Inesperado
by MelLutz L
Summary: Edward Cullen mejor amigo de Jasper y hermano de Emmett, se casa en dos días y el les ha dicho a los chicos, que si ellos le demuestran que existen mejores chicas que Tanya; su prometida pues, no se casa, el alguna vez hizo un comentario de Bella, cuando la vio en el centro comercial, muy bueno, los chicos piensan que ella sería la chica que lo haga cambiar de idea..
1. Despedida de Soltero

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Hola! bueno, soy nueva en esto, solo escribo para mi, pero a ver como me va.. Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo I

Bella (POV)

"Ya te dije, Alice…-repetía Rosalie una vez más, como quien le explica a un niño pequeño como atarse los zapatos por veinteava vez- Van a ir: Jasper, Emmett y Edward" estos eran todos los muchachos que asistirían a la cita del bar, obvio todos en parejas; Rosalie con Emmett, Jasper con Alice y Edward con… un momento, Edward? ¿Quién era ese?, parecía que Alice de hecho lo conocía porque no preguntaba nada acerca de Él.

Pero Él iba solo, ¿no había nadie más?, o es que… de repente se me hiso evidente lo obvio, y supe de inmediato porque habían insistido tanto a que vaya, ¡querían conseguirle pareja a ese tal Edward!, ¡pero qué nombre tan antiguo!, ¿Edward?, Si estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿a que padre se le habrá ocurrido ponerle ese nombre? Pero bueno, el problema era que estas dos brujas querían que cambie a MI Jake, sabía que no era de su agrado, y blah blah blah ¡¿pero llegar a ese punto?! Que brujas!

-"Edward, es el hermano de Emmett, el que se va a casar con Tanya. Te lo dije, ¿no te acuerdas?"– Bueno, por lo menos era un chico comprometido…

- "No, Alice, ella no va… es la antepenúltima noche de Edward soltero, no tengo más opción, ellos quieren eso y nosotras también" – preste más atención a ese par de locas, ¿de qué estarían hablando?, Rose parloteaba;

-"Sí, no te preocupes, deja eso en mis manos, ¿Que?... ¡No!, Edward, como todo caballero dijo que él no quería despedida de soltero, así que Em lo convenció para que vaya con nosotros a tomarse unas copas al bar, esta todo preparado….aja, ¿donde lo dejaste?... Pero ¿tú crees que se va a poner eso? Ella es totalmente capaz de ir en Jeans y convers, la conoces… ¿Por qué me dejas con eso a mí?... Eso es fácil, tu sabes persuadirla y hacer que vista como quieras… Yo la voy maquillando, ¿bueno?... Ok, nos vemos, adios" – hice como si me concentrara en mi libro, antes que me pille escuchándola.

"Bella, eres una pésima mentirosa, ¿lo sabías?" – Pero claro Rose, me había pillado.

"¿Qué dices?... pero solo he estado leyendo, ni si quiera he abierto mi boca" – quería salirme por la tangente, pero con la señorita "te conozco lo suficiente como para creerme tu pobre intento de engañarme" nada de eso es posible.

-"Tienes leyendo esa pagina desde que comencé a hablar con Alice…" – Rodé los ojos- "Vamos, mueve ese trasero de allí, tienes que arreglarte, ¡porque vienes con nosotras!" – No pregunto, lo afirmó.

"Veras, Rose… no quiero salir, me siento mal por no salir con Jacob y… y según lo que escuché, ese tal Edward tiene novia, incluso ¡se va a casar!"

"Entonces… ¿no vas?" – me daba miedo la cara de Rose, serena, pero esta era una cara de...

"Oh, no. Rose, cuando pones esa cara, estas en plan de ¡bruja perversa!" – ella estaba escribiendo un mensaje, algo se traía entre manos.

"¿Has escuchado el dicho: Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va hacia él?" – No solo conocía el dicho sino que conocía a mis amigas, sabía que siempre conseguían lo que querían, ¡como sea y cuando sea!

-"Hola, ¿Alice?... escucha, tengo un problemita… cambiamos el bar… si, si… ¡Plan B! ok avísale a los chicos… nos vemos"

-"¿Plan B?... Cuál es el… Oh, no, no, no… ¡aquí, no!" – estaba por entrar en pánico cuando se me ilumino el foco, tratando de luchar contra la sonrisa luchaba por salir, mire el reloj 7:00 pm.

¿Ya era demasiado tarde, no?

-"Aquí no hay alcohol... así que la montaña no va a poder ir a Mahoma, claro a menos que Mahoma quiera beber jugo de naranja y agua del grifo" – mire a Rose con una segura expresión de; ¡JA, GANE!

"Oh, No, nena, no ganaste…" – caminó hacia un anaquel de la cocina y sacó unas bolsas de supermercado - "Aquí...-hiso una pausa para enseñarme su sonrisa perversa- está el… PLAN B... ¡GANE!" – La sonrisa se me escurrió de inmediato, ¡¿cómo pude subestimar a esas brujas?! Sabían que les iba a poner trabas… ahora, ¿quién podría ayudarme?, humm ¿Jacob?, no, está de viaje… ¿Mike? ¡No, no! prefería ser torturada aquí a irme con Mike, habría que ver lo empalagoso que puede ser conmigo... ¡guácala!, así que…. No tenía otra salida…

-"Rose, ve diciéndole a Alice, que ganaron, pero que perder una batalla no es perder la guerra"– finalicé indignada, fuí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de golpe… Allí sobre la cama estaba un vestido de randa azul o bueno la parte de la blusa, de la cintura salía una falda con cortes asimétricos del mismo azul, pero esta vez era seda, que daba a la mitad del muslo, muy Alice, en el suelo se encontraban dos pares de zapatos, unos de tacón alto; plateados y a su lado unos convers plateados con detalles azules… eso me sorprendió, el hecho de que las chicas me den a elegir los zapatos significaba que en serio que tramaban algo, eso se pasaba de raro, ¡rarísimo!.. Entré al baño, quité mi ropa, abrí la ducha y mientras esperaba que salga el agua caliente…

"Bella, tu celular, está sonando y es Jake… eh... ¿qué le digo?" - gritó Rose desde afuera

"que, Cuando salga de aquí lo llamo" – le grité de vuelta

"Ok, este, hola Jake… mira, Bella está tomando una ducha, cuando salga te llama…"

Jake, ¿por qué no sentía emoción al verlo? Lo quería, si, pero solo eso, siempre fue mi mejor amigo, desde pequeño, cuando papá me llevaba a casa de los Black para ir a pescar, Jake y yo hacíamos cosas todo el día, me gustaba pasear con el por la playa, jugar, escuchar leyendas de los hombres lobos con los de sangre fría, en fin… muchas cosas. Cuando decidí venir a estudiar a Los Ángeles, el no dudo en venir conmigo, los primeros días eran difíciles, pero con él, todo cambio y precisamente gracias a él conocí a mis amigas.

Después de media hora de dejar que al agua caliente relaje mis musculo y meditando, decidí salir de la ducha.

– "¡Serás, burra, Isabella! No metiste la ropa" – me dije a mi misma antes de ajustarme la toalla al cuerpo y me disponerme a salir. Cuando abrí la puerta, lo primero que vi fue un chico, que por cierto parecía más un Dios griego en persona, alto, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, nariz perfilada, boca carnuda, mandíbula cuadrada y una sonrisa de lado que derretiría a cualquier mujer (y uno que otro hombre), ¡de seguro ese era el tal Edward! hermano de Emmett, que en realidad no se le parecía en nada, sin embargo los dos eran apuestos de su manera. Me sonroje, solo de pensar que estaba nada mas en toalla haciendo la idiota parada mirándolo, _nota mental: Traer ropa al baño._

"Aquí, Rose?" – Esa voz, ¡qué voz tan hermosa!, parecía coro de los dioses, tan melodiosa, tan…nunca antes había escuchado una así.

"Este… Si. ¿Bella? Por favor, enséñale a Edward el baño" – pidió Rose con voz inocente, ¡La iba a matar!

"¡Claro!, es, es… Es aquí…" respondí en un susurro ahogado mientras señalaba la puerta, no hacía falta acotar que mi rostro había alcanzado un tono aun no descubierto de escarlata

"Gracias"

"Rose, ya llegó Alice?" – Rose asintió – "¿Le puedes decir que venga?" – entré a mi cuarto, iba a que tener unas pequeñas palabritas con la bruja numero dos, eso de los convers me tenia intrigada.

"Bella, Bellita… ¿Me llamabas?" – Alice entró al cuarto bailoteando, mientras yo me ponía mi ropa interior por debajo de la toalla – "Bella… si es por los zapatos, pues simplemente ponte tus convers, todos los chicos han venido informales"

"Alice Brandon, ¿qué maquina tu malévola cabeza junto con Rosalie Hale?" – Entrecerré los ojos, sabía que algo se traían entre manos

"Este… verás Bella, ese que entro al baño, se llama Edward Cullen mejor amigo de Jasper y hermano de Emmett, se casa en dos días y el les ha dicho a los chicos, que si ellos le demuestran que existen mejores chicas que Tanya; su prometida pues, no se casa y… y bueno, el alguna vez hizo un comentario de ti, cuando nos vio en el centro comercial, muy bueno, los chicos piensan que tu serías la chica que lo haga cambiar de idea, ya que esta noche se vence el plazo…" – mis procesos mentales se detuvieron un segundo, en estado catatónico, no podía creer mis mejores amigas querían que yo arruine la ilusión de una mujer, no, eso no lo podía creer, ¡por Dios, querían que arruine un matrimonio que aun ni siquiera comenzaba!– "Bella, anda di que lo vas a intentar por favor.. Te he visto cuando saliste del baño, te sonrojaste… hazlo por nosotras, esa Tanya es una arpía, Edward no lo sabe, no cree nada de lo que le digan, el piensa que es lo mejor… anda, inténtalo, por favor, por favor, ¿si?" – Alice finalizó con uno de sus pucheros '_derrite corazones',_ suspiré fuerte, tenía que aclarar mis ideas, pero de pronto el celular empezó a sonar, desvié mi atención al aparato, era un mensaje:

**_'Bella, sé que esto no se debe decir así, por un mensaje, pero he encontrado al amor de mi vida y quiero hacer las cosas bien, perdóname, siempre seremos amigos… Jacob'_**

"De acuerdo, solo voy a ayudar…un poco" – la cara de Alice se iluminó, echaba chispas de felicidad.

"¡Gracias, Bella!-me envolvió en un abrazo de duende-… ahora voy a informarle a los chicos. Nos vemos afuera" – y después de dedicarme un rápido guiño, Alice salió corriendo de la habitación.

Y ahora, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Salir, como si nada?, ¿sentarme? o ¿ir a la cocina y preparar algo de picar?, Rose y Alice eran un desastre en la cocina, siempre era yo la que hacía la cena, si, al hombre se lo conquista por el estomago y ese machote que estaba allí afuera, ¡esta noche sería mío! Pero… ¿que debía decir? Ese hombre se iba a casar, pobre de su novia… tenía a una loca que iba a tratar de seducir a su prometido, claro que para cualquier intento de 'seducción' se debía tener cierto tipo de…encanto, a parte de la habilidad de sonrojarse yo solo… detuve el pensamiento en seco si iba a ayudar lo mejor sería no pensarlo demasiado. Termine de vestirme y arreglarme, salí, iba directo a la cocina, cuando Emmet volteo a verme y me interceptó.

-"¡Bella! Qué alegría verte" – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ese hombresote me alzo y me dio vueltas, mientras se reía – "¡Qué guapa!"- alagó mientras me volvía a colocar de pie- Hey, Edward… ven, hermano" – me guiño el ojo, de seguro alguna de las chicas había hablado con él. Edward quedó delante mío, observándome de pies a cabeza, sentía como si; con la mirada pasara un scanner de rayos x sobre mí, me sonroje, como siempre. – "Bella, este es mi hermanito, Edward… Edward, ella es Bella, amiga de las chicas, son como hermanas"- dijo enganchando sus dedos

"Mucho gusto, Bella" – dijo con su melodiosa voz, se acercó a darme un beso, en la mejilla, y en ese momento de seguro un tomate quedo pálido a mi lado.

"Igualmente… eh… ya comieron?" – Todos negaron con la cabeza haciendo pucheritos – "Bueno voy a preparar la cena, pero…" – vi los tragos que tenían sobre la mesa de la sala – "pero… ¡eso sí! el alcohol ya esta ¿y la comida?, ¡nada! ¡Qué niños! Bueno díganme ¿Que celebramos? Porque estas reuniones, solo son para celebrar…"

"Bellita, tu siempre nos vives regañando… pareces nuestra, mama. Nadie creería que eres la más joven de todos, celebramos, que mañana mi hermano le va a decir… ¡NO! A la víbora de Tanya…" – Emmet, siempre tan bromista y tan directo

"No sé quién es 'la víbora de Tanya', pero si tengo una cosa clara… no me gustaría tenerlos de enemigos. ¡Me voy!" – finalicé mientras entraba a la cocina, escuchaba risas y 'saluds' con choques de vasos.

"Podrías darme agua?" – oh!, Esa voz, tan excitante…

"Claro! Toma y… ¿Quien es la chica a la que deberías decirle no?" – Dios! Lo dije sin pensar, ojala no se ofenda.

"Es… es mi prometida, les he dado plazo a los chicos para que me demuestren que puede haber otra chica mejor que ella, no es por ofender, pero… para mí, Tanya es la ideal. ¿Cocinas?" -¡Bien Edward zanjaste el tema!, no quería seguir, que sutil, pero bueno yo tampoco lo fui y por un momento sentí… coraje? Celos? Pero si recién lo conocía…

-"Si, me gusta cocinar, en casa de mis padres siempre he sido yo la de la cocina" – Recordar esos tiempos me ponían nerviosa, triste, muchos sentimientos salían a flote.

"Vaya… una chica del siglo XXI que sabe cocinar" – puso esa sonrisa que me derretía y eso que no tenía ni 30 minutos de conocerlo, pero yo ya tenía mi sonrisa favorita.

"¿Te ayudo?..." – se rasco la cabeza – "Es que… ya comenzaron con los arrumacos" – señalo con la cabeza la sala donde se encontraban dos parejas.

"Manos a la obra" –dije quitado la mirada del espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo en mi ultrajada sala. Durante una hora hablamos muchas cosas, pero nada de su vida, todo de libros, política, noticias, hasta de los chicos.

Ese hombre era un seductor, irradiaba sensualidad con una mirada, que suerte de la chica que va a casar con él. Cuantas veces yo soñé con eso, con un hombre así, yo creí que solo en mis sueños existía, ni de Jake me acordaba, en realidad estaba feliz porque así no lo engañaría con nadie, ni en mis pensamientos.

"¿Siempre es lo mismo, ellos se reúnen, tu cocinas?"

"Si, pero me gusta… nunca ha sido un reto cocinar para mí, pero… para las chicas sí ¡El día que se casen no sé cómo harán!"

"Yo te digo… desayunaran en una cafetería, comerán en un restaurant y cenaran sanduches o cereal con leche o jugo…" – me quedo mirando con una ceja enarcada

"Oh, no… eso… eso no es bueno para la salud, suerte que los chicos cocinan, pero… tu como sabes? ¿No me digas que tú haces eso?…" – Solo asintió – "no, no lo puedo creer… pero ¿es que… tu novia no cocina?"

"No, ni ha abierto un anaquel de la cocina, en realidad… ni la pisa. Tu serías una excelente esposa, ¿tienes novio?" – Estaba preparando la ensalada, eso quería decir que él si pisa la cocina.

"Este… no, no tengo, pero… tu si cocinas ¿verdad? Digo porque has hecho la ensalada"

"Bueno, vivo solo y de una u otra manera he aprendido a hacer algo en la cocina"

"¿Me pasas la sal?.." – Me la dio, nuestros dedos casi se tocaron, lo que me hiso olvidar hasta mi nombre – "gracias, pensé que vivías con tu novia"

"No, ella vive en otro departamento, vamos a mudarnos a otro más grande, pero yo me quedo con el de soltero, porque allí voy cuando quiero estar solo, ¿sabes? A veces se me pelan los cables" – lo decía con una curvatura en sus labios

"¡Chicos!" – Grito, Alice – "¡vengan, miren esto!" – entró como una bala a la cocina y me saco a rastras, Edward iba caminando con paciencia atrás de nosotras. Emmett y Rose tenían unas fotos en las manos, pero eran negras, con manchas blancas, parecían un Ultra…

"¡No... no jodas, Rose! ¿Estas embarazada?...-grité de repente emocionadísima- ¡Felicidades!" – Corrí a abrazar a mi amiga, luego gire y encontré la mirada de Emmett- "¿Y tú grandulón? ¡Felicidades!, me alegro mucho por ustedes, ¡voy a ser tía!" – Tenia abrazado a Emmett, pero la que se estaba asfixiando era yo, ya estaba roja – "Hey, Em... Suéltame… no puedo… respirar" – todos rieron y es que Emmett era como mi hermano, lo quería muchísimo aunque apenas hace un par de años que lo conocía.

"Vaya hermano, felicidades. Esme se va a poner contenta, veras que mañana ya tiene la habitación del bebé" – Emmett, lo quedó mirando serio, era como si le habían dicho que el hijo era marciano.

"Oh, no Edward… no le digas a mamá, después iremos Rose y yo a decirle, ya sabes cómo es ella… no quiero ni imaginarme" – De verdad que Emmett estaba nervioso, no sabía el motivo de su reacción, las chicas me habían contado que ella era una excelente persona, que era muy buena y que trataba a todos los amigos de sus hijos como hijos. ¿Cuál era el problema?

"No te preocupes, sabes que yo no voy con chismes"

"Bueno… ¡felicidades! Pero ya está la comida…" – Me voltee para ir a la cocina, siempre que los chicos venían, la cena la hacíamos en la sala, pues, siempre venían a ver el partido.

"¿Pongo la mesa?"

"No, no Edward… los chicos comen en la sala"

"Emnmett y Jasper como siempre, ¡salvajes!" – no pude evitar la risa, yo siempre pensaba que eran unos salvajes, pero nunca en alta voz, solo eran pensamientos.

"¿De qué te ríes, a que tu no opinas lo mismo?" – y ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa ladeada, mi sonrisa favorita.

"si... pero nunca lo había dicho en alta voz… así que Edward, ¿te estrenas como tio?"

"No, tengo otro sobrino, ese mendigo es la razón por la que visito a mamá casi todos los días… sabes que soy médico?" – Asentí, los Cullen eran muy conocidos por su jefe de familia que era doctor – "bueno, me gustan los niños, por eso soy pediatra"

"¿Bella?" – Rose había entrado en la cocina con una botella de whiskey vacía – "¿hay jugo? Ya sabes yo no puedo ingerir alcohol"

"Si... en la nevera, hoy hice las compras del súper" – cogí el pirex del horno, olía bien, para festejar, sin saber, había hecho lasagna, que era la comida favorita de Rose y Emmett.

"mmmm… huele bien… ¿Edward? Esto es comida, no como la de ayer, esa comida estaba congelada, ni el pequeño Robert quiso comer" – Rose tenía la cara de asco mientras hablaba y Edward se le notaba vergüenza, algo me habían contado, pero no sabía que era con él, tuve que toser para disimular la risa.

La comida pasó entre juegos y bromas de los chicos, como siempre Emmett encabezando la lista de chistes y de ocurrencias, fue una cena amena, me agradaba muchísimo estar con ellos, pero la sentía como especial, será por qué Edward estaba allí, el nunca había estado, ni lo conocía, Emmett decía que la novia lo tenía apartados de todos, ya que era una mujer fría, dura, sin sentimientos.

Después de la cena, llevamos con Alice los platos a la cocina, para dejarlos allí, luego o mañana los lavaría, ahora estábamos ocupados con la visita.

_"Edward y... ¿qué te pareció?"_ – escuche que Emmett le decía a Edward, me quede paralizada, Alice pasaba por mi lado y la cogí del brazo para que no avanzara, quería escuchar lo que decían, Alice me quedó viendo con una risa de travesuras.

_"Em… no sé, no voy a dejar a Tanya"_

_"Edward, no te estamos diciendo que dejes a Tanya, toma esto como tu despedida de soltero, te apuesto que Bella está encantada contigo, ella es inteligente, pero nunca le han gustado las relaciones seria, es más, nunca ha tenido algo serio con alguien, así que aprovecha"_ – Esta vez Rose fue la que hablo

_"No sé… chicos, no quisiera jugar con sus sentimientos, se ve que es una excelente mujer"_ – el no iba a jugar con mis sentimientos, yo tenía en claro lo que pasaba, ni que fuera tonta y me enamorara de alguien de la noche a la mañana

_"Bella, sabe todo y está dispuesta, solo que es tímida. Tu da el paso, Edward"_ – Rose seguía insistiendo y si no le gustaba, por eso no quería acostarse conmigo.

_"¡¿Qué?!"_ – A él también le sorprendió lo que yo estaba dispuesta – _"¿de verdad? Bella me gusto desde que la vi salir del baño, sentí ganas de arrancarle la toalla y tirarme encima de ella"_ – ¡Dios! De donde había salido el cavernícola, hace un arto estaba cocinando con él y no parecía eso.

_"Edward, Bella hace tiempo ha querido quitarse la virginidad de encima y tu estas de despedida de soltero, vamos has ese favor"_ – no lo podía creer, ¿yo tenía amigos o enemigos?

_"De verdad, ¿Bella virgen?... woow… ¿cuántos años tiene?"_

_"25… recién egreso de la escuela de medicina de la UCLA…"_

_"Y con honores…" _– Alice entro a la sala con una botella de vino – _"Dentro de 4 meses se va a hacer un voluntariado a Ecuador en pediatría… ¿no sabes que también es pediatra?" – Nota mental: ¡matar a Alice!_, se me fue de las manos, pero yo no podía salir, sabía que debería quedarme en el pasillo, escuchando

_"No me dijo nada, pues que bueno…veremos qué pasa más adelante"_ – este era mi momento de salir e ir a la sala, así que cogí todas las fuerzas que tenia y camine hacia la sala – "Hey, Bella… no me has dicho que eres pediatra" – con fingida emoción enojada miré a mis amigas, las cuales me habían puesto en bandeja de plata ante Edward.

"Bueno, pues no me gusta andar alardeando con las personas de mi profesión pero…" – vi a mis amigas – "Veo que a algunos… si" – en ese momento sonó mi celular – "permiso voy a atender" – agarre el celular y entre en mi habitación –"¿Bueno?"

"¿Dra. Isabella Swan?"

"Si, ella habla"

"Somos del hospital público de Seattle, disculpe por la hora, pero hemos tratado de comunicarnos con usted y no hubo resultados"

"Lo siento, pero he estado ocupada"

"lo entiendo, ¿podría acercarse al hospital en esta semana? Es que va a haber una capacitación para el voluntariado, puesto que se adelanta para dos meses"

"¿2 meses? No hay problema, en esta semana estoy allí"

"Dra. No olvide que hay departamentos disponibles, si desea hacer uso de uno"

"Oh, gracias… me gustaría. Hasta luego"

"Que la pase bien" – ¿en esta semana? Tendría que despedirme de todos en esta semana, bueno serán solo unos meses, pero no podre estar en el embarazo de Rose, la iba a extrañar tanto.

Les conté a los chicos que esta sería nuestra última reunión, pero que prometía llamarlos. tenia sentimientos encontrados, tristeza y alegría, no sabía si reír o llorar, por lo que tome la decisión de pasarla genial y en eso incluía a ese dios que estaba a mi lado bebiendo de su copa, sus labios estaban más rojos de lo normal, solo de verlo me mordí el labio inferior y luego moje mis labio con la lengua, era malditamente sexy, debería ser pecado, el no debería salir a la calle… de seguro las madres de sus pacientes dejan enfermar a sus hijos para verlo, ser feo debería ser el primer requisito para ser médico, ¡pobres niños! Ya había bebido de mas, por ya empezaba a estar mareada, ya reía de cada cosa que decía Emmett, como cuando tuvo que hacerse pasar como pareja de Edward para quitarse a una chica de encima.

"¿Jasper, puedes ir a comprar más trago?" – Emmett quería seguir bebiendo

"Claro, vamos Alice, acompáñame" – fue cosa mía o le guiño un ojo, algo tenían estos dos, los conocía, pero no le di importancia, los vi salir por la puerta, Alice iba que daba saltitos. Seguimos conversando, riendo.

"¿Que habrá pasado con los chicos? hace más de una hora se fueron" – mire el reloj y era verdad, si había una tienda en la esquina de la calle, vi que Emmett se reía con el celular en mano.

"¿Qué pasa Emmett?" – La sonrisa en su cara me desconcertó

"Tenemos que ir a buscar a Jasper, se quedaron dañados, al parecer no estaba la tienda abierta y fueron a buscar una gasolinera" – ¡Oh, bien! Emmett borracho, yo mareada, Edward en las mismas, la única sin haber bebido era Rose, la miré, sabía que no le gustaba manejar, pero esta vez ella estaba rara, no estaba enojada, ¿eran las hormonas?

"Vaya, parece que me toca ir, vamos Em" – Y yo me quedaba sola con… mire de reojo a Edward, ¡oh Dios! ¿Por qué a mí? Vi como salian, Emmett tenía grabada una sonrisa de "¡Disfruten...y mucho!" Hay! Cuanto odiaba cuando se ponían en ese plan...

* * *

Please, please, please.. Digan que les parecio.

Gracias a Kami mi beta... jajaja las dos nos estrenamos con esta! bye! nos vemos en el siguiente ;)


	2. Recuerdos y Fantasias

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza, todo me daba vueltas, estaba en mi cuarto y todo estaba revuelto, ¡parecía que había sido el campo de batalla de la tercera guerra mundial!, las cortinas no estaban cerradas, la lamparita de noche estaba en el caída, había un montón de ropa en el suelo, mi vestido, mis zapatos y… mas prenda que no eran mías… ¡Espera un momento, Bella! ¿Ese es un jean de hombre? Me levante de la cama tratando de agarrarlo y la sorpresa que me lleve, ¡estaba desnuda!, tal y como me trajeron al mundo, ¡sin una prenda sobre mi cuerpo! ¿Qué hice?... En un movimiento brusco mi cabeza estallo en millones de pedazos, entonces; comencé a recordar mi noche, lo que paso después de que los chicos se fueran y nos dejaran solos a Edward y a mi…

**Flash back**

_-Eh… creo que nos han dejado solos… - soltó Edward, cuando nos sumergimos en un silencio incomodo_

_-Pues… eso creo – comencé a juguetear con mis manos, santo cielo, Bella! Por una vez en tu vida no seas tímida, ya habíamos quedado que tu le darías la famosa despedida de soltero. Shhh! ¡No! ¡No lo pienses o te arrepentirás!_

– _este ponte cómodo, Edward… yo… ya regreso, voy a… al baño – Salí disparada en dirección al baño a refrescarme un poco, pasé mis manos mojadas en mi frente y cuello, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca y para ser sinceros, un príncipe así no se lo encuentra fácilmente, aunque no sea el príncipe azul de mi cuento de hadas, era el dios griego de mi realidad!. Cuando junté__ el coraje suficiente para regresar lo encontré __en la sala sentado y viendo algo en su celular, tenía el seño fruncido como si algo le preocupara, su camiseta Armani ajustada a su cuerpo, su cabellera cobriza y alborotada, sus ojos verdes esmeralda. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Me volví a repetir y regrese al cuarto, busque por todos lados el pijama de Victoria Secret que mama me lo había regalado en mi último cumpleaños y agradecí que en su momento haya sido demasiado revelador para usarlo, pero este era un caso de emergencia y __**tenía**__ que usarlo, me lo puse con la mente en blanco y sin verme en el espejo, Salí respirando hondo y caminé atravez de pasillo._

_-espero que no te importe que ande en pijama… es que hace tanto, tanto calor – de seguro y mas que seguro que mis mejillas estaban rojas tendiendo a fuego y todo era el resultado de su cara, parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de las orbitas, al parecer la única cuyo rostro había subido de tono no era yo, pues Edward parecía un tomate, eso quería decir que mi pijama no había pasado desapercibida._

_-mmm... no, no hay problema, puedo quitarme la camiseta? Uff estoy que sudo – se pasó como un millón de veces la mano sobre su cobriza cabellera, se lo veía tan sexy… Debería ser pecado, seguramente era la causa de que muchas mujeres hayan tenido pensamientos impuros._

_-claro, no hay problema – ¡quítatela, quítatela! Si esa camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo de ESA forma no quería imaginar ver ese cuerpo sin vestimenta, solo de pensar el corazón me saltaba. Edward se quito la camiseta y yo casi caigo de espaldas al ver esos músculos que se marcaban de una forma tan perfecta, sin ser demasiado ni muy poco y esa v que se perdía en sus jeans, yo quería seguir cada línea , cada marca con mis dedos, deseaba tocar, sentirlo con mis manos, recorrerlo, sin dejar un rincón sin sentir, sin ser observado… Dios! ¿Que tenía en mente?, algo iba a hacer… Mis planes habían desaparecido, todo mi cerebro de repente se volvió una nuez!_

_-este… pongo… la cocina… en el café… - moví mi cabeza varias veces, para ver si mis neuronas se conectaban pues no lograba armar una sola triste oración que tenga algo de coherencia y claro la cara de diversión de Edward no tenía precio, estaba gozando viéndome nerviosa y eso obviamente no ayudaba… _

_- digo… voy a poner a hacer café, quieres?_

_- bueno… - que alguien le quite esa sonrisa torcida que en menos de 3 horas se había convertido en mi favorita – pero, sabes qué es lo que más deseo? – se acercó lentamente, hablándome, con su voz seductora, esa que acaricia con cada palabra cada parte de mi cuerpo, negué con la cabeza, no tenía voz para articular_

– _yo… deseo quitarte esa pijama – bingo! Punto para Isabella – y jugar contigo, toda la noche– ronroneaba en mi oreja, pasando su nariz a lo largo de de mi cuello_

– _que dices, jugamos?-_

_- Eh.. Edward, yo… yo no creo que… que sea… - alguien le ha dicho a este hombre que es de mala educación cortar con besos a las personas, cuando hablan? ¿No?, nadie?… ¡qué bueno!, porque el beso que estaba recibiendo, parecía ser del mismísimo Adonis, tonta Bella, si es un Dios griego! Dónde está tu cerebro? Ha, si, Concentrado en no soltar al ladrón de besos, por lo menos hasta que llegue la policía (cruzando los dedos para que nadie haya hecho la llamada) yo podía sola, no necesitaba ninguna clase de ayuda._

_-Ed… Edward, este… no… - otra vez, interrumpida por un beso!_

_- shhh, Bella, yo se que tu también quieres – su voz hacia que mis bragas salten fuera de mis piernas,! traidoras! ,Siguió con el beso, esta vez recorriendo el contorno de mi cuerpo con sus manos, bajando lentamente hasta envolver sus brazos en mi cintura, haciendo pequeños círculos en mi espalda, continuó su recorrido con sus manos, subiendo y bajando lentamente, hasta que una mano me agarró fuertemente el trasero, ¡hey, esa mano! Bajó la otra apretando fuerte y luego dando una nalgada (bueno después de esa siguió otra y otra y otra y otra y otra.. muchas más) y gemidos por mi parte, de un solo movimiento me alzó, rodee su cintura con mis piernas, este movimiento hizo que nuestros sexos se rocen, ganándome un gemido de placer de su parte, estaba duro, lo podía sentir a través de su jean, se sentía tan bien esa fricción que teníamos, su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo como la niña buena que era le concedí lo que tanto quería, deseaba sentir el sabor de su boca en la mía, y con esa asombrosa batalla de lenguas sin freno, en la que por fin podía sentir su exquisito sabor, era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado, con un toque dulce mesclado con alcohol que hacía de sus sabor el manjar más exquisito, que hacía que mis papilas gustativas revoten encima de nubes de algodón de azúcar, la sensación era simplemente sublime y luchaba por apoderarse del lugar, del espacio, del tiempo..De todo, Mi vientre se contraía, mi sexo palpitaba._

_Edward hizo a un lado mi braga, comenzando a rozar con sus dedos mi clítoris – mmmm... lista? Buena chica – río – indícame el camino a tu habitación – a tientas comencé a enseñarle el camino, mientras él lamia, chupaba, mordisqueaba, besaba mi cuello, mis hombros, el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi mandíbula, mejillas y en ese frenesí de placer entramos al cuarto, me deposito de espaldas sobre el colchón. No podía creer que uno de los médicos más famosos en Los Ángeles, estuviera haciendo esto en mi cuarto, si se lo contaba con mis compañeras; nadie, ninguna de ellas me lo creería y si tuviera pruebas seria la mas envidiada._

_Sus manos y su boca estaban haciendo su trabajo, así como yo, que iba por el cierre del pantalón _

– _Bella, esta es tu primera vez? – asentí – vamos a hacerlo lento, solo déjate llevar, siente el placer y si quieres parar, solo dilo, aunque… voy a estar rogando que no lo pidas – sin más ni menos me guiñó el ojo y continuo con sus besos, pero ya no en la boca, sino que bajaba por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mis senos, a los cuales le dedico atención uno por uno, masajeando, besando y mordiendo – perfectos, ideales para mí – dijo con un suspiro que me hiso estremecer continuo sus besos, bajo por mi vientre, dejando rastros de besos húmedos, pegando mordiscos en mi cadera, hasta que llego a mi centro… Cielo santo! Esa lengua hacia maravillas._

_-Edwaaaaaard… más… oh, Dios!...ahhhh.. asi… - su cabellos caía en su frente me tomé el placer de tocarlo y si, era tan suave como se veía, de un tirón gentil lo aparté, quería ver sus ojos verdes, que brillaban, agarrada de sus cabellos, hacia que las envestidas con su lengua sean más profundas, sus ojos verdes esmeralda miraban con pasión, con devoción, con lujuria, oscurecidos por el deseo, el placer. Uno de sus dedos fue introducido, haciendo un movimiento que roso las paredes de mi vagina de una forma malditamente ilegal, comenzando a bombear. Por todo mi cuerpo comenzó a correr una electricidad que pasando por mi columna se alojó en mi vientre, mi vagina se contra de forma dolorosa, desesperada pero increíblemente placentera_

– _siiii... Dame ese placer, hazlo! – de pronto todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones se liberó con un jadeo incontrolable y deje escapar esa corriente, gritando, diciendo su nombre, eso nunca lo había sentido, jamás había experimentado semejante placer, fue algo mágico, que agoto hasta mi último suspiro, mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo, mi respiración se convirtió en un jadeo ._

_Ya no quería sus manos o su boca, lo quería a él, como pude lo tome de los hombros y lo acerque a mí para susurrar con un jadeo desesperado y entrecortado por el placer – te quiero a ti, dentro mío…. No quiero suavidad, ni , ni nada de sutilezas, si… si duele no importa, se rudo… - eso era! No quería caricias delicadas, di en el clavo, y él también deseaba lo deseaba así, deseaba ser rudo, penetrarme con toda la fuerza que su masculinidad le permitía, los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Edward pasaron a ser de un negro, pero no un negro cualquiera, era un negro intenso, un negro lujurioso, un negro de carnívoro, de hombre devora mujeres._

_Suspiró – ok, pero si te hago daño me avisas… - no le dije ni si, ni no, no quería que parara, así se caiga el mundo sobre nosotros, así que como pude baje sus bóxers, liberando su majestuosidad, se posiciono entre mis piernas, sus brazos sostenían su cuerpo uno a cada lado de mi cabeza, sentía la punta de su gran pene en mi entrada, abrí mis ojos más de lo normal, asustándome, vi como Edward se estaba divirtiendo con mi cara… hizo el intento de entrar suave, pero le lance una mirada envenenada y cambió de idea, entrando de una sola fuerte estocada, dolía y mucho, pero ese dolor fue calmado por una ráfaga de sentimientos, el placer y la excitación entre ellos. Callo un gemido mío con un beso igual de intenso que sus estocadas, entraba y salía de mi con penetraciones profundas, se sentían tan bien, de repente con un movimiento fluido hizo que me siente a horcadas sobre él, tomó mis caderas para marcar el ritmo haciendo conmigo movimientos circulares, rápidos y unos que otros despacios y suaves, cuando los 2 estábamos por alcanzar el orgasmo dejó que sea yo la que lleve el ritmo, baje la intensidad haciendo cada penetración mas profunda, sintiendo su polla por completo dentro de mí, era como estar en el cielo, cabalgando lento, hasta sentir esa electricidad correr por mi espalda saliendo por mi centro, al mismo tiempo sentí un liquido caliente que llegaba a mi vientre… _

_- Estas… bien? – Edward jadeaba, respiraba hondo tratando de meter aire a los pulmones, asentí, me alzó y recostó sobre la cama tapándome, ambos con los cachetes rojos y el olor a sexo que se sentía por toda la habitación, pegajosos de sudor, sentía como mis parpados se cerraban _

– _eso… fue genial! Gracias, fue esplendido… te hice daño? – con los ojos cerrados negué con la cabeza – he ansiado esto desde que te vi, con esa toalla, envolviéndote, me sorprendiste Dra. Swan, eres impredecible… pero, ahora duerme… buenas noches-_

_Durante toda la noche tuvimos sexo, descansando por ratos, pero uno de los dos comenzaba con los toques y nos era imposible negarnos, nos entregamos al otro una y otra vez, los momentos de descanso eran como una tregua, la calma antes de la tormenta._

**Fin flash back**

-¡Qué vergüenza! – ahora que le iba a hacer? Serás tonta, Bella! Seguir adelante, como si nada ha pasado, al fin y al cabo los dos sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo y no nos veríamos nunca más o por lo menos en un buen tiempo, ahora ¡levanta ese trasero ya! Necesitas una buena ducha, urgente… me levanté, sintiendo como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se quejaba, sentía doloras punsadas haciéndome ver estrellitas del dolor intenso y ni hablar de la parte entre mis piernas, pedía a gritos una buena tina de agua caliente, para apaciguar el dolor. Tenía el cuerpo pegajoso y semen chorreando por mis piernas… ¡paren el mundo que me bajo! ¿¡Semen!? ¡No, nos cuidamos! _Nota mental: ir a la farmacia_. No sé pero eso de las notas mentales, no me resulta nunca las acuerdo… _otra nota mental: anotar las notas mentales en una libreta! _

Mi yo y mi cuerpo, o lo quedaba de él caminamos al baño, cada paso que daba era un ardor tremendo, pero como no me iba a doler? Si lo habíamos hecho de todas las formas existentes y hasta creo que inventamos mas posiciones para el kamasutra, mientras esperaba que salga el agua caliente, me pare frente al espejo y noté que mi rostro era otro, mis ojos tenían una expresión incomparable, mucho brillo, las mejillas rojas, un rojo nuevo en la paleta de colores, labios hinchados con una sonrisa de felicidad, esa era yo? Nooooo.. de seguro que no! Yo no luzco así, soy distinta. Me sente en el filo de la bañera, pensando en todo lo que había hecho, sin cohibiciones, con exigencias, muy, muy caliente y sin control.

Mis "amigas" jugaron sucio conmigo, ya me imagino las apuestas, ¿quién abra ganado? Se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarnos solos, ya sabía que estos traicioneros se traían algo entre manos, me las iban a pagar, tranquila no me iba a quedar, ahora que aguanten la furia de Bella Swan!

Me meti en la tina queriendo borrar los recuerdos, pero mi subconsciente no me hacía caso, repetía una y otra vez los episodios sucedidos anoche, agradeciendo a los traidores, cuarteto de brujos malignos que decían quererme como "familia", eso no era justo! Trate de relajarme con el agua caliente cubriendo mi cuerpo, estuve asi mas de 30 minutos, me sequé lentamente, luego caminé a mi cuarto, recogiendo las cosas que estaban tiradas por todos lados en el piso: ropa, lencería (que estaba hecha tirones de encajes) una lámpara, mis libros, mi laptop, infinidad de cosas, ya tenía casi todo empacado para el viaje, porque tenía planeado ir antes para buscar un departamento, no quería quedarme en casa de mis padres, tenía muchos recuerdos de los cuales todavía no era capaz de dejar atrás. Me iba a ir de este piso, el cual también representó muchas cosas en mi vida, pero ahora tendría uno para escribir en esas paredes mi una nueva historia… y antes de ponerme sentimental y andar nostálgica por los rincones del mundo o de otro país, un lugar donde el idioma era otro, se me haría difícil ver a los chicos, todos haciendo nuestras vidas por separado, el embarazo de Rose, la llegada de Edward (a punto de casarse) lástima que todo llegue fuera de tiempo. Terminé de cambiar las sabanas de la cama y comencé a seguir el olor a comida, mi estomago gruñía, al pasar por la sala, vi el reloj eran las 11am, no tan tarde, pero esto iba a ser un 'desalmuerzo', olía rico, entré a la cocina sin hacer ruido, Edward estaba de espaldas haciendo malabares con el sarten, me senté en una silla del mesón, silenciosa y me dedique a observar a ese hombre, aquel dios, aquel que parecía ser un hombre perfecto, aquel capaz de tener la certeza que nunca se equivoca, el doctor perfecto y guapo, de buen corazón, siendo una persona seria, responsable, para tener 28 años un medico respetable y conocido

– hummm… huele rico! – pegó un brinco del susto, llevaba ropa de Emmet, había visto antes esa ropa, pero a él le quedaba bien, claro que siendo realistas, Edward aunque usara ropa de indigente opacaría a un modelo de alta costura

– te ayudo? – hice en intento de levantarme.

-no, yo puedo solo – su sonrisa ladeada – buenos días – se inclino en el mesón y me dio un beso en la boca – como amaneciste?

-bien, me muero de hambre! – mi estomago hizo presencia rugiendo, el rió

-ya me di cuenta – volteo a atender el sartén – veo que te adelantaste a la ducha

-eh.. si estaba muy sudada, necesitaba un baño urgente – estaba rogando que no voltee a verme porque estaba con un color rojo intenso en mi cara, busque a mi alrededor algo para cambiar el tema – y… los chicos?

-ellos se fueron en la mañana a Malibú – se volteo – nos están esperando, no me pareció buena idea levantarte, te veías tan linda durmiendo

- No creo que pueda ir – hice una mueca – tengo que terminar de empacar

- me comprometo a venir a ayudarte – estaba poniendo unos huevos en un plato – y a hacer que los chicos ayuden, vamos, si?

-mmmm no se, Edward… y qué les dio por ir a la playa?

-el sol afuera esta increíble, aparte que Emmett tiene que darme unos documentos que los ha dejado en el yate

- yate? Que… ah! Como se llama? – puse mi dedo índice en la barbilla, dando golpecitos tratando de acordarme el nombre – ya se! New Moon?

- si, lo conoces? – negué con la cabeza, me había llevado un bocado de huevos a la boca – por qué, acaso mi hermano es egoísta? Si mamá se entera…

-no, no, no, Emmet no es egoísta, al contrario, el siempre quiere dar hasta lo que no tiene, es que no hemos podido, porque siempre teníamos horarios distintos o por el clima, solo Rose lo conoce

- bueno hoy hay una barbacoa allí, así que terminas y te alistas podemos irnos – iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero me callo con un beso – voy a ver unas cosas a mi coche, ya subo.

En el auto, íbamos en silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento y las bocinas de los autos al pasar, Edward conducía como un loco, estaba buscando como comenzar a hablar del tema, pero no quería arruinar nada.

-Bella, ya dilo! – Edward rompió el silencio

- ¿qué cosa? – lo estaba viendo en el seño fruncido, el miraba a la carretera

-no me mires así, se que algo quieres decir, llevas abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez desde que salimos – me miraba de reojo

- solo quería saber, si… bueno… tu prometida… no se le hará raro que hoy no estés disponible? – Edward sonrió

-bueno hable en la mañana con ella y le dije que iba a pasar con Emmett y algunos amigos en el club, porque era cierto, pero después cambiamos el plan y nos decidimos por el yate, además ella está en un Spa

-ooooh, bueno… este… Edward? – me miro por unos segundos – te gustó? – mi rostro no era rojo… era negro de la vergüenza, Edward rió – digo… si no te gusto no importa, ya sabes… pero a mi si y mucho, ha sido lo mejor

-Bella, anoche fue algo mágico, no sé cómo decirlo con palabras, no tiene expresión, me gusto, incluso más que a ti… - me miro – digo… nunca te encuentras con una persona que le guste lo rudo – apareció en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada – lástima que fue muy tarde eh? Sabes? Si los chicos nos hubieran presentado cuando empezó el trato, yo no estuviera casándome mañana, pero creo que ha sido muy tarde, nada llegó a tiempo – solo le sonreí, se me había pasado eso por la cabeza, pero yo con el asunto de mi cambio de estado y el voluntariado. No sabía que decirle, así que me sumí en mis pensamientos, o bueno en mi sueño…

- ¿Bella? Ya llegamos, ven, ya podrás dormir en el yate – abrí los ajos, me parecía un sueño, tener a _ese_ hombre sonriéndome.

Los chicos efectivamente estaban haciendo una barbacoa, mientras Alice y Rose tomaban el sol a la orilla de un jacuzzi, Rose tenía un traje de baño dorado, todavía no se le notaba la barriga y Alice tenía un traje de baño rojo, ambas con gafas de sol, conversando, no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, llevaba una top de tiras blanca, unos shorts jeans azul cielo, unas sandalias Reef blancas y mis gafas hipsters oscuras, me senté al lado de Rose

– Quién gano? – Rose salto del susto, con una mirada de "¿estás loca, que hablas?" – no me mires así Rose, se que corrieron apuestas… - mire a Alice que tenía una sonrisa brillante, estaba mirando al mar, pero sabía que estaba escuchando – Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale… - dije en tono de amenaza, las chicas me miraron serias

– Gracias – les dije susurrando, alce las gafas y les guiñe un ojo, las 2 sonrieron triunfantes

-Alice y yo… - la sonrisa se hizo más grande – pero no apostamos que te acostarís con Edward, nuestra apuesta era el casamiento, pero ya sabemos que igual se casa, esta mañana nos lo dijo

-pero bueno, quien va a salir de una relación seria 2 días antes del matrimonio?-le conteste yo

- Bells, hay personas que se arrepienten en plena boda – contesto Alice

-lo sé Alice, pero no por una chica que la conoce apenas 2 días! – me acordaba de las palabras de Edward – Ya hablamos y él me conto todo… - Edward se sento a mi lado

- Hola chicas – las saludo con un movimiento de manos – como amanecieron? – Emmett se sentó a su lado

- Bien! – rose miro a Jasper y a Emmett – paguen! Ya lo confirmamos – les estiro la mano, Alice la siguió, Emm y Jaz sacaron dinero de sus pantalones y le dieron a las chicas

- que hacen? – Edward los miraba confundido, pero yo sabía que si habían apostado sobre nuestra noche, incluso que habían tenido todo planeado

-Edward, ello apostaron nuestra noche, no conoces a tu hermano? – me levante para quitarme la ropa y quedarme con mi traje de baño favorito, uno de color azul marino, las chicas insistieron tanto que lo comprara decían: "Bella se te ven unas piernas sexys" "si fuera hombre te comería" "ese color te asienta con el tono de tu piel" etc. Etc. Etc.

- hey, hermano, disimula! – Edward no me quitaba la mirada, incluso parecía que me iba a saltar encima como león a su presa.

- yo solo disfruto del paisaje, Em – Edward sonreía

-Bella? – mire a Emmett – mi hermanito si da? – Edward le pegó un fuerte manotazo en la nuca – ouch! Siempre he querido saber creo que Tanya hasta esa parte de ti controla, Ed

-Em… - le habló en tono de advertencia – mejor, cállate!

Los chicos se pusieron a jugar billar, mientras nosotras tomábamos sol, los ojos de Edward no se quedaban quietos, a cada rato mandaba sus miradas de lujuria y la verdad es que nunca me gusto el billar, pero verlo a él sostener ese palo y apoyado en la mesa, sin camiseta, el sol cubriendo su espalda, que brillaba a causa del aceite solar, se lo veía malditamente sexy, chocábamos nuestras miradas y me guiñaba un ojo o sonreía con mi sonrisa favorita, derrite todo, desintegra bragas, sube temperatura, hace sudar…

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida hasta que sentí una pierna encima de las mías y una mano en mi cintura apretándome, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Edward a mi lado dormido serenamente, su rostro angelical, oh Dios! podía pasar horas viéndolo dormir, sentía celos hacia esa tal Tanya, ella podría verlo dormidito todos los días, atenderlo, recibirlo en casa, estar a su lado… no, no, yo no puedo sentir esto!

Se movió, así que cerré los ojos y sentí que apretaba su agarre, incluso la mitad de su cuerpo estaba encima de mí.

-Edward? – Emmet hablaba en susurros

- Que pasa, Em?-susurró adormilado

-Irina, está allí afuera, le tratamos de decir que no estabas pero ella vio tu auto

-Irina? Ya…

-Edward?! Cuñadito, disfrutando de tu… - que voz para mas chillona la de esa tal Irina – quien es ella?

- Baja la voz, ella es amiga de las chicas y anoche tuvo guardia en el hospital, parece que fue una muy movida, porque vino cansada

-Edward, tu amante?

-Qué?! Qué cosas dices, Irina! Ella es colega

- por que estabas solo con ella?

-Porque estábamos hablando del caso de un niño… y… ¡nos quedamos dormidos los dos!

- ahora los trajes de baño hacen de pijamas, ¡ya veo! Solo te digo que afuera hay muchos paparazzi, no le hagas esto a mi hermana, disfruta de tu ultimo día, bye!


	3. El Trato

Capitulo III "El Trato"

**6 meses atrás.**

-Ed, se niño bueno y dime; ¿para qué diablos, quieres vernos esta noche? – en la mañana había pasado e-mails a mi familia para decirles que deseaba verlos en una reunión pues tenía algo importante que decirles y desde ahí mi querido hermano no ha parado de mandarme mensajes, e-mails y ahora, ¡me llamaba!

- te lo digo si me dices ¿qué hacías, hoy en el hospital? – contraataque

-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, nah, nah, nah – cuanto odiaba que me llamase así, le gruñí – olvídalo, mejor no me digas nada – apuntó en tono burlón – lo averiguaré yo solito!

- Emmett, no tortures a mamá, por favor, ella no sabe nada – estaba dando vueltas como niño pequeño en mi sillón de cuero

- Nop! Claro que... Papá… ¿te dice algo esa palabra?

- Tampoco… sabia que esto iba a pasar, Emm no le dije nada a nadie!, así que no te molestes en llamar a molestar a nuestra familia!… - se me encendió el foco! – ¡sabes que!, ya quien sabe…Tanya ¡vamos, Llámala! – a pesar de estar al teléfono, tenía una sonrisa burlona, Emmett nunca la llamaría.

- rayos, Edward! Eso es jugar sucio… - Edward 1 – Emmett 0

- está en tus manos, si quieres saber…

- No, olvídalo. Voy! Pero no me pidas seriedad… algo me dice que la vas a cagar –como siempre mi hermano con sus comentarios impertinentes – Creo que Jasper no va a ir…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – me sorprendió había hablado con él y no me había dicho nada

- Porque se murieron los padres de la chica que vive con Alice y Rosie, él va a acompañarla como amigo y en calidad de abogado – bueno, era una emergencia

- Bueno… espero que todo les salga bien, nos vemos en casa – colgué el teléfono, no le había dicho a mi hermano el por qué de la reunión pues sabía de antemano que se opondría y hasta era capaz de decir que el mismo me mataría y el no estaría el día de mi sepelio, trataría de mostrarme los mil y un defectos de Tanya, culpándola de ser la causante de mi alejamiento de las fiestas y borracheras diría que desde que estoy con ella "he cambiado" que "ya no soy el mismo". Conocía a mi hermano, por algo viví 25 años con él, como decía mamá: Cada rey conoce a su pueblo. En este caso Emmett era mi pueblo y lo conocía como la palma de mi mano. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con Tanya, aunque casi nunca íbamos a lugares públicos, casi siempre íbamos con un guardaespaldas y como con veinte mil paparazzi, eso era algo estúpido, pero tendría que aceptarla y acostumbrarme, ella mismo me lo dijo cuando le propuse matrimonio: _"Edward, acepto y tú tienes que aceptar 2 cositas mínimas. No negarte a tener un guardaespaldas y no hijos… solo eso"_ lo primero era algo fácil, pero lo segundo me impacto mucho, cuando le pregunte el por qué, dijo: "¿dejar de actuar o trabajar en mi carrera? ¡Por un hijo!, no quiero verme gorda, suficiente tienes con tus pacientes" Eso fue ilógico, ¿mis pacientes? Pero si solo los veía 15 minutos cada mes y aunque todos los días atendía a los niños, cada uno era diferente y lo más importante ninguno era _mío_, pero bueno, tendría que buscar otras opciones para hacerla cambiar de idea.

- Dr. Cullen? – Ángela mi enfermera/secretaria llamó

- Si, Ángela?

- Su hermana, está aquí, ¿la hago pasar? – Bree! Golpee mi cabeza con mi mano, había olvidado llamarla, tenía una salida pendiente con mi sobrino

- ¡por supuesto!, ¿Quedan pacientes?

- No. Solo queda la ronda

- ¿Puede pedirle al Dr. Cheney que la acompañe? Suspenda todo

- Muy bien, Dr. Cullen. Que tenga una buena tarde

- Gracias, igualmente, Ángela

Mientras esperaba a mi hermana, me dispuse a recoger mi escritorio y guardar mis cosas. Iría a casa de mis padres directamente.

- Tío Ed! – entró mi sobrino corriendo y gritando

-¡Hola campeón! – le puse la mano en puño y él lo juntó con el mío

-¡Hermanito! – Mi hermana estaba parada en el arco de la puerta – ¿Ahora, tengo que sacar cita también? – se acerco a darme un beso

-Lo siento tanto, Bree – el campeón se había acomodado en mis piernas – últimamente paso muy ocupado, pero no te preocupes pronto querrás botarme a patadas de tu casa, te cansaras de verme tan seguido

-Y ese milagro? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones-le dije sonriendo

-Tío? – mire al pequeño que estaba moviéndose en mis piernas – también vas a Hawaii?

-No… por qué Hawaii?

-Por qué papá dijo que íbamos de vacaciones y que nos llevaría a Hawaii

-Tomaré vacaciones, pero no iré allá – aunque no era mala idea – no te llevaré a Hawaii

-¿Al parque? – sus ojitos saltaron, asentí – jugar… futbol?

-Andar en bici, ir a la playa, navegar, jugar con el wii, con los carritos en el jardín… - le enumere cada una de las posibles actividades que tendríamos durante mis vacaciones, sus ojitos saltaban por cada actividad nombrada

-Y… para qué es la reunión? – Yo sabía, esta bandida fue enviada aquí como agente secreta de investigación en el caso "Edward"

-¿Quién te envió?, ¿Papá?, ¿Mamá? – No pensaba decirla nada – no, espera…¡ya se! ¿¡Emmett!?

-No, nadie. Vine por mi cuenta… mama ha pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la cocina, preparando un evento que no tiene idea que es, papá está aquí trabajando ni siquiera lo he visto, vine directo a tu consultorio y en cuanto a Emmet… - hizo un puchero – no le hablo – Bree y Emmett como siempre peleando

-¿Que te hizo Emmett? ahora

-Tío! – voltee – me das uno? – tenía en sus manos un frasco de dulces, los que les regalaba a mis pacientes, asentí – Gracias!

-Claro, como tú no lo aguantas… ¡Por Dios, Edward! Es dulce, ese niño parece un huracán con un grano de azúcar…

-Déjamelo, voy a retirar una cosa al centro comercial y lo llevo a comer helado – tenía tiempo que no compartía con él

-Ok – miro el reloj – me tengo que ir – se paro – ¿tu lo llevas a casa, verdad? – Asentí – bueno, deje ropa en…

-En casa de mamá, lo hago bañar y alistarse – ya me sabía de memoria todas esas cosas – vete tranquila, yo lo cuido. ¡Saluda a David!

Había pasado 1 hora con Robert y ya estaba muerto, era oficial… ¡estoy viejo! 2 segundos de correr en el parque y ya estaba cansado, me senté en el césped, tratando de descansar unos segundos cosa que fue de inmediato, imposible – Tio, no… tu no! El abuelo ya no quiere jugar conmigo y ahora tu! – se cruzo de brazos

-Pues…es que el abuelo ya está viejo – hice señas para que se acercara – pero no le digas, ¿bien? – le dijo como si fuera un secreto, el asintió, divertido – ahora vamos, que tengo que recoger algo para llevar a casa de camino podemos tomar un helado

Mi pequeño iba contento, teníamos tiempo que no pasábamos con juegos de calidad. Mientras íbamos en el auto, iba platicándome sobre sus días de clases, como le gustaba la escuela de baseball al cual había sido inscrito. Llegamos a la joyería a recoger el anillo de compromiso

– Tío – Robert tiraba de mi pantalón – ¿por que venimos a ver joyas?

-Me guardas un secreto? – me puse a su altura

-Siiiiiii! – tenía una sonrisa grade en su cara

-Me voy a casar con Tanya, por eso vengo a ver anillos, su sonrisa decayó apenas pronuncie las palabras

-no te cases tío, por favor

-¿Por qué, campeón?

-Mamá, dice que yo nací cuando se casó con papa y… - sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – y… yo no quiero que tengas un bebe, después no vas a jugar conmigo.. – sollozó

-Escúchame, cariño. Así yo tenga un mucho muchos hijos, siempre vas a ser mi campeón seguiré jugando contigo, te llevaré a tomar helados e iré a tus partidos, entendiste? – limpie las gruesas lagrimas que empañaban sus ojitos

-Si... Pero... ¿tendrás un millón de hijos? – abrió sus ojos como platos – ¿eso es mucho o poco?– reí por su ocurrencia

-Eso es muchísimo... pero solo es una expresión – me levante - anda vamos a elegir un anillo para Tanya, que todavía tenemos pendiente tu helado.

Su expresión había cambiado, seguía cabizbajo pero feliz de pasar conmigo unas horitas, comimos helados, deje que jugara un rato en las maquinas con simuladores de carros, nos tomamos fotos y se las enviamos a mis padres, él amaba que mamá le diga lo guapo y grande que se estaba haciendo cada día. Claro no se hicieron esperar los _por qué, cuando, como y donde _iban a venir el millón de hijos que según él tendría, le contestaba una pregunta y de esa respuesta sacaba otra interrogante. Incluso se emociono cuando una señora lo confundió con mi hijo, Robert amaba a su padre pero cada vez q alguien le decía que yo parecía su padre sus ojitos se le iluminaban, cuando me gustaría poder hacer esto con un hijo mío, no me podía conformar con mis pacientes o mis sobrinos, no, eso no sería nada justo para mi, tenía que convencer a Tanya de tenerlos, aunque sea uno.

3 horas después

-_Anda, Rob, dile a la abuela donde fuiste con tío Edward_ – escuchaba como mamá trataba de convencer al pequeño de abrir la boca – _te doy doble ración, es pastel de chocolate, ese que te encanta…_

-Mamá… - interrumpí, entrando a la cocina – que vergüenza – negué con la cabeza, fingiendo estar decepcionado – falta poco… no seas tan curiosa – reí al ver la cara roja de mamá – Rob? – llamé al pequeño que inmediatamente me miró – secreto, ya lo sabes… - sabía que él no se lo diría a nadie, era mi cómplice en todo y amaba las misiones secretas

-Cariño – mire a mamá – por qué Rob sabe y nosotras no?

-Porque es una sorpresa, mamá…

-Hola, familia! – Emmett entró gritando como loco a la cocina – aquí está el famoso Robert! – cogió al niño y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire, dejó al pequeño en el suelo y volteo a verme – ¿sigues en misión secreta, Edward? – El muy cobarde había escuchado que Robert sabía mi sorpresa

-Ajá – vi de reojo a mi sobrino que salto emocionado, no se la daría muy fácil – ¡pero tu estas fuera de la misión! – ¡Yes! solo Me falto hacer un bailecito

-Tío Emmett no está en la misión, tío Edward?

-No peque, tío Emmett es del bando enemigo – Gane, ¡oh si, oh si! La cara de Emmett no tenia precio, aunque sabía que no me iba a dar tregua

-Edward, no has ganado – dijo en tono amenazante, cuando abrí la boca para responder, sonó el timbre

-Voy yo – de seguro era Tanya – Robert, no digas nada, misión secreta – me lleve el dedo índice a mis labios, Salí de la cocina para abrir la puerta – Hola, Tanya!

Rose estaba en la puerta parada haciendo muecas – ¿Tan fea soy? – entro, por qué no vino con Emmett? Raro… - Emmett?

-Buenas noches, cuñada!

-Eh… - estaba en puntillas viendo detrás de mi – Buenas noches, Eddie – odiaba de por vida ese apodo - ¿Emmet ya vino?

-Sí, ¿por qué no llegaron juntos? – la curiosidad me pudo, Rose ya estaba parada en la mitad del living

- ¡No te interesa! – Gruño, tajante – ¿está en la cocina? – asentí, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, iba a seguirla, pero sonó el timbre nuevamente, regrese a abrir la puerta.

-Qué guapo! – Tanya me dio un beso en los labios, ella estaba hermosa con ese vestido – Ed, esos zapatos no eran… - iba a comenzar con su chala de moda

-Rose… creo que a alguien le confiscaron su tarjeta de hombre – Emmett y Rosalie estaban en el centro del living riéndose como un par de locos

-A ti no? – conteste de vuelta, Rose era diseñadora y siempre le decía que ponerse o no – si mal no recuerdo, tu Rosie te tiene ordenada la ropa, para saber que tienes que ponerte

-Eso es verdad, pero lo hace porque yo se lo pido, soy un desastre para eso de las combinaciones – comenzó a jugar sucio – pero a ti, nunca te gusto que mamá te ordene que ponerte!

-Niños! – salió mamá de la cocina – no ven que esta la familia de Tanya, aquí? – Se me había pasado por alto – que son esos modales? – nos regañó, estaba arqueando las cejas – discúlpense… Rose, cariño puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa?

-Encantada… - A ella no le gustaba estar en compañía de mi novia, siempre pasaba en la cocina evitándola, desde el primer día que Tanya la hizo quedar mal

- Disculpen – dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo

-Solo nuestra familia y la de Tanya? – Emmett alzó las cejas – es lo que estoy pensando?

-Que estas pensando? – no iba a caer en su juego

- ¿Cuantos meses tiene?

- ¿Meses? ¿Quién? – estaba loco

-Tanya… Está embarazada! – negué riéndome, este hombre estaba loco – ¿no? – volví a negar – entonces? – se rasco la cabeza – ya se! ¿Se van a casar?

-Sip… para eso es la reunión – la sonrisa se fue de su rostro de manera fugaz, reemplazándola por una mueca amarga

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque ya es hora Emmett que yo asiente cabeza, y también porque la amo. ¿Por que mas?

-¿Cuando es tu sepelio?

-Ja ja ja! Dentro de 6 meses y 2 días…

-Hermano… - puso su mano en mi hombro mostrándose serio cosa rara en el – no cometas esa estupidez

-Que estupidez, Emmett? Lo dices tú es hombre que hace 2 meses se comprometió?

-Porque ella es la mujer de mi vida…

-¡y Tanya es la mía! – grite, luego vi alrededor para ver si alguien había escuchado la conversación que acaba de tener con mi hermanito

-La cena esta lista.. – Rose nos interrumpió

-¿Edward? – Miré a mamá – por favor dile a Bree que baje a cenar, hoy se sentía mal y le dije que se quede arriba, no está aquí – asentí

Camine por los pasillos del 2do piso para ir a la habitación de Bree, todos aquí teníamos nuestras habitaciones de solteros, incluso, cuando necesitamos relajarnos, huimos a casa de nuestros padres – Bree? – toque la puerta, se escucharon unas risitas – la cena esta lista, vajen por favor

-Ok, Eddie ya vamos, gracias – ni me tome la molestia de enojarme, eso era un caso perdido, bajé, estaban todos en el comedor, me sentí sofocado, Salí al jardín a tomar un poco de aire.

-Ed, ¿estás completamente seguro? – nunca me lo sacaría de encima

-como nunca – sonreí

-te propongo un trato – definitivamente se había vuelto loco, solo asentí – dame un plazo, para hacerte ver que hay alguien mejor que Tanya, para ti – confirmado, estaba loco de remate!

- como?

-Yo te presento algunas amigas, hasta el plazo que elijas, si después del plazo no la encuentras, te casas, pero... si la encuentras te das la oportunidad de conocerla y suspendes todo con Tanya – sonaba interesante, poner a prueba la paciencia de mi hermano además si no aceptaba iba a ser perseguido de por vida

-muy bien, y ¿Cuando se vence el plazo? – sonrió

-no se… elige tu

-tienes hasta 2 días antes de la boda… 6 meses exactos – Emmett no trataba de ocultar su sonrisa

-¡Trato hecho, jamás desecho! – me dio la mano, Emmett era tan infantil, rodé los ojos y sonreí

La cena se desarrollo de forma tranquila con la sonrisa socarrona de Emmett de por medio cuando ya íbamos por el postre Tanya me hizo señas, ya era hora para anunciar nuestro compromiso, aclare la garganta

– los he reunido a todos aquí, para anunciarles que Tanya y yo, contraeremos matrimonio dentro de 6 meses – solté todo de golpe, fue como un liberar un peso, mire a papá y mamá, ellos estaban en blanco

-Felicidades, Edward… Tanya – la madre de Tanya salto encima de ambos abrazándonos y riéndose como loca – cuando es la boda?

-Mmm… en seis meses –contestó tanya, estaba abrazando a kate

-Felicidades, hermanito-Emmett llego a mi lado pero solo me dio un apretón en el hombro –no olvides, el trato –me susurro, en ese momento y no supe si la mejor decisión fue haber aceptado

-no, no lo olvidare Emm - rodé los ojos, después de las felicitaciones pasamos al living para tomar un poco de café –Edward, Emmett - llamo mamá - pueden venir a ayudar

Los dos de inmediato nos pusimos de pie y fuimos ayudarla a ella y a Rose con los platos, esta ultima me lanzaba miradas asesinas, pero…. ¿qué le pasaba?

- hijo porque ella? – mi mamá, una mujer sumamente bondadosa y callada que nunca se metía en mi vida, se atrevió a cuestionarme aun sabiendo que nada de lo que diga iba a hacer que cambe de opinión

-porque mas Esme, Edward seguramente piensa que dentro de un año en efecto se va a acabar el mundo y actúa por inercia …

-cállate Rose – grite, ya estaba frustrado, desde que llegaron no había hecho más que molestar y molestar con lo mismo. Rose hizo un puchero y corrió a los brazos de Emmett

-Edward –me reto mamá –discúlpate-ordenó

-Rosalie… discúlpame, no quería gritarte, pero ya basta el que se va a casar soy yo…

-no te preocupes, Eddie –respondió absorbiendo por la nariz, me las vas a pagar por ese apodo estúpido

-todavía espero tu contestación, hijo-mamá golpeaba el pie contra el suelo insistentemente, p parecía que se había aleado con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie para entre los tres ir repitiendo por el mundo que Tanya no era buena para mi

-Edward -Tanya entró a la cocina, salvándome - Garrett llegó - Salí, para saludarlo

-vaya Edward -Garrett era la manager de Tanya , a veces era su publicista, su mensajero, su secretarios en fin era el hombre que iba con ella en todos lados cumpliendo todos sus caprichos, porque si, Tanya era la mujer más caprichosa del mundo

-felicidades al fin decidiste ponerte la soga al cuello

-bah-dije moviendo la mano-que dices Garrett – abrasé a Tanya por la cintura - esto no es ponerte la soga al cuello. Esto es amor, amo a Tanya y solo quería confirmarlo-bese su cabeza rubia

-como digas, Edward-Garrett hizo cara de asco, no entendí, pero si él era casado y tenía hijos - disculpa, no pude venir antes

-no te preocupes –solté a Tanya para darla la mano a ganett-gracias por venir, se que eres importante para Tanya, un wiskey? –Asintió - siéntete como en casa-fui a ver la bebida mientras que Garrett y Tanya se quedaron conversando

-¿tío que haces? –preguntó inocentemente mi sobrino que me miraba con curiosidad

-un trago…quieres –le tendí el vaso, el sonrió negando

-soy un bebe, tío eso…no…es…para mi

-si hermoso, no es para ti-lo mire por un momento, algún día convenceré a Tanya de tener un hijo, aunque sea solo uno, con eso me conformaría

-papa dice que un millón es mucho - fruncí el seño no entendía a que quería decir, caminamos en dirección a Tanya

- vas a tener 1 millón de hijos? – sonreí, eso era, a Tanya no le gustaba hablar del tema, huía cada vez que le tocaba el tema "hijo"

- ¿Tanya? - ya que yo no sabía que contestarle a mi preguntón sobrino el busco otra respuesta directa

A Tanya se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa

– ¿¡qué dices niño?! -se enojó -¡yo no pienso tener hijos! –casi le gritó, eso me indigno

-Tanya, es solo un niño pequeño –trataba de controlar mi vos

-Robert, despídete - apareció bree –ahora de dormir

El pequeño se acerco a darme un beso

- me cuentas un cuento?

-si pequeño, ve a tu habitación, yo ya subo-le sonreí infundiéndole confianza, se alejo haciéndole preguntas a su mamá

- Tanya a un niño no se le habla así - no quería gritarle, pero tampoco podía dejarlo pasar como si nada

-lo siento, pero… tu sabes que no me gusta hablar del tema - Tanya estaba apenada mire a mi alrededor y lo que no me gusto fueron las caras de mi familia, queriendo degollar a mi novia ahora prometida

-Tanya, hija, ya nos vamos… - Kate agarro del brazo a Tanya – mañana hay que madrugar, Tanya comenzó a despedirse de todos. Esa noche quedé en casa durmiendo, Emmett también se quedo con Rose, el único que faltaba era Jasper, aunque ya había llamado a "felicitarme" si se puede decir felicitar a: ¡_Estás loco! Te apoyo, pero definitivamente estoy con Emmett, pondré mi lista de contactos femeninos a la disposición. Gracias por elegirme como tu padrino._

5 meses después

-Emmett… ¿¡que no trabajas!? – Gruñí cuando lo vi entrar a mi consultorio – sabes, los juzgados deberían cerrar más tarde – le acusé, sonrió negando, comencé a recoger mis cosas refunfuñando

-Como digas, Eddie, tú aceptaste el trato

-sí, y No te imaginas cuanto me arrepiento… ¿quién será esta vez?

-Te aseguro, que no es como la anterior – rodee los ojos – solo pasaremos por ella y Rose al centro comercial, es una mujer de negocios, maneja cuentas en la bolsa de valores de USA, es Neoyorkina, está cerrando un negocio ya sabes se encuentra de paso.

-solo vamos, Emmett – lo empuje a la puerta – antes de que decida hacer caso a mis instintos asesinos y te lance de la terraza, porque quiero, ¿sabías?

-Seh, seh! – movía sus manos como si estuviera espantando moscas – algún día me lo agradecerás – atravesó el umbral de la puerta yo no me moví – ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado?.. Vamos, camina, Eddie

-Odio ese apodo, no sé por qué diablos lo sigues usando – gruñí

-Te prometo que esta será la chica será última… si no funciona, nadie más funcionara

Salimos del hospital, camino al parqueadero, subí a mi auto, Emmett entro conmigo, encendí el radio

_Por una conferencia de prensa se acaba de confirmar la siguiente película que será protagonizada por la actriz Tanya Denali, este mes y el siguiente prometen ser suyos, pues dentro de poco será la esposa del Dr. Edward Cullen, felicidades a la pareja del momento!_ - concluyó la locutora, a Emmett le había cambiado la expresión

- ¡Diablos, Edward! No me digas que tu también andas con cotilleos – no le dije nada, pero tampoco cambie la emisora

_-"Déjame recalcar, Elena.-_continuó el locutor hablando a su compañera- _El novio de Tanya no es solo conocido por ser guapo, también es porque a la edad de 28 años es el mejor pediatra de todo el estado de California. Hace poco tuve la oportunidad de verlo en un restaurante, estaba con su hermanote y la novia de este_

_-Pero Emmett Cullen, también es guapo ¡y en proporciones gigantes!… es una pena, que ambos están comprometidos…_

_-Una fuente cercana, me informó que aun con el cuerpote que se carga Emmet su novia, la diseñadora Hale, lo tiene bailando como trompo en su mano, pues esta es de armas tomar y según esa fuente el machote con un grito hace lo que ella quiere..."_ – no podía parar de sonreír, miraba a mi hermanito con la ceja levantada

- ¡Mienten! – Gritó Emmett – yo no soy parte del "mundo de la farándula"-dijo haciendo una mueca- ¿¡porque hablan de mi?!

-"Fuentes" – hice comillas con los dedos – ¿Cual o quien será esa "fuente"?

-Cuando lo sepa, te aseguro, que no quedara viva "la fuente" – Emmett estaba muy enojado, mientras yo sonreía – y… ¡apaga eso! – apagó la radio de un manotón

-¡hey!, con cuidado que si se daña ¡tu pagas! – intente sonar enojado pero mi sonrisa, luchaba por salir – vaya, hermano, te confiscaron la tarjeta de macho – le repetí su broma fingiendo inocencia

-¡Calla y maneja! – Ordenó – no olvides que soy el mayor…

-Seh! El mayor mandado quieres decir – poco a poco estaba pagando, no dijo nada, pasó el resto del camino mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados

-Anda, machote – bromee, Emmett me miró con cara de "vuelve a burlarte y te castro" – quieres hacerle esa rabieta a Rose y salir del auto? – no me importo las miradas clava estaca de mi hermano, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, ¿no dicen que se presentan una sola vez en la vida?

Bajamos del auto, Emmet se mantuvo en silencio, pasamos por un grupo de chicas, que por las miradas nos habían reconocido, nos miraban y decían cosas riéndose por lo bajo, yo iba disfrutando de cada paso, podría jurar que este era el mejor día de mi vida, el machote tenía el ceño fruncido, definitivamente era el mejor, llegamos al comedor del centro comercial, allí estaba parada Rose, decidí jugarle una broma, ella estaba sola, no había chica ejecutiva a su lado

-Vaya, Emm… como se te acabaron los contactos, hiciste mi cita con Rose – reí, íbamos caminando en dirección a ella

-Edward… ¡te la estás jugando! – gruñó

-Te cuento que la primera cita del trato, fue rubia – yo seguía jugándomelas, reía sin parar, ¡este era mi día!

-Hola cariño – mi hermano saludo a Rosalie con un beso rápido en los labios – y… Jessica?

-Problemas en su empresa – rodo los ojos – ya sabes cómo es…

-Oh, bueno, pero… y ahora? Tengo hambre… - Emmett hizo pucheros

-Emmett? Acuérdate que estamos en un lugar público, puede haber paparazzis por ahí.. Estas con el novio de una famosa actriz…

-¡Edward! – Dijo Rosalie – mantén la boca cerrada, tengo el video de cuando Tanya te reto por no ponerte los zapatos que ella eligió… - la expresión del rostro de Emmett no tenia precio, una sonrisa grandota

-Comamos aquí – solté, me habían jugado sucios

-¿Pizza? – Emmett se froto la barriga, asentí – ok. Voy a pedirla – Emmett se levanto, a falta de este fracaso de cita, de seguro buscaría una por todos lados, como lo había hecho los últimos 5 meses había tenido citas con rubias, morenas, bajas, altas, locas, rockeras, raras, nerds, etc, etc, etc… ya me estaba volviendo loco

-Edward tranquilo, esta era la última cita que tenias, te lo aseguro – me guiño un ojo

-Rose… a veces, pero solo a veces, ¡me caes bien! – Sonreí – ¿debo estar tranquilo? – Asintió – no te imaginas el peso que me quitas – me acerque a la mesa – ya estaba cogiéndole miedo al machote, ese que tienes por novio, cuando aparecía por el hospital, con cada loca de la lista-

Según lo que me habían contado es que la cita iba a estar aburrida, pues la amiga de Rose, solo hablaba de ella y sus negocios Emmett quien había regresado con 2 enormes cajas de pizza no dejaba de quejarse de lo egocéntrica que era mi casi cita. Entonces, porque él había hecho la cita con ella? Ufff mi hermano estaba completamente loco…

- de verdad, mira hasta para comprar usaba la palabra negociemos y cada vez que alguien hablaba de dinero… sus ojos salía el signo dólar, así como en los dibujitos animados… - Emmett parloteaba y parloteaba sin parar – mira, amor – señaló a dos mujeres – las chicas! –

Una era baja con cabellos negros en punta, la conocía, era la novia de Jasper, perdón prometida, a la otra no, era una chica morena, de piel pálida, ojos grandes y por la forma de mirar, reírse y ruborizarse (cosa que la hacía ver tremendamente sexy) parecía ser una chica tímida, hermosa, muy hermosa, Rosalie las alcanzó e inmediatamente comenzó a conversar animadamente con ellas. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a la morena, todo en ella era atrayente pero no del tipo de atracción que Rose podía causar, esa tan letal y directa; no, la de la morena era mucho más sutil, más… delicada, estaba en la forma en la que se movía, era algo torpe pero adorable, por momentos mantenía su cabeza baja cosa que provocaba tomarla del mentón y levantarla para no sentirme privado de su sutil belleza, pude apreciar que tenía los ojos color chocolate pero lo que no me dejaba apartar la mirada de ella era ¡la forma en la que mordía los labios! En solo unos segundos… ¡Me tenía loco!…

-Emmet, ¿quién es la morena? – le pregunté bajito y para mi sorpresa mi voz tembló un poco, mi hermano alzó la mirada y sonrió con… ¿Ternura?

-Ella es Isabella, es doctora – seguía serio, como si algo le molestara – es guapa, eh?

-Mucho, espera; ¡¿es medico?! Wooooooooow... ¡¿por qué no me la habías presentado?! - seguía viendo donde estaban las 3 mujeres hablando

-humm, Te cuento, yo conocí a Bella, así le decimos. En un hospital, porque de casualidad llegue a buscar a un cliente, cuando la vi me gusto y mucho, pero tiene mucho carácter – se echó a reír – casi me pega cuando le dije que viviría enfermo si ella me atendía – seguía con esa sonrisa de ternura – mientras mi cliente estaba enfermo ella era residente de turno y allí fue que conocí a Rose, luego un día Jasper me acompaño y encontró a Alice, ellas siempre han sido amigas, son de Forks – Washington y desde ese día somos un grupo d veces 6, cuando el novio de Bella se nos une  
-Es por eso que no ha sido integrada a tu lista "para presentar a Edward"?  
-Hermano, ella no es chica de una noche, Bella es especial  
-si tu lo dices…-  
Rosalie se sentó en la mesa, enojada

– Lo siento, pero a Bella la estaba esperando Jake en el parqueadero – hizo una mueca  
-¿Aun no lo sabe?-preguntó Emmet  
-¡No! Ni creo que se entere – suspiró – hoy hace guardia… ¡otra vez! – alzó los brazos desquitándose con el aire  
-Perdón por interrumpir… pero ¿qué es lo malo de las guardias? – no entendía su enojo  
-Edward, Bella tiene 3 meses que trabaja de guardia en emergencias, parece murciélago, si no la conociera desde el instituto diría que es una especie de vampiro, tenemos meses que no coincidimos en nada, mientras ella trabaja nosotros dormimos y mientras ella duerme o hace otra cosa, nosotros trabajamos – Rose estaba frustrada – ¡Ese Jake un día de estos me va a escuchar!  
Después de escuchar a los chicos y reírme un poco fui a mi departamento, sin poder dejar de pensar en esa chica, y es que todo tipo de mujer había pasado por mis manos estos meses, pero ella era distinta, ella tenía un "no sé qué", que con solo verla me tenia loco, sus sonrojos tan lindos e inocentes, la forma malditamente sensual que se mordía los labios, sus ojos de chocolate, su cabello ondulado… No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Esa noche no pude dormir, Di mil vueltas en mi cama, conté millones de rebaños de ovejas, y lo único que podía hacer era preguntarme que hubiese pasado si Emmett la hubiera puesto en la lista, sin duda alguna hubiese cumplido mi parte del trato y la hubiera conocido mejor y es que Rose y él hablaban maravillas de ella…

**Gracias mil gracias por los review aunque solo fueron 2! Recib muchas criticas personales ;) lamento la tardanza pero el trabajo comenzó a ocupar todo! Kami gracias por el BETEO y Karen gracias por ayudarme en las ideas **** sin ustedes chcas, no se q haría!  
Gracias a todas!**


	4. Plan A-B

**Derechos de personajes: Le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer en su increíble saga TWILIGHT**

**Gracias a mi Beta, Kami y a Karen que son las que están conmigo y me dan apoyo, aparte que aportan al Fic.**

**Ahora, si… los dejos que lean! Enjoy it…**

**Capitulo IV**

**Plan A – B**

**Emmett (POV)**

-Te lo juro, Rosie, no sé como mi hermano puede ser tan pero tan… ¡pendejo! – Dejé caer mi cuerpo al lado de mi novia, pues había pasado casi 3 semanas cambiando todo lo relativo a bienes debía pasar a nombre de mis padres, los bienes que estaban a nombre de Edward y aguantar su mal genio, cuando uno de nosotros mencionaba que era lo correcto, Arg! Hoy había agotado la cuota de mi paciencia.

-Emm, cariño – Rosie volteo a verme, tomando mi mano – yo se que tu hermano, siempre es un pendejo… pero cuéntame, esta vez ¿qué fue?

-Veras… estábamos en mi oficina, mostrándole los documentos que tiene que firmar, en eso llega papá y le dice: "Edward, me alegro que nos hayas escuchado". Eddie no dijo nada o… bueno murmuro algo así como que nosotros vemos muchas telenovelas de las malas, nadie le hizo caso. Cuando llegó Jasper, le dijo: "Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás". Pero esta vez nos gritó; ¡PARANOICOS! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! – Mi novia estaba seria, solo escuchaba y me seguía tomando mi mano – ¡Arg! Rosie, no hagas que continúe, por favo…

-No iba a dejar, te tengo una sorpresa – me interrumpió sonriendo, se levanto, fue a la mesa donde habían unas fotografías que adornaban el lugar, agarró un sobre blanco y volvió a sentarse a mi lado – quiero que seas el primero, toma – me tendió el sobre, lo cogí, y lo abrí despacio, viéndola sonreír, con un brillo especial en sus ojos… el sobre contenía un papel con logo del hospital

_Srta. Rosalie Hale_

_Prueba de embarazo: Positiva_

Esas cuatro simples palabras, trajeron felicidad a mi vida, como un resplandor que iluminaba todo lo que estuviera cerca de mi novia, mi Rosie, ¡embarazada! Me lancé a sus brazos, procurando no lastimarla – ¡¿Seremos padres?! – Rosalie asintió – Rosie, Rosie de mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido jamás… ¿y tu bebe? – bajé a su barriga, todavía plana, pero que ya portaba a mi hijo o hija y la besé muchas beses haciendo que mi novia ría – serás el bebé mas consentido del planeta, no sabes lo felices que mamá y papá se sienten de tenerte… ¡Dios! ¡Gracias, gracias!. – Abracé a Rosalie y limpié las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus grandes ojos azules

-Espera, todavía no has visto todo – Quitó el sobre de mis manos y saco una tira de fotografías negras, eran las fotos de mi bebe

-¡Oh, por Dios! Pero mira… ¡se parece a ti! – señale a Rosie – Quiero una Rosalie pequeña corriendo por tooooooooooda la casa

-Emmett, ¿cómo se va a parecer a mí? Si todavía es un puntito…-

¿Tú no has escuchado que la palabra tiene poder? – enarque las cejas, todo era perfecto, excepto por el cojonudo de mi hermano…

-cierto – miré por todos lados y ni señas de las chicas – ¿Donde esta Bella? Ella me abrió la puerta

-Osito, Bella iba de salida, ¿no te diste cuenta? – Negué – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Ella, sabe que estas embarazada? – Esta vez fue su turno de negar – ¿Sabes lo que dijo Edward de Bella? – me acerque a susurrarle al oído

-no, ¿Qué?-

-Bella le gusto… - Le susurre a Rosalie – Quedó impactado con ella – a Rose se le curvaron las comisuras de sus labios

-¿en serio? – Susurro de vuelta, yo asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios – Y… ¿por qué susurramos? – solté una carcajada, no tenía ni idea de porque lo hacía, parecía hacerlo más interesante

-Creo… que es para hacer más interesante esta conversación – me alce de hombros – bueno, me preguntó que porque no se la presenté, ese día en el centro comercial

-Pero, Bella, está soltera – alzo las cejas de manera sugestiva – y… ella es ideal para el cabeza dura de tu hermano

-Por eso no se la presente, Bella, no es chica de una noche – Rosie puso la cara en blanco, pero luego poco a poco comenzó a formarse una sonrisa en su rostro, aquella que siempre pone cuando se forma un plan malvado en su cabeza.

-Bella, está soltera y Jake estará fuera un mes, que tal si festejamos la noticia del bebé, la despedida de Edward y la última noche de Bella en Los Ángeles, con sus amigos?

-¿Tú crees que sería buena idea? – Me rasqué la cabeza – Eddie dijo que no quería despedida de soltero-

-Emmett, pero no es una despedida de soltero, es una celebración por el bebé, el viaje, y por Edward, como si necesitáramos celebrar por él, espera… ¿Cuando se acaba el plazo?

-Mañana… - hice una mueca

-¡Correcto! Tenemos suficiente tiempo, hoy es la última guardia de Bella, eso quiere decir que mañana a esta hora, tendremos a ella y a tu hermano en la mismo habitación, ¿qué dices?

-Eh… no creo que se pueda – me fulminó con su mirada – Edward no va a querer

-El padre de mi hijo, no es un marica. ¿Entendiste? – Cogió su celular y comenzó a marcar un numero – Hola, Alice?... ¿Donde estas?... ¡perfecto, te espero aqui en media hora! – colgó y se lanzo a mis brazos

-Por qué llamaste a Alice?

-Porque, mañana posiblemente tendremos una pareja

-¿Que planeas? – esta mujer daba miedo cuando algo se le cruzaba en la cabeza

-Dime... ¿Qué dijo Edward de Bella? ¡Palabras textuales!

-Solo, eso lo que te dije, pero conociéndolo, esas palabras significaron mucho… aunque un día no es suficiente-

-¡Hola! – Alice entro gritando, tras de ella venia Jasper – ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-A Edward le gustó Bella, ese día que nos encontramos en el centro comercial. ¿Te acuerdas? – Alice asintió con una radiante sonrisa – Bueno, planeamos reunirlos mañana

-¡Siiiii…! - Alice saltó dando palmaditas – yo me encargo de ponerla guapa, pero… Ella no está de guardia? – Rose y yo negamos – ¿con que pretexto los reunimos?

-Veras, le decimos a Bella que saldremos a celebrar su egreso y la despedida de soltero de Edward. Emmett y Jasper se encargaran de Edward y nosotras de Bella

-Bella no va a querer salir, ya sabes… Jake – Alice hizo un puchero

-Pues para eso tenemos el Plan B… por si fracasa el A – Rosalie rodó los ojos – tenemos que decirle a Bella a última hora, así no podrá huir, saben que es totalmente capaz de no llegar a casa-

-Si nos dices el Plan A estaría feliz – Alice chillo como niña chiquita

-Bueno iremos a un bar y los dejaremos solos o buscamos la manera que Edward la traiga de vuelta y que lo invite a pasar

-¿Y el B? – Jasper por fin hablo

-¿Alguna vez han escuchado que si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va hacia él? – Todos asentimos y poco a poco los labios de cada uno estaban formando una sonrisa enorme, ¡esa era mi chica!, tan lista como siempre – Bueno el caso es que mañana saldremos Alice y Yo a conseguir ese bar en la licorería y ustedes – señalo a Jasper y a mi – se encargaran de de Edward, que no se les escape, por favor.

Así, entre comentarios y pizza que mandamos a pedir, seguimos planificando. Alice brincaba de emoción dando detalles de lo que iba a hacer que Bella se ponga, Rosie, con la mirada perdida y pensamientos flotando, podría apostar que era lo que pensaba, cuando pasaba su mano por su barriga aun plana, Jasper? Bueno el estaba hablando con Edward, separándole la noche del día de mañana y jurando que no habría la típica despedida de soltero, a menos que el no quiera y YO? Como bobo viendo a mi mujer, que lucía más hermosa que nunca.

-Apuesto 2000 dólares que Edward no se casa y se queda con Bella – Grito Jasper, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Y a que se debe tremenda efusividad? – enarque las cejas

-Le dije a Edward de la despedida de soltero y me soltó el sermón del "hombre fiel" – rodo los ojos – bueno, le dije que no sería esa clase de celebración a menos que él quisiera, pero que íbamos a salir con las chicas, porque Bella se iba de Los Ángeles, entonces de pronto le cambió el tono de voz y ¡hasta dijo que podríamos ir al bar de Ben!

-¡Yo apuesto con Jasper! – Grite entusiasmado – ¿Quien más?

-Pues yo le voy 2000 mas, por lo contrario – Alice puso un fajo de dinero en la mesa – ¡y después dicen que las que soñamos cuentos rosas somos las mujeres!

-Cariño, lo siento – Rose hizo un puchero teatral – Voy con Alice, ¡es verdad lo que dice!

-Pero.. Rose, tú misma dijiste que un día era más que suficiente

-Sí, pero vamos al 50-50, entiendes?

-Bueno que esto quede aquí, porque si no ¡seremos los "ex amigos de Bella"!

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Cambio del plan A al B. Bella se puso difícil, Alice ya lo sabe. Nos vemos en casa, osito."

-¿Jas? – estaba leyendo el mensaje de Rose – hay cambios.. – Canturree – Bella esta difícil

-Emmett, Alice me lo acaba de decir-

-Ok, nos vemos donde Ed?-

-No, Alice se lleva mi auto, pasa por mí-

-Ok, nos vemos en… - mire el reloj – 30 minutos-

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Eran las 8pm y nosotros, ya estábamos parados afuera del edificio donde vive Edward, puntuales, para no darle opción a escape.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a subir? – Jasper habló desde la puerta del edificio

-¿Tú qué crees? Digo… ¿saldrá todo bien? – le dije mientras caminaba a para reunirme con él

-Emmett, tienes que resultar ser positivo… todos tenemos que resultar ser positivo. Te imaginas a Edward casado? ¡Lo perdemos! – movió la cabeza con fingida indignación

-Hey, si hablamos del mismo Edward… te recuerdo, ya lo perdimos, desde hace 2 años.

-como olvidar ese día ¡Hasta ahora me arrepiento haber insistido ir a ese club!

-Si… si tan solo Bella hubiese aceptado la invitación, digo porque 2 dias antes conociste a Alice y yo… yo estaba empezando mi relación con Rose – íbamos a hablando en el trayecto al departamento de Edward.

-¡Hola, chicos! – saludó con la mano cerrando la puerta

-Este... no vamos a ir al bar – dije rascándome la nuca, a Edward no le gustaba que cambiáramos de lugar sin avisarle – queremos una reunión intima y bueno, Bella… ofreció hacernos una cena – mentí - además tenemos que darles una noticia importante

- ¿un anuncio? Esto se va a poner interesante. Vamos.

N/A: Quería aclarar que el capitulo 3 y este, los quería poner por motivos que se no quiero dejar vacios.

Aunque he recibido 5 reviews, quiero agradecerles, pocos, pero me alegraron mucho. Gracias a **Lady. **, por ser la primera, también agradecimiento a **Abiita; .Castillo** (que por cierto aparte de ser mi Beta, escribe fantástico); **Maya Cullen Masen**… y a todos los que han marcado como favoritos les agradezco mucho y espero que sigan disfrutando.  
P.D: se aceptan críticas, please, reviews, quiero saber si les está gustando.


	5. Chantaje

Capitulo V

Chanteje

Edward POV

Estaba sentado en medio de un claro hermoso, con flores silvestres lilas y amarillas, los árboles bordeaban haciendo un circulo, dejando que los rayos del sol penetren y alumbren el lugar, escuchaba risas de niños, por todos lados, pero por mas que intentaba ver de donde provenían no podía, con la mirada peine el lugar, pero lo único que encontré fue una pelota.

-Papá, ven – una vocecita a mi derecha llamaba, voltee la cabeza para ver si conseguía ver de quien provenía, pero nada, no había nadie

– papá, estoy aquí, mírame – voltee a la izquierda, pero todo seguía igual, no veía a nadie

– jajajaja, papá… ¿no me ves? – por mas que miraba a todos lados no veía nada, lo único que escuchaba eran risas, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y ya no estaba en el mismo lugar habían árboles gigantes por todos lados, piedras, raíces de los árboles, saliendo del suelo, todo cubierto de musgo verde.

– papá, ven a vernos, tenemos miedo – grito una niña, escuchaba el sollozo, pero aun así no podía ver de donde provenían

– ¡papá, me caí! – Volvió a gritar – ¡Sálvame! – corrí en dirección donde provenía la voz, después de correr por cinco minutos, pare en seco, y pude ver a una niña tirada en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada, mas o menos de unos 4 años de edad y a su lado, había otro niño de la misma edad, pero el no estaba llorando, estaba parado a su lado, sobando su cabeza

– ¿mamá, donde estas? – Sollozaba la niña – papá, no cumplió la promesa, el dijo que nos iba a cuidar y ahora no esta aquí.

Intenté hablar, pero no salía palabra alguna, ninguno de los dos niños alzaba la mirada, no podía verles el rostro, en ese momento un trueno atravesó los árboles y los niños saltaron del susto, cuando pude darme cuenta había comenzado a llover, entonces puede observar como aquel pequeño niño se acomodabaal lado de la pequeña niña y con mucho cariño comenzó a frotarle los pequeños brazos para darle calor. Me sentía impotente pues ambos estaban temblando, seguramente de frio pero también de miedo, pero no podía llegar a ellos, no podía mover mis piernas, ni si quiera podía articular palabra alguna. Cuando de repente, otro rayo,más brillante y más ruidoso, atravesó el cielo y los niños gritaron.

-¿Edward, que pasa, Edward? – sentí como una mano cálida me tocaba, me empujaba para salir de allí, pero, no podía moverme, en realidad no quería salir de allí.

– Edward, levántate, es solo una pesadilla – abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome a oscuras, con alguien que me abrazaba y que me repetía que solo era una pesadilla, cuando voltee a ver de quien se trataba, sentí paz y armonía, pero a la vez, en mi cabeza aun rondaba la imagen de los dos pequeños.

– ¿Estas bien? – Asentí

– bueno, creo que nos hemos quedado dormidos, se supone que tienes que estar durmiendo en este momento en tu departamento y yo tengo que terminar de empacar mis cosas

-¿Qué… qué hora es? – apenas me salió voz, ella se volteo a buscar algo en la mesita de noche de al lado de la cama, cogió un reloj de pulsera y prendió la lá tenue luz dejo ver su hermosa silueta, que se encontraba tapada con la sabana hasta la altura de sus senos, sabía que estaba desnuda, mientras mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz pude ver como su piel brillaba y estaba un poco rojiza debido al sol que había tomado por la tarde, su cabello enmarañado le daba aspecto de salvaje, sus labios carnosos que me incitaban a besarlos.

-Es la 1 de la mañana, aun tenemos tiempo, para levantarnos e irnos, mañana de mañana tengo mucho que hacer y creo que tu también, puesto que en la tarde tienes que asistir a tu boda – esto ultimo, lo dijo de mala gana, la miraba intensamente y lo ultimo que quería en ese momento era pensar en mi boda

-Que te parece, si… nos quedamos esta ultima noche aquí, digo aun tenemos tiempo – le guiñe un ojo y ella se sonrojo, y sonreí pues en 24 horas o un poco mas que llevo conociéndola he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se ha sonrojado, había que darle un premio, pero esta característica suya, la hacía versenaturalmente sexy

– Ven, aquí – la agarre de la mano y la atraje a mi, le di un beso en la frente – solo, digo, durmiendo, ahora… si tu quieres hacer otra cosa, por mi no hay problema – moví las cejas y le di esa sonrisa que en tan poco tiempo me había dado cuenta que le encantaba

-Edward, creo que es mejor… - la calle dándole un beso con pasión.

-No quiero pensar en eso, pequeña. Creo que Emmett gano su trato – solté esas palabras sin querer, Bella, se removió en su lugar, hasta quedar sentada apoyada de su codo, mirándome, con otro sonrojo violento.

-No… ¿que dices?

-Nada, ven, no quiero manejar – la abrace – ¿sabes? Cuando estabas tomando el sol, con las chicas… sentí un fuerte arrepentimiento por haberme negado a acompañar a mi hermano y a mi amigo a alguna de sus salidas, incluso en las vacaciones anteriores donde se fueron a Forks. Ahora si me pidieran un deseo, pediría haber podido conocerte, digo… haberte conocido con tiempo, no dos días antes de mi boda, aunque todavía hay tiempo – esto ultimo lo solté como para mi mismo, pero ella lo había escuchado y su rostro comenzó a modificarse.

-¿Que quieres… decir? – su expresión ahora era de terror.

-Nada, son solo pensamientos…

-¿Edward, tiempo de que? – se soltó de mi brazo y me encaró fijamente – oh, no. No. No. No permitiría eso, no por mi… yo… tu también me gustaste, eres guapo, caballero, pero ya es tarde ¿no? Así que mejor, me voy vistiendo, tengo un largo viaje que hacer mañana – se levanto arrastrando la sabana que tenía envuelta.

Que estúpido que fui, hable sin pensar y ahora ella estaba asustada.

-Espera, Bella... Digo… yo hasta hace unos días decía que amaba a mi novia, pero que persona enamorada le hace esto a su novia antes de casarse – ella estaba de espalda y volteo a verme, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. Que m… La hice sentir mal

– Bella… ¡aish! ¡Soy un tonto!¡Lo sé! ¡Nunca se expresarme! yo… lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal, ven, vamos a la cama, por la mañana te dejo en tu apartamento – Bella, volteo y camino al baño, yo regrese a la cama sintiéndome como un miserable, por no haber podido expresarme bien, por haberla hecho llorar y por no tener claro mis sentimientos a estas alturas del partido. Salió del baño, llevaba puesto su top solo con las bragas, sonreí, palmee la cama, y ella se acostó a mi lado, pase mi brazo por debajo de su nuca, para colocarla sobre mi pecho, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, cerro sus ojos y luego de unos segundos sentí su respiración calmada, estaba dormida. Luego de unos minutos me levante con cuidado para no despertarla, me coloqué la bermuda, cogí la camiseta y salí, necesitaba brisa de mar, necesitaba despejarme un poco, quería poner en orden mis pensamientos absurdos y sentimientos confusos.

¿Qué hacer?, horas atrás estaba totalmente dispuesto a casarme, cuantas mofas le hice a Emmett acerca de sus citas, cuantas veces le seguí la corriente pues creía que era un juego. Nunca imagine que existiría la posibilidad de acogerme a este y llegar al punto de querer cancelar la boda, o sea mi boda. Ahora toda la situación era bizarra, estaba totalmente confundido, o ¿era bipolar y no sabía? Tantos sentimientos encontrados, ¿podía poner a Bella antes que Tanya? ¿y si... le pido tiempo? le digo que las cosas han ido muy rápido, ella entendería ¿o no? en todo caso la ceremonia era íntima, solo mi familia y la de ella, nadie mas. Tire de mis cabellos, no saber qué hacer estaba trastornado… ¡yo! el que siempre lo ha tenido todo calculado y el que hasta hace unas horas juraba amar a mi prometida… ahora tenía una infinidad de dudas…¿que hacer con respecto a mi vida?, esto ya estaba de locos, ya no quería ni pensar, solo mantener mi mente en blanco, pero antes de eso, tenia que tomar una decisión, ¿casarme o no? De seguro cuando le hable Tanya querrá aplazar la boda, solo uno o dos meses... ¡arrgggg! Pegue un grito de frustración, no saber que hacer es espantoso.

Sentí una mano en el hombro.

-Ho...la, ¿te asustaste? - La voz de Bella era apenas un susurro, asentí

-Pero... solo un poco, ¿que haces a esta hora fuera de la cama? - intente sonreír

-Bueno... estaba... quería agua y cuando me levante no te vi

-Ahhh... ¿solo querías agua... o algo mas?

-Que... ahhh pues algo así - Bella bajo la mirada y su rostro volvió a teñirse de rojo

-Mírame - alce su cara con mis manos - nunca, le bajes la mirada a un hombre, ¿entendiste?

-Ok, ¿vamos? - se levanto y espero a que me levante, estiro su mano y cogió la mía - ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - asentí - ¿qué hacías aquí solo?

-Pensando...

-Oh, bueno, no... no quise interrumpir tus pensamientos - le sonreí

-¿Bella, que tiempo te quedas en Seattle?

-Bueno, aun no me han dicho, pero creo q dos meses más o menos, luego otro dos meses en Ecuador…

-Osea, me estás diciendo que... - Emmett se paseaba por todo el living de mi departamento - no te imaginas, lo bueno que es escuchar una noticia así... ahora dime, ¿Tanya ya lo sabe?

-No, aun no hablo con ella. Mira, Emmett, hay tantas cosas que pasan a nuestro alrededor, la primera de ellas, es que... ¿sabes que quiero tener hijos, verdad? - Emmett asintió - pues... Tanya no quiere y se que convencerla va a ser imposible

-Edward, son las 10 de la mañana, ¿que esperas para pedirle que venga? - mi hermano volteo y cogió el teléfono–¡llámala!

Marque el número y espere que me contestara - _Hola, ¿Edward?_

-Tanya, ¿podrías venir a mi casa? necesito hablar contigo…

_-Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, Ed – lo dijo con vos juguetona_

-Lo se, pero es importante – con seriedad en la voz para que entendiera que era realmente importante hablar con ella.

_-Esta bien... estaré ahí en... 10 minutos. ¿Ed? ¿Está todo bien?_

-Tanya... tu solo ven. Adiós - le corte tajante

-Y... ¿que dijo? – Emmett no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara

-Ya viene, ¿podrías irte? - le señale la puerta - Apenas hable, te llamo para que canceles todo.

-Pero... me llamas - iba saliendo - no dejes que te chantajee, ya sabes cómo es Tanya… y… - lo saqué de casa antes que siguiera hablando.

Estaba sentado en el sillón con la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada, los minutos pasaban mas lentos que nunca, apenas habían pasado 5 minutos de haberle colgado el teléfono. Pensaba como decirle, que a unas horas de la boda… pero si no hacia esto las cosas no iban a resultar e íbamos a terminar lastimados. Por suerte, habíamos decidido que la boda sería íntima, por lo tanto no iba a estar la prensa, solo familia y amigos íntimos. Para sesear la sed de la prensa haríamos algo simbólico pero ahora…. La puerta se abrió lentamente, Tanya asomo la cabeza con una sonrisa que la hacia brillar, cuando poso sus ojos en mí, la sonrisa desapareció, entro despacio, cerrando la puerta. Separó a frente a mí, encarándome, con los brazos como jarra y las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo.

-Hola - susurró, alce la mirada y le indique que se sentara a mi lo hizo, cogí sus manos - Edward, ¿que pasa?

Respire hondo - Estaba pensando... - volví a respirar hondo - deberíamos aplazar la boda –ella soltó sus manos de las mías de un solo golpe, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Tanya, escu...

-¡No Edward! ¿para que quieres que te siga escuchando? Ya sé que tienes a otra, ¿no has visto los periódicos hoy? – se paró y caminó hacia la mesa del correo tomó algo en sus manos – ¡mira! - me lanzo un periódico de farándula en el cual el titulo rezaba:

_"El famoso novio de la actriz TanyaDenali con otra chica en el yate de su hermano"_

Enmudecido, solo pude observarque en la foto de portada salía Bella en traje de baño riendo y junto a ella estaba Rosalie y a su otro lado... Yo, mirándola embobadamente, y al pie de la imagen estaba escrito:

_"El doctor Cullen junto con la misteriosa chica de cabellos castaños y su cuñada, la diseñadora Rosalie Hale"_

"_El dia de ayer nos sorprendimos por como llego el Doctor Edward Cullen de la mano de una chica, en Malibu, donde está ubicado el yate de su hermano, nuestro fotógrafo relata que solo fueron porque la actris Kristen Stewart y su novio también vinculado con el mundo de la actuación Robert Pattison estaban en la misma playa. ¿Quien será la chica misteriosa? Una fuente cercana al doctor nos indica que la chica también es doctora, aunque no nos han revelado el nombre. ¿Será que ya no va a ver boda entre Cullen y Denali? los mantendremos informados, de este y todos los detalles"_

-Pero... Tanya, ¡eso no tiene nada que ver! - Me levante con el periódico hecho bola en mis manos - Bella...

-¿Así es como se llama... Bella? - me interrumpió - La muy perra... ¿de donde la conoces? ¿Es amiga de tu cuñada? - se levantó, encarándome - Irina quiso abrirme los ojos… ¡me lo dijo! ahora... - bajo la mirada - ¿sabes qué? ¡Púdrete! y te aseguro, que tu hijo, no vera la luz - salió corriendo del departamento, mientras yo meditaba todo lo que me había dicho. ¿Hijo? Tanya esta…

-Tanya, ¡por Dios! ven, hablemos... por favor - la alcance - ¿vamos a dentro y hablamos si? - ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entramos, la deje sentada, mientras iba por agua a la cocina, regrese alcanzándole el vaso y sentándome a su lado, la miré con preocupación - ahora... dime… ¿es verdad? ¿estás embarazada?

-Yo... si… te lo iba a decir hoy... estoy... embarazada, pero... ¡mi hijo no va a nacer con una familia separada!

-¿Que dices Tanya? cuantos niños crecen con padres separados y...

-Pero ¡el mío no! ¿Entendiste? ¡El mío no! - se levantó con fuerza y decidida - que te vaya bien y olvida que estoy embarazada, de aquí voy directo al medico…

-Tanya, ¡relájate!- la cogí por los hombros - ¿nos vamos a casar, ya? - ella asintió - Nuestro hijo no va a nacer con una familia separada…

-¡Aja! ahora voy a alistarme y… ¿Edward? que no se vuelva a repetir – asentí y ella salió con la misma sonrisa que había llegado.

Deje mi cuerpo caer en el sofá, un hijo… era una noticia excelente, no podía cambiar a mi hijo por una mujer que apenas conocía… no podía hacerle esto a Tanya, ella me está dando la oportunidad de hacer una familia… no podía hacerle esto a mi hijo, en ese momento me sentía bipolar de nuevo… estaba feliz, pero a la vez, enojado… pero enojado conmigo, por dejarme llevar en esta situación.

-Edward, en este momento envío los e-mails, para cancelar el matrimonio –a Emmett se lo escuchaba feliz

-No envíes nada, Emm... me voy a casar

-¡¿Que?! ¡Estás loco!... ¡hace unos minutos me dijiste que cancelabas todo! ¿Eres bipolar Edward Cullen?

-Entiéndeme... - voltee la cabeza y vi el periódico - ¿ya viste el diario?

-¡Claro! Los Lakers vamos ganando en la temporada...

-¡No!No la sección de deportes, Emm - lo interrumpí - la sección de cotilleos, chismes…

-Espera... aquí... ¡oh Dios! – Reí con complicidad - Edward, ¿ya viste lo hermosa que sale Bella? - este hombre nunca va a cambiar – espera… Edward, ¿ya leíste el articulo? Te apuesto que fue Irina la del chisme, ¿cómo van a saber que Bella es medico?

-Eso no lo había pensado, pero deja que la vea en la boda, ¡me la va a pagar! - respire hondo - bueno pero no por eso que me caso, el tema es que…Tanya está embarazada...

-¡No me vengas con eso! Eddie… ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! ¡Ya la gente no se casa por un simple embarazo!

-Es que… Si no me caso Tanya es capaz de abortar y la única manera de frenarla es casándome. ¡La conozco!

-Que chantajista de… ¿y si no lo esta? Eddie, una mujer desdichada es capaz de hacer eso y mas…

-Ese es mi problema, Emmie. Nos vemos mas tarde, ¿ok?

-Este... si, ahora estamos con los chicos ayudando a Bella a recoger el departamento, en media hora llega el camión de mudanza… bueno, nos vemos…

-Adiós, Emm... dile a Bella que le deseo lo mejor del mundo.

- ok… se le digo – con mucha tristeza - Chao…

Bella, Bella, ese nombre... no había que la "fuente cercana" es nada mas y nada menos que Irina Denalie, es ella que le da información a la prensa, quien mas iba a saber de Bella, si era la primera vez que salía con todos juntos… me las va a pagar mi querida cuñada.

Desesperado y viendo que faltaban apenas 6 horas para mi boda, fui a mi cuarto a intentar dormir algo. Después de tantas vueltas pude conciliar el sueño.

_Ring, ring, ring..._

Mire el reloj que estaba a mi lado de la cama 16:57, justo a tiempo, pero el teléfono seguía sonando, cogí lo mas rápido antes que se cortara la llamada

-¿Diga?

-Hijo, estoy aquí, afuera

-Ya voy mama, me he quedado dormido

Camine de manera lenta y perezosa para abrir la puerta, mama entro como un tornado cargando bandejas y por atrás de ella colgaba la ropa de la boda, puestos en perchas y en bolsa para que se mantuvieran planchada y limpia.

-Hijo, mira esas ojeras... - mamá se acerco a darme un beso - te traje el almuerzo, come y te vas a bañar para que te arregles, ¡ya es tarde!

-mamá son las... 5 de la tarde, tenemos que estar en el registro civil a las 19:30… hola papa - papá me sonrió, y me puso la cara de "Sabes como es tu madre"

-Si, pero... nos dijeron que tienen que estar con media hora de anticipación, no sé porque no se casan en casa, era más cómodo - se sentó en el sillón, cogió el diario y antes que yo pudiera reaccionar, grito - Edward Anthony Masen Cullen... ¿porque sale esta señorita cogida de tu mano y dicen que es tu amante?

-No… mamá, ayer fuimos con Emmett y Jasper con sus novias y Bella su amiga… resultó que ella era mi colega en el hospital que hice la residencia, tu sabes como son esos periodistas, ponen lo que piensan y no confirman nada - mentí lo que más pude…

-Eso espero, Edward Cullen. Ahora, termina de almorzar y ¡al baño!

Corrí al baño, necesitaba despejar mi mente, abrí la ducha, mientras el agua caía sobre mí, pensé en que no podía cancelar todo, era la mejor decisión, porque estaba la vida de mi hijo en peligro, era mi hijo el que iba a sufrir las consecuencia, no podía darme el lujo de ser egoísta y pensar solo en mi. Ahora no era solo yo, no solo era mi vida, también la de un ser inocente.

Llego la hora de salir de mi departamento y enfrentarme a todo, todo lo hacia por el, cuando salí a la sala, ahí estaba mi familia, mi hermano con mi cuñada, mis padres y mi mejor amigo, que por cierto estaba solo.

-Alice, se fue a dejar a Bella al aeropuerto – como que si me leyera la mente, me explico el motivo de su ausencia. Pero lo entendía, todos los que habían sido su familia por años estaban conmigo, alguien debería haberse quedado con ella, nadie mejor que Alice, ya que Rose iba por ser mi cuñada y parte de mi familia, Emmett por ser mi hermano, Jasper por ser mi mejor amigo, aparte de ser el principal testigo (el de la muerte de Edward , como dice el).

Salimos rumbo al registro civil, papá iba manejando su Mercedes, ninguno era capaz de hablar, mama sabia que algo pasaba, no sé cómo, pero lo sabía. Cuando tuve el coraje de preguntarle cómo lo sabía, respondió lo de siempre que me llevo en su vientre por 9 meses y que me conoce hace 28 años 7 meses. Emmett entonces insistía para que hable con mamá, que le contara la manipulación de Tanya, pero no era capaz de decírselo, no quería que se termine de llevar la mala impresión de la que en pocos minutos seria mi esposa. Esposa, esa palabra hace unos días me hacía ilusión ¿y ahora? Me daba pánico pensarla siquiera, de repente quería mi soltería de vuelta y quizás disfrutar de unos días de sol con mis amigos, o quizás yendo a Seattle a buscar a cierta castaña de ojos chocolates que me volvían locos, pero no, nada de eso podía ser, solo serían un sueño, ilusión, imaginación, irrealidad. No quedaba nada por hacer, todo lo que me había ocurrido era inesperado. En ese momento me vi siendo protagonista de una serie de televisión donde los episodios de la vida eran inesperados, todo en ellos lo era, como las personas, tantos los protagonistas como los de reparto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¡Hola! Se que he demorado muuuuuuchisimo en subir este capitulo, pido mil disculpas. No pondré excusas es de perder el tiempo.

Gracias a Karen por ayudarme a Betear este capitulo. Gracias nena, te lo he dicho millón de veces pero ¡gracias!

Andy, hermosa, eres mi mejor amiga, se que no te gusta leer y que solo lo lees por complacerme, por eso te lo agradezco muchísimo, haces un gran "sacrificio" como tu lo dices!

Gracias a todas por sus Reviews!

Nos leemos en el próximo, besos

MelitaLutz *.*


	6. Reecuentro

Capitulo VI

Reecuentro

Bella POV

-Hace calor – me queje, dejando a un lado mi laptop – voy a deshidratarme ¿por qué nadie me dijo que este era un país más que tropical? – cogí una hoja, la doble por la mitad y comencé a soplarme

-¡Hey! Tranquila, yo vivo aquí, soy de aquí y no me ando quejando tanto – dijo, la que se había vuelto mi amiga incondicional y con la única que podía hablar, porque ella, Sofy, era bilingüe, me saco la lengua y volvió a girar en su silla – aparte que han elegido, venir en pleno invierno. ¿Qué, nunca nadie les informo que Guayaquil puede llegar a ser terrorífico en estos meses? – Negué – vamos, Bella, deja esa hoja que me estas atormentando, voy a quitarle el ventilador a mi hermano para que nos refresquemos – se levantó de su silla y salió del cuarto, de seguro iba a torturar a su hermano adolescente de apenas 16 años y que no hablaba conmigo por como él decía no era amigo de los otros idiomas

Parece mentira apenas tengo un mes en este país y ya estoy familiarizada con todo, bueno, menos con el calor, por lo menos por las noches llovía y refrescaba un poco. Extrañaba tanto a mis amigos, hablaba casi todos los días con ellos, contándome cada novedad del embarazo de Rose, de cómo Alice le dio envidia y también puso en aprietos a Jasper para tener un hijo, de cómo estaba yendo su tratamiento, porque Jasper seguía cada una de sus peticiones, le daba todo gusto, la amaba tanto que muchas veces a mí me daba un poco de envidia, mis amigas habían encontrado su amor, su alma gemela, su media naranja, su… ellas le ponían cada adjetivo calificativo con respecto a sus parejas y es que no era de menos, ellos se amaban a morir.

Sentía como en mi estómago se estaban amontonando pequeños retorcijones que hacían que salga corriendo al baño, todas las mañanas y a veces las tardes o en cualquier momento, lo único que sabía era que en las mañanas eran infaltables los vómitos. Ayer incluso cuando estaba dando mi ronda con Paúl, tuve un leve mareo, pero mi amigo se quedó preocupado y había insistido tanto que me haga análisis para descartar alguna enfermedad porque en esta temporada el dengue estaba de moda, así que él me acompaño a sacarme las pintas de sangre para poder ver que tengo, me las entregarían hoy, pero tengo un leve presentimiento de lo que me está pasando, ya tenía casi 15 días de retraso y pensándolo bien, ese día me prometí hacer una visita a la farmacia, pero estuve tan "ocupada" que me olvide.

¡malditas notas mentales!

-Bella, llamo Paúl y dijo que no te olvides de pasar a recoger los resultados de los análisis – Sofy se volteo a conectar el ventilador - ¿Qué análisis?

-Eh… Sofy, veras… yo… yo creo que estoy… embarazada – Mi amiga no pudo evitar voltear a verme con los ojos abiertos y la cara pálida – hace un tiempo vengo sintiendo vómitos, mareos, cansancio, bueno… esas cosas que les pasan a las embarazadas. ¿Entiendes?

-¡Dios! – sofy salto encima mío, abrazándome fuerte, su personalidad arrebatadora me recordaba mucho a la de Alice – Es una noticia M.A.V.I.L.L.O.S.A – comenzó a gritar como loca, no sabía cómo calmarla, por más que intentaba decirle que aun no era seguro, no me salía la voz para decirle – ¿Por qué no me contaste que tenias novio? – ¡oh, oh! creo que fue mala noticia

-Espera, tengo que aclararte algo, antes de que saques cosas a relucir y te confundas – Sofy esperaba ansiosa mis aclaraciones, pero yo no sabía por dónde empezar – bueno, primero – saque un dedo – aun no es seguro, puede ser síntomas de alguna enfermedad virar. Segundo… - saque otro dedo – no me gustaría que andes diciendo eso por ahí, ya sa…

-Ahora espera tu, Bella – me interrumpió – yo no soy chismosa, ten por seguro que de mi boca no saldrá nada – hizo como que se cerraba la boca con candado y me entregaba la llave – continua

-bueno… eso me deja tranquila – suspire, comencé a buscar en mi mente, como explicaba la parte del "novio" – y la tercera y más importante aclaración, yo no tengo novio, hace mucho tiempo, es…. Es difícil de explicar

-Explica, tenemos todo el tiempo y si no alcanzas acuérdate que ambas tenemos guardia hoy – me hizo un gesto de que empiece con la historia.

Cogí todo el aire que pude, lo bote con la intensión de calmarme, las lagrimas querían aparecer ¡malditas hormonas! – veras… Edward, las cosas con él… no pueden ser – Sofy abrió la boca, pero la cerro cuando vio que iba a hablar – él esta… casado, y antes que repliques o que me juzgues… se caso hace 2 meses y cuando nos conocimos… ya no había marcha atrás, nos conocimos 2 días antes de su boda, digamos que fui una especie de "despedida de soltero" – hice una mueca

-¿Como lo conociste? – mi amiga indago curiosa

-Emmett… ¿te acuerdas que yo te hable de él? – Sofy asintió – bueno, son hermanos. Ese día fueron a casa para tomarse unas copas y darnos la noticia que Rose estaba de encargo

-¿Tienes foto de él? – asentí, recordando la foto que me entrego Alice antes de embarcar – ¡Enséñamelas! ¿Es guapo? – me levante y busque entre mis cosas el sobre donde tenía guardadas las fotos de la barbacoa en el yate, regrese y se las entregué – ¡Oh, por Dios! – Grito – es… ¡HERMOSO! – Me miro – Bella, este hombre es un Dios – yo reprimí una carcajada, ese fue exactamente mi pensamiento cuando lo conocí – Bella… ¿él es Edward… Cullen?

-Si… ¿lo conoces?

-Él llega hoy para ofrecer una charla a los pediatras del hospital – yo no podía creer esas palabras – y tú tienes que ir, incluso, aquí está la invitación, no te puedes excusar – me entrego un sobre blanco con el sello del Hospital Universitario de Guayaquil

-Yo… yo… no puedo ir – mi estomago empezó a acalambrarse, salí disparada al baño. No, yo no podía verlo, no podía, aunque… podría ocultarle, de todas maneras no se nota mi embarazo y es que era más que cierto… yo estaba embarazada, no necesitaba pruebas para confirmar ni nada, ya había aceptado mi realidad. Cuando salí del baño, encontré a Sofía que tenía una taza de té en la mano

-Ten, dice mi mama que te aliviara, es de manzanilla natural – me entrego la taza y se sentó frente a mi – mi mamá se ha dado cuenta, dice que te ha visto demacrada desde hace tiempo y escucho que estabas vomitando, trajo el té – tenía una cara de disculpas impresa, le sonreí para darle ánimos, nadie tiene la culpa que Silvia San Andrés sea tan perspectiva

-No hay problema, Sofy – le di un apretón de mano – tu madre es… bruja – no pudimos evitar reír, Silvia siempre dice que tiene un 7mo sentido, algo así como una bruja

-Eso sin duda… bueno ¿que vas a hacer con el guapo pediatra?

-Voy a ir, tengo que asistir, de todas maneras no se nota el embarazo, aun – me encogí de hombros – ahora estoy dando vueltas, no sé si decirle o no a mis amigos

-Yo creo que debes decirles, ellos son tu única familia y junto a ellos vas a pasar el embarazo – hizo una mueca – aunque… mira, no sé si es seguro - estaba teniendo problemas con decir algo o no - pero mi papá dijo que necesitaban un pediatra y un cirujano y que les iba a proponer a ti y a Tyler que se quedaran

-¿En serio? ¡Wow!… eso sería… genial - ¿quedarme, aquí, trabajando? - eso sonaba increíble, comenzar una nueva vida con mi hijo o hija, sin preocuparme de nada... seguía sin reaccionar

-¿Aceptarías? - la cara de mi amiga era todo un poema - yo creí, que... después de esto, digo... de la noticia de tu embarazo, querías regresar a tu país para pasar con tus amigos...

-¿No me quieres, aquí? - puse una mano en mi pecho, fingiendo dolor - ¿Por qué estoy invadiendo tu cuarto? Gra...

-¡No! ¡Isabella Swan, me ofendes! - Rompimos los dos a reír - bueno, me voy, cuando te den los resultados pasa a buscarme, me gustaría ser la que traiga a ese bebe al mundo - me guiño un ojo y salió en busca de su chico, amaba ver a Sofía con él, en los sus ojos se reflejaba todo el amor que se tenían, muchas veces me hacían suspirar

Viendo que me faltaban 4 horas para ir al hospital, aproveche para hacer una video llamada con las chicas para darles la noticia y... ahorcarlas de manera cibernética, ya que no me habían dicho nada de la visita de Edward a este país. En skype estaba Alice conectada

_**Bella Swan, dice:**_

_**¿Allie, como va todo por alla?**_

_**Alice Brandon, dice:**_

_**Bells, todo bien, extrañandote ¿Tu?**_

_**Bella Swan, dice:  
¿Podemos iniciar la videollamada?**_

_**Alice Brandon, llamando**_

_**-Hey, Bella... se te ve bien. ¿Como estas?**_

_**-Bien Allie, ¿Rose?**_

_**-Oh, aquí esta... fue a hacer una visita al baño - hizo una mueca de asco - ya sabes... el bebe**_

_**-¿Mi sobrino, está dando lata? **_

_**-Sobrina, Bells - rodo los ojos, a Alice y a Emmett se les había metido en la cabeza que era una niña, no soportaban escuchar que podría tener un niño**_

_**-Hola, Bella... - Rose se acercaba a la cámara - me alegro verte, ¿cuando fue la última ves? - puso su mano en el mentón "pensando" -¡ah si, ayer!**_

_**-Bueno, voy directo al grano - respire hondo - ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Edward viene a dar una conferencia de pediatría al hospital donde trabajo y que el director del hospital le ofreció posada en la casa donde yo vivo? - les solté todo de golpe - ¡Edward, .VERME! - les grite**_

_**-¿POR QUÉ? - gritaron de regreso**_

_**-¡Porque estoy EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA! ¿Contentas? - mis amigas se quedaron en estado de shock**_

_**-¿Embarazada? ¿De Edward? - Rose estaba pálida y Alice no podía abrir la boca, las dos estaban en estado catatónico - ¿Seguro?**_

_**-Bueno... Hoy me entregan los resultados, pero ¿se les ha olvidado que soy médico?**_

_**-¡Ah! - Alice grito - Bells, voy a tener otro sobri... - puso su mano en el mentón, como que estuviera pensando algo - ¡SOBRINA!**_

_**-Lo que digas, Alice, ¿Ustedes sabían eso?**_

_**-Eh... Emmett me dijo esta mañana, pero no sabía que tan pronto viajaba - dijo Rose**_

_**-¿Bella, le vas a decir a Edward? - cuestiono Alice**_

_**Negué - No le diré nada a Edward y espero que esto quede entre nosotras**_

_**-¿Que queda entre ustedes? - de la nada salió la voz de Emmett y de fondo estaba Jasper**_

_**-¡Bella está embarazada! - grito, Alice - pero no quiere decirle a Edward**_

_**-Alice, juro que si estuvieras a mi lado, Jasper ahora fuera viudo sin casarse - quería saltarle al cuello de Alice**_

_**-Bells... - la cara de Emmett era blanca sin expresión - ¿Verdad? - no me quedo de otra que asentir - Edward viajaba a las... - miro su reloj - de hecho ya tiene 1 hora de haber arribado**_

_**-¡¿Una hora?! - grite - eso quiere decir, que esta en la planta de abajo**_

_**-Les das nuestros saludos, Bella... aunque creo que primero se daran el suyo - dijo Emmett con su tono jugueton**_

_**-¡Ja Ja Ja! muy gracioso, osito - **_Entro Sofy a la habitación- yo ya te hacia en el hospital - le hable en español para que mis amigos no sepan lo que estábamos hablando

-Nop, ¿nos vamos juntas? - asentí - mi chico no viene, tiene que tomar unas fotos, mama te tiene té para esas nauseas - estaba cogiendo su bata del hospital - cierto... abajo esta tu doctor

-Ok, espérame, ¿salimos por la puerta del garaje, directo al carro? - puse los ojos que Alice ponía cuando quería algo y que le funcionaran, mi amiga negó

- papa, dejo el carro afuera - salió, osea que de ley lo iba a tener que ver

_**-Bueno chicos, besos, mañana seguimos, hoy toca el turno de la noche - le lance besos a cada uno, Emmett estaba hablando por el telefono**_

_**-¿Bella, tu doctor esta abajo? - me habia olvidado que Rose dominaba el español a la perfección - esta hablando con Emmett**_

_**-Por favor, no le digan nada - el estomago comenzó a revolverse - comenzaron las nauseas, bye**_

Cogí mis cosas, mi bolso, mi bata blanca, unas gafas para soportar el sol de la mañana, mi celular, unas galletas de sal que tenia en un estante, saque un té helado de la mini-nevera que había en el cuarto, respire hondo y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, en la sala, no había nadie, de seguro ya se habían ido, decidí pasar por la cocina y allí estaba parado Edward, con unos Jeans y una camiseta fina, verde como sus ojos

-¡Bella! - la mama de Sofía me saco del trance - ven, un colega tuyo llego, ahora por fin alguien aparte de mi hija te va a entender - Edward ya había volteado, en su cara se plasmaba esa sonrisa que tanto me había gustado, regresaron a mi las nauseas - toma, bebe este té, de seguro te va calmar y es lo mas sano...

-Mama, Bella y yo vamos atrasadas - interrumpió Sofía - y... ya se conocen, verdad?

-Hola, Bella - Edward se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla - me alegra mucho verte

-Ho-hola, Edward. También me alegra - me perdí en esos ojos esmeraldas, sentía mi cara arder

-Bueno, mañana hablan, llegamos tarde - Sofía me agarro del brazo, adivinando que necesitaba un apoyo - hasta mañana Edward, siéntete a gusto - Él se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando voltee todo se me hizo negro a mi alrededor, solo pude agarrarme fuerte del brazo de Sofía, escuche como Edward le indicaba a Sofy de acostarme en el sillón de la sala, como pude aferrarme a los brazos de ella para que no me deje sola, en ese momento como que me leyó la mente, porque no fue capaz de soltarme, me mantuvo rodeada de sus brazos, hasta que se me pase, ella sabia muy bien, como ginecóloga, los estragos de un embarazo.

-Sofía, hija, debes de llevarla al hospital – escuche que el Dr. San Andrés le daba indicaciones – o no, mejor, acuéstala aquí que yo la reviso

Lo único que logre hacer es agarrarme fuerte del brazo – no te preocupes, no te dejare sola – Sofy me susurro al oído – papá, creo que es mejor, que me la lleve arriba, yo la reviso, mamá por favor, ¿me ayudas? – no podía abrir los ojos

-Creo que es mejor que les ayude ¿me indicas cual es el cuarto? – sentí unos brazos que me cogían y tuve que dejar el brazo de mi amiga, una corriente atravesó todo mi cuerpo, sentí su respiración agitada subiendo las escaleras, sentí como mi cuerpo era depositado con cuidado en la cama, su perfume trajo miles de recuerdos a mi mente y sentí como la parte sur de mi cuerpo empezaba a arder.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vi fue esa cara de Dios griego, sus ojos preocupados, busque con la mirada a mi amiga, esperaba que no haya sido capaz de dejarme sola, hasta que la encontré, salía del baño con una toalla en sus manos, intente incorporarme pero los brazos de Edward no me dejaron – Quédate acostada, necesitas descansar – dijo Edward con tono autoritario

-No, ya estoy mejor, solo fue un mareo – Sofía me tendió la toalla, para que me la pase por la frente, estaba mojada y helada

-Edward, no te preocupes, me llevo a esta señorita al hospital para que se realice unos exámenes y luego la traigo de regreso a casa – dijo Sofía en un claro ingles, Edward solo asintió y salió del cuarto no sin antes darme un beso en la frente, mi amiga y yo nos quedamos viéndonos a la cara, nadie sabía porque ese beso – ¿Que fue eso? – me encogí de hombros – ¿puedes levantarte ahora? Vamos al hospital y luego te regreso a casa, necesitas descansar.

.

.

.

Camino al hospital, lo único que hice fue pensar en como mi vida cambiaria, en si quedarme o no, en si decirle o no a Edward acerca de mi embarazo, no quería que él crea que soy una oportunista, alguien que quería atarlo, pero así quisiera no puedo atarlo, esta ¡CASADO! Y yo no sirvo para destruir un matrimonio, incluso el mismo había dicho que su novia era la mejor mujer del mundo, que para él, ella era la ideal, la mujer perfecta y ¿yo? Pues yo solo era una chica que le alegro su último día de soltero. No entendía por que diablos, me afectaba tanto que Edward prefiera a otra mujer, si lo conocí así, solo fue un favor que nos hicimos y gracias a ese favor, tenia a una personita creciendo en mi interior, a una personita que aun sin saber de su existencia ya lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida.

– Sofy, tengo miedo – dije, rompiendo el silencio que había en el carro, sabía que me estaba dando espacio para poder pensar bien las cosas.

-¿De que tienes miedo? – pregunto con la mirada puesta en la carretera

-Si se entera Edward. Él no querrá al bebé, al fin y al cabo, fue producto de un día de locura – las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no podía evitar llorar

-Bella, no soy de las que les gusta ocultar las cosas, pero si te puedo decir que en las circunstancias en las que estas, no le digas, espera que pase un tiempo – me miro y sonrió

Le cogí la mano – gracias, en poco tiempo te has convertido en algo así como mi hermana

.

.

.

-Aquí traigo los resultados – tenia mas de 15 minutos sentada en el consultorio de Sofia, con los nervios de punta – ¿los abrimos juntas?

-No, ábrelos tu y mándame las vitaminas – sabia que esos resultados resultarían positivos

– Vamos a ver querida Isabella Swan… - Dijo Sofía, mientras abría el sobre con mi futuro – pues… todo está bien… nor…

-¡Vamos, Sofy! – Le interrumpí – mándame las vitaminas de una vez.

-¿Para qué la Doctora Isabella Swan, necesita vitaminas? – ¡Oh mierda! Esa voz solo le pertenecía a una persona: Edward Cullen – perdón pero me dijeron que aquí estaban, quería saber cómo sigues Bella.

-Eh… uh… pues, es una simple anemia, ¿verdad Sofy? – cruzaba los dedos para que mi nerviosismo y mi amiga no me delaten.

-Este… si… quería hacerle unos exámenes a fondo, pero está bien, solo son faltas de unas vitaminas – Los ojos de ella iban y venían de Edward a mí.

-Bueno, si es así ¿Doctora Swan, me concedería el placer de llevarme a pediatría? – Edward me tendió la mano, pero yo solo se la quedé viendo – Vamos, Bella, no muerdo – me guiño un ojo.

-Veras, Edward… - suspiré – espérame en la isla de las enfermeras, ya voy – como negarme, si ese era mi trabajo.

Edward salió del consultorio, Sofia y yo, respiramos tranquilas, espere a que me regresara la sangre al cuerpo – Gracias, Sofy. ¿Mañana podemos hacer la ecografía? – Asintió – Bien, dame la receta para ir a farmacia a retirar.

Sofía escribió en un recetario, me entrego el papel – Bella… hace un rato te dije que no le digas, mejor díselo, serán felices y no llevaras cargo de conciencia cuando tu hijo te pregunte por su papá – me sonrió.

-Lo pensaré, te lo prometo – sin más salí del consultorio directo a la isla de las enfermeras a recoger a Edward para empezar nuestro recorrido

-Hey, pensé que demorabas – se acerco a mí, comenzamos a caminar, conversando de las cosas, de cómo todo iba marchando en USA, como estaba creciendo la panza de Rosalie y de los preparativos para el matrimonio de Alice con Jasper, no me atreví a preguntarle cómo iba el embarazo de su esposa porque no quería que piense que quería entrometerme en su vida, durante todo el trayecto en pediatría íbamos conversando de los pacientes, dándome opiniones y sacando conclusiones, incluso me gusto hacer mi ronda, el punto de vista de Edward me sacaba muchas dudas, sus opiniones en algunos pacientes fueron ideales y me ayudaba mucho, ya que yo no tenía mucha experiencia. Jugó con cada niño que estaba despierto, les conto cuentos, los hizo reír y regalo caramelos.

-¡No me digas que en tu pantalón llevas una confitería! Le has dado trabajo al odontólogo – Edward sonreía, sus ojos le brillaban.

-Es costumbre, siempre tengo caramelos conmigo, así los distraigo y dejan que los revise – Edward no se daba cuenta que todas las enfermeras estaban atolondradas con él y que faltaba poco para lanzármeles directo a la yugular como vampiro – Y… ¿cuándo regresas?

-¿A… Donde? Ah… Disculpa, estaba pensando en el niño con pulmonía. Este… no sé, hoy me pidieron que me quede un tiempo más como médico. Aún no he decidido – me encogí de hombros, como si no fuera tan importante mi regreso

-Ah… eso es…. ¿Un buena noticia? – ¿No le agradaba?

-Muy buena noticia – intenté sonreír pero me salió mas como una mueca – Y… ¿qué me dices de Carlitos?

-¿Carlitos? – parecía que se había ido al otro mundo

-Si... el niño con pulmonía, Edward

-Oh, sí. Perdona – intento sonreír – Esta bien el tratamiento que le has aplicado, pero podrías mandarle unas terapias respiratorias, lo ayudaría mucho – y así nos volvimos a sumergir en medicinas y pacientes, no quería inmiscuirme en su vida privada y tampoco quería que él indague la mía. Al parecer él pensaba lo mismo, porque no dejamos el mundo médico, hasta que me llamaron a una emergencia y él fue a mi ayuda, después de eso, me sentía cansada y corrí a residencia para descansar un poco, todo me daba vueltas y el olor a medicina me daban ganas de vomitar. Dormite un poco hasta que me llamaron a otra emergencia que tenia con uno de mis pacientes pero a medida que iba caminando escuchaba murmullos que el _"Gringo, doctor guapo" _ya se había marchado, gemí internamente, quería seguir a su lado aunque sea metidos en el mundo medico, me sentía tan bien con él, pero debería regresar a la realidad.

Edward Cullen estaba casado y con un hijo en camino.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, me pateaba internamente por no haber querido conocer a Edward cuando Emmett me lo propuso, ¡lo sé, lo sé, bipolaridad!

-Doctora, Swan – una enfermera me saco de mis pensamientos – la doctora San Andrés la necesita en la sala de partos, uno múltiple

-Claro, ¡allá voy! – camine o mejor dicho corrí para la sala de partos y allí estaba Sofia con… Edward, ¿no que ya se había ido? – ¿me necesitas, Sofy?

-Si, Isabella – odiaba cuando me decía así – Doctora Swan, parecía que era un parto normal, pero… después que salió el niño, nos hemos dado cuenta que hay otro niño allí adentro, el problema es que parece que se está asfixiando – Edward ya tenía un niño en sus brazos revisándolo – Aquí viene, Andrea cuando te venga una contracción puja lo más fuerte que puedas, ¿entendiste?

-¿Más, doctora? Ya no puedo, se me cie… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – y la mujer pujo lo mas que pudo, salió la niña en la segunda pujada.

-¡Esta morada! – cogí a la niña - ¡OXIGENO! – Grite – no llora, necesito el oxigeno ¡Ya! – De los nervios nadie me entendía porque comencé a hablar en inglés – ¿Nadie entiende? Quiero ¡OXIGENO! – hasta que una enfermera me entendió y logro ponerle el bendito oxigeno a la niña, la niña comenzó a ponerse de un tono rosado y lloro, todos aflojamos aire retenido, comencé a examinar a la bebé, gracias a Dios, no iba a haber problemas por la falta de oxigeno

-¿Está bien? – la voz de la mujer era un susurro pero logre entenderla

-Aquí está el varón – Edward entrego al niño con dulzura - ¿ya tiene nombre?

-Para él, si. Pero para la niña, no

-¿Cómo se va a llamar el niño? – pregunto Edward en un perfecto español

-Eduardo – ¿Eduardo? Ese era el nombre de Edward en español

-Oh, qué casualidad. Él – señalo Sofía – se llama, Edward, que es Eduardo pero en ingles.

-¿En serio? – todos asentimos – Esta bien doctor Edward, entonces ¿como se llaman ustedes? – nos pregunto la mujer

-Yo… soy Isabella y ella es Sofía, claro, ya debes conocerla, ¿no?

-Oh, claro. Eh… ya tengo el nombre para la niña… ¿Sofía Isabella?

-¡Oh, Dios! – Exclamo Edward – es una total princesa/reina

-¿Princesa/Reina? – preguntamos incrédulas

-Claro, Sofía es el nombre de una princesa… creo que de... ¿España? Bueno, no se, pero de que es princesa, es princesa e Isabella de la reina de Inglaterra… y ustedes que son dos mujeres increíbles… ¡Que nombres para más hermosos! – se acerco a mi – hola, Sofía Isabella… ¿sabes que eres hermosa? – Le susurro – llevas el nombre de mujeres maravillosas… - quedó mirándome con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca.

-Bueno… caballero, Edward pero debemos trasladar a la madre a su habitación y avisar a sus parientes. Cierto y ¿el padre?

-No, afuera esta mamá, solo somos ella y yo… bueno ahora tenemos un hombrecito en casa – miro a su bebé que estaba en sus brazos.

-¿Madre soltera? – Ella asintió – admiro a las mujeres que se lanzan a la lucha solas. No es por inmiscuirme pero ¿el padre sabe? – pregunto Edward

-No, él no sabe nada… y no quiero que se entere…

-Vamos, está cansada – interrumpió Sofía, yo quería saber qué opinaba Edward del tema – Llévenla a la habitación 243, ya está preparada. Los niños te los llevan en unos minutos, falta algunos chequeos – y salieron de la sala de partos con la mujer en la camilla – ¿ustedes, terminaron, necesitan algo?

-Claro, todo está genial con los niños – dije – los llevamos a limpiar y luego a la habitación – Sofía asintió y salió del lugar.

-Ella está haciendo mal – susurro Edward

-¿Por qué? A lo mejor el tipo no se lo merece – Salí a la defensiva

-Bella, a mi no me gustaría que me oculten a mi hijo o hija, nadie sabe si se lo merece o no, porque no le han dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo – ¿Edward estaba enojado o era mi impresión? De todas maneras yo hice como si no pasaba nada, pero por dentro las palabras de Edward comenzaban a dar vueltas en mi mente, estaba a punto de decirle, pero no, me trague las palabras y salí para entregar los niños o al menos la niña a la enfermera a cargo, todo estaba bien. Si me quedaba un segundo más, iba a arder Troya en ese lugar y todos se enteraban que la excelentísima Doctora Swan estaba embarazada de un hombre casado.

Camino a la cafetería para tomarme un té y correr a residencia para descansar un rato me di cuenta que apenas eran las 2 de la madrugada y parecía que había hecho 36 horas seguidas y sin descanso en vez de 4 horas y un descanso de media hora, estaba agotada, solo pedía acostarme un rato, cerrar los ojos y vagar en los brazos de Morfeo, pero eso no fue posible sin antes visitar el baño para vomitar todo lo que había comido, el dolor de cabeza intenso y las palabras del espectacular Edward Cullen rondando en mi cabeza.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede dormida, pero me levante con el ruido que hicieron los residentes al entrar al cuarto - ¡Hey! ¿Qué nadie les ha enseñado que en el hospital tiene que haber total silencio? ¡Parece un gallinero con sus gritos! – siempre me ponían de malgenio levantarme con tanta bulla, la gente no respetaba

-Lo sentimos, Doctora – dijeron todos al unísono – no se volverá a repetir

-Eso espero – me levante, era hora de dar mi segunda ronda – ¿García? – En 1 mes ya me había memorizado cada apellido de los estudiantes – ¡sígame!

-Claro, adiós chicas, hablamos más tarde – y la chica salió detrás mío

-¡Bella! – el grito de Sofía me detuvo - ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todo el hospital

-Estaba descansando, Doctora San Andrés

-¡Ah! Debes pedir turno solo de mañana, Bella. No es bueno en tu condición, necesitas descanso – me regaño

-Lo haré, cuando tenga 4 meses – no quería pasar mis tardes y noches desocupadas, quería por lo menos caer rendida y olvidarme del mundo – ahora, dime ¿para que me buscabas?

-mmmm… ¡3 meses! ¿Hecho?

-¡Hecho! – acepte a regañadientes, era mi medico ahora y ella podía hacer hasta que me den descanso por maternidad

-Bueno, entonces en… 3 semanas tienes que hacer turnos de mañana o de tarde, nada de trasnocharse – algo era algo

-Oh, vamos, Doctora San Andrés – interrumpió la residente – íbamos a hacer rondas, no la entretenga, si quiere consulta que la pida

-Doctora… ¿García? – la chicha asintió – se aguanta, ¿Isabella? – me dirigió la mirada de loca - ¿me prestas a la Doctora García para que vaya a hacerle el tacto a algunas que están en labor de parto? – asentí con una risita – ok, Doctora, la quiero en maternidad en ¡1… 2… 3! – la chica salió corriendo

-Eres terrible Sofia – no podía aguantar la risa

-Cuando hice la residencia prometí vengarme – se encogió de hombros – aparte que ella y otras han estado atrás de tu hombre, el Doctor Cullen

-Se supone que nos teníamos que vengar de nuestros profesores, no de los estudiantes – rodo los ojos

-Isabella Marie Swan, es divertido, siempre he querido hacer eso – las dos nos pusimos a reír – pero bueno, el "Doctor Cullen" te espera en pediatría, vamos a llevar a esos niños a donde su madre

-¿No los han entregado? – Sofía negó – ¿por qué?

-La madre no se ha despertado y apenas ha pasado media hora – ¿media hora?

-Pero si yo he dormido bastante, va….ya me parece haber dormido mucho, vamos – nos encaminamos para el lado de maternidad.

Ahí estaba Edward con la niña entre sus brazos, se lo veía tan lindo, dulce, haciéndole morisquetas a la bebe, ¿podría negarle eso? Definitivamente no lo hacía por él, lo hacía por la esposa, no me gustaría que de un día para otro salga una mujer embarazada y casi del mismo tiempo que yo

-Vaya, Edward, se te ve tan… ¿paternal? – Sofía estaba jugando sucio conmigo – Si, esa es la palabra, ¿tienes hijos Edward?

-Eh… no, mi esposa – me miro – está embarazada, apenas tiene 11 semanas

-¿Serio? – Pregunte, haciéndome la sorprendida – ¡Felicidades, Edward! ¡Contemporáneo con el de Emmett!

-Gracias…

-¿Que quieres que sea?

-¿Yo? Este… ¿niña? Me gustan las niñas… - sus ojos brillaron cuando hablo del sexo de su bebe – pero si es niño, será igual, igual lo amo

-¿Nombres? ¿Ya has pensado en nombres? – La curiosidad de Sofía era grande y la mía mas, pero yo solo escuchaba

-Bueno si es niña me gustaría Carlie o Kristen… me gustan esos nombres y si es niño… mmmm… Anthony o no sé, es el único que he pensado para niño

-Son muy lindos esos nombres, Edward – Edward me quedo viendo – Serás un excelente padre. ¿Qué opinas, Bella? – ¡oh no, yo la mato!

-Eh… ¡oh! Claro que será un excelente padre. Si es un excelente tío, ¡lo será! – Cogí al niño en mis brazos – ahora vamos, que no quiero morir en manos de una madre recién parida – comencé a caminar sin darles tregua a seguir hablando, en menos de una hora he tenido que morderme la lengua millones de veces y he querido matar a Sofía otras tantas.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el cuarto de la mujer recién parida, entregamos a los niños, dando las indicaciones como primeriza y salimos

-Docto…ra Swan – la chica de residencia se acerco, pero apenas vio a Edward comenzó a babear – ¿puedo quedarme aquí, en maternidad? – no despegaba los ojos de Edward.

- Doctora García, estoy aquí, cuando hable con alguien mírele a la cara, ¿entendido? – la chica asintió – y referente a lo otro, está bien, quédese – me encogí de hombros – Vamos, Doctor Cullen, me prometió hacer la ronda conmigo en pediatría – la chica no podía abrir la boca, tremenda oportunidad que se había perdido – ¿Sofía? – Mi amiga alzo la cabeza – te la dejo, llamare a otro residente

-Y… bueno Bella, cuéntame ¿qué ha sido de tu vida en estos últimos 2 meses? – Cuestiono, Edward. En ese momento comencé a rogar por una emergencia, pero la única emergencia que sucedió es que tuve que correr al baño a dejar todo lo poco que quedaba en mi estomago – ¿Bella, estas bien? – gritaba Edward desde el otro lado

-Si, Doctor Cullen, estoy bien – le regrese el grito

-Estas pálida, Bella. Te llevo a emergencia – intento jalarme, pero yo me quede plantada – vamos que eso no puede ser una simple anemia – volvió a jalar, pero yo no me movia

-No, Cullen. Estoy bien, de seguro comí algo que no me cayo bien, ya sabes como es el cambio de ambiente – intente zafarme de la chequeada medica. Di miles de gracias al cielo cuando mi celular sonó, pero solo era un mensaje de Sofía:

"_**Bella, pásate por mi consultorio eso de las 6 am para hacerte el ultrasonido. Sofía ;)"**_

-¿Emergencia? – pregunto Edward mientras le contestaba el mensaje a Sofia:

"_**Sofy, eres la mejor. ¿Lo sabias? Estare allí puntual, no veo la hora de ver a mi bebé. Bella 3"**_

-Nop, era Sofía, diciendo que ya tenia cita con el medico, mañana – conteste como si nada, aunque por dentro me carcomían los miedos

-Ah… mejor me dejas tranquilo – en eso su celular comenzó a sonar – ¿me disculpas? – se alejo un poco de mi, pero aun así podía escuchar – ¿_Tanya? Estoy trabajando. ¿Que paso? … apuesto que estuviste toda la tarde de compras… ¿si, ves? Te lo dije y tu no haces caso… llamare a mamá para que vaya a cuidarte esta noche… no, ya dije que no… entonces que vaya tu madre… pues la mía si puede, nos vemos, Adiós" _– colgó su celular y comenzó a marcar – _"¿Mamá?... ¿puedes ir a casa y quedarte con Tanya?... me llamo a decirme que le bajo un poco de agua sangre… si, me llamas cualquier cosa. Gracias" _– vire la cara, haciéndome la que leía unos papeles – ¿En qué íbamos?

-Lo siento, Edward, pero tengo una llamada. Nos vemos – Salí corriendo para el cuarto de residentes, en un momento de despejar la mente, encendí la laptop conectándome.

_**Alice Brandon, dice:**_

_**Hola, Bella. ¿Ya hablaste con Edward?**_

_**Swan, dice:**_

_**He pasado 4 horas en compañía de Edward, Allie**_

_**Alice Brandon, dice:**_

_**¡Eso es uno bueno, Bells! Dime, ¿como va todo?**_

_**Swan, dice:**_

_**Bien. He atendido un parto múltiple con él y nos ganamos el nombre de los bebés**_

_**Alice Brandon, dice:**_

_**Hablando de bebés… ¿ya le dijiste?**_

_**Isabella Swan, dice:**_

_**¡Ya hable con ustedes y no pienso decirle nada. Esta totalmente prohibido abrir la boca, Alice Brandon!**_

_**Alice Brandon, dice:**_

_**¡Diablos, Isabella Swan! ¡Eres muy cabeza dura! No pienso decir nada pero creo que merece saber la verdad. ¡Lo sabes!**_

_**Isabella Swan, dice:**_

_**¿Me escribes para insultarme?**_

_**Alice Brandon, dice:**_

_**¿Insultarte? No, yo solo te digo la verdad**_

_**Isabella Swan, dice:**_

_**Allie, no tengo ganas de pelear, peor por aquí. Besos. Hasta otro día**_

_**Alice Brandon, dice:**_

_**Bye, terca. Igual, te quiero, amiga. Besos a la distancia**_


	7. Malentendidos

Algunos personajes le pertenecen a S.M

.

.

.

.

Capitulo VII

Malentendidos

Edward pov

-¡Edward, te estaba buscando! – Arturo San Andrés y director del hospital me intercepto, iba camino a pediatría a buscar a Bella – Hijo, Pensé que te habías ido con Silvia a casa

- tenía tiempo que no hacía guardia y me comprometí a acompañar a Bella – algo era verdad pero tenia esa necesidad de estar a su lado

-Ambos son egresados de la misma universidad, ¿estudiaron juntos?

-No, Bella es digamos que una especie de hermana para mi cuñada – y bueno fue mi despedida de soltero, pensé – lo que supe es que, fue una de las mejores alumnas de su generación, pero su trabajo habla mejor de ella, no preciso decir nada más.

-Ella ha sido una especie de luz en la casa – dijo con un tono paternal y orgulloso – pero…sin querer me acabas de da una recomendación personal de Bella.

Media hora después de una larga charla sobre: el excelente trabajo que realiza Bella, como se comporta en casa, cómo con su presencia el ambiente parece más iluminado y debido a esto todos se encuentran tristes por dejarla partir dentro de unas semanas, ya que en tan solo un mes viviendo allí, Bella se había ganado el corazón de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia y del hospital.

De regreso a pediatría, me permití asomar la cabeza por una habitación que decía _"Residencia" _ dos de las residentes que estaban allí me sonrieron – eh… disculpen ¿han visto a la Doctora Swan? – hice el uso de mi español, esto de los idiomas siempre se me daba bien

-Si, esta con la Doctora Sofía San Andrés en maternidad – dijeron en modo de coqueteo – pero si necesitas ayuda en algo puedes decirnos, somos residentes a cargo de la Doctora Isabella

-¿Maternidad? - ¿Qué hacía allí? – Ok, gracias. El piso de arriba ¿verdad? – las chicas asintieron.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos, cuando pude darme cuenta que no sabía el número al cual pertenecía el consultorio de Sofía, di media vuelta para caminar los mismos pasos de regreso a la habitación de residencia cuando escuché a las mismas chicas que me atendieron, hablando:

_-Te lo juro, Karen – dijo una de las chicas – la Doctora San Andrés le dio consulta y le dijo que solo puede hacer guardias hasta los 3 meses de embarazo, así que pronto no soportaremos a la Doctora Swan por las guardias, ¡gracias a los cielos!_

_-¿Quien creería, la Doctora Swan embarazada y sabes si el padre es uno de los doctores que vino con ella?_

_-Creo que sé quien es… es el Doctor Morrison, el moreno buenote_

_-Bueno, igual no la aguantaremos mucho, ya se va. Lastima que él que estará aquí por un día mas es el gringoguapo del Doctor Cullen_

_-No me digas! Ese hombre es ¡HER-MO-SO!_

Deje de escuchar la conversación, porque odiaba cuando hablaban de mí como si fuera un trozo de carne. Pero…

¿Bella embarazada?

¡No lo podía creer!

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría? ¿Debí yo hablar de esto con ella? En realidad, ¡tenía que aclarar las dudas que se estaban formando en mi cabeza!

Subí al piso de maternidad, camine hasta la isla de las enfermeras para preguntar por Bella, me indicaron que estaba en la habitación de los doctores pero que había dado órdenes para no molestarla a no ser que fuera por una emergencia.

Debía respetar sus órdenes, pero también tenía que despejar mi mente de pensamientos de duda, así que me dirigí a la habitación, pare en seco cuando la vi recostada en uno de los sillones con una mano en su vientre y la otra sosteniendo una ecografía, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, se la veía tan hermosa, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, cuando me di cuenta que se limpiaba unas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. ¿Estaba llorado de felicidad o de tristeza?

_-Todavía eres muy chiquito, no te siento, pero con saber que estas allí adentro y eres parte de mí.Te amo, bebe, te amo, ya nunca más me sentiré sola, estarás a mi lado y me darás ese amor incondicional, no te iras de mi lado, ni te olvidaras de mi… - _susurraba _– Y… aunque solo seamos tu y yo, siempre te protegeré de todo. Tus tíos estarán emocionados de conocerte, apenas llegue a casa les envío el video, veras como Tía Alice saltará de emoción y ni hablar del Tío Emmett… - _pensé en sacar mi celular y tomarle una foto, pero antes de hacerlo apareció alguien.

_-Aquí estas, nena – un doctor me imagino que americano por la perfección del inglés, entró interrumpiendo la conversación madre e hijo - Te andaba buscando ¿ya te dieron los análisis? – Bella solo asintió – déjame ver… ¡Oh, por Dios, Bella! Este pequeñito… es tan hermoso… ¿este peque es mi hijo? – ¿su hijo? Bella lo miró con cara de enojo, a lo mejor ellos estaban peleados – Hey, Bells. ¡Esa mirada!_

Salí de la sala, dejándoles privacidad, mis dudas se habían disipado ¿o no? Algo aun me sabía extraño.

Pero la imagen tierna de Bella acariciando su vientre plano y su charla maternal mientras observaba la imagen de la ecografía, es escena en general me hacía sentir algo extraño por Bella, un cariño especial, una ternura sin medida. Pero de repente, volví a la realidad y recordé a Tanya con su sinfín de protestas, donde se quejaba desde las náuseas, los mareos, de que si se ve gorda, lo cual es bastante comprensible pues las embarazadas se ponen sensibles, pero incluso tenía que controlar que no tomara bebidas alcohólicas, o energéticos para que pudiera salir de compras, y sin querer compararlas pero ya haciéndolo, nunca la vi hablarle a nuestro hijo con tal sentimiento de amor como lo hacía Bella.

Ya había amanecido y los estragos de la guardia estaban pasando factura, estaba buscando a Arturo para saber si aun faltaba para irnos a casa.

.

.

.

.

-Hola, Edward… este… - Bella se la notaba nerviosa – quería hablar contigo ¿podemos?

-¿Co-conmigo? Obvio, no hay problema

-Ya, deja que hago mi ultima ronda y nos vamos, te invito a desayunar – cogió los expedientes que le tenia preparado la enfermera

– me imagino que quieres acompañarme ¿cierto? – Asentí y caminamos hacia las habitaciones de los niños

– Es muy temprano pero si alguno de ellosestá despierto, nada de caramelos – sonrió – o le das pero les haces prometer que los comerán después del desayuno –

Hicimos todas las rondas posibles, conversando de la evolución de los niños, hasta que llegamos a la habitación de Carlitos, el niño que estaba enfermo de pulmonía

– Que raro… - murmuro – no tengo el expediente de esta habitación, ¿me esperas aquí Edward? Voy a buscar el expediente, si quieres pasa y entretén al niño – se retiro, cuando entre a la habitación, estaba vacío, todo ordenado, no había ningún aparato respiratorio – se lo han llevado – dijo Bella con un deje triste – la mamá no veía "recuperación" e hizo el traslado hace una hora. No entiendo porque no me llamaron

-Bella, te estaba buscando y la enfermera dijo que habías pedido que aparte de una emergencia que no te busquen, porque querías descansar – la cara le cambio a culpabilidad y automáticamente se sobo el vientre, yo tuve que desviar la mirada para que no se de cuenta que yo sabia de su embarazo

-Doctora Swan… - el mismo medico de hace un rato, la abrazo por la espalda, susurrándole al oído – Doctor Cullen – moví mi cabeza en señal de saludo – ¿Terminaste? Vamos a desayunar y te llevo a casa, Sofía ya se fue – Bella se tensó

-Paul… deja de hacer eso – le dijo entre dientes, yo no quería seguir viendo eso, así que cogí cualquier expediente y me puse a revisarlo, dándoles privacidad, Paúl la soltó, bufando – aparte que ya invité a Edward a desayunar…

-Perfecto – interrumpió – vamos los tres y luego cogemos un taxi a casa

-No, Bella, tranquila, ve a desayunar con el Doctor Paul… - la tranquilice

-No, yo te invité a desayunar, aparte que quiero hablar contigo de algo

-Tranquila, hablamos más tarde ¿qué te parece si te invito a almorzar y luego me enseñas un poco la ciudad? – Asintió – voy a buscar a Arturo, espero todavía este aquí. Nos vemos

-El Doctor San Andrés siempre que hace guardia esta hasta las 8 am, así que… si lo alcanzas, apenas son 7:30. ¿Vamos Bella? – cogió a Bella de la mano, pero ella se la retiro y camino.

.

.

.

.

Llegando a casa, cansado y lo único que quería era acostarme y dormir un poco, no había nadie, solo estaba la luz del cuarto de Sofía encendida, eso quería decir que Bella estaba allí, ya que a la salida del hospital, Sofía me dijo que su novio la iba a recoger y que luego se iban a dar una vuelta, buscando unas cosas para la fiesta de compromiso. Al lado del cuarto de Bella, estaba la habitación que habían preparado para mí. Entre sin encender la luz, cerré las cortinas para que no entre el sol y me deje caer la cama. Por el reloj de mi celular me di cuenta que eran las 8:30 am, menos 4 horas, quería decir que en casa aún era de madrugada. ¿Bella se habrá adaptado rápido a la diferencia horaria o le habrá costado? Era una pregunta estúpida que vino a mi cabeza seguida de… ¿Ese tal Paúl era del novio que hablaban los chicas? No me acordaba del nombre, tantas veces lo mencionaron, pero Paúl no me sonaba para nada. Bueno, puede ser él, Bella no es de las chicas que se consiguen novios rápidos ¿o sí?

_-¡No! – _Se escuchó un grito del otro cuarto - _¡¿Donde estas?! No te veo – _Era la voz de Bella.

Corrí al cuarto, Bella estaba dormida, de seguro era una pesadilla, ya no gritaba pero se removía incomoda, cogiéndose su vientre ¿Le dolerá? Me preocupó mucho su condición, la cogí entre mis brazos, poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo, pero no dejaba su vientre, la moví y le pregunté en un susurro si le dolía algo, pero se aferro a mi pecho, aun con los ojos cerrados, esto definitivamente era una pesadilla – shhh, preciosa, levántate – le susurré en el oído, despacio para no alterarla – nena, levántate – abrió sus ojos, mirando por todos lados, hasta que posó la mirada en mi, se quedo tranquila y se apretó aún mas a mis brazos - ¿Estas bien? – pregunte, asintió – ¿Te duele algo? – miró sus manos y con cuidado las retiro de su vientre, negó - ¿Segura? – Volvió asentir – Bueno como estas bien me voy, cualquier cosa, solo llama, estoy al otro lado, en la siguiente habitación – intente salir, pero ella se apretó más

-No, no te vayas, ¿si? Se que hace calor, puedes encender el ventilador – señalo el aparato que estaba en el piso – pero… quédate conmigo – se mordió el labio – tengo miedo

-Si tu quieres que me quede, me quedo – le di un beso en la frente – voy a prender ese aparato, hace mucho calor y después nos morimos calcinados – reí

-Edward, eres un exagerado – río – no me gusta el ventilador, pero no queda de otro, el aire se dañó y la compañía no ha venido a arreglar

-No hay problema – le dije levantándome – me puedes decir ¿que soñabas que te tenía tan alterada?

-Nop, ven, acuéstate a mi lado y duerme. También estás cansado – me acosté a su lado

-¿Pu-puedo abrazarte? – Necesitabaabrazarla, me inspiraba ternura y sabia que en ese momento de susto, necesitaba uno, solo asintió y se acurrucó contra mi pecho – duerme, nena. Yo estoy aquí – ambos quedamos en silencio, abrazados.

Sin querer hacerlo comencé a pensar en Tanya, pues ella no dejaba que la abrazara, decía que se sentía fastidiada. Y suspiré triste, pues desde que nos casamos todo ha cambiado, la relación no avanza, retrocedíamos, todo lo aguantaba por mi hijo, que no era el culpable de nada. Tenía que mantenerla vigilada, porque sabía que en cualquier momento hacia alguna estupidez, luego de varias amenazas ya me tenía en constante vigilia.

Sentí la respiración relajada de Bella, ya se había dormido. Yo también cerré los ojos intentando dormir, la jalé mas a mis brazos, posando mi mano en su vientre.

-Be… Oh, disculpen – Entró Sofía corriendo a la habitación, parando en seco, recién me había despertado, pero Bella seguía dormida – Ya esta la comida ¿Van a bajar? – Asentí – Ok, los esperamos – Salió

-Princesa – le susurre – ¿quieres comer? – Se removió – vamos, princesa, tienes que comer

-Hummmm… Edward, no quiero – se quejo - ¿Qué hora es?

-Son… - busque un reloj – las 2 de la tarde

Saltó de la cama - ¿Qué, tan tarde? – corrió al baño, no fui tras ella porque de seguro no le gustaría que la vieran

-Baja a comer ¿ok?... Ah… Sofía entró y nos vio dormidos – le dije al otro lado de la puerta

-¿Enserio? Bueno hablaré con ella, no me gustaría que se mal interpreten las cosas - ¿Malinterpreten? A lo mejor por el novio

-Y… ¿tú no te ibas a desayunar con Paul?

-Si, pero tuvo una emergencia con un paciente, así que decidí volver a casa – se sonrojó

Durante el almuerzo, Sofía nos lanzaba miradas

¿Bella le habrá contado lo de nosotros?

Reíamos de las ocurrencias de Christian, el hermano de Sofía y el más pequeño de la familia San Andrés

Yo seguía cada una de las insinuaciones que hacia Sofía, incluso estando allí Paul.

¡Era de las mías!

Por más que Paul le lanzaba dagas con los ojos, ella seguía con sus bromas.

Ni que hablar de los sonrojos de Bella, en tan solo 20 minutos se había sonrojado en distintos tonos rosa.

No pudimos salir a conocer la ciudad pues comenzó a llover, además Arturo quería realizarme algunas consultas e intercambiar opiniones. Después de eso mando llamar a Bella a su despacho y allí se encerraron hasta la hora de la cena.

No vi a Bella en la cena, ni a la hora de ir a dormir, pase por la habitación de Sofía, pero estaba la puerta entreabierta y apagada la luz.

¡Nadie!

.

.

.

.

Busque a tientas el celular que no dejaba de sonar

¿Quién era?

¡Tanya!

Termine de despertarme, se me vinieron a la cabeza un sin numero de eventos donde Tanya me decía que había perdido al bebe – ¿Hola? – A estas alturas yo ya estaba asustado, eran las 6 am y menos 4 horas, eso quería decir que eran las 2 am allá – ¡Dime, que no hiciste algo estúpido!

_-Edward – _era mamá, salte de la cama y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación _– cariño, quiero que te tranquilices, tu papa ya está con Tanya, solo te estoy avisando que estamos en el hospital, se le presentó un dolor en el vientre bajo - _¿Tranquilizarme? Ya estaba poniéndome los zapatos para salir al aeropuerto para ir a ver que estaba pasando

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! – Grite - ¡Ya salgo para allá!

_-¡NO, Eward! Te estoy diciendo esto para que no te alarmes, tu padre me pidió que no te llamara, pero si no lo hago, Tanya te va con el chisme – _ahora no entendía a que venia todo este drama_ – te paso a tu padre_

_-Edward, hijo – _mi padre me hablo calmado_ – no pasa nada, en realidad… no creo que dolor alguno haya existido - _¿Otra vez, otro chantaje?_ – esta mujer lo que necesita es un psicólogo_

- Osea, que otra vez ¿ o es provocado o es mentira? – de mis labios salió un suspiro de alivio

_-Es mentira - _¡Loca!_ – Edward, tu madre callo en su trampa, jugo las cartas bien_

-¿Cómo sabes que es mentira? – porque puede ser verdad, como el cuento de Pedrito y el lobo ¿no?

_-Cuando llego comenzó a gritar – _Típico de ella, pensé, muchas veces, en dos meses había llegado gritando al hospital, preguntando por mi _– decía que te llamáramos, que vengas y esas cosas, cuando vio que nada íbamos a hacer, dijo que estabas con tu amante_

_-¿Amante? –_ ¿acaso, ella sabia que Bella estaba aquí en Ecuador? Pero ella no es mi amante_ - ¿Qué amante, papá? – _mi paciencia se estaba terminado

_-Yo lo se, hijo. No le hagas caso – _mi mano automáticamentecomenzó a moverse en mi cabello, despeinándolo mas de lo normal_ – ¿a que hora es la conferencia? – _cambio el tema conel tono de padre orgulloso quesalió a flote con Carlisle, siempre era así, él siempre apoyándonos en todo

-Por la tarde. Trata de mantenerla bajo vigilancia medica, por favor – vi como alguien asomaba su cabeza por la puerta, era Bella, venia despeinada por la reciente salida de la cama y con su pijama, le hice señas para que entrara – este… te dejo. Eh… Lo siento, siento que te hayan hecho levantar a estas horas, dile a mamá lo mismo, nos vemos mañana

_-¡Suerte! Y… no te preocupes, sabes que un medico tiene que estar a cualquier hora disponible – _¡ese hombre era mi orgullo!

_-Gracias_

Bella ya estaba sentada a mi lado con una carpeta en manos, se había hecho una coleta improvisada con una liga, dejando algunas mechas que se escapaban y se curvaban alrededor de su cara, su pijama improvisada de una camiseta 2 tallas mas grande y unos shorts, debido al calor, tenia su cara roja y las manos las retorcía con la sabana de la cama

-¿Pasa algo? – tenia su labio inferior en una tortura con sus dientes, lo único que pude hacer es sonreír, Bella era la mezcla peligrosa entre inocencia y sensualidad.

¡Sexy, terriblemente, Sexy!

-Problemas… - sonreí ¿Problemas? ¡Ja! Mis problemas tenían un nombre: Tanya – dime, ¿qué te tiene levantada a esta hora?

-Eh… escuche ruidos y quise venir a ver si necesitabas algo – sonrió – ¿Quieres hablar?

-¿Ah? – mi cara de confusión estaba presente

-Digo… a veces es bueno hablar de los problemas con los demás ¿desahogarse? – me quede viendo fijamente su cara – si… si no quieres hablar no hay problema…

-No, no es eso, Bella – como hablar con una persona que no sea tu padre, nunca le he contado mis cosas a nadie – es que… - me sobe la nuca – es muy complicado y no me gustaría que te sientas mal

-hagamos un trato – se acerco mas a mi y tomo mi mano entre las de ellas, una electricidad corría por nuestras pieles, pero se sentía tan bien que ninguno de los dos se aparto, es mas, yo afiance mas mi agarre –tu me cuentas que pasa y yo te cuento para que he venido ¿Qué dices? – Suspire pesadamente – bueno, en realidad te tengo que contar algo, así que si no quieres desahogarte conmigo no hay problema… no me gustaría que me vieras como una metiche o chismosa.

Reí, ante la cara que ponía Bella, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sin medidas para no lanzarla a la cama y recorrer todo su cuerpo a besos.

– bueno… es una historia larga – hizo ademan con la mano para que continuara

–el día que me iba a casar, yo lo estuve analizando bien y… quería darme el lujo de conocerte… incluso, unirme a la campaña de la fundación para la que realizas el voluntariado – sentí como su cuerpo se iba tensando

– ese mismo día, hable con ella y le dije que aplazáramos la boda, pero ella se puso histérica, me tiro el periódico por la cara y me enseño las fotos que habían salido tuyas y mías en el yate de Emmett–Bella tenía la boca en forma de O, claramente ella no sabia nada de las fotos

- ¿No sabias de las fotos? – negó, pero me insisto a que continúe

– este… allí me entere que estaba embarazada… y me vino con la historia de que ella no quería que su hijo nacieraen una familia de padres separados, traté de hacer que entrara en razón diciéndole que era posible llevar la relación de padres sin estar en pareja, pero se puso histérica y amenazó con terminar el embarazo, y con la vida de mi hijo en sus manos accedí al casamiento, para poder controlarla.

-¿Esa mujer esta… loca? – enarque una ceja y sonreí levemente, todos sacan las mismas conjeturas – perdón, Edward, pero… ¿recurrir a eso? – su rostro demostraba dolor, y podía imaginar porque aquello le afectaba tanto.

-No, te preocupes, no te imaginas todas las veces que me he hecho y contestado la misma pregunta – me encogí de hombros, pero sus ojos decían que algo quería preguntar – ya dilo, Bella

-¿Qué?... ah… este, bueno ¿Por qué querías hacer eso? – comenzó a morder su labio y fue inevitable salvarlo

-¿Querer conocerte? – asintió – pues… nunca me ha atraído tanto una chica como tu, eres distinta… te ves frágil, tanto que me provoca protegerte, pero eres tan fuerte, inteligente, amorosa, cariñosa, te gusta cocinar – ambos reímos y rodamos los ojos – eres fácil de querer y llegas directo al corazón de las personas, eres tenaz, terca, luchas por conseguir las cosas y según lo que he escuchado de algunas internas… eres terrible cuando te juntas con Sofía – reímos a carcajadas.

-Esa interna es de apellido… ¿García? – Rio – esos comentarios solo ella los sabe hacer, no es necesario que la cubras.

-Yo no estoy cubriendo nada – verla reír con esa chispa especial en sus ojos, en pijama, sonrojada y tan solo una coleta floja, me provocaba abrazarla, pero lo único que hice fue apretar mas sus manos con las mías – gracias, Bella – mi vista poso en la carpeta que estaba a su lado, ella se dio cuenta y la seriedad le llego a la rostro.

-Bueno, después de lo que te voy a decir… – cogió la carpeta y comenzó a darle vueltas – dudo que me des las gracias, antes que todo quiero que sepas que te lo digo, porque creo que es lo mas justo que estés enterado, no tiene que ver nada por dinero y reputación, porque muy pronto la mía no será la mas linda del hospital – tenia el ceño fruncido, como pensando que palabras adecuadas emplear, mi curiosidad estaba despertando – y del dinero, no me interesa, cuando mis padres murieron, me dejaron una empresa, la cual no estoy interesada, pero aun así me llega un dinero para mi manutención. Toma – estiro sus manos entregándome la carpeta – ábrela – a lo que abrí la carpeta, contenía análisis clínicos que informaban un embarazo de 9 semanas.

¡¿9 semanas?!

Eso quería decir que… Bella además de estar embarazada, él bebe no era de Paúl sino…

¿Mío?

Seguí moviendo los papeles, hasta que encontré el eco, en el indicaba las medias, y el peso del bebe… aun no lo podía creer, iba a ser padre de nuevo… y lo más emocionanteun hijo con Bella… podría tener una niña, como Bella, chiquita, con sus ojos color chocolate, sus cabellos del mismo color y sus sonrojos.

Escuche un sollozo y vi como a Bella se le regaban las lagrimas a lo largo de sus mejillas, no pude evitar atraerla a mi y abrazarla fuerte, era el regalo mas grande que me estaba dando ¡otro hijo!

Cuando intente hablar me di cuenta que también estaba llorando, así que me aclare la garganta – Bella, escúchame – cogí su cara entre mis manos – pase lo que pase, es mi hijo ¿no? – Suspiró – Gracias, gracias, por hacerme participe de esta noticia – sonreí – es la noticia mas maravillosa que me han dado – la envolví en mis brazos, no quería dejarla salir, pero se escucho un sonido que venia de su barriga, reímos fuerte por todo – disculpa, estoy impidiendo tu desayuno.

Un rojo intenso ilumino su cara – ¿si me acompañas? – Se levanto y me estiro su mano que con gusto tome – esa carpeta es tuya y prometo mantenerte informado de todo – volví a sonreírle y acaricie sus mejillas con mis nudillos, con las fuerte necesidad de besarla.

-¿Cuando regresas a USA?

-es que… no voy a regresar, eso era el otro tema que quería hablar contigo... Ayer Arturo me ofreció una plaza en el hospital, aparte que la fundación quiere que me quede para llevar la atención de los niños de esta – yo estaba en shock ¿Cómo que no regresaba? ¿Y el bebe? ¡Me mantendrá alejado de mi hijo!

– Edward, tu tienes que estar allá con tu esposa, te prometo que siempre te informare de todo…

-Pero… aquí no tienes a nadie, Bella – y era verdad, ella estaba sola, sin nadie que este al pendiente de ella – allá, esta Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y… yo

-Aquí tengo a la familia San Andrés, Sofía y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigas… además ya he aceptado la propuesta, ya no hay marcha atrás – Salió a flote su genio fuerte y decidido – ¡estoy embarazada, no invalida! – otra vez las lágrimas.

De repente sentí la necesidad de prepararle el desayuno, pues no había nadie en casa, lo normal, así me dijo Bella. Por las mañanas hay instituto, un hospital que dirigir, novio que atender y mercado que hacer, y como Bella tenía su día libre, era la encargada de llevarme al hospital por la tarde.

Mientras desayunábamos me iba contando sus rutinas que empiezan por hacer la bendita visita al baño, el hospital, el regreso agotador, el sueño que la ataca a cada momento… y ahora que se iba a incrementar el antojo, ya que lo primero que quería a penas pisar la cocina era ¡pollo frito!

Me gusto ser el primero en cumplir ese antojo. Solo el hecho que ella se quedara acá y con mi bebe el corazón se me encogía y me entraban unas inmensas ganas de tirarla a mi hombro como costal y llevarla a USA, pensamiento primitivo, pero era verdad.

Me enseño el motivo de desaparecerse ayer por la noche durante la cena… Su casa. Estaba emocionada, tenía todo en mente, pero la idea de Bella viviendo sola no me agradó para és de expresarle mi desacuerdo, comenzó a contarme que la casa de al lado pertenecía a Sofíay a su futuro esposo y que la casa de la familia San Andrés estaba a solo dos calles.

Mientras la escuchaba, por mi mente cruzaban mil y una ideas, entonces comencé a idear una forma para que Alice y Jaspervinieran a vivirse con ella, por lo menos durante el embarazo.

Pero como si me leyera la mente me dijo: "Edward, tu llamas a algunos de los chicos para que vengan y te juro que me voy a otro lado y no te informare de nada".

Pasado el tiempo de adaptación a la noticia, el otro tema por el cual estaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza era Paul ¿por que se había portado así con ella, acaso serian pareja? Así que no dude un instante más y le hice la pregunta. Bella respondió entre risas que eran nada más que amigos.

.

.

.

.

Al termino del día me sentía física y emocionalmente agotado, pero sin duda uno de los mejores en mi vida, había llorado y reído, pasando de un sentimiento al otro en cuestión de minutos. Para el fin de la jornada fuimos a cenar, todos moríamos de hambre, pero cansados ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar y nos daba pena decirle a Silvia que cocine algo, pero el antojo de Bella de comer unos sándwiches llamados "Submarinos" y sin protestas Sofía aparco rápidamente en una carreta de comida rápida y pidió nuestra comida. Lo que nos resulto gracioso, fue que yo había pedido una hamburguesa, pero apenas vi el sándwich de Bella, no me aguante las ganas y termine pidiendo otro, lo que se transformó en la burla del momento, pues comenzaron a molestar con que los antojos también me habían llegado, y llegué a creer que así era, porque nunca había sentido esa desesperación por comer algo.

Entre Bella y yo terminamos comiéndonos la hamburguesa que ya había pedido,luego todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente de nuestra, ¿Quién pagaba? ¡Qué Bella terca! Utilizando todas sus artimañas de mujer embarazada hizo que cediera, mostrándome por último su sonrisa de superioridad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**¡Hola! Esta vez no he demorado mucho… bueno, un poquito.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Karen, mil, mil, miles de gracias por la ayuda que me brindas para el fic ;) **

**¡Gracias, nena!**

**Besos, nos leemos**


	8. E-mails

Algunos personajes le pertenecen a S. M. la trama es mia, asi como también unos que otros personajes

.

.

.

.

Capitulo VIII

E-mails

Bella POV

Hace 2 meses que Edward regreso a USA, aunque, TODAS las noches hablamos, él no perdona un día, si yo no lo llamo, él lo hace. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo: Todos los días hablamos, 1 vez por semana hacemos video llamadas y 1 vez al mes, exactamente, después de la consulta con Sofía tenía que escribirle un e-mail, detallándole todos los cambios, aunque él ya los supiera, pues la Dra. San Andrés le enviaba todos los videos al tal orgulloso padre.

Edward quería estar al tanto de todo y no se lo podía negar, pues de un modo u otro, a través de nuestro bebe, él, lleva la alegría de sus dos hijos.

Las cosas con Tanya, seguían igual o peor, y por ello Edward decía: _"Quisiera ser yo el que cargara mi hijo en el vientre", _y no lo decía de broma, se sentía abrumado por los sentimientos negativos de su mujer hacia su hijo.

Toda esta situación hizo que creciera en mi amor por su hijo con Tanya y que lo sintiera como mío, este se debía al simple motivo de no ser querido por su madre, porque una madre que ama a su hijo, no intenta abortarlo, se cuida, toma precauciones y no lo expone de la manera tan irracional como lo hace ella. Desde pequeña, mi madre me había enseñado a no juzgar a las personas, pero era inevitable, al escuchar la tristeza de Edward por el teléfono, contándome las cosas que hacía, para que no se vaya de su lado y como ponía la vida de su hijo en peligro. Él se negaba a contarme lo que sucedía, pero luego de rogárselo de forma persistente, terminaba por desahogarse.

En estos dos meses nos hemos convertido en algo así como los mejores amigos, nos contamos todo, ríe cuando le digo que todavía el Dr. Gringo tiene huellas en el hospital y en especial en las doctoras internas, García, para ser más específica.

Uno de esos días me llamó antes de lo planeado para decirme que sería padre de un niño: siempre nos llamábamos a las 12 am de aquí, 8 am de allá, pero ese día me sorprendió, llamando a las 7 am, yo me encontraba dormida, pues tenía consultas por las tarde, como pude cogí el teléfono, cuando escuche su voz, salte de la cama asustada, vinieron a mí cabeza una infinidad de miedos, pero estos se disiparon cuando pude oír su voz de felicidad diciendo: _"¡Es un niño, Bella!¡Tendré un varón, un Anthony!", _fui la primera persona en saberlo y sentí su alegría como la mía, en ese momento, Edward necesitaba la alegría de una madre, lo pude entender en ese mismo instante, que algo había pasado, no quise preguntar, puse mi mejor voz de felicidad, pues así me sentía, y le otorgué todo mi apoyo, emocionándome junto a él, con el corazón lleno de dicha, él sabía que siempre estaría para él y yo era feliz con tan solo escuchar un: "_Gracias por estar conmigo"_

Hoy se cumplía el 4to mes más una semana, la 2da ecografía, pero aparte de todo ha sido la primera vez que he sentido a mi bebé, justamente, cuando estaba hablando con Edward, antes de ir al almuerzo, me daba la impresión que se iba a transportar por la señal telefónica, lamentando un millón de veces no poder estar en esos momentos y yo… como siempre, dándole ánimos y diciéndole que Anthony lo necesitaba más, tenía que tener a su padre, el cuerdo de su familia, junto a él, salvándolo de manos de su madre.

¡Dios, nunca me hubiera imaginado que podría estar pronunciando esas palabras!

¡Pobre bebé!

¡Pobre Edward!

No quería que los padres de Edward se enteraran, primero, por vergüenza y segundo, porque si a uno de ellos se les salía decir algo delante de Tanya, no sabríamos como reaccionaria. Emmett se vivía quejando que esto no era emocionante, no se lo decía a Edward, él quería que Tanya se enterara, entre Rose y yo nos encargamos de explicarle como niño pequeño, los motivos, aunque no le gustaron, dijo que siempre estaría a nuestro favor y si no abría la boca, era por su sobrino, muchas veces puso en tela de juicio, si de verdad seria el hijo de Edward, nadie quería imaginarse que pasaría si no fuera su hijo, tanto que él lo ha cuidado, protegido y salvado, de esa mujer sin escrúpulos.

Tenía en mis manos las ecografías y el CD que Sofía se encargaba de sacar con los videos y el ultrasonido del bebé. Aunque solo eran 17 semanas, teníamos posibilidades, más o menos, de saber el sexo del bebe, a mí me hubiese dado igual si era niño o niña, pero esta noticia, de seguro a Edward no le pasaría por alto.

¡Sí él era feliz, yo lo era!

.

.

.

.

Guayaquil, 9 de mayo del 2009

Edward:

Sigo insistiendo que esto de los e-mails es una pasadera de tiempo, pero no voy a discutir, ya es inútil, es tu derecho por no poder estar presente en cada etapa.

No creo que tenga que darte una clase del desarrollo de un embrión ¿verdad? Nuestro bebé tiene 17 semanas y… *suenan redobles de tambores* posiblemente sea una hermosa y preciosa ¡NIÑA! Eres el primero, aparte de Sofía, obvio, en saberlo. Me he emocionado pensando en nombres, muchos posibles nombres, pero solo uno ha quedado dando vueltas a mi cabeza: Carlie. Un día tu dijiste que te gustaba ese nombre, piénsalo bien, porque si estás de acuerdo nuestra bebe se llamará así, si no te gusta o no quieres, puedes enviarme el nombre que te agrade, el de tu elección, esa es tu misión y tu aporte, encontrar o aprobar el nombre de la pequeña.

Hoy como ya sabes, he sentido por primera vez como se mueve, no te imaginas las sensaciones que he tenido y los sentimientos encontrados en mí, estas hormonas me están volviendo… ¡loca!

¿De los antojos?

Esta es buena, he hecho ir a Guillermo, el novio de Sofía, a las 4 am a conseguir helado sándwich y mientras él ha ido, le he contado a Sofy que a ti te han dado antojos de lo mismo, pero lo más similar que has encontrado, son las oreo con helado de vainilla. Guille llego refunfuñando, diciendo que cuando su mujer este embarazada, te la va a enviar, para que sacies sus antojos y dice Sofía que te hará la noche imposible, que se antojará lo que no existe y te tendrá buscando por todo LA.

¡Suena terrible!

¿Mi vientre?

Todavía tengo la pelota de soccer como vientre, no se nota mucho porque siempre llevo mi bata encima, nadie sabría de mi embarazo, pero García *rueda los ojos* se ha encargado de dar las buenas nuevas (como siempre).

Ya tenemos fecha próxima: 7 de octubre. Ya te dije, no te apures, no te amargues, si no puedes, no hay problema, filmaremos todo, bueno, no todo, pero tendrás el honor de conocerla primero aunque sea por medio de una pantalla, no te angusties.

Dale mis besos secretos a Anthony y dile que ansío conocerlo, pero que todo a su debido tiempo, que su hermanita está bien cuidada y mimada. Besos para ti también y éxitos en este mes.

Bella (L)

.

.

.

.

Guayaquil, 15 de agosto del 2009

¡FELICIDADES PAPA!

Me alegro muchísimo, que todo haya salido bien con Anthony, Rose me mando fotos de Nicole y él, ambos están preciosos, se parece mucho a ti, de seguro andas por las calles sacando pecho de la dinastía Cullen.

¡Orgulloso papá!

Te deseo mucha suerte, ya al fin lo tienes en tus brazos y podrás protegerlo mejor, ojala la actitud de Tanya para con él bebe, cambie, ese pequeño ser inocente, no se merece que su madre no le dé la atención merecida, ten paciencia, una sonrisa de un niño, muchas veces cambia un mundo y se gana a las personas, en especial a su madre.

No te preocupes si hemos bajado las charlas mañaneras telefónicas, lo entiendo muy bien, Anthony te necesita mucho más ahora.

¿Ya estas entrenado, cambiando pañales?

Rose dice que a Nicole todavía se le caen los pañales cuando Emmett se los pone, espero y por tu bien, que ya sepas ajustarlos bien, porque si no… ¡ya verás! Jajaja…

Carlie hoy no ha dejado de patear, está muy inquieta y da unas patadas que me quitan el aire y juega con mi vejiga, ahora voy más al baño que los primeros meses.

Ayer terminamos el cuarto, quedo precioso, te mando fotos y videos. Sofía, la madrina, no deja de comprarle ropa, yo pensé que me había librado de Alice, pero esta es peor ¡Auxilio!

¡Edward, NO necesito dinero!

Te envío una sorpresa GRANDOTA

¡Disfrútala!

Cuéntame como es Anthony, mándame fotos de él… ¿¡Por favor? Muero de curiosidad, por saber cómo es, que le gusta, como es su carácter, el color de ojos. Los chicos no cuentan mucho y quiero saber tu parte como padre, como estas llevándolo.

Besos para ti y Anthony

Bella (L)

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, 17 de agosto del 2009

¡Bella, Bella, Bella!

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Por lo menos deja ese dinero guardado, para alguna urgencia, nunca se sabe.

Te cuento *sale el padre orgulloso* Anthony es her – mo – so, Cullen de cepa, tiene los ojos verdes como los míos, pero similares a los de Emmett y los de mi abuelo, la pelusita que tiene por cabello es broncíneo un poco más claro que el mío, desordenado a causa de 2 remolinos como los tengo yo, rizado como el de Emmett o tal vez los de Tanya, sus labios son en forma de corazón como mamá y tiene el carácter pasivo pero mandón de mi padre.

¿Los pañales?

Con apenas 2 semanas de ser padre las 24 horas, le doy a Emmett un paseo cambiando pañales, sin caerse, ni nada, estoy entrenando, para cuando me toque los de Carlie. Rose reniega que Emmett no sabe cambiar pañales, eso es normal, cuando se trata de pañales y ella abre la boca, todos se ríen porque a mi hermano lo ponen rojo de la vergüenza.

¡Pobre mi hermano!

Ese es el precio que hay que pagar de ser padres.

El cuarto esta precioso, va a ser mi nena consentida, me alegro mucho que hayas puesto los muñecos que le he enviado, tengo más cosas para ella, pero se las quiero dar de manera personal, he puesto una foto de la ecografía en 4D junto con la foto de Anthony, mis dos amores, mis tesoros, pero papà ha visto y bueno… he tenido que contarle, está feliz e hizo que le enseñe todos y cada uno de los videos, hemos estado toda la mañana juntos conversando y se muere por conocer ya a su nieta. Algo normal ¿No?

Tengo pasajes reservados para septiembre, solo estoy esperando que Tanya deje sacar al niño del país.

¿Tanya?

Las cosas con ella no van bien, papa me ha dicho para mandarla a tratar con un psicólogo, solo estamos esperando fecha de consulta para derivarla, por la salud del bebe. No siempre podre estar cuidándolo, ahora porque he pedido vacaciones, pero… ¿Cuándo se acaben, que haré? Necesitamos que coopere, Anthony necesita de su madre, se molesta cuando llora y siempre llora cuando le escucha la voz. Le he pedido el divorcio, pero me ha dicho, que si me lo da, se lleva al niño, ya puedes imaginar cómo es esta locura. Emmett está haciendo todo lo posible, analizando e investigando, me ha dicho que lo mejor es lanzar la demanda del divorcio junto con la de la custodia, pero para ganar tenemos que tener el veredicto del médico psiquiatra. No te cuento más, porque quiero que estés tranquila y sin ninguna clase de estrés, no le hace bien a la bebe y como médico lo tienes que saber.

Adjunto fotos de Anthony y videos con Nicole

Edward (Felizmente padre) XD

.

.

.

.

-Bella, no lo puedo creer, solo falta 1 mes ¡Un mes! Para que podamos conocer a la pequeña Carlie – parloteaba Sofía, mientras me ayudaba a limpiarme el gel de la panza de 8 mesesotes grandota que tenía. Mi cabeza estaba en USA hoy Anthony había amanecido con la piel con ronchas a causa de una alergia y Edward no llamaba para informar cómo estaba el niño - ¿Bella? – mi querida amiga y médico me saco de mis pensamientos, a regañadientes le preste atención - ¿Me estabas escuchando?

-Perdona ¿Qué dijiste? – le puse mi mejor cara de inocente, ella solo rodo los ojos

-Tengo que salir, papá se ofreció a llevarte a casa. Desde hoy, oficialmente estas de baja por maternidad – todo lo decía mientras imprimía las ecografías y firmaba los papeles para la baja, si fuera por ella me la hubiera mandado a los 6 meses cuando se me presentaron unas contracciones fuertes, por ella me mantenía en cama como Edward se lo había pedido

¡Sobreprotectores!

Ahora oficialmente estaba vaga, en casa, sin nada que hacer, hasta el nacimiento de Carlie, aunque muchas veces, me hubiera gustado trabajar hasta el final, esto no era posible, primero, porque mis pies no me dejaban y segundo, porque me cansaba con apenas dar un paso. Me sentía inútil, ni tejer sabia, para hacerle escarpines y busitos a mi bebe, la habitación ya estaba terminada, tenía quien me limpie la casa, no cocinaba, porque la mama de Sofía se encargaba de llevarme de comer junto con golosinas, para que no esté parada, no me gustaba la tv y mis amigos, estaban desaparecidos desde apenas una semana, el internet me aburría y mucho, pero hoy, precisamente hoy, estaba desesperada por saber algo, alguna señal, por más mínima que sea, de que Anthony estaba bien, en casa había dos cuartos de bebes, el segundo, era el de Tony, si venía con Edward, tenía un lugar donde dormir.

Edward me había contado que con engaño habían logrado que Tanya le firmara los papeles para sacar al bebe del país, pero le advirtió que si Edward no volvía con el niño después de 60 días, automáticamente, él se convertía en un secuestrador, algo ilógico con esa mujer, hacerse la preocupada, cuando no es capaz de soportar el llanto del bebe, teniendo que ser cuidado por una niñera y no por su propia madre.

Al final, sucumbí a la angustia de saber de Tony, y terminado llamando a Edward, quien se disculpó por no avisar, pero que se le había presentado una emergencia con un niño. Gracias a Dios, Anthony ya estaba bien, había sido una alergia a la lana de un muñequito que Esme le había regalado. Después de eso pude dormir un poco, respirar con alivio.

-¡Beeeeeeeeeeellllllllaaaaa! – me levante asustada, Sofía estaba tocando la puerta y gritaba llamándome, rodé un poco para ponerme mis zapatillas.

-¡Ya voy! – grité, me desesperaba cuando tocaban la puerta desesperadamente

– Que… ¡Dios, chicos! – al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Emmett, Rosalie, la pequeña Nicole, Jasper, Alice y el nuevo integrante el pequeño Jackson, lo habían adoptado después de que sus padres, únicos familiares directos de Alice, habían fallecido en un accidente de tránsito, pero se habían adaptado tan bien a la llegada de un niño de la noche a la mañana, ellos al bebe y él bebe a ellos. Abrace lo que más pude a cada uno, cogí en brazos a los pequeños.

Nicole, era el vivo retrato de Rose cuando pequeña, con sus ojos azules grandes, cabello rubio, hoyuelos, esos eran de Emmett, y coqueta, se reía de todo. Emmett como padre sacaba pecho diciendo que nadie sería más hermosas que sus mujeres, a lo que Alice y yo le lanzamos miradas de ¡_Muérete, Emmett Cullen! _Pero el muy "orgulloso", no se disculpó solo se encogió de hombros y dijo: "_Es la verdad"_, nadie pudo evitar reír, así era Emmett, sincero y juguetón como un niño pequeño.

Cuando terminaron de entrar a la casa, no pude evitar sacar la cabeza y mirar a todos lados, con la esperanza que apareciera Edward con un Anthony en brazos, pero nada de eso sucedió, entonces los chicos me contaron el porqué de viajar ahora, sus pasajes estaban por vencer, pero Edward tenia pasaje abierto y apenas pueda viajaba, solo quería esperar el avance de Anthony unos días, para estar tranquilo. Escuché atenta al relato de Alice, el cual decía que a Edward no le había servido ser doctor cuando vió a su hijo todo brotado por la alergia, que no pudo revisarlo porque las manos le temblaban y que tuvieron que sacarlo para que otro pediatra lo revisara. En ese momento reí imaginando la escena, no quería ni imaginar cuando Carlie se enfermara y yo como mamá y médico no pudiera hacer nada, aunque Rose dijo que sin ser médico, había aprendido unas cuantas cosas, lo básico, como usar medicina natural, para la gripe, cólicos y todas esas cosas que le dan a los bebes.

¡El sexto sentido de las mujeres!

¡Ser mamá!

Cuando los chicos fueron con Guillermo por comida y nos quedamos a solas, las mujeres, vino lo que más temía: el interrogatorio, comenzando por Alice: ¿Sientes algo por Edward? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te ha insinuado algo? ¿Cómo han avanzado? Etc, etc, etc…

Hasta ahora no me había detenido a pensar en nada de eso, claro que me gustaba Edward, pero no sabía lo que sentía en realidad.

¿Cariño?

Obvio, por ser el padre de mi hija y porqué hemos desarrollado una hermosa amistad.

No tenía claro nada. Solo quería tenerlo a mi lado en ese momento de que Carlie dé el primer grito al mundo, había visto nacer tantos niños, pero esto era distinto, este bebe, esta niña, era mi hija, de Edward y mía y por tal motivo lo quería ese día a mi lado. No podía pensar en el futuro, porque mi presente no estaba claro.

Todas las noches le pedía a Dios y a mis padres que me ayuden con la guía y la crianza de mi bebe, estos tiempos tan duros, tan terribles, donde la delincuencia estaba por todos lados, donde existían drogas disponibles para todos y bajo ninguna vigilancia. Este mundo donde todo era pervertido y no solo por el sexo, sino por la corrupción y el desamor.

Habida estado tan ocupada que no me había detenido a pensar en el futuro, pero tampoco lo podía hacer, si lo hacía, me ilusionaba. Pero cuando escuchaba a Edward, por lo que estaba pasando, esas ilusiones desaparecían, debía mantenerme al margen pues si mis expectativas fueran demasiado altas, todo sería más difícil y la más perjudicada de sería mi hija. Por eso y muchas cosas más, prefería mantener el día a día y no pensar en mi futuro, solo quería a mi hija feliz y si debía sacrificar gustos, amor, ilusiones y alejar todo de mí… lo haría, con gusto y contenta para que ella fuera muy feliz.

¡Lo haría!

¿Ese es el cometido de una madre en este mundo?

¡Claro que sí!

Ver crecer feliz, contento, con paz y amor a su hijo, y yo quería eso para Carlie, no quería verla triste, desilusionada, atormentada y sin amor…

Cuando llegaron los hombres, todos llegaron riendo, me había dado cuenta que Jackson no se despejaba de los brazos de Jasper y Alice me dijo que era normal, recién había perdido a su padre y veía en él, a su padre o papi, como le decía. Incluso me gusto ver el brillo de Jasper cuando el niño quería comer lo que Jazz tenia y lo llamo diciéndole _papi_. La misma cara de felicidad pude ver en Alice, cuando tuvo que cambiarlo de ropa, pues se había ensuciado correteando y jugando con otros niños, y la busco llamando por _mami._ Alice siempre había querido ser mamá, pero por un motivo de fuerza mayor, no lo había logrado y todas sus energías e ilusiones las tenía ahora centradas en su sobrino, la mayor herencia que le pudo haber dejado su prima. Con orgullo me anunciaron que el niño desde hace unas semanas había cambiado su apellido por el Withlock, es decir ya eran padres por medio de la ley, salte de mi asiento a felicitarlos y abrazarlos.

Estaba muy feliz, porque mi familia o bueno, una parte había hecho espacio para venir a visitarme y quedarse a compartir conmigo, ya los echaba de menos, el internet no era suficiente, no podía abrazarlos, tocarlos y sentir su amor de cerca.

¡Éramos una gran familia!

Habían traído alimentos como para alimentar a un batallón, desde pizzas hasta comida china, para que pudieran elegir, pero Guille, me había complacido, trayendo mi rico, adorado y delicioso sándwich "submarino", y mí postre preferido, el helado de sándwich. Apenas Emmett lo vio llamo a Edward, para contarle que había conocido al famoso helado, el que hasta ahora se le antojaba, esto hizo que le dieran más ganas de comerlo.

¡Pobre!

El almuerzo paso entre risas y como siempre todas a causa de Emmett… nunca había sentido mi casa con tanta vida.

¡Nunca!

Eso me gustaba, pero me asustaba a la vez, me iba a acostumbrar a tenerlos todos aquí y cuando se fueran, iba a regresar a mi realidad, sin ninguno de ellos, a los cuales recorrer en casos de alegría o tristeza, me abrumaba esa sensación.

Al almuerzo se sumó Christian, el hermano pequeño de Sofía, quien gracias a mis clases dominaba un poco el inglés y a veces opinaba, también Arturo y Silvia, que habían llegados a hacer como unos padres, Silvia como siempre llego con un postre, pero ya sabía que Emmett representaba por 20 personas, porque el postre era bastante grande ¡una deliciosa torta de chocolate!

Ahora si tenía a mi familia completa… no esperen, faltaba Edward y Anthony, porque ellos también eran considerados parte.

Como al día siguiente era sábado y todos tenían día libre, nos organizamos para pasar el fin de semana en la playa. Alice salto y pregunto por un centro comercial cerca, no había traído traje de baño y por más que le explicamos que no haría un día soleado por estar a fines de agosto, igual quiso ir. Sofía le ofreció ir en la noche, para hacer unas compras y obtener reservas para la playa, eso quería decir que nos esperaba un anochecer loco, con Alice y Sofía al mando de las compras.

Llego la hora de dormir, la casa tenía 4 cuartos, todos listos, 2 para los bebes y los otros 2 para Edward y para mí, pero… ¿Dónde dormirían 5 adultos y 3 bebes?

-Eh… yo te ayudo, Bella – Sofía ofreció su casa

-No, no, ya tengo la solución – no quería incomodar a mi amiga, ya había hecho suficiente todo este tiempo – tenemos 4 cuartos, Emmett, Rose y Nicole se pueden quedar en mi cuarto, Jazz, Alice y Jackson en el cuarto que le había asignado a Edward. Cuando llegue Edward dormirá en el cuarto de Anthony, y yo me quedo en el cuarto de Carlie, hay camas en los cuartos de los bebes.

Todos los chicos asintieron y movieron sus maletas a las habitaciones asignadas, Sofía me ayudo a instalarlos y enseñarles donde están las cosas, les di toallas y sabanas. Todo lo hice con gusto, este día pasaba a ser el mejor día, el de todos hasta ahora.


	9. Carlie

Capitulo IX

Edward POV

Carlie

-Pero… ¿Tanto tiempo, Edward? – Tanya tenía más de una hora con el mismo tema, suspire hondo antes de voltearme a explicarle por enésima vez – No me mires así, si me da la gana ese niño, no sale de aquí.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? – pregunte a la defensiva.

-Edward… - canturreo – no me provoques, aparte, solo quiero una cosa.

Enarque las cejas y rogué internamente que no sea algo descabellado - ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte con cautela.

-Fácil – se encogió de hombros – quiero que me hagas el amor antes de irte.

¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué te haga el amor? – esto sí que era descabellado.

-Eddie – gruñí, odiaba ese apodo porque ella me lo había puesto – hace tiempo que no me tocas – se acercó a acariciarme el pecho, me hice a un lado disimulando que estaba guardando ropa, era verdad no había tenido relaciones sexuales desde Bella – es mi única condición.

-No, no puedes, aun no pasas la cuarentena – puse la primera escusa que se me vino a la cabeza – es malo, no esperar la cuarentena, puede peligrar tu vida, acuérdate que soy medico.

-Te vas sin Anthony – lo dijo sin titubeos y ella sabía, si Tony no iba yo tampoco, Bella y Carlie me necesitaban .

¡Que menudo lio!

-Tanya… - me puso cara de _"Ya hable" _– hagamos algo, te lo prometo, lo hacemos cuando regrese, si quieres, te hago otro hijo – esto último se lo dije bromeando, la cara que puso era un poema – te lo prometo.

Rogaba internamente que aceptara, le había amargado su momento, mencionándole que le haría otro hijo, hizo una mueca y asintió ¡Bien! Solo me falto hacer el bailecito de la victoria.

Termine de hacer mi maleta y fui por Anthony a su habitación, estaba dormidito, anoche había dejado haciendo la maleta, estaba en el piso del closet junto con el cochecito, la maleta que tenía las cosas de Carlie y la silla del carro que llevaría para transportarlo en el avión.

Estaba tan emocionado, en el nacimiento de Anthony no había podido estar presente, pero acá Sofía me había asegurado que me iba a dejar estar.

Llame a Bella y a mis hermanos para ver si necesitaba llevarles algo, luego a mi padre para avisarle y a mi madre que tampoco entendía el motivo del porque tanto tiempo y tan lejos, ella solo sabía que algo iba mal en mi matrimonio y que Tanya no quería atender al bebe, tantas veces ya se lo había reprochado, ganándose los gruñidos y los _"No te metas en mi vida" _de ella. Mando saludos para todos. Papá también la iba a llevar a Ecuador, pero el próximo mes, que el cogía sus vacaciones, no le habíamos dicho nada, para que no se le salga decir a alguna de sus amigas.

En el avión Anthony solo se levantó una vez para comer y luego volvió a dormir la otra mitad del vuelo, llegamos eso de 4 pm, desde la revisión de documentos logre a divisar al grandote de mi hermano, que de seguro me estaba buscando con la mirada, no le hice de mano ni de nada, porque llevaba al bebe dormido en mis brazos y en el mas mínimo movimiento se levantaba, estábamos cerca de su hora de comida, quería esperar para llegar a casa y ponerlo cómodo. Tuve que salir para dejar a Anthony con alguien para poder ir por las maletas, busque con la mirada a Bella, pero no estaba, solo estaba Sofía con Emmett, los otros se habían quedado en casa.

Estaba caminando con el carrito de las maletas y escuche un llanto de un bebe, lo pude identificar al instante, Anthony estaba llorando, Sofía y Emmett trataban de calmarlo, pero yo sabía que ese llanto era de hambre, así que mientras empujaba el carrito fui sacando el biberón que estaba metido en un envase térmico, corrí a su lado y se lo puse en la boca

-¡Santo remedio! – Dijo Emmet teatralmente, sonreí, estos días había extrañado a mi hermano, él había estado todo este tiempo a mi lado junto a papá – los biberones son el milagro de la sociedad

-Ni tanto, Emm, créeme – él lo sabía muy bien, tantas noches que apareció con Nicole en brazos con cólicos y sin saber que hacer

-Tu eres el remedio, el biberón es el remedio – rio - ¡son un milagro!

Entre bromas y conversaciones llegamos a la casa de Bella, una casa espectacular, apenas uno llega, lo recibe ese calor de hogar que percibí, la vez que pise su piso en L.A, las risas y el olor de comida me golpeo en el estómago, no había comido nada desde el desayuno, los nervios de ver a Bella me tenían sin hambre.

Al través del ventanal gigante de vidrio, pude ver a Bella sentada en el patio trasero, tomando jugo, riendo con alguna ocurrencia que había dicho Alice. El embarazo le asentaba muy bien, se la veía hermosa, su pelo brillaba más y su piel nívea estaba ligeramente bronceada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de tanto reír. Rose estaba de frente a mí, así que apenas me vio, sonrió y se levanto

-Hola, Edward – me abrazo - ¡Bienvenido!

-Gracias–sonreí – ¿me disculpas? Muero por ir a ver esa pancita

-Claro, Ed – se hizo a un lado quitándole a Anthony de los brazos a Emmett – grandulón, lo vas a romper… - reí, ese era el pretexto para quitárselo y que él no proteste como niño chiquito que le han quitado su dulce.

Aun no me había visto, no podía quitar mi mirada de su vientre, redondo, tapado con una blusa blanca de flores que se ceñía junto con una rosa de tela justo debajo de su busto. Alice se quedó anonadada con las manos al aire y mirándome tontamente, Bella se dio cuenta y volteo a seguir la mirada de la duende. Nuestras miradas se quedaron ancladas, una sonrisa se curvaba de la comisura de sus labios, no pude más y corrí a donde estaba sentada y la abrace.

-Mírate, estas… ¡Hermosa! – le dije acariciando su vientre

-¡Mientes, Edward Cullen! – Sonrió - ¡Estoy gorda!

-Pues entonces eres la gorda más hermosa – contraataque - ¿verdad, bebe? – hable a su vientre y como Carlie de contestación pateo, era la primera vez que la sentía, en mi pecho algo se inflo tanto que no podía respirar, mi corazón parecía que iba a salirse del repiqueo más rápido de lo normal, alce la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de Bella, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa, ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, alce su blusa dejando el vientre al aire y sonreí, acaricie su barriga, sentí las palmas de mis manos una picazón deliciosa – Hola, bebe, soy papa – otra patadita, Bella reía – he venido a verte y a cuidarte, tu hermanito Anthony también, ahora está siendo disputa entre Tía Rose y Tío Emmett – reí – no te imaginas lo ansioso que estoy por conocerte – pateo tan fuerte que Bella jadeó del dolor - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, no es nada… solo pateó fuerte – acaricio su vientre – te reconoce, nunca la había sentido así, parece ansiosa

-yo lo estoy más – me levante para saludar a Alice, pero recién me daba cuenta que nos habían dejado solos, después de un rato escuche a Anthony llorar, tenía hambre o había que cambiarle el pañal

-¿Ese es Anthony? – Asentí con una sonrisa – ayúdame, por favor – me tendió la mano para que la ayude a levantarla – quiero conocer al famoso Anthony en persona

Bella salió corriendo, literalmente, a quitarle a Anthony de los brazos de quien sea que lo tenga, cuando entre al living, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con el bebe entre brazos dándole el biberón, reí ante aquella imagen, se la veía tan hermosa, la maternidad le asentaba. Todos voltearon a verme, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Caramba, Edward – Arturo estaba a mi lado – en menos de un año, doblemente padre – se rio a carcajadas cogiéndose la barriga - ¡Felicidades! – me abrazo, dándome ligeras palmadas en la espalda

-Uf… ni me digas – le dije, pasándome la mano por la cabeza - ¡Dos! Menos mal, que Bella, no esperas mellizas o gemelas – reímos

-¿Edward? – Mire a Bella que seguía sentada con Anthony en brazos - ¿Tienes hambre? – Asentí medio tímido, ya me estaba haciendo idea que tenía que esperar a la cena - ¿Alice? Coge al niño, por favor. Voy a servirle la comida a Edward

-oh, no, no – llegue al lado de Bella – tranquila, espero un poco más para la cena, tranquila – hice que vuelva a sentarse – en tal caso yo…

-Edward, ven a comer – me interrumpió Sofía, que iba a la mesa del comedor con un plato con comida ¡Al fin! Solo me faltaba tírame al suelo, alzando los brazos de forma teatral

-Este… Gracias, Sofy – me guiño un ojo

Después de todo no comí solo, de tanta insistencia y terquedad de Bella, se sentó a mi lado a hacerme compañía, platicando, haciendo que varias veces sobe su pancita, en los lugares donde mi niña se encargaba de patear. Otra vez nos habían dejado nuestro espacio, pero ahora dejándonos a un Anthony dormido en su coche en medio de nosotros.

Me sorprendió mucho la atención de Bella conmigo y Anthony, nunca nadie, aparte de mamá, se había preocupado de mi comida, de mi alimentación, siempre había sido mi responsabilidad comer o no comer, cuando veía a Emmett en casa siendo atendido por Rose, había sentido una envidia de la sana por mi hermano, lo mismo pasaba con Jasper y Alice, siempre me pregunte, que se sentiría a tener esa atención para uno que no sea mamá y de manera silenciosa Bella me había contestado, era un sentimiento hermoso, el simple hecho de preocuparse de la comida y de ver porque Anthony estaba llorando, sin dudas ella era una excelente madre.

Llevó cada uno de sus controles, una sola vez fue a parar al hospital y de manera involuntaria, guardó cada reposo que se le había asignado, siguió la dieta, dejo de conducir a los 6 meses, a los 3 dejo de hacer guardias y cambio su horario por uno de 8 horas, había disfrutado comprando las cosas del cuarto de la bebe, comprándole ropa, decorando ella misma cada rincón del cuarto (ateniéndose a las consecuencias con Alice), haciendo de todo por mantener el cuidado hacia Carlie.

Sin duda… ¡Excelente madre!

.

.

.

.

Hoy era un día lindo, el ambiente era como especial, parecía que estábamos en el día de nochebuena, donde los niños están ansiosos por la visita de papa Noel, pero no estábamos en diciembre, tampoco estaba nevando, no habían adornos navideños, ni habían niños ansiosos, tampoco esperábamos la visita de papa Noel, solo éramos nosotros en un cálido día deseptiembre, con el sol brillando en el centro del cielo, las chicas tomando un poco de vitamina D, los hombres preparando una barbacoa, sin trajes de baños pero con delantales, de todos colores, con frutas o lemas como el que tenía Emmett estampado: _"A la mejor cocinera"_.

-¡Oye! – Llamo la atención Emmett – Quien como ellas – señalo con la espátula a las chicas que estaban al pie de la piscina – nosotros aquí, matándonos con el asado – todos los hombres reímos

-Tú fuiste el de la idea de nosotros hagamos la barbacoa y ellas – señale a las chicas – se tomen el día libre…

-Aparte – Guillermo me interrumpió – Bella quería ayudar y tooooodos – nos señaló a cada uno con el índice – la mandamos a que tomara la gran vitamina D

Y la discusión se quedó ahí, a todos nos gustaba complacer a nuestras mujeres, a todos nos gustaba mimarlas.

Reí cuando vi a Jackson con un delantal que le llegaba a los pies, estaba en esa edad donde quería ser igual a papi, usar todo lo que papi usaba, ponerse la misma colonia, incluso arreglarse en el baño junto a papi. No veía la hora que llegara Anthony a esa edad, moriría por complacerlo de la misma forma que lo hacia Jasper al pequeño. Solo el hecho de cerrar los ojos e imaginarlo de esa edad, tratando de calzarse mis zapatos, ponerse mis camisas, incluso intentar rasurarse… me emocionaba mucho imaginar esas escenas. Incluso a la mente se me vino la imagen de una nena, una Bella en miniatura, donde también querría ser como mami, vestirse igual a ella, maquillarse, usar tacones, incluso imaginaba a los 2 usando la bata de doctores como la de Bella y la mía.

Bella tenia a Anthony en una cobija a su lado, en el césped al pie de la piscina, así mismo Rose con Nicole, ambas reían, mientras Alice y Sofía estaban planeando un día de compras a espaldas de Bella, estábamos todos reunidos, aunque faltaban papa, mama, Bree, Robert y Diego.

De toda mi familia, aparte de papá, Bree sabia más o menos a que estaba por acá y me había hecho prometerle que haría que la traigan junto a mis padres.

Veía como Rose acariciaba el pelo de Bella, le preguntaba algo y tenía cara de preocupación, no podía ver la cara de Bella porque estaba de espaldas, pero tenía la cabeza hacia atrás encarándose con el sol, los hombros tensos, su respiración era pausada, como si la estuviera haciendo de manera profunda, para calmar alguna contracción, lo hacía cuando Carlie pateaba muy fuerte, Rose le hizo señas a Sofía para que se acercara, ella se puso de rodillas al lado de Bella y a medida que preguntaba algo su expresión iba cambiando, su ceño se fruncía mas y volteo como buscando a alguien con la mirada, cuando se detuvo la inspección, me hizo señas para que me acercara, a su lado ya estaba Arturo, tomándole la presión, me asuste, llegue corriendo.

Me senté a su lado, pero Sofía me indico que me siente con las piernas abiertas y que ponga a Bella en medio de ellas, lo hice y comencé a trazar círculos imaginarios en su vientre, ella inhalaba y exhalaba, tenía una especie de contracciones, Sofía nos dijo que de seguro eran las de Braxton, pero por estar en el Octavo mes, puede que sea contracciones de parto, no había roto fuente, por ese motivo no podíamos salir corriendo al hospital, teníamos que esperar un poco a ver como avanzaba, si rompía fuente o solo eran falsas me había dado cuenta que todos estaban a nuestro alrededor, intente levantarme para darle espacio pero ella apretó mis manos y no dejo que me moviera, me quede a lado, tratando de relajarla, aunque yo estaba más tenso que ella, mi experiencia como médico se estaba quedando nula, me pasaba lo mismo que con Anthony la semana pasada, me sentía un completo inútil, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así.

-¿Ed-Edward? – Me hablo casi una hora después, todos estaban en sus actividades y como siempre, nos habían dado privacidad, hice un sonido para que hablara, no lograba articular palabra alguna – creo… - respiro hondo – creo que rompí fuente – y efectivamente había roto fuente. Otra vez me sentí inútil, no sabía qué hacer.

-Tranquila, Bella – le dije al oído – respira hondo ¿Duele? - ¡Imbécil, Claro que duele! Me recrimine, cuando hice la residencia había aprendido algo sobre partos, pero esta vez no podía poner en práctica nada, estaba totalmente bloqueado

-Bella… respira hondo como te he enseñado – Sofía estaba a su lado tranquila, nosotros lo estábamos más o menos, sabíamos que como primeriza podría tardar el parto hasta 24 horas, Bella comenzó a hacer los ejercicios que le estaba indicando Sofy, respirando y yo para ayudar también lo hacía junto a ella – ahora, como puede tardar el parto… ¿Qué tal si te das un baño y te alistas para salir al hospital? – Bell asintió – ya sabes… todo con tranquilidad, no te desesperes…

-Sera peor, ya lo sé – he aquí el geniecito que se mandaba esta mujer, no le gustaba que la traten como invalida, eso lo había aprendido en apenas 4 días – ¿me ayudas a levantarme, Edward? – me levante y puse una mano en su espalda y con la otra cogí su mano para ayudarla.

-¿Edward, ayudas a Bella en el baño? – mire a Bella antes de contestar la pregunta de Sofía, ella se sonrojo violentamente – Bella… no te avergüences, imagino que cuando hicieron a Carlie, Edward tuvo que verte desnuda ¿Verdad? – Enarco una ceja desafiándola – o… dime ¿Lo hicieron al estilo árabe? Solamente con la falda alzada…

-ya, ya, ya – alzo una mano callándola – ¿vamos o queremos que Carlie nazca aquí? – Y a trompicones comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa - ¿Y tú qué? – Volteo a verme - ¿no te pusieron el trabajo de ayudarme en el baño? – Enarco una ceja - ¡Vamos o te despido! – le hice un saludo militar y Salí corriendo para llegar a su lado.

El baño fue otra cosa, otra pelea, quería que yo la dejase sola en la ducha, pero no podía hacer eso, no había bañera para que se quedara sentada, aquí tenía que estar parada y si… ¿se desmaya y yo no puedo detener el golpe? Se me vinieron mil y un escenarios, donde pasaban muchas cosas, como siempre mi mente estaba volando.

A lo que termino el baño, renegando y todo, la saque en brazos, si había alguien más o igual a terco que ella, ese de seguro seria yo. La deposite en la cama, mientras iba a buscar su ropa, saque una bata de dormir y en una bolsa de deporte puse otras que ella me indico desde la cama, encima de la cuna de la bebe, estaba su pañalera con sus cosas listas. Deje que se vista mientras iba a ver quién se quedaba con los bebes, ellos no podían ir al hospital, están muy chiquitos.

Después de pasar el revoltijo de que todos querían ir al hospital y después de explicarles como el parto podría demorar, se decidió que solo iríamos al hospital Arturo, Sofía y yo…

En el hospital ya nos esperaban y para terminar de contar, Bella rodo los ojos cuando vio a su interna favorita, la Dra. García, iba a asistir en el parto a Sofía, Bella gruño cuando la doctora comenzó con su coqueteo para mí, yo solo pude reír, solo ella podría estar mal genio cuando está a punto de parir, Sofía no aguanto y soltó la carcajada, ganándose la mirada de _"¡Muérete!" _De Bella, lo que hizo que todos los que conocemos esa relación soltemos las nuestras.

Ya casi a las 10 pm Sofía hizo su ultimo tacto a Bella, pero no había dilatado mucho, tenía casi 12 horas de labor y apenas 5 de dilatación, aparte que el cuello uterino estaba duro, así que llego a la conclusión que había que hacerle, cesaría. Prepararon a Bella para ingresar al quirófano, había llamado unas 5 veces a casa, para informarle a los chicos como iba el proceso, también llame a mi padre para informarle que tendría que adelantar las vacaciones si quiere llegar a conocer a su nieta, le dije que le avisara a Bree que tendrían que viajar antes. Fui a prepararme junto a Sofía para entrar con ella.

-Bien, Bella – entro Sofía al quirófano - ¿Quieres que te diga todo, como una paciente normal o vayamos directo al punto? Tú eliges.

-Sofía, deja el drama – gruño Bella – Edward y yo conocemos el proceso, anda directo al grano.

-¡Que genio! – rio Sofí – ok, comencemos… - comenzaron la operación, yo no pude ver nada porque estaba junto a Bella, sujetando su mano, besando su frente, escuchamos el gran llanto que estallo en la sala, haciendo que soltemos lágrimas, Sofía alardeaba que era la primera en conocerla, no dejaba a que me acerque a ayudar al pediatra porque decía que me iba a desmayar, como si fuese posible, siendo yo pediatra pero bueno, también estaba dándole un poco de gusto a la madrina, le debía muchas cosas y dejar que sea su madrina era lo máximo que podría pagarle – ¡Hey, papá! – Llamó – ven a conocer a tu hija, esta preciosísima – me acerque a verla.

Era una cosa miniatura, más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, su cabello pegajoso por haber estado 8 meses en la panza de mamá, su cuerpo rojo, pero esos ojos que me conquistaron fueron lo mejor, sus ojos grandes, aun no podíamos saber el color de sus ojos porque los tenia cerrados y porque no nacen con el color original, pero podría jurar que tendrían ese color chocolate vivaracho hermoso de la madre. Bella comenzó a protestar que ella aun no la había visto, se la acerque, antes de que se llevaran a Carlie al área de los cuneros para poder revisarla bien.

Bella lloro de felicidad a lo que la cogió, con su dedo índice recorrió todo su cuerpito, desde la cabeza hasta sus piecitos, sabía que le estaba haciendo el chequeo que se le hace a los recién nacidos, reí, yo también se lo había hecho, quería asegurarme que tenga todo en su lugar, no necesitaba oxígeno, ni estar en incubadora, tenía todo su peso normal, sus pulmones estaban desarrollados, sus 10 dedos repartidos en sus manos de 5 en 5, lo mismo en sus pies, sus 2 ojos, su naricita respingada y chiquitita, su boquita, sus 2 orejitas, todo en su lugar.

-Bella, nos llevaremos a la bebe para chequearla bien, Edward lo va a hacer, está capacitado pero no te preocupes, tendremos a un pediatra en el mismo cuarto, ya sabes… - le guiño un ojo, Bella rio y me acaricio una mejilla, articulando un gracias con sus labios – ahora, tu deberías descansar, más tarde en una hora más o menos te llevaremos a Carlie – dicho esto se alejó, preparando todo para que se la pudieran llevar a una habitación, Bella me entrego a la bebe mientras se le cerraban los ojos, estaba agotada y su cara le decía todo.

Revise a Carlie, cada partecita de su cuerpo, cada pelo, cada dedo. Sofía solo reía, viendo como renegaba con el otro pediatra que estaba presente, el solo le hacía un chequeo superficial, pero era mi hija, tenía todo el derecho de pedir un chequeo completo, hasta el último examen, quería asegurarme que estaba tan sana como me aseguraba su aspecto. Luego le pedí que me ayude con una enfermera para darle un baño con agua caliente y poder ponerle la ropa que le habíamos traído de casa.

Quería que su primer baño este presente Bella, pero también quería llevársela lista, arreglada y olorosa, así que este no contaba como tal, solo fue algo superficial, para quitarle lo pegajosa y el resto de sangre que tenía, lloro al sentir el contacto con el agua, pero después se fue relajando y disfrutando, incluso sonrió y…. ¡Me enamore más de mi hija!

Era todo lo que quería, tenía los hijos más maravillosos del mundo, mi felicidad era inmensa, no quería irme y dejarla aquí, me gustaría quedarme o llevármelas, quería estar a su lado, viendo cada desarrollo, pero no podía, tenía que irme, solo gozaría tener 1 mes y algo junto a ellas, en ese momento jure, que cada vez que pueda, tenía que venir a verlas, a pasar tiempo con ellas, se me partiría el corazón, pero solo un tiempo, trataría que ese tiempo sea el más corto posible.

Deje a Carlie con Sofía y fui al cuarto donde habían trasladado a Bella, ya todos, bueno casi todos, estaban en la sala de espera, cuando me acerque me bombardearon con preguntas de: ¿cómo es? ¿A quién se parece? ¿Está todo bien? Etc., les conteste cada pregunta hecha, inflando mi pecho como todo padre orgulloso, algunos compañeros de Bella se acercaron a felicitarme, asegurando que nunca se imaginaron que era yo la pareja de Bella, solo agradecía, no contradecía a nadie, ni a nada, no quería opacar mi felicidad.

Cuando ingrese al cuarto, Bella estaba despierta con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, no se había dado cuenta que había ingresado, hasta que Sofía hablo, estaba atrás mío con la nena en sus bazos. Bella sonrió y estiro sus brazos pidiendo a Carlie, la ayude a apoyar su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, para que pueda coger a la bebe en sus brazos, a causa de la herida hizo muecas de dolor y cuando vio mi cara de alarma, sonrió y dijo que todo estaba bien, que sentía un pinchazo, nada más.

-Ya comió, pero por la anestesia no puedes darle el seno, hasta mañana por la mañana, procura tomar mucha agua para que la vayas eliminando con el orine – firmo el historial clínico – bueno, es hora de marcar tarjeta, al estilo los picapiedras, pero como esto es un hospital, no hay dinosaurios – Bella rodo los ojos

-Sofy, gracias – ella solo asintió y salió de la habitación, asegurando que como tenía guardia iba a hacerle compañía – Hola, preciosa – Bella comenzó a hablar con Carlie – es hermosa, mira, Edward, hace esa sonrisa que tú haces y matas al mundo – reí ante su comentario – ¿está todo bien con ella? – y… aquí, señoras y señores, sale a flote el 6to sentido de madre, la preocupación por todo, aunque sea pediatra.

-Todo bien – aseguré – está sana, todo en su lugar, yo mismo, me encargue de los exámenes. Voy por un café ¿quieres algo? – Solo negó – ok, ya vengo – Salí dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban

Fui a la sala de estar donde se encontraban Emmett, Jasper y Guillermo. Las enfermeras, internas y algunas pacientes giraban por ahí, coqueteándoles, si Rose, Alice y Sofía las vieran, esto parecería la morgue y no el área de maternidad. Los mande a dormir, porque no verían a Bella hasta la mañana, no era hora de visitas y este no era el hospital donde papi deja que nosotros nos quedemos hasta cualquier hora, Arturo también los había botado, diciéndoles lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

Bella POV

Cuando desperté no había nadie en la habitación, tanto había pasado hoy, de un momento a otro. Estuve un poco asustada, pero ya había hecho los ejercicios de relajación que me había enseñado Sofía, todo se disipo cuando tuve a mi bebe en mis brazos, paso a ser el mejor día de mi vida, el principal, mi bebe, tan hermosa, tan tierna, una ráfaga de sentimientos vinieron a mí, en este momento, quería que afuera en la sala de espera estuvieran mis padres, ansiosos por conocer a su nieta, llenándome de globos y yo renegando por hacerlo, que trajeran en sus brazos esos osos grandotes vestido con un mameluco rosado diciendo: "_It's a babygril". _Quería ver a papá preguntando a cada rato que a qué hora traerían a su nieta, impacientando a la enfermera, ver a mamá llorando, diciendo que su hija ya era completamente adulta, pero que no era vieja por el simple hecho de ser abuela, quería tantas cosas que ya no se podían ver, pero que estaba segura que donde sea que estén mis padres, estarían orgullosos de mí.

Cuando entro Edward, Sofía y Carlie, me maraville, no tendría a mis padres pero tenía una familia, que de seguro, unos estarían afuera y otros en casa, esperando noticias y poder conocer a la nueva integrante. Cogí a mi bebe en mis brazos, apenas la vi, me enamore más de ella, tan pequeñita, estaba hermosa con su conjuntito blanco con rosas rosadas y turquesas, ese conjuntito se lo había mandado Edward y apenas lo vi, supe que sería para ponérselo apenas naciera, una manera de que Edward estuviera presente, si no podía, parecía un angelito, sus manitas arrugaditas, estaba dormida, pero así hacia esos gestos del padre, esa sonrisa que desde un principio me mato, la torcida, igualita a él, no pude evitar hacer ese comentario, avergonzándolo… ¡Sonrojado! Nunca había visto un Edward sonrojado de vergüenza, era esa parte tímida de él, la que nunca usaba, porque siempre andaba a la defensiva.

Ahora ya no estaba sola, ya tenía a mi hija, mi compañerita, la razón por la cual luchar, la razón por la cual vivir, razón por la cual esforzarme a ser mejor, ser una súper mamá, ser muchas cosas.

Edward me dejo mi espacio con Carlie, salió a darle las noticias y a tomar un café, le pedí que se fuera a descansar, estaba conmigo desde la mañana en el hospital, pero se negó, llame a una enfermera pidiéndole que llame a Sofía.

-¿Me llamabas, nena? – Sofía asomo su cabeza por la puerta, cuando vio que estaba sola y que tenía a la bebe dormida a mi lado, se acerco

-¿Me haces un favor? – Pedí – Edward, apenas tiene el desayuno ¿podrías obligarlo a comer algo más allá del café?

-¡Claro! Ya lo busco en la cafetería y con una pistola en la cabeza, lo obligo – ambas reímos – ahora, dame a esa niña y a dormir, tienes que descansar – hice una mueca – no, no, no, Bella. En los cuneros estará mejor, aparte de seguro el papá la va a ir a rescatar más tarde, voy a dejar ordenes que Edward la traiga a cualquier hora – cogió a Carlie y se la llevo con ella, no le importó ver todos los pucheros que le hice, incluso intente poner los ojos de Alice, pero nada, no funciono, me quede como niña chiquita, con los cachetes inflados y los brazos cruzados, lo último que escuche, fueron las carcajadas de Sofía en el pasillo.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado la noche sin complicaciones, Edward había llevado a Carlie en una cuna transparente para que pasara la noche con nosotros, de madrugada lloro algunas veces, primero, por hambre y segundo, por pañales, ahí logre ver los dotes con el pañal, no mentía, se los cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Edward no protestó para nada cuando Carlie lloraba, se levantó a cuidar de ella, no durmió mucho, por eso más o menos a las 4 am le dije que me la deje a mi lado y que el duerma, pero apenas la niña comenzó a llorar, lo tenía a mi lado, preocupado por el motivo del llanto, esta era una nueva faceta que había descubierto en Edward, la faceta del padre preocupado, pero no solo con Carlie, sino también con Anthony.

Como a las 6 am entro Sofía haciendo su última ronda y avisando que firmaría el alta para que pudiera irme a la casa por la tarde y dándonos los documentos de Carlie, por lo menos la bebe ya estaba de alta.

-Bueno, Bella – se acercó y se sentó a mi lado – como tú eras mi última paciente, ya puedo sentarme aquí a chismosear – se cruzó de piernas y las risas a carcajadas salieron de su boca – este señor – señalo a Edward con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano – es más terco que tú, no quería comer, pero te prometí ¿verdad? ¡Lo hice comer!

-Con que tú fuiste la generala que me mando a comer – me gustaba el tono juguetón de Edward – gracias… - y esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca y que ahora la vería en Carlie, se hizo presente

A las 8 am en punto, llegaron TODOS incluido los niños. Parecía que Emmett iba a asfixiar a mi hija, con esos brazos grandotes, ahora entendía porque a Rose le daba pánico cada vez que la cogía en brazos a Nicole. Llenaron la habitación de globos, peluches y pancartas, como si hubieran adivinado el momento de depresión que me dio ayer, el cuarto era risas, creo que era el más ruidoso y hasta podría jurar que el ruido llegaba, a los parqueaderos subterráneos del hospital.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Gracias a todas los que leen mi fic…

¡Karen, Gracias! Estoy mejorando ¿eh? LOL… nena muchas gracias no se que haría sin ti.

¡Feliz Navidad y un venturoso Año Nuevo!

MelitaLutz (L)


	10. Abuelos

Capitulo X

Edward POV

Abuelos

Estábamos todos en el cuarto riendo, ya Arturo se había pasado con el pretexto de "regañarnos" por la bulla, pero en realidad él también se unió a nuestra felicidad.

-y… ¿Ustedes, cuando piensan darme nietos? – A Sofía se le acabo la risa y Guille… pobre, estaba rojo como un tomate – no me vengan con el lema que todavía quieren disfrutar – todos reímos a verles las caras.

-papá… – gimió Sofía – aun no es hora, estamos bien así – miro a Guillermo pidiéndole ayuda pero este solo se encogió de hombros y rio - ¿y tú porque te ríes?

A estas alturas, todos estábamos riendo a carcajadas, Arturo enojado porque no le daban un nieto, él quería un nieto, solo le faltaba tirarse al suelo con un ataque de pataleta como los niños malcriados.

_-Doctor San Andrés, por favor, acercarse a la isla de enfermería, en cualquier área que se encuentre, tiene una llama_ – escuchamos por los alta voces, él salió renegando del cuarto asegurándonos que iba a regresar, porque no tenía nada programado y no estaba trabajando, era su día libre.

Todos seguimos en nuestra felicidad, mi Anthony estaba dormido, pero apenas lo tuve en brazos se despertó haciendo gorgoteos, siempre hacia eso cuando yo lo cogía en mis brazos.

Bella aun no podía darle el seno a la bebe, porque tenía anestesia en el sistema y todo por mi culpa, no la levante a tomar agua, y es que… estaba cansada, tener 12 horas de parto y una herida, todo en un solo día, debe ser agotador. Se le cerraban los ojos, sabía que ella tampoco había dormido, sentía como me observaba mientras atendía a Carlie, mientras le preparaba y daba el biberón, mientras le cambiaba los pañales, mientras la masajeaba para que expulsara los gases, mientras le cantaba para que durmiera, mientras la paseaba, etc.

-¿Edward? – Arturo estaba parado en la puerta - ¿Me acompañas? – Estaba serio, a todos se nos terminaron las risas, solo logre asentir – no, tráelo no más, ya regresamos – me dijo cuando vio mis intenciones de entregarle Anthony a Alice – ya venimos – salimos del cuarto, me preocupaba mucho – vamos a ir al aeropuerto ¿qué le paso a tu celular? - ¿aeropuerto? ¿Celular? Fruncí el ceño.

-Se me descargo y como no he ido a casa ¿Qué… qué pasa? – me estaba preocupando.

-Tus padres, llegaron a Guayaquil, vamos a verlos - ¿mis padres? Me había olvidado de llamarlos, solo les había avisado que Carlie ya estaba con nosotros, también había olvidado que mi padre y Arturo eran amigos desde la universidad.

-Me asustaste de verdad – solté todo el aire que tenía retenido – pensé que algo peor estaba pasando.

-Es que Carlisle me dijo que te diga que hoy tenías una… ¿conferencia? – Arturo tenía el ceño fruncido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya sé, mamá no sabe a qué viene, así que se le va a hacer raro que vayamos al hospital – le explique.

El trayecto del hospital al aeropuerto no tardo mucho, apenas a los 10 minutos estábamos aparcando, me sentía nervioso, ni Bella, ni mamá sabían lo que estaba pasando y creí que lo mejor sería llamar para avisar que estén preparados y le exprese eso a Arturo, él estuvo de acuerdo y me presto el celular para llamar a los chicos para poner sobre aviso a Bella.

En el hall estaban mis padres, mi hermana, mi cuñado y mi sobrino esperándonos, Robert saltó a abrazarme, mamá me quito a Anthony de mis brazos para que pueda saludarlo bien, como a él le gustaba.

-¿Abuelo, por qué felicitas al tío? – Nos quedamos estáticos y automáticamente giramos a ver a mamá, pero ella estaba ocupada con Bree.

-¡Hey, hermanito! – Bree también se me lanzo a los brazos – ¿no piensas saludarme?

-Ya me cogiste, pensaba huir – bromee revolviendo su cabello - ¿Todo bien? – señale a mamá con la cabeza.

-Solo dice que algo raro está pasando – abrazo a Diego que estaba a su lado, intentando quitarme a Robert.

-¿Vamos? – cogí la maleta que estaba al pie de mamá y le pase un brazo por sus hombros, ella paso el suyo por mi cintura, suspirando – ya casi es medio día – susurre y al medio día Bella salía del hospital.

-¿Podemos pasar a comprar algo? – pregunto papá, ya sabía lo que quería comprar, un regalo para su nieta.

-Carl, en el hospital hay una tienda – contesto Arturo en voz baja para que solo lo escuche él.

Caminamos en silencio al parqueadero, acomodamos las maletas en el carro y subimos, todos íbamos callados y mamá viendo nuestras caras, ella sabía que algo pasaba, nos conocía tan bien y nosotros teníamos miedo de la manera de reaccionar de ella, aunque no era Team Tanya, era de las que decía que el matrimonio se tenía que respetar. Llegamos al hospital, dejamos las maletas en el carro, ellos se iban a quedar en casa de Arturo que estaba cerca de la de Bella.

-Tienes cara de no haber dormido nada – me reprocho mamá en su tono maternal - ¿Anthony está enfermo?

-Si dormí, mamá, solo que ayer fue un día muy ajetreado – trate de responder de lo más tranquilo, tratando de no darle ninguna alarma de mamá, pero ella me conocía muy bien, me puso esa cara que decía no creerme nada.

Mientras papá compraba un peluche y dejaba encargado que lleven unos globos al cuarto de Bella, nosotros nos encargamos de entretenerla, lo mismo cuando nos paramos al frente del letrero que señalaba que nos encontrábamos en el área de maternidad. Mamá con la cara nos informaba que algo estaba raro. Abrí la puerta dejando entrar a todos al cuarto, incluida una enfermera que pasaba a hacer sus rondas y que amablemente me saludo, Bella no estaba en la cama, interrogué a Alice con la mirada y ella me contesto de la misma manera que estaba en el baño. Carlie dormía profundamente en la cunita, ya la habían cambiado de ropa, la enfermera estaba chequeando que todo esté bien.

- ¿La Dra. Swan? – pregunto.

-En el baño – le contesto Alice, que se había levantado a saludar a Esme - ¿Desea algo?

-Tiene que firmar el acta de nacimiento ¿el papá llego?

-Aquí estoy – mamá me quedo viendo alarmada, salí con la enfermera al pasillo para poder tener un poco más de privacidad, me temblaban las manos solo de pensar lo que me esperaba allí adentro, firme el acta y la enfermera me la dejo para que Bella la firmara, también me informo que Carlie había agarrado una gripecita, en mi mente solo tenía entrar y revisarla - ¿Sofía? – le pregunte al primero que se me cruzo en la mirada, Emmett.

-Dijo que ya venía – contesto Bella que estaba saliendo del baño a pasos despacio - ¿Esa cara?

-Carlie tiene gripe ¿tienes algo que pueda revisarla aquí? – Bella se alarmo, se desvió hacia el bolso que habíamos traído y me entrego unas llaves – esta de aquí es la llave de mi consulta, está en el piso de abajo – me señalo una llave dorada – en el escritorio, en las gavetas del lado izquierdo esta mi estetoscopio y (el aparato para revisar el oído) – se volteó a ver a Emmett - ¡Tu! – lo señalo con el dedo índice – ayer dijiste que tenías gripe… ¡Le has pasado la gripe a Carlie!

-Bella, siéntate, no puedes tener corajes – hice que se sentara en la cama – voy a ver los aparatos ¿Ok? – Suspiró, cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y asintió – ya vengo y ¡Tu! – Encare a Emmett – mantente alejado de Carlie – alzo los brazos en señal de rendirse.

Fui corriendo al consultorio de Bella, busque tal y como ella me lo explico, cuando encontré todo lo necesario, pase por farmacia para comprar un termómetro, un frasco de alcohol y algodón, esperando para pagar me acorde de mamá, me pegue mentalmente, ellos estaban allí sin saber qué hacer y Bella ha de estar nerviosa, pague, ni siquiera pedí el cambio, salí a toda carrera para la habitación, pero todos estaban afuera en la sala de espera.

-Sofía nos botó – Alice hizo un mohín – entro con una enfermera y dijo que le iba a limpiar la herida, que ella avisaba para que entres, ya terminaron de firmar todas esas cosas, solo falta que firmes, para poder irse a casa

-¿Edward que tiene que firmar? – Preguntó mamá, todos nos quedamos callados – tienes que darme muchas explicaciones, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – dijo en manera de reproche.

-mamá… - me queje – este no es lugar para hablar y si tu pregunta es si esa niña es mi hija, pues si, si es mi hija – en la sala ni los grillos cantaban.

Entre al cuarto, solo por el simple hecho que no quería seguir dando explicaciones, estaba preocupado por Carlie.

-Ya puedes darle el seno, no te preocupes por la gripe, es una simple, apuesto que un poco de vitamina C – le decía Sofía a Bella – ya te puedes ir – volteo al verme pasar a su lado para poder coger a Carlie que estaba metiéndose las manos a la boca - ¿Edward? – asentí en señal de que siga – tu mamá te va a matar

-Sí, ya me di cuenta – yo seguía en mi chequeo con mi hija – hija, papá te va extrañar – me seque las lágrimas invisibles y Carlie rio, rio a carcajadas

-Alguien te encontró la cara de payaso… - canturreo Bella, riéndose y yo no dude unirme a sus risas - ¿de verdad vas a tener problemas con tu mamá? – dijo con tono preocupado

Sonreí restándole importancia a lo que Bella se relajó y extendió sus brazos para que le pase a la bebe que estaba llorando e íbamos a probar darle el seno, bueno, yo no, obvio – oh… no te preocupes, si para ser padre de Carlie tengo que pasar por incontables regaños de mama, los recibo todos y a gusto – contornee la carita de Carlie con mi dedo índice – tengo la imagen más hermosa del mundo, solo para mí – Bella estaba dándole el seno a Carlie, la bebe tenia cogido su dedo índice con su manita y miraba fijamente a Bella, que le sonreía de manera tierna, amorosa y demostrándole todo el amor que tenía para ella.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban los ruidos que hacia recogiendo las cosas para llevármelas a casa, rebuscando en los cajones aunque otra vez, quede prendado de la imagen de Bella y Carlie, no aguante las ganas y les tome una foto, ni cuenta se dieron, ellas seguían en su charla de miradas, podía apostar que Carlie le seguía la mirada, continúe con mi tarea de vez en cuando miraba la escena maravillado.

Ya no dejamos entrar a nadie, alegando que en pocos minutos estaríamos con ellas en casa, se fueron todos, quedando nuestra chofer asignada, Sofía y mis padres que estaban esperando a Arturo.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, yo llevaba a mi hija en los brazos, pero cuando nos tocamos con mis padres desapareció por arte de magia, dándome espacio para poder ayudar a Bella, que teníamos que ir despacio con la silla de ruedas, ya que al menos brinquito, la herida le dolía.

Papá y mamá le encontraron los parecidos con nuestra familia creo que hasta de 4 generaciones atrás, mencionaban a personas que casi ni conocía, ni sabía que existían, solo le dejaron a Bella el color de cabello, los ojos grandes y saltarines y el color de piel.

-Mira creo que va a tener el color de tus ojos, Edward – dijo mamá.

-¿Verdad que si? – dijo Bella que ya no estaba tensa – me gustaría que tenga los ojos verdes como los de Edward – me sonrió.

-Nop, yo quiero los ojos chocolates de Bella y así los tendrá – sentencie como niño chiquito en pleno berrinche – aparte que Anthony ya tiene mi color.

-¿Anthony? – Bella me miro alarmada - ¿Quién lo tiene?

-Se lo llevo Rose, ya estaba fastidiado – contesto papá, no tenía ni idea de quien se lo había llevado, solo sabía que estaba con los chicos – Mucho gusto, Bella. Soy Carlisle el padre de Edward y ahora abuelo de esta señorita hermosa que nos has dado – mi padre le ofreció la mano que ella gustosa acepto.

-Había escuchado tanto hablar de ti, Bella – dijo mamá – tu eres el motivo por el que Rose y Alice no se han querido casar – dijo bromeando – no, hasta que vayas a USA

-Oh… yo… yo no sabía eso – Bella me miró pidiendo ayuda – ojala que en mis vacaciones pueda ir – Carlie comenzó a llorar - ¿Tiene hambre?

-¡No! – Contestamos Bella y yo al unísono – es el pañal – termino de decir Bella, comenzamos a reír

-Bueno, como acaba de comer de seguro es del 2 – dije – voy al baño a cambiarla, ya regreso – iba a cogerla de los brazos de mamá, pero ella se negó y dijo que la dejen hacer eso, se retiró al baño con Bree y Sofía que llevaba la pañalera, solo quedamos en la sala los hombres y Bella, quien se mordía el labio, claro signo de que estaba nerviosa.

Robert me quitó la cámara fotográfica, consiguió entrar a las fotos y junto a Diego y papá se instalaron en un sillón a ver las fotos de Carlie, tenía muchas fotos, alguna Bella no había visto aun.

Cuando llegamos a casa todo había sido transformado, había globos rosados, turquesas y blancos, un gran letrero que rezaba "Bienvenidas a casa", serpentinas y confetis por todos lados, Bella tenía los ojos cristalinos, su labio inferior le temblaba, lo único que pude hacer es guiarla a un mueble del living para que se sentara, nadie decía una palabra.

-Y… ¿Te gusto? – rompió el hielo Alice, señalando toda la sala a su alrededor.

-Gracias… de verdad, muchas gracias – las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Bella – no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

-Nada de gracias, señorita – hablo Emmett – gracias a ti conocimos a nuestras mujeres ¿Verdad Jasper? – El aludido asintió vehementemente.

Alice y Rose se acercaron a sus maridos y los abrazaron, Jackson corría por ahí, libre y espontáneamente junto a Robert, se habían hecho buenos amigos en apenas 10 minutos, papá y Arturo hablaban acerca de hospitales y administración, mamá y Silvia de cocina y decoración y ¿Yo? Lo único que podía hacer es mirar a mi hija dormir plácidamente y es que este pedacito de ser ya me tenía envuelto en su dedo meñique, hacia sus muecas y sonreía de lado.

La hora del almuerzo fue un caos, todos comían lasaña, pero Bella apenas caldito de pollo, quejándose, así que yo para que no se sienta tan mal, renuncié al gran almuerzo que habían hecho mamá y Silvia y pedí el famoso caldo de pollo, claro, eso fue pie para las bromas de Emmett, acordándose del antojo que siempre me acompañaba, diciendo que nosotros compartíamos todo.

Nos quedamos solos mis padres, Bella y yo, se avecinaba la tormenta, bueno, una apaciguada tormenta, por medio de mamá.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? – comenzó a interrogar mamá

-Ermmm… ¿Emmett? – Me estaba poniendo nervioso – él nos presentó

-Ella es la que salió contigo en el periódico – afirmo – ¿Por qué me mentiste, Edward?

-¿Ah? Yo… yo no quería… bueno – titubee – perdón mamá, no quise mentirte – suspiré

-Bueno hijo, las cosas ya están hechas, no hay marcha atrás – suspiro y con una sonrisa vio a Carlie que estaba con Bella que le estaba dando el biberón – es preciosa, ahora si… ¡Felicidades, Bella! – Se aventó a los brazos de ella, abrazándola – Gracias por darme esta nieta tan hermosa – Bella le sonrió – Y… ¿Tus padres?

-Mmm… mis padres… eh… ellos murieron el año pasado – una lagrima se derramo y no pude quedarme quieto, viendo lo triste que se puso, la abrace fuerte, fuerte, un sollozo profundo salió de su pecho

-Ya… shhhh… Bella, acuérdate que nada de emociones fuertes – cogí su cabeza entre mis manos, ella desvió la mirada – mírame, ellos no pueden estar aquí, pero estamos nosotros – asintió – ahora, dame a mi hija, que ya la has tenido demasiado tiempo – dije bromeando, a lo que ella solo río

- Ohhhhh… no dejen que la cojan mucho – dijo mama – se acostumbrara a los brazos y después Bella es la perjudicada

-¿Escuchaste a tu madre? No coger a la bebe – movió su dedo índice negando

Todos reímos, la tensión había pasado, Carlie volvió a dormirse y yo tuve que ir a hacer mi papel de padre con Anthony, no quería que se sintiera abandonado, debía demostrarle que ambos él y Carlie eran muy importante para mi.

-¿Edward, podemos hablar? – entro papá al cuarto que Bella había preparado para Anthony - ¿Y esto? – pregunto viendo a su alrededor

-Esta habitación, Bella la decoro para Anthony, es de él – papá sonrió – cierto, yo también quiero hablar contigo y con Emmett

-Espectacular… - susurro

-Sí, tiene buen gusto – conteste

-No, no hablo del gusto ni de la decoración, Bella es una mujer espectacular, Edward – me miro, sus ojos decían toda la sinceridad de sus palabras, ese era mi padre, el hombre que era un claro ejemplo de lo que yo quería llegar a ser.

-Pues… sí, he tenido la suerte que esta vez, sea una excelente madre y mujer que le ha tocado a mi hija…

-Y a… ¿Ti? – enarco una ceja

-¿A mí? – Conteste – o sea, no dudo que es buena madre, me lo ha demostrado, me gusta para que mentirte, pero dudo mucho que ella quiera ser algo… más que la madre de mi hija…

-¿Qué te dice eso? Edward, solo te digo que pienses las cosas, con Tanya no va bien nada y lo sabes, eso quería decirte, tenemos el veredicto del psicólogo, ya se lo di a Emmett, apenas todos pisen terreno americano, entablara la demanda, las dos – saco dos dedos de su mano para que no quepa la menor duda - ¿Qué querías decirme, llamo a Emmett? – Asentí – espera y lo llamo – salió del cuarto, yo mire a mi bebé que dormía tras un cambio de pañales y un biberón.

-¡Aquí estoy! – grito Emm entrando al cuarto, lo fulmine con la mirada, pudo haber despertado a Anthony - ¿Ya te dio papá las buenas nuevas? – Asentí con una sonrisa – tenemos un problema, Edward…

-¿Cuál? – interrogue

-Si Tanya se entera, el motivo por el que estas acá, el juez puede mandarlos a ambos a terapia y el divorcio se demoraría más o menos… en realidad mucho… mucho tiempo – hizo una mueca de desapruebo.

-Bueno, cuando estemos allá y entablemos la demanda, hablaremos de eso. Ahora quiero decirles, esta casa solo es arrendada y tengo entendido que la están vendiendo, quiero comprarla – papá asintió con una sonrisa – quiero hacer todo eso antes de irme, quiero dejarlas con un lugar seguro y propio.

-mañana mismo hago la transferencia, no te preocupes, esta casa va a ser de Bella – contesto mi padre, todo mi dinero estaba en una cuenta a nombre de él, salvando mis ahorro por un posible divorcio.

-Yo no ejerzo aquí, tienes que conseguir un abogado… ¿A nombre de quién? – dijo Emmett

-De Bella, y ahora si tengo trabajo para ti Emm – el solo asintió para que continúe – el departamento de Bella, el que compre en L.A., quiero que pase a nombre de ella, Alice ya lo sabe, dijo que solo le digas donde firmar.

Después de haber escuchado, de la boca de la propia Tanya, que estaba en quiebra, había conversado con Emmett, Jasper y papá, todos llegamos a la conclusión que debería resguardar mis bienes, si no nos equivocábamos ella estaba conmigo por el dinero, así que el 50% del dinero del fideicomiso que me dejo el abuelo, fue trasladado a nombre de papá, el otro 50% a nombre de Anthony con mamá de tutora, la casa que había comprado para vivir con Tanya a nombre de Emmett y el departamento donde vivía Bella a nombre de Alice, mío, solo era el departamento donde vivía con Anthony y la cuenta donde me depositaban mi sueldo del hospital.

En el cuarto de Carlie, Bella y ella dormían plácidamente, la bebe en su cuna y la mamá en su cama. Verlas así me lleno de una sensación de paz y de tranquilidad.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo beteado :)  
Gracias a KaruSwan quien fue la que ayudo... ¡Gracias Karen!

Gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus RR, aunque sean pocos me alegro que les guste mi fic ;)

Se aceptan toda clases de críticas

Besos...

MelitaLutz (L)


	11. 4 en 1 cama

Derechos: los personajes pertenecen a S.M

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XI

Bella POV

4 en 1 cama

El día de la llegada a casa estuvo espectacular, los chicos nos recibieron con globos, confetis, pancartas, etc., la comida fue otra cosa, mientras todos almorzaban mi comida favorita, Lasagna, yo caldo de enfermo o de pollo, no podía comer nada elaborado, ni muy condimentado, por la herida de la cesárea. Edward fue el único que se compadeció de mí y pidió lo mismo, haciendo muecas, no le encontraba el sabor a la comida, se y me entere de una buena fuente, Emmett, que luego a escondidas fue a pedir "compasión por él" y le dieron Lasagna.

Después del día ajetreado para mí, un baño con agua caliente de flor de manzanilla y un biberón, me disculpe y fui a la cama, llevándome a Carlie, no sabía por dónde andaba Edward, pero tampoco podía dejarle a la bebe todo el tiempo, desde ahora tenía que acostumbrarme que no siempre lo tendré a mi lado para salvaguardarme de las malas noches o el cambio de pañales. Llegue a la cama rendida, puse a Carlie en el moisés y la acerque a mi cama, así podría atenderla sin levantarme mucho o hacer esfuerzos.

Muchas veces había visto por las películas o por la tv que las mujeres después de horas de practicarlecesárea, andan caminando como si nada les hubiera pasado, pero mi vida no era nada de esas cosas, con solo dar dos pasos mi herida me latía, me dolía, parecía que mis tripas se iban a salir por ahí, en estos momentos fue cuando más odie esas cosas, por motivos que obvios.

Un llanto llego a mis oídos, me levante de un brinco cuando me di cuenta que el llanto venia del moisés, vi el reloj… ¡Las 2 am!

-Bienvenida a la vida de mamá – murmure, sacando a Carlie del moisés, la puse cerca de mi pecho – Hey, espera. No seas desesperada – le dije, ella buscaba apuradamente mi pezón para succionar como una vampirita la leche, sus ojitos los tenía muy abiertos y me miraba fijamente, la primera vez que lo hizo, me perdí en ellos, fue la mejor sensación del mundo, ella succionando y haciendo gemidos muy bajitos, cogida de mi dedo índice y con su otra manita tenia aplastado mi seno, pero mirándome fijamente en todo movimiento, nada hacía que quite la mirada de mí, bueno, solo alguien, Edward, cuando escuchaba su voz, lo buscaba por todos lados y cuando lo encontraba, el mundo desaparecía, dejaba de hacer esos gemiditos para sonreír o muchas veces reír a carcajadas, y eso que me enseñaron que los bebes no ven hasta más o menos después del mes, pero creo que nuestra bebe era especial, nos clavaba sus ojazos y de allí no los movía, incluso si Edward o yo nos movíamos para algún lado, ella nos seguía con la mirada, le contamos eso a Carlisle y a Arturo y ellos dijeron que la iban a mandar a investigación, Edward y yo mejor cambiamos el tema, lo dijeron tan serios que nos dio miedo de que lo digan de verdad – Investigar – bufe – Puedes creer que tu abuelo dijo que te iba mandar a investigar, niña rara – ella como que entendía lo que le decía, sonrió - ¿Quieres que te investiguen, ah? – le hice cosquillas en sus pies, ella rio más fuerte - ¿Te gusta? – volvió a reír al sentir mis dedos pasearse por las plantas de sus piecitos - ¿Terminaste? – Dejo el pezón a un lado, haciendo un bostezo – creo que sí, bebe – la puse boca abajo en su mantita que había estirado en la cama y comencé a sacarle los gases, revise su pañal y la puse en el moisés.

Ahora entendía cuando mamá me decía que podía pasar horas viéndome dormir, que para ella era lo más relajante, lo más tierno, que se sentía en paz y completa. Lo mismo sentía yo, al tener a mi niña dormida, mi corazón llego a una etapa de paz y felicidad, todos mis demonios y las tristezas que tenía desaparecieron, cuando en el quirófano Edward me la puso en los brazos, todo el mundo desapareció para mí y mi hija paso a ser mi mundo, tenía que luchar, pelear, cuidar, proteger, hacer muchas cosas por ella para que se siente orgullosa de mi como yo me sentía orgullosa de mamá.

Los llantos de Carlie me sacaron de mis pensamientos, revise su pañal pero no, estaba seco, revise si teníacólico pero tampoco, ni un gas, revise su ropa, el moisés, intente darle biberón, seno, pero nada de eso funcionaba, me estaba poniendo nerviosa porque nada la tranquilizaba, la revise de pies a cabeza, no encontraba el motivo de su llanto.

- ¿Pasa algo, Bella? - ¡papá preocupado a la vista! le hice señas para que entrara.

-No séqué le pasa, ya la revise pero sigue llorando y no… no encuentro – las manos me temblaban ¡Por Dios! Era pediatra, especializada en neonatos, bebes, niños, jóvenes hasta los 15 años y no podía saber que le pasaba a mi hija de apenas 2días de nacida, con tan solo unas horas y había mandado mi carrera a volar.

-Haber, nena – Edward la cogió en sus brazos y se sentó en la mecedora que estaba en un rico, cantándole, al parecer que eso la tranquilizo - ¿Por qué no dejas dormir a mamá, ah? – Edward le hablaba y podía apostar lo que sea, que ella lo escuchaba atenta.

-Eres el milagro, Edward – reí – Gracias, ya iba a llorar.

-Eso también dice Emmett… ¿Te vas a convertir en el Team Edward, el milagroso? – Me gustaba el tono bromista de Edward, amaba esa parte de él.

-Oh, si y también voy a ser la presidenta de tu club de fans – continuébromeando.

Los dos soltamos carcajadas y a pesar que fueron muy altas, Carlie no se movió ni un ápice, al contrario se arrullo más, al cabo de los minutos Edward prometió que estaba bien dormida e intento ponerla de regreso al moisés, pero intento fallido, la bebe pego un grito como que si intentaran matarla. Edward se incorporó con ella en sus brazos y al pasar unos minutos volvió a dormirse.

Al parecer alguien quería que papá se quede con ella a dormir, le hice espacio a Edward en mi cama abriendo las sabanas, él capto mi mensaje y sonrió, se acostó a mi lado dejando a la bebe encima, yo no pude evitar posar mi mano en la espaldita de Carlie, sintiendo el subir y abajar de sus respiraciones pausadas, vi a Edward y también se había quedado dormido con su cara en mi dirección, en la misma posición la tenía nuestra hija y allí pude ver el parecido de ambos, sus cabellos bronces, la boca rosada y entreabierta en forma de o, sus pestañas espesas, incluso como curvaban sus labios en una mueca… ¡Tan parecidos!

No me había dado cuenta que Edward había dejado el radio monitor de Anthony en la mesita de noche hasta que un sonido activo el sensor de este y el llanto de Anthony salió de allí –hoy no me dejaran dormir – murmure, ninguno de mis dos visitantes de cama se había movido, estaban seco dormidos, despacio como pude salí del cuarto hacia el de al lado – Ya bebe, ya estoy aquí – le susurre a Anthony - ¿Pañal o biberón? – revise su pañal y estaba mojado, prendí la luz de la mesita de noche, busque sus pañales, encontré un biberón que estaba en un estuche térmico, le di el biberón, le cambie sus pañales e intente hacerlo dormir, pero fue en vano, al parecer yo no era la persona favorita de nadie.

Lo lleve a mi cuarto, en estos momentos agradecí cuando Sofía insistió que compre la cama King size, tener a 3 intrusos en mi cama no estaba dentro de los planes, me acomode de espaldas a Edward, coloque una almohada en el filo de la cama y acosté a Anthony a mi lado, en menos de 5 minutos estaba dormido.

Volví a levantarme cuando sentí un fuerte movimiento a mi lado y a alguien susurrando, voltee mi mirada y allí estaba Edward cambiándole el pañal de Carlie, sonreí, era una imagen increíble, ver como la bebe novia sus bracitos, mientras él le hacía morisquetas para que no llore.

-Shhhh… no despiertes a mamá – le susurro.

En un día me he sentido diferente, Edward ha actuado diferente, hemos actuado como si fuéramos una familia, estábamos siempre juntos, sin importar que exista alguien más a nuestro alrededor, nuestras conversaciones eran totalmente naturales y siempre existía una burbuja donde nada ni nadie podía romper, nuestras demostraciones de cariño, de afecto se daban por si solas y en esto podía decirlo mismo con Edward.

Eran las 6 am, sentí que a mi lado un cuerpito también estaba moviéndose, Anthony tenía sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, moviendo sus manitas y balbuceando.

-Creo que alguien despertó… - llame la atención de Edward, señalando con mi cabeza a mi lado, mientras se hacía cargo de Carlie, yo cambie de pañal, le di el biberón, le saque los gases y lo hice dormir – Estoy cansada – me tire de espalda en la cama – ya estoy sintiendo mi cuerpo entumecido… ¿Túno te sientes igual, superdady? – Edward se carcajeo, luego enarco una ceja y me miro con ojos picaros y traviesos, dejo a la bebe en el moisés y se lanzó a mi lado, boca abajo, su rostro girado para mí y una sonrisa que curvaba sus labios.

-No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar – suspiro – quiero darte las gracias por darme ese tesoro llorón y consentido de papá – sonrió – Gracias, Bella – apretó mi mano – es tan hermosa… tendré que ponerle guardaespaldas – ambos reímos fuerte, mi bebe tenía solo 2 días de nacida y ya le quería poner guardaespaldas.

Nos propusimos dormir un poco más, hasta la siguiente toma de los bebes, pero cuando habíamos cerrado los ojos alguien entro - ¡Aquí estabas, Edward! – grito Emmett entrando a la habitación haciendo despertar a Anthony y a Carlie, yo quería matarlo

-Emmett, nos costó hacerlos dormir – gruño Edward – ¿qué quieres?

-Se supone que tienes que dejar dormir a los bebe, Eddie – rode los ojos, tenia que prevenir esta clase insinuaciones de Emmett – el doctor nos dijo que nada de esas actividades hasta después de 40 dias, cuando nacio Nicole – hizo un puchero tan gracioso que no pude evitar reir – ¡no te rias!

-Yo creo que Rose estar criando dos bebés – bromee – pobre Rose – movi la cabeza con pesar – bueno, creo que se nos acabaron los 5 minutos de descanso –me sente al filo de la cama pero Edward me detuvo e hizo que regrese a la cama

-Quédate, yo traigo tu desayuno. Tienes que descansar – me dijo en tono autoritario haciendo que regrese a la posición en la que estaba – yo voy por las cosas, encárgate de darle de comer a Carlie, me llevo a Anthony – dicho esto cogió al bebe y salió de la habitación, Emmett me quedo viendo, se encogió de hombros y salió burlándose de mí.

¡Arg!

¡Odio cuando me tratan como invalida!

.

.

.

.

Edward POV

Salí del cuarto de Bella, feliz, feliz por tener a Carlie conmigo y poder disfrutarla un poco más… Con Bella me sentía como en casa, estar con ella era fácil, era complaciente, nos sincronizábamos bien, nos preocupábamos del uno por el otro.

¿Acaso me estaban enseñando la vida que pude tener y la perdi por idiota?

No, por idiota no la perdí, la perdí por mi hijo y de nada me arrepiento, si tendría que renunciar a todo por tenerlo junto a mí, lo hago, es mi hijo, mi orgullo, mi locura, mi todo, así mismo con Carlie, volvería a hacer todo por ella.

-Hola, hijo – salte del susto, no me había dado cuenta que mis padres ya estaban aquí - ¿cocinando? – una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios

-mamá… es para Bella, no durmió toda la noche. Carlie no quería dormir – le conteste de espaldas a ella, estaba preparando pan tostado, leche y jugo de naranja – y terminamos todos metidos en la cama de ella – rei al recordar esta mañana que hasta Anthony estaba con nosotros, habíamos amanecido como una familia, como una recién estrenada familia.

Tantas veces desee poder sentir esto, cuando vivía solo lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a una casa y que me reciba mi mujer, mis hijos, poder desayunar en la locura de ir al trabajo, ir a la escuela, ir a hacer compras, luego cenar contándonos nuestros días, ayudar en las tareas de los niños, que en mi cama me espere mi mujer, acostarme y atraerla a mi pecho, dormir enredados después de hacerle el amor, enamorarla cada día más. ¡Tener esa emoción al llegar a casa!

Termine de preparar el desayuno metido en mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta en el momentos que todos estaban sentados en la isla de la cocina, riendo, todavía en pijamas.

Mamá tenía su vista fija en mí, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que escuchar sus sermones, no me había dicho nada porque estaba Bella enfrente pero su mirada no era de reproche, era de decepción, yo la había decepcionado, metiéndome con una mujer a días de casarme, teniendo una hija fuera de matrimonio, que para ella eso era lo peor que haría un hombre pero aun así…. Me apoyaba, tenía su apoyo incondicional, ella adoraba a sus nietos, sus ojos brillaban cuando veía a Carlie. Papá también me tenía guardada su reprimenda, se me hacía raro que aún no la soltara, tantas veces que me había encontrado solo, algo se estaba guardando, solo esperaba que no me agarren los dos sermones juntos.

-¿Sabían que Edward y Bella durmieron juntos? – Emmett alzó las cejas sugestivamente – Rose, cariño, a nosotros nos tuvieron 40 díassin tocarnos – hizo puchero - ¡Eso no fue justo!

Todos voltearon a verme con caras de "contesta", me encogí de hombros, lo que no era justo que no me dejen un poco de intimidad con mi hija, que piensen mal cuando lo menos que yo quiero hacer es dañar a Bella.

-Carlie no la dejaba dormir – me encogí de hombros, era algo natural ¿No? Querer ayudar a Bella con nuestra hija – ni Bella ni yo estamos para involucrarnos másallá de nuestra hija.

-No-oh, Edward, no digas eso… - Alice negaba con la cabeza y tenía los labios hechos una línea recta horizontal – uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar

-No, Alice… escuchen bien: Ella y yo no podemos tener nada, me gusta pero solo eso, es una excelente mujer, madre pero para algo serio o másallá no estoy y quiero nada con ella – les dije de manera lenta para que entiendan – es solo la madre de mi hija y punto

-Edward, Edward, Edward… cree en mi – Alice se señaló en pecho con el dedo índice – yo sé lo que te digo

-¿Ahora eres bruja, Alice? – me burle de ella - ¿Lo viste en tu bolita de cristal y no me has dicho nada? – Enarque una ceja – lo único que me mantiene aquí es mi hija, Bella y yo solo somos amigos.

-Seh – hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a mis palabras – ¡y yo soy Cristóbal Colon!

-Qué bueno, pero yo no soy América, vivo allí pero no lo soy – le dedique una sonrisa burlona – nos vemos más tarde, Be…

-Buenos días… - Bella entro a la cocina muy sonriente con Carlie en su cochecito, pero estaba tan sonriente que a todos se nos hizo raro, era una sonrisa fingida – Edward, Anthony está llorando – dicho se volteo y abrió la nevera, sacando cosas para preparar algo

-Aquí está tu desayuno, Bella – Le indique que se sentara, mientras le quitaba un frasco de las manos

-¡Oh, gracias! – ensanchomás su sonrisa – pero quiero tomar esto, me dijo Silvia que da más leche – vertió el contenido de la botella en un vaso, cogió unas rodajas de tostadas y salió, dejando a Carlie. ¡Qué actuación para más extraña!

Todos nos quedamos viendo las caras preguntándonos que la lleva a actuar así de raro, Bella nunca había hecho tremendo desplante a todos, al contrario siempre se mostraba efusiva.

-¿Escucho? – oí decir a Rose - ¡Escucho lo que Edward dijo! – afirmo

- Edward, la cagaste hermano mayor – Emmett me palmeo la espalda pero que escucho, odiaba cuando hablaban en clave

-Iré a ver qué mismo paso – Alice y Rose salieron de la cocina hacia el patio trasero donde el sol estaba radiante y Bella estaba sentada desayunando, mirando una raya de la mesa como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y le revelara el secreto maya o la cura a alguna enfermedad incurable, ni cuando las chicas comenzaron a hacerle conversa ella dejaba esa sonrisa fingida.

Toda la mañana la pase con Anthony, ya que Carlie por ser recién nacida solo pasaba durmiendo, en cambio mi bebé estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Bella después del desayuno se había encerrado en su cuarto, llevándose la laptop diciendo que iba aprovechar para estudiar un caso de un paciente suyo, cosa que nadie le creyó porque estaba de baja y todos sus pacientes habían sido trasladados al otro pediatra del hospital. Salió cuando Silvia le llevo comida pero al finalizar volvió a refugiarse en su cuarto, como huyendo de alguien o manteniendo distancia con nosotros.

Así como paso la primera amanecida de ambos con Carlie, Bella seguía rara pero ahora solo era conmigo, ya llevábamos 2 semanas con lo mismo, se levantaba, desayunaba en el patio trasero, se encerraba en su cuarto a "investigar", salir a almorzar, regresar al cuarto o salir a algún lado a dar una vuelta, incluso ya ni peleaba cuando le decía que le dejaba dinero para la bebé, solo no lo cogía y punto.

Habíamos decidido que mamá regresara con Anthony y yo iría después, ya que Emmett de aquí llevaba los papeles del divorcio firmados por mí, dejaría a Tanya el departamento e iría a vivir en la casa que tenía cerca de la de mis padres.

Extrañaba tanto la confidencialidad con Bella, casi no me hablaba, solo lo necesario de nuestra hija, ese era nuestro único tema a tratar, él único que gozaba de Bella era Anthony, que la adoraba, escuchaba su voz y automáticamente soltaba risotadas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal el inicio de año?

El mio espectacular, con mucho trabajo y vacaciones en la universidad, espero que el de ustedes también este espectacular.

Ahora, les dejo este capitulo esta sin betear. Les digo que esta fue una experiencia que paso una de mis amigas cuando nacieron sus mellizos, me pareció bueno colocar, porque estas cositas chiquitas afianzan los lazos.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias!

Besos…

MelitaLutz (L)


	12. ¡Caprichosa!

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XII

Bella POV

¡Caprichosa!

Hace un mes que Carlie había llegado a mi vida, haciéndola perfecta, única e inigualable a la anterior a ella. Se había convertido en mi compañera, esa que aunque tú no se lo pidas te hace reír, esa que con un abrazo te dice aquí estoy para ti, aunque no tenga un abrazo de ella aun, pero un balbuceo es igual, una risa, un movimiento, sé que ella está ahí para sostenerme, nos habíamos convertido en solo ella y yo, las 2 contra el mundo.

Mis amigos se habían ido, incluyendo los padres de Edward y Anthony, lo extrañaba mucho, por las noches hacíamos un cambio de hijos, Carlie no lograba dormirse sin Edward y Anthony sin mí, así que muchas veces terminábamos durmiendo los 4 en una misma cama.

Desde que había escuchado a Edward decir que para él solo era la madre de su hija, Alice muchas veces me dijo que parecía niña chiquita haciendo berrinches, pero la verdad era, que esa mañana me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él y escucharlo decir que él no sentía nada por mí, fue un golpe fuerte, haciendo que yo tome distancia para no seguir involucrando mis sentimientos.

Rosalie era la única que me entendía y me apoyaba, porque Alice… bueno, ella estaba de parte del "amor" pero, que amor podría ser ese, solo uno platónico, solo de mi parte. No podía jugármela a nada, mi hija estaba de por medio, ahora tenía que pensar en su bienestar, ya no era yo sola.

Edward intentaba sacarme conversaciones, pero yo huía o cambiaba el tema, muchas veces los chicos planeaban dejarnos solos, pero ya me lo habían hecho una vez, no había dos con ellos. Esme se puso de mi parte cuando Emmett comenzó a hacer insinuaciones, diciéndole, con palabras textuales _"Estas haciéndoles daño, ellos sabrán qué hacer de su vida, déjalos en paz. Tu hermano es un hombre casado y con familia" _ sus palabras me dolieron, pero era pura verdad, aparte de la que él no quería nada conmigo, desde ese día no volvieron a hacer ninguna clase de insinuaciones, ni intentaron meterse en nuestra "relación", la única que manteníamos que era ser los padres de Carlie.

Extrañaba para que mentir, extrañaba las largas conversaciones que manteníamos, las risas, las confidencias o cuando Edward tenía algún problema recurría a mí. Me gustaba atenderlo, siempre a la hora del almuerzo me metía a la cocina a ayudar a las chicas y a la vez atenderlo de una manera indirecta, procuraba que su cuarto tenga sábanas y toallas limpias, su ropa este arreglada, planchada, limpia y lista.

No me gustaba comportarme de manera inmadura con Edward, pero no podía hacer nada más, esto era algo nuevo para mí, no sabía cómo manejarlo, no tenía a nadie quien me diera un consejo seguro.

Estábamos en una vida casi normal, Edward y yo pasábamos en casa, muchas veces ambos estábamos en el patio tomando sol, cualquiera que nos viera creería que éramos una familia. Yo sentada en una de las mesas con el portátil trabajando un poco, haciendo algunas investigaciones y muchas veces distrayéndome cuando posaba mi vista en las dos personas cerca de la piscina, Edward y Carlie, esas dos personas que son dueñas de mi corazón, porque si de algo estaba segura era que Él tenía un pedazo muy grande del mío…

-¿Bella, podemos hablar? – la voz de Edward me saco de mi ensueño, no me había dado cuenta que estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, a lo mejor estaba con las babas en el suelo viendo la imagen que tenía en frente. Después de cavilar algunos segundos y volverme a perder en mis pensamientos asentí – bien – asintió y se sentó en la silla libre a mi lado, dejando sobre la mesa la sillita de jardín que le había regalado Esme a Carlie, estando ella en un profundo sueño, ajena a la locura del exterior – yo… sé que no te gustará esto, pero quiero que sepas que lo hago por Carlie, ella necesita tener algo seguro… - ¿seguro? El rumbo que estaba teniendo este monologo de Edward no me gustaba para nada, peor después de lo nervioso que se lo veía – acabo de comprar esta casa, desde ahora en adelante es de...

-¡Un momento, Edward! – Me pare de golpe, tirando la silla en el camino - ¡¿Tú hiciste qué?! – Estaba empezando a ver todo rojo, si yo hubiera querido esta casa fuera mía, tenía todo el dinero posible para poder mantenerme y mantener a Carlie sin trabajar - ¡Lo que menos quiero, es tu dinero! – Le grite con furia - ¡Yo no quiero nada, Edward! – "_caprichosa"_ lo oí decir entre dientes, nunca le había visto sus ojos oscurecidos que parecían lanzar fuego, pero eso no hizo que me amedrentara – ¡NA-DA! – dicho esto cogí a Carlie de su sillita y me encerré en mi cuarto.

¡Por Dios, todo iba tan bien!

¡Y luego la que hace berrinches de niña pequeña y caprichosa, soy yo!

Para calmarme me puse a dar vueltas por todo mi cuarto, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho ese hombre, está bien que quiera darle algo a Carlie pero que por lo menos espere a que esté grande, como darle un departamento cuando vaya a la universidad o matricularla en buenos colegios, pero comprarle una casa en un país donde no tenía planeado residir por mucho tiempo, eso no tenía que hacer, totalmente imposible. Después de un buen rato de estar asomada por la ventana, esperando a calmarme para poder darle el seno a Carlie, ella hizo acto de presencia con un llanto, inmediatamente la puse en mi regazo para poder alimentarla.

Como niña caprichosa que soy, me quede el resto de la tarde encerrada en mi habitación, si Edward quería comer, solo tenía que alzar el teléfono y pedir o buscar algo en la nevera y preparase su propio alimento, rogaba que no venga Sofía, porque tendría que bajar a atenderla y verle la cara a Edward, cosa que no creía posible, estaba muy pero muy enojada con él.

¿Quién se creía?

Primero le da una charla a toda su familia acerca de que yo solo soy la madre de su hija, cosa que es verdad pero que me dolió como una condenada.

Segundo me da la noticia que esta casa es mía – bufe – si yo lo hubiese querido fuera mía sin terceros.

¿Tercero? No quería esperar que era lo tercero, porque ahora si moriría con una ataque cardiaco de tantas emociones que me hace pasar, de los sube y baja de la montaña rusa que es él.

Llego en momento de Carlie de dormir, imposible, lloraba por todo, no quería nada y ese llanto solo era por su papá, estaba acostumbrada a dormir en brazos de él, yo solo era necesaria para comida, juego y las siestas de la tarde, solo para las noches era Edward, tendría que hablarlo con él, luego cuando ya no este, tendría millones de problemas para dormir.

Escuche el timbre de puerta y sentí cuando la abrieron, unas voces llegaron hasta la planta alta. Suspire pesadamente, estaba tontamente haciendo un berrinche. Me levante de la cama, rindiéndome ante el lloro de Carlie, mientras iba bajando las escaleras escuchaba voces.

_- ¿Desataste la bomba? ¿Está muy enojada? – _Escuche que Sofía lanzaba preguntas a alguien _– es algo terca… ya se le pasara_

_-No te imaginas la reacción de ella – _Edward le contesto_ – por un momento pensé que me iba a pegar o yo que se…_

_-Tranquilo – _el sonido de unas sillas ser arrastradas se escuchó_ – sabes que a esa actuación no llega esa mujer… solo está enojada. El orgullo le puede…_

_-Pero… es muy orgullosa – _alguno de los dos suspiro pesadamente, la voz de Edward se notaba cansado y eso hizo que me sienta un poco mal por él, ya estaba pasando serios problemas y yo venía con unas pataletas, rematándolo por completo_ – pero… ¡Tan solo es una casa!_

_-Sí con una casa que es la cual donde vive, ahora imagínate lo otro… - _sentí como otra vez eran corridas un par de sillas_ – tienes que despejarte esa mente un rato, te relevo el cargo. Guille quiere que vayas, contrató el partido de los play off de la liga… ve, yo me quedo – _completo al final cuando no se escuchó respuesta alguna.

Regrese a mi habitación, con pasos lentos, ni me apure a entrar para que no se den cuenta de mi espionaje, sin querer. Esta vez dejando la puerta abierta, si Sofía estaba aquí… era imposible dejarle una puerta cerrada, ella entraría como sea o con cualquier argumento. Me senté en la cama viendo como de manera milagrosa Carlie logro dormirse, pase mi dedo índice por su carita, haciendo que arrugara su naricita algunas veces por mi roce y permitiéndome pensar un poco.

¿Qué era lo otro que tendría que enterarme?

Solo esperaba que sea lo que sea, enterarme después de un buen tiempo, aun no pasaba la cuarentena y podría causarme algún problema de salud. Se me hizo raro que Sofía no suba a atormentarme con sus preguntas y a entrometerse en mi vida, como siempre, a lo mejor me estaba dando "tiempo" para analizar las cosas, pero yo tenía que analizar nada y punto, ya estaba hostigada que todos se quieran meter en mi vida, que ahora era como una montaña rusa de sentimientos haciéndome una persona bipolar.

-Hola – la cabeza de mi querida amiga fue asomada por la puerta - ¿Se puede?

-Estas aquí adentro ¿No? – enarque una ceja, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

Se sentó a mi lado viendo con una sonrisa a mi bebe que estaba dormida sobre mi cama – se la ve tan ajena al mundo – susurro - ¿Qué pasó con Edward, Bella? – puse los ojos en blanco, no quería hablar del tema con nadie

-Sofía… - susurré – no quiero hablar del tema. Solo te digo que él es algo así como muy… ¿generoso?

-Pero, Bella… es su hija. Tienes que entender eso – y yo ya estaba cansada que todos se quieran meter en nuestras vidas con bromas, insinuaciones directas e indirectas. Lo hicieron una vez y terminamos con lo único hermoso de mi vida, mi hija – no es generoso, es… - hizo una pausa pensando las palabras – ¡es solo su padre! – Se acomodó en la cama a mi lado – quiere darle una buena vida.

-Si quiere darle una "buena vida" – hice las comillas con mis dedos – puede darle un departamento cuando le toque la universidad, cuando vaya al colegio puede mandarla a buenos institutos o llevársela de vacaciones. Porque por lo visto para él la buena vida es lo material.

Sofía soltó un suspiro de exasperación, pasándose una mano por sus largos cabellos castaños – no seas caprichosa…

-¡¿Caprichosa?! – Grité – no es capricho, Sofía

-Piénsalo, puede ser que no te quedes aquí… pero esta casa te ayudara – dicho esto se levantó y salió de mi cuarto.

¿Caprichosa? – Resoplé – primero orgullosa, ahora caprichosa… es que nadie me entiende. Si yo le dije a Edward de Carlie, fue porque tenía que decirle, necesitaba su apoyo, nunca lo hice por el dinero, solo por el hecho que mi hija conozca a su padre.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol entraban por mi ventana, tape mi cara con la almohada y como ya era costumbre acaricie mi vientre… me levante de un salto, asustándome. Mi hija no estaba en mi cuarto y me había dejado dormir toda la noche.

Sentía temblar de frio, raro, porque aunque estemos en verano, el frio no es demasiado, me dolía todo mi cuerpo y sentía arder por dentro. No quería ni imaginarme que había cogido algún refriado, si yo me enfermaba Carlie también se contagiaba, no quería eso. Sentí pasos por el pasillo pero no podía moverme, estaba comenzando a sentirme mal, realmente mal, fatal, seria poca la descripción. Esos pasos se detuvieron en el cuarto de al frente del pasillo, a lo mejor era Edward buscando algo de la bebe, aunque quería abrir los ojos no podía los sentía pesados.

No me gustaba para nada el dolor de cuerpo que tenía encima, peor la fiebre y el escalofrío que corría por mis venas…

¡Oh, por Dios!

¡Me había enfermado!

Odiaba cuando me enfermaba, así sea de una simple gripe y es que esa enfermedad tan simple me tenía tumbada en cama, sin ánimos de levantarme. Gire quedándome de lado, queriendo enterrarme entre las sabanas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – escuche a lo lejos la voz de Edward, gire para quedar frente a la puerta y verlo ahí parado con tan solo en pantalón de pijama, despeinado, completamente, peligrosamente sexy. Sonreí o bueno, hice el intento de sonrisa - ¿Por qué no te has levantado? – pregunto suavemente, de seguro estaba tanteando terreno, después de pensarlo bien, yo no era algo para andar negándole el derecho que tenía de darle cuanto quiera a su hija, de todas maneras ella era lo único que me mantenía en contacto con él. Hice un señal con la mano para que entre.

-Hola – carraspeé no sentía voz alguna salir por mi garganta - ¿Puedes llamar a Sofía? – un intento de sonrisa quiso aparecer en mis labios pero hasta hacer eso me dolía – no me siento bien.

Jadeo al momento que puso su mano en mi frente - ¡Tienes mucha fiebre! – Expreso – voy a ver un termómetro, no te muevas - ¿Qué no me mueva? Como si pudiera salir corriendo del cuarto. Intentando cerrar los ojos escuché voces en el piso inferior – llame a Sofía pero ella no estaba en casa, vino Arturo a revisarte – aviso Edward sentándose al filo de la cama, lo único que me fue permitido fue asentir.

No estaba tan enferma, solo fue un virus que al parecer anda en el aire, solo una fuerte gripe, me mando unas paracetamol para el dolor del cuerpo y a tomar mucha vitamina C, suspendió la leche materna para Carlie, solo fórmula. ¡Ah! Mucha agua…

Edward se estaba tomando el papel de enfermero, pobre, cuidando de dos, asomó la cabeza de Carlie por la puerta, había pedido que no me la acercara pues no quería que a ella le dé el mismo virus, sonreí al ver su carita, extrañaba tanto abrazarla y verla dormir, dos días así, solo de lejos, dos días perdidos y jamás recuperado, también dos días menos para la partida de él y es que, aunque este enojada con él o conmigo mismo, ya sentía que lo extrañaba, que volvía a ser yo sola.

¡Iba a extrañar como una condenada su presencia en esta casa!

Me pareció inútil alejarme como lo estaba haciendo, luego, en unos días ya no iba a estar en casa y sé que me iba a arrepentir, haberme portado así de niña mimada y malcriada con él, pero es que… no tenía ni una referencia, esta era una relación rara, nos comportábamos como una familia, sin serlo, solo una bebé nos unía.

Todas las noches recordaba ese increíble fin de semana que tuvimos hace casi un año. Y… es que lo volvería a hacer así supiera las consecuencias y lo haría con ganas con tal de tener a Carlie junto a mí.

.

.

.

.

-¿Tienes todo listo, Edward? – Volví a preguntar guardando las cosas en la pañalera – Edward, seguro te pue…

-¡Claro que puedo, Bella! – Me interrumpió riendo – acuérdate que Anthony está a mi cuidado – rodo los ojos, hoy regresaba a mi trabajo, ya no gripe, ya no cesantía, ya no nada… pero sin Carlie, en unas dos semanas tendría que dejarla en la guardería del hospital.

-¡Ya lo sé! – sonreí al ver la cara de frustración de Edward pero ya no dependía de mi estaba nerviosa - ¿Tienes el GPS? – Había puesto uno en mi auto para que Edward llegara a casa sin ayuda o perderse, solo iba al parque de unas cuadras pero aquí todas las cuadras eran iguales, incluyendo las fachadas de las casas.

-Sí, Bella… también tengo el número de tu celular, del hospital, de Sofía y toda la Familia San Andrés pero… ¡Solo es al parque! – pobre, no quería que se sienta así de frustrado

Sonreí, le di un beso a Carlie en su frente y mejillas – Cuídense, diviértanse y gocen su tiempo juntos – apretuje a mi bebe y se la di a su padre - ¡Nos vemos, bye!

Todo el camino al hospital maneje con una cara de tonta, en mi otro auto, si, tenía dos, era el único gusto que me había dado, amaba los autos y cuando vi este AUD C3 me enamore más, vi el panel, sonreí como tonta, otra vez, tenía una foto de cuando Carlie nació, donde solo estábamos Edward, nuestra bebé, Anthony y yo… ¡Los amaba tanto!

Si, los amaba, podrían decirme bipolar, caprichuda, malcriada, muchas cualidades mías de esa manera, lo único aquí cierto y sincero… era que a esos tres seres los amaba con mi vida, aunque Anthony no era nada mío, no era mi hijo, lo amaba como igual, habíamos hecho una especie de lazo e incluso había hecho prometer a Edward que en nuestras video llamadas, que ahora se iban a hacer dos veces por semana, el bebé también tenía que estar ahí…

Un golpe me sacó de mis pensamientos, jadeé del susto, otro auto había golpeado el mío por la parte trasera, me orille y baje de mi carro, él otro se había ido a la fuga, como siempre, solo alcancé a verle el número de placa

-¿Esta bien, señorita? – un motorizado se bajó de su moto, tenía el chaleco de tránsito, lo que me faltaba

Asentí – solo me asuste. Un auto que venía atrás mío me chocó – el motorizado de apellido Galarza, según la escarapela de su bolsillo, se detuvo a analizar el golpe - ¿Puedo irme? – Enarque una ceja – voy atrasada y tengo muchos pacientes que atender

-Claro, Doctora…

-Isabella Swan – le tendí mi mano, por educación claro – gracias

Aun me temblaba el cuerpo, tremendo susto que me había llevado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno otra vez yo, les cuento algo, siempre que pienso que poner en la nota de autor, se me vienen a la cabeza millones de cosas pero a la final, término poniendo unas pocas palabras.

¡Gracias por leerme!...

No soy de las que piden rr, pero… lo voy a hacer, necesito que me den sus opiniones, les gusta o no, que les gustaría que pase o que no, cosas así…

Gracias a esas personas, aunque son pocas que me dan su tiempo para opinar, muchas gracias a las que son lectoras silenciosas.

¡Gracias a Karen! quien muchas veces se toma su tiempo para ayudarme y corregir cosas de este FF.

¡Te adoro, Nena!

Besos….

MelitaLutz (L)


	13. Tensión

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo XIII

Bella POV

Tensión

-¡¿Edward?! – llame apenas abrí la puerta de la casa, al parecer no estaban. Edward gastaba todo su tiempo para pasarlo con Carlie, tomando en cuenta que dentro de unos días regresaba a su casa.

Desde que tuve el pequeño accidente, he tenido como especie de ataque de paranoia, me siento observada, como si alguien me persigue e incluso muchas veces, cuando voy manejando, he visto un auto parecido al de ese día, si, loca lo sé pero no lo puedo evitar.

Con la idea que no había me metí al baño para tomar una ducha, no me gustaba atender a Carlie con la ropa que había estado en consulta por las bacterias. Sí, sobreprotectora pero nadie vio a Edward cuando le toco su primera vacuna…

**Flash back on**

_-¿Hoy vamos a que le pongan la vacuna? – preguntó Edward, toda la mañana había pasado con lo mismo. Rodé los ojos_

_-Sí, Edward – conteste, quería reír a carcajadas al voltearme a buscar un busito de mi bebe y encontrarme con la cara de padre sobreprotector, a punto de llorar - ¡Eres pediatra! – Palmeé su hombro – Debes estar vacunado contra eso_

_-No lo puedo evitar, es mi princesita – juro que Edward quería llorar – no me gusta escucharla llorar y esta vacuna la va a poner fastidiosa… ¿entiendes eso? ¡Va a llorar!_

_-El que parece que va a llorar, eres tú, Edward – mordía mi labio para evitar reír – es una vacuna por su bien._

_-¡Lo sé! Pero… ¡es mi princesita! – a mí también me dolía que la vayan a pinchar, claro que se va a fastidiar, le va a dar fiebre e incluso algún dolor. Si Edward se ponía así, aquí era yo la que tenía que ponerse cuerda_

_-¡Vamos, llorón! – Cogí a Carlie en mis brazos, mientras Edward llevaba la pañalera lila colgada en su hombro – ¿Con Anthony fue igual? – pregunte con humor_

_-¡Ni te imaginas! – sonrió con una expresión que conocía tanto, estaba recordando algún detalle, en estos últimos días es lo que más había aprendido, leer sus facciones – mamá tuvo que entrar con él, mis compañeros del hospital se burlaron de mi por lo menos unas… dos semanas._

**Flash back off**

Cerré la llave de la ducha, con la sonrisa de tonta que tenía al recordar el día de vacuna, la siguiente no estaría y se me hacía todo difícil. Corrí a un lado la puerta para salir de la ducha y a lo que pisé el suelo sentí algo mojado, el baño estaba totalmente inundado, eso cambió por completo mi humor.

Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta de mi cuarto - ¡Bella! – era Edward llamando - ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Eh? S-sí, Edward – camine con cuidado de no caerme para abrir la puerta pero a lo que pasé en frente al espejo me di cuenta que estaba desnuda – ya te abro la puerta, Edward – grité para que me escuchara. Me envolví en la primera toalla que encontré por el camino. Abrí la puerta del cuarto y me encontré con la espalda de Edward por su respiración estaba agitado y tenía el pelo alborotado.

-Por…. – Las palabras de Edward se le quedaron en la garganta, me recorrió con sus ojos de arriba abajo que se le habían oscurecidos, tragando grueso.

Me aclaré la garganta, yo también había quedado en shock viéndolo tan sexy – Es… este… mmm… ¿Q-qué deseas? – ¡gracias a Dios que pude ordenar una oración coherente!

-Yo… eh… Carlie… toallitas – sacudió su cabeza como queriendo disipar algún pensamiento – anoche… ¿las toallitas, dónde están?

-¡Oh, sí! – voltee a buscar las toallitas, en realidad no sabía de lo que me estaba preguntando, tenía que despejar mi mente, quería saltarle encima y arrastrarlo hasta mi cama pero eso no era posible, para nada posible - ¿Las… toallas? – divise a en un rincón unas bolsas - ¡Aquí están!

-¿Qué paso en el baño? – Preguntó – ¡no me digas que querías nadar! – se rio – si no te has enterado en el patio trasero hay una piscina – continuo bromeando, imagino que para disolver la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente

Me sonrojé furiosamente, al parecer nuestros encuentros eran: Bella en toalla y Edward comiéndosela con la mirada – eh… parece que se dañó la tubería del baño – todavía estaba de espaldas a él

-Bueno… llama a alguien porque al parecer es la instalación de la calefacción – voltee a ver que Edward estaba parado en la puerta del baño, revisando todo con ojo clínico, lo único que hice fue asentir, sentía mi cara roja, me sentí como la primera vez que lo conocí.

Me dio espacio para poder vestirme, mientras lo hacía recordaba la cara de Edward al verme envuelta en una toalla. Primero, sus ojos se oscurecieron haciéndome recordar de aquel día, segundo, su manzana de Adam, subiendo y bajando de la manera de tragar gruesa y tercero, la tensión que se formó en mi habitación, se podía palpar incluso podría decir que una nube espesa se había formado entre nosotros. Todo eso me abrumo de tal manera que me sentí mareada y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se avecinaba como una tormenta eléctrica.

No sabía si bajar o quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto con pretexto de estudiar algún caso del hospital, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y olvidarme del mundo, nunca me había sentido necesitada en el ámbito sexual, mi cuerpo quemaba y no podía entrar a la ducha a tomar un baño de agua helada porque estaba dañada… ¡Dañada!

Lo último que me faltaba, solo el simple pensamiento que tenía que llamar a algún gasfitero para que arregle el daño de la tubería hizo que me olvidara de todo, también el llanto de Carlie, tenía que ir a atender a mi hija.

Al bajar la escaleras pude escuchar a Edward cantarle una canción de cuna, como siempre que ocurría, mi corazón se enterneció, me encantaba verlos juntos, en sus ojos se reflejaba la adoración que ambos se tenían y yo ya podía palpar las malas noches que se venían encima, solo le quedaban 3 días junto a nosotras.

Estaba pensando seriamente ausentarme estos tres días del hospital y pasarlos juntos, pero… siempre hay los peros, eso no sería la correcto, ni lo justo para mí, si Edward estaba aquí era por nuestra hija, no por mí, ni por él, era por ella y lo más lógico es que él quiera compartir estos últimos días con Carlie.

Esos tres días eran mi tortura, me tendrían en la desesperación y exasperación, más que nada sabría que luego de esos días extrañaría a mares a Edward.

Fui directo a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena, las lágrimas las tenía en los ojos, así que para distraerme un poco, puse toda mi atención en los ingredientes para una torta de espagueti y una ensalada, conecte mi I-phone a los parlantes y comencé a tararear la canción que estaba reproduciéndose, no sabia como se llamaba, la letra o de que cantante o grupo era, la había escuchado algunas veces y el ritmo era pegajoso, era todo lo que necesitaba para sacar un momento a Edward de mi cabeza, me puse a bailar mientras me cocinaba, moviendo mis caderas de un lado a otro, siempre lo había hecho con las chicas, cuando vivíamos juntas.

Mientras me movía de un lado a otro, bailando, escuche un balbuceo que hizo que me quede congelada en el lugar donde estaba, _que no sea él, _repetí en mi mente volteándome para ver a Edward mirarme de una manera divertida, con la sonrisa más grande que jamás le había visto en sus labios, me sonroje de una manera furiosa.

¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡Te mueves bien, eh! – Dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en la mesa donde desayunábamos – debo verte más a menudo cocinar – acomodo a Carlie en sus brazos.

-¡Ja! ¡ja! – le dije de manera sarcástica – Si quieres hago bailes privados…- ¡No! ¡Qué estúpida! ¿Cómo pude haber soltado eso? – digo… digo, ya sabes… - comencé a balbucear como tonta – ya sabes… lo dije de manera… ¿irónica?

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo para mí de manera privada… - Los ojos de Edward se habían escurecidos y la expresión era de completa excitación, mi respiración era errática – también lo dije en modo irónico, Bella – agrego cuando yo ya estaba dándole la espalda y tratando de ver, de manera interesante e importante, como se cocinan los espaguetis en el agua.

Luego para disipar la tensión que se había vuelto a formar entre ambos, cruzamos unas que otras palabras en relación a nuestra hija, mientras cenáramos íbamos a discutir algunas cosas para quedar de acuerdo con relación a la _manutención _de Carlie, como si me faltara dinero, con la casa era suficiente.

Como habíamos hecho estos últimos días, Edward acomodo la mesa del patio trasero para poder cenar ahí, llevábamos los platos servidos, la cacerola donde había hecho la ensalada, los vasos para el jugo y la jarra de zumo de naranja fresco. Nosotros no tomábamos vino para la cena, habíamos adquirido una viaja costumbre de tener zumo o soda para acompañar las comidas.

La noche estaba perfecta, no había frio, el cielo estaba estrellado, había luna llena y nos alumbraba la mesa de una manera romántica, lo único es que en esta cena había todo menos romanticismo.

Discutimos por todo y en algunas cosas cedí, como por ejemplo la mensualidad que iba a ser depositada en una cuenta bancaria y que solo ocuparía en caso de emergencia. Dependiendo del tiempo que me quede aquí, tendría que viajar con Carlie a USA para que él pueda pasar un tiempo con la niña, aunque yo me veía mucho tiempo en este país, extrañaba mucho a mis amigos que son como mi familia y una vez al año me toca ir a darle una vuelta a la empresa de mis padres, incluso si yo no entiendo nada, aunque para eso tengo a Jasper, él es mi apoderado para tomar decisiones.

Desde hace una semana Edward ya no hacia dormir a Carlie, luego de la cena, lleve a la bebe a su cuarto para darle su leche y acostarla para que duerma.

.

.

.

.

Edward POV

¡Qué día!

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así de necesitado, nunca ninguna mujer me había hecho levantar mi libido con tan solo verla en toalla. Parecía un crio adolecente que se enciende con todo.

Antes de ser novio de Tanya, cuando quería acostarme con una mujer, iba a algún bar, dependiendo de cómo quería a la mujer, le coqueteaba, invitaba algunos tragos y la llevaba a mi departamento, era fácil y sencillo, nunca me toco rogar, ni me costó más de cinco segundos convencerla para una noche de sexo, nunca durmió alguna en mi cama, solo terminábamos nuestra ronda y chao, nunca más me acorde de ti.

Siempre era precavido, aunque me digan que ellas usaban píldoras como anticonceptivos o algún otro método, igual usaba condón, había aprendido bien la frase: no condón, no sexo

Durante mi trayectoria en la escuela de medicina, había visto algunos casos, como compañeros de clases o pacientes, que habían adquirido alguna enfermedad venérea o luego les aparecía algún hijo perdido con mujeres que ni se acordaban de haberlas conocido.

Años con lo mismo, desde que tenía 16 años, cuando en mi primera vez una chica quiso asustarme, diciendo que estaba embarazada, pase semanas en vela, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que un día me puse los pantalones y le lleve una prueba de embarazo casera para comprobar, no la deje en paz toda la mañana en el instituto, incluso me perdí algunas clases, hasta que ella acepto entrar conmigo en el baño de hombres y hacerse la prueba, fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida. En tan solo cinco minutos camine más de lo que había caminado en mis 16 años de mi vida, me recorrí todo el baño, por poco creo una zanja, pero sin duda los cinco últimos segundos, cuando vi a esa chica salir por la puerta de uno de los baños, pálida y sin expresión alguna, fue fatal para mí, sin esperarlo le quite la prueba de las manos y vi el resultado, una rayita, corrí a coger la caja con las indicaciones: negativo.

Por primera vez sentí que respirar era lo mejor, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y salí dejando a la chica ahí adentro, pero es que era tanta mi felicidad que no pensé en nada. Luego cuando le conté a Jasper lo que me había pasado y por eso había estado ido y había roto con María, la chica, él me dijo que no me confiara en los resultados de los test caseros, porque recién estaban saliendo al mercado y que no eran 100% efectivos, la lleve hasta un hospital, donde la prueba de embarazo de sangre me costó un mes entero de mi mesada y más nervios aun, cuando nos entregaron la prueba y de resultado negativo, otra vez, descubrí que mi mesada valió la pena.

Desde ese día no dejaba de usar condón, para nada, hasta que formalice mi noviazgo con Tanya y ella me aseguro que tomaba la píldora, desde ese día le fui completamente fiel, hasta que apareció Bella, siendo la única con la que estuve en años.

Cuando Tanya tenía que viajar y yo no podía ir con ella, no se preocupaba que su novio la engañe, porque yo no haría eso. Cuando le pedí matrimonio, incluida la idea de tener un hijo, me la rechazo y me recordó que esa había sido lo primero que le expuse, no tener hijos, no le explique bien que en ese tiempo que no hijos era igual a superarme y poder ser alguien mejor para cuando los haya.

Ahora contaba con dos hermosos y grandiosos hijos, que eran mi vida, completamente mi vida, me sentía realizado y completamente orgulloso, quería llegar a escuchar en su voz el orgullo de decir: _mi papa es un doctor. _Desde que me entere de la existencia de ellos había venido soñando con eso.

No había podido formar la gran familia que quería para mí, con la cual compartir, pasear, jugar y amar. Mis hijos eran mi familia, no había mujer alguna, aunque con Bella parecíamos una familia, a decir verdad últimamente me costaba mantener mi cabeza en otro lugar que no sea su cuerpo.

Ella había adquirido algunas curvas por su embarazo, pero eso le hacía mejor algún, me llamaba mucho la atención su cuerpo.

Pasaba noches enteras peleando por no entrar a su cuarto y tomarla entre mi cuerpo y el colchón.

No había tenido sexo en casi un año pero nunca le vi el mal, hasta ahora, cuando la vi envuelta en una toalla, con su expresión completamente inocente pero sexy a la vez, en ese momento se me vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de cuando la conocí, envuelta en una toalla y tan solo quería saltarle encima, llevarla al cuarto más privado y hacerla completamente mía, me costó mares concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea su cuerpo, buscaba cualquier conversación que tome toda mi concentración y borrar su figura de mi mente pero eso fue completamente imposible.

Cuando las chicas me dijeron que ella estaba de acuerdo con que yo le quite la virginidad, me volví loco, solo pensaba en tomarla, tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla y recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mi boca.

¡Ella era la mujer más putamente sensual que había conocido!

Solo de recordar esas veces que estuvimos juntos, me traía de cabeza, poniendo toma mi concentración en hacer dormir a Carlie, aunque eso molestara a Bella, ya que se quejaba que luego la que iba a tener mala noche iba a ser ella, pero mi bebe no se durmió, en vez de eso me tuvo tarareándole una canción de cuna durante casi una hora para que luego de haberme cansado de cantar ella se reirá, burlándose que tuvo a papi como loco, concentrado en una canción.

Al entrar y verla moviéndose peligrosamente sensual, sus caderas de un lado a otro y escucharla balbucear la letra de la canción mientras cocinaba, tuve el reflejo de regresar al living y quedarme ahí jugando, dejarla a ella misma colocar la mesa o incluso excusarme e irme a dormir sin cenar.

Pero no, mi querida hija tuvo que hacer acto de presencia con un balbuceo y hacer que nos quedáramos los dos estáticos en nuestros lugares, haciendo que el aire se haga espeso entre nosotros.

Sus palabras a mi jueguito me dejaron estático, casi sin respirar y esa gruma entre nosotros hizo que como estúpido le regrese el jueguito.

¿Sentirá ella la misma nube?

¿Sentirá ella el mismo deseo que yo?

Esas preguntas se estancaron en mi mente, haciéndomelas una y otra vez. Yo no le podía hacer esto de nuevo, no, no podía, ya lo había hecho una vez y no lo haría de nuevo, tan solo faltaban tres días para regresar a mi país y me moría por pedirle a Bella que se tome esos días para irnos a la playa a pasar un rato y despedirnos.

Nadie sabe, ni el tiempo de cuando nos volveremos a ver en persona, ella mismo había dicho que posiblemente regrese dentro de un año y posiblemente luego de ese año tendría que vérmelas con la niñera que cuide a Carlie, Bella tiene que hacer su vida, es joven y cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella, así mismo ella se enamoraría de un excelente hombre, el cual cuidaría a mi hija como propia.

Solo pensar que mi hija podría ver a otro hombre como pareja de su madre o como otro padre para ella, hacia que me dieran unas ganas locas de encerrarlas en una isla desierta y no dejar que ningún hombre las vea, sí, como cavernícola, aunque ella no es mi mujer, ni nunca lo será.

Entre nosotros no existía más cariño que el que uno tiene hacia la madre o padre de sus hijos, gracias a Bella yo tengo a Carlie, gracias a mi, Bella la tiene, nos habíamos hecho un mutuo favor y teníamos la misma alegría, ese era el único sentimiento que compartíamos, el amor que le profesábamos a _nuestra hija_.

La luna nos acompañaba haciendo ver nuestra cena, como una romántica y no como la que era en realidad, una cena de amigos.

La luz de la luna no ayudaba en nada, se reflejaba en su rostro, su pálido rostro, alumbrando la mita de su cara, haciendo iluminar su perfil, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios y sus cabellos que iluminados reflejaban lo caoba que eran.

Me divertí mucho, conversando y pelando con Bella, me gustaba verla sonreír o ver sus facciones cuando algo le molestaba, como cuando se enteró de la casa, un poco y más me la comía a besos, era tan adorable verla enojada. Ver sus ojos iluminarse con el simple hecho de mencionar a Carlie y en lo que le conviene.

Había aprendido a usar la carta _"por Carlie, por su futuro" _cuando le recordaba que todo lo hacía por su bienestar ella accedía, aunque muchas veces solo la mitad de mis peticiones, como aceptar el dinero, pero solo lo utilizaría en caso de emergencia. La casa, pero ella me iba a pagar la mitad de lo que gaste. Los viajes, solo el pasaje de Carlie. Cosas así, por lo menos, cedía en algo, no me gustaba pelear.

Terminamos la cena y Bella llevó a la bebe a dormir, mientras yo recogía todo y lo llevaba los platos a la cocina para lavarlos, una vez lavado todo y secado, fui a mi cuarto para bañarme y acostarme a dormir.

.

.

.

.

El transcurso de los tres días pasaron como estrella fugaz ante mis ojos, Bella había pedido tres días en el hospital y nos habíamos ido a la playa a gastarlos, acostados todo el día en la arena, el mar o la piscina del hotel, muchas veces tuve que gruñir ante la mirada de algunos hombres que pasaban por nuestro lado, la veían como comida afrodisiaca y es que ni yo me daba el lujo de mirarla así, eran tan descarados que no les importaba verme a su lado y con una hija en común.

Lo peor fue cuando Bella se encontró con su amigo _Riley, _me dieron unas ganas grande de marcar territorio, muchas veces inconscientemente la cogía de la cintura y la apretaba a mi lado, ella se tensaba inmediatamente ante nuestro contacto de piel a piel, haciendo que yo la soltase pero que igual quede a su lado haciéndome notar.

Ese tal Riley, era tan descarado que le dijo que me deje a mí con la niña y que ella salga a bailar con él esa noche, pero Bella rápido se disculpó diciéndole que habíamos venido a pasar tiempo juntos ya que era mi último tiempo con ella y la niña, con una pequeña sonrisa se disculpó y despidió, no sin antes intercambiar números de teléfono y prometerse encontrarse otro día, ya que él estaba grabando una publicidad en la misma ciudad donde vivía ella.

Bella me conto que lo había conocido cuando sus padres vivían y ella estaba en primer año en la escuela de medicina de la UCLA, él trabajaba con ellos en una agencia de publicidad y ella había ido a visitar a sus padre por motivo de su cumpleaños, Riley había estado interesado un tiempo por ella y ella también, pero que nunca tuvieron una cita porque su mamá le advirtió que el chico no era buena persona, cosa que según ella, no lo creía, solo que su madre era media paranoica con sus amistades y siempre pensaba que se acercaban por su empresa, que por eso nunca acepto dinero más allá de sus estudios y que en segundo año fue becada y solo recibía una pequeña cantidad por manutención de parte de sus padres, ya que la universidad no le daba tiempo de obtener un trabajo para poder ganarse el propio.

A primera vista parecía un chico bueno pero como le dije a Bella, muchas veces las apariencias engañan y que los padres siempre que daban un consejo o recomendación lo hacían por algo.

Cambiando un poco el tema, es que cuando la vi a Bella con su traje de baño, como hombre celoso que soy, quería ponerle una toalla encima cuando se quedó dormida en una de las perezosas que estaban en la piscina del hotel, pero me contuve y ocupe todo mi tiempo jugando con Carlie, viéndola disfrutar del agua en su bolla inflable, claro siempre al pie de ella, cuidándola porque ya no se podía confiar en nadie.

Más me gusto cuando fuimos a cenar la última noche, escogimos el restaurante del hotel, un grupo de chicas paso a nuestro lado, todas morenas del sol y Bella las quería matar con la mirada, le cambio la expresión, estaba totalmente furiosa. Yo solo reía ante su ataque de… ¿celos?

-¿Qué te ríes? – Pregunto de una manera adorablemente furiosa – ¡Claro, al famoso, guapo y joven padre le fascina que las chicas volteen a verlo! – después de haber lanzado su frase sarcásticamente, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada hacia el menú de la comida que tenía en sus manos

-¿Sabías que te ves adorable así? – no pude evitar decirle eso

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? – se mordió su labio inferior – No te entiendo, Edward. Explícate – exigió

-No… nada, olvídalo – hice una seña con la mano a una camarera que estaba en la siguiente mesa para se acerque a anotar nuestra orden - ¿Ya sabes que vas a comer?

-Eh… si quiero langosta en salsa de ajillo – le pidió a la chica que se había acercado a nuestra mesa, la chica tenía buen cuerpo, estaba vestida como hawaiana y completamente morena, guapa, guapísima, la chica tomo nota de la comida y se retiró con un permiso y una sonrisa coqueta para mí - ¿puedes parar eso? – Estaba enojada – es incómodo, por lo menos respeta a Carlie

-¿Qué cosa, Bella? – conteste con una media sonrisa, burlonamente

-Eso… - se mordió el labio – de andar coqueteando con cuanta chica se te cruce en el camino.

¡Oficialmente, Bella estaba celosa!

.

.

.

.

Bella POV

Nuestra última noche y nuestra última cena se puede decir que fue lo peor, Edward no paró de coquetear a cuanta chica se le cruce en el camino, tenía miedo que me deje en el hotel y vaya a buscar alguna compañía femenina.

Obvio que no podía retenerlo, era su derecho y yo no haría nada, no podía oponerme.

Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación, llevando a Carlie dormida en su coche, abrí la puerta y le di permiso para que entrara, habíamos acomodado el corral de la bebé en un rincón del cuarto, cerca de mi cama, la sacó del coche y deposito en cunita, le dio un beso en la frente y murmuro un _buenas noches, mi bebé._

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta, estaba completamente en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, quería que él se quedará esa última noche conmigo pero eso complicaría las cosas entre nosotros, parados los dos bajo el umbral de la puerta justo para despedirnos, Edward se acercó poco a poco a mi boca, no sabía si virar la cara y dejar que deposite el beso en mi mejilla o quedarme así y darle la boca, mientras en mi interno discutía los pro y los contra, sentí en mis labios, sus labios, se mecían suavemente contra los míos, suaves y calientes, despacio fui dejándole acceso a la entrada a mi boca, su sabor era embriagador, nunca lo había olvidado y a mi cabeza corrieron muchos flash de la última vez que lo había besado, este beso no era salvaje como el primero que nos dimos, no había una connotación sexual, era completamente distinto, con sabor a sentimientos y de igual manera se lo devolví, deje que mi beso sea el detonante de todos mis sentimientos, entregándole secretamente mi corazón y mi amor.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando, sus ojos brillaban – yo… este… - comenzó ese estúpido balbuceo que últimamente nos estaba acompañando, en su cara poco a poco fue apareciendo el reflejo del arrepentimiento, _que no lo diga, que no lo diga, _recé internamente – lo… lo siento, Bella – susurro, automáticamente cerré los ojos, lo dijo.

No pude decirle palabra alguna, solo asentí y cerré la puerta, me apoye de espaldas y lentamente fui deslizándome en ella, así como mis lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, nunca había llorado por ningún hombre, él lo sentía, estaba arrepentido de aquel beso pero yo no.

¡Yo no, maldita sea!

¡Yo no estaba arrepentida!

¡Yo no quería sus los sientos!

¡Yo quería su amor!

Poco a poco me levante, cambie mi ropa y me metí en mi cama, lleve a Carlie conmigo, esta noche no iba a poder dormir, lloraba en silencio, sintiendo como mis labios picaban por su contacto con los suyos, lleve mi mano derecha a ellos y los toque suavemente con miedo a que con el rose de mis dedos quiten esa sensación cálida que él había dejado.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de él…

"_**Bella, realmente lo siento. No quise hacerte sentir mal, sé que lo que hice no tiene nombre. Lo siento. Buenas noches. Edward"**_

Cerré mis ojos y más lágrimas se derramaban, había comenzado a odiar esa frasecita, _lo siento._

¡Arg… como la odiaba!

En esta última noche no hubo tensión, ni gruma, ni falta de aire, nada de eso existió, en esta habitación, en realidad no que como se podía denominar el aire que nos rodeó en ese momento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hola, actualización inmediata!

Quería dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga, Caro, yo se me lees, lo sé. Te pesqué ayer cuando estaba trabajando en tu lap... jajaja! Nena, en el amor todo se puede. Good Luck!

Ahora si… ¿me dejan saber que les parece?

¡Gracias!

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	14. Outtake: Lobo disfrazado de oveja

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Outtake: "Lobo disfrazado de oveja"

Irina POV

.

.

.

.

Mi hermana Tanya tenía todo lo que yo había soñado de niña: madre, papá que se desvivía por ella, un novio que aparte de ser uno de los hombres más sexys del país, la amaba con locura, una carrera prometedora como primera actriz, dinero y amigos.

A la edad de 6 años mi madre me llevo a conocer a mi padre, él estaba casado con Carmen y tenían una hija de cuatro años.

Recuerdo haber parado al frente de un jardín inmenso, con muchos rosales de colores, a un lado había un parque, era tan hermoso que me maraville, sentía como mi corazón brincaba de felicidad.

-Mami, si mi papá vive aquí. ¿Podré jugar en ese parque de princesas? – le pregunté con una sonrisa radiante, aparte de conocer a mi padre, tendría un parque al cual jugar sola y sin niños que molesten a mi alrededor. Mi madre solo subió y bajo los hombros.

-No lo sé – murmuró

Después de esas cortas palabras llamó a la puerta de la casa, un hombre alto, blanco como la nieve, de cabellos rubios, que tan solo llevaba una camiseta polo, un jean y un par de convers, la abrió, tenía una sonrisa grande, unos ojos azules muy llamativos, hermosos que brillaban, pero todo terminó ahí, al segundo de ver a mi mamá.

-Kate – susurró llamándola, él parecía que había visto un fantasma - ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a dejarte a tu hija, yo ya no puedo con esto – mamá se agachó a mi altura y me dio un beso en la frente – sé feliz – esas fueron las últimas palabras, porque después desapareció por la puerta por donde entramos y jamás la volví a ver.

En esos momentos no sentí tristeza alguna, estaba feliz que mi deseo se había cumplido, siempre había soñado con mi papá, para que me recoja en la escuela, me lleve a pasear, de noche me arrope en mi cama y me dé un beso de buenas noches.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas pasó, luego que mamá se fuera, espere con tanto ahínco un beso de él, incluso se lo pedí e hizo caso omiso.

Vi bajar una mujer de cabellos oscuros hablando por teléfono, llevaba de la mano a una pequeña que apenas me vio, me sonrió, la pequeña era rubia, con colas y dos lazos rosas que caían por su cabello, tenía los ojos azules y llevaba un vestido rosa más encendido que los lazos.

La niña bajó corriendo las escaleras, tomo mi mano con una sonrisa y me llevo al jardín. Papá y esa señora, quien era la mamá de ella, se encerraron en un cuarto y comenzaron a gritarse. Le pregunte si a menudo sucedía eso y ella me dijo que no, estaba muy asustada, en ese momento sentí que debía protegerla.

Esa noche dormí en un cuarto grande con una cama gigante, ellos, papa y esa señora, me prometieron que al día siguiente me llevarían a comprar todo para equipar mi habitación, yo quería una como la de Tanya, rosada y con dibujos de princesas Disney del tamaño de las paredes, con muchas muñecas y juguetes por doquier, con una cama en forma de castillo y edredones de princesas.

En la tienda de decoración le di mis opiniones a Carmen pero ella me dio un rotundo ¡NO!, llorando fui a donde estaba papá con Tanya, le dije que ella no quería decorar mi cuarto como yo quería y para mi sorpresa, él dijo que siga las ordenes de ella.

A la semana siguiente tenía mi habitación lista, para cualquier niña era una de ensueño pero para mí no era así, las paredes de un azul turquesa como el mar, con burbujas dibujadas por todos lados, habían imágenes gigantes de todos los personajes de la sirenita, lo único allí que fue permitido por mí fue que en un rincón estaba dibujada la cueva donde habitaba Úrsula y esa estaba sentada en el tope, Tanya cuando la vio se asustó y salió corriendo del cuarto, ella juró jamás volver a entrar y así fue nunca volvió a entrar.

Me pusieron a estudiar en la misma escuela donde estaba Tanya, allí todos los niños comenzaron a burlarse de mí, diciendo que mamá no me quería y por eso me había dejado tirada en la puerta de una casa y que esa familia estaba haciendo una obra de caridad conmigo.

Esos 6 años fueron largos y feos porque no podía oponerme, papá o Eleazar como me había pedido que lo llame delante de Carmen, decía que no me enojara porque esos niños estaban diciendo la verdad, desde ese día no dejaba que NADIE me diera algún regalo.

A Tanya le celebraban todos sus cumpleaños, con una fiesta grande incluso salía en los periódicos, a mí solo papá me daba un sobre con 100 dólares y murmuraba un feliz cumpleaños, simple, sin besos, ni buenos deseos.

Cuando tenía 12 años, le dije que quería volver a decorar mi cuarto, esta vez lo pintaron de violeta con diseños en negro, rosas que trepaban por las paredes y un rosal de rosas negras espinosas en la pared donde estaba el espaldar de la cama, al fin habían salido esos personajes que me tenían loca, lo único que dejé ahí fue la cueva de Úrsula.

El año que Tanya ingreso conmigo al colegio, ella tenía 12 años y estaba en octavo, era hermosa, sus cabellos caían como cascadas por su espalda y unos ojos grandes y expresivos azules como los de papá. Carmen llegó a recogernos y nos llevó a un estudio, le tomaron muchas fotos a mi hermana, el fotógrafo le preguntó si a mí también me tomaba las fotos y como era costumbre en ella, un no, salió de su boca.

Al día siguiente después de clases nos llevó a otro estudio, donde niños corrían por todos lados, a Tanya la metieron en una habitación y le cambiaban de ropa por cada tantas fotos.

Fuimos al centro comercial y en muchos afiches de ropa salía Tanya, ella tenía meses trabajando para "CAP" siempre salía en propagandas publicitarias de la Tv o en afiches en vallas publicitarias.

Mi hermana era una niña feliz, siempre recibía "te amos" de papá, le daba todo gusto, toda caricia y cada minuto libre.

Un día llegó la oferta que Tanya podría salir en una serie de Disney, ella feliz, emocionada aceptó. A los 16 años de ella, dijo que ya estaba hostigada de cámaras, paparazzis, revistas y todas esas cosas que hacen los actores famosos pero Carmen no la dejó, la obligó a seguir en ese mundo.

Cuando ella cumplió 18 años, fuimos a celebrar a un bar, allí conoció a un manager muy reconocido del mundo de Hollywood, él le ofreció dirigirla y conseguirle muchos contratos, Tanya, quería librarse de las manos de su madre, aceptó y Garrett Thompson pasó a ser su publicista, aunque Carmen pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró, no puso objeción alguna, todo can tal que mi hermanita siga teniendo millones de contratos.

Y efectivamente así fue, él consiguió que Tanya protagonizara cuatro películas en dos años. Ella intento meterme en una de las producciones, ya que siempre había querido ser actriz, en realidad, desde que Tanya se convirtió.

¿No se supone que es la hermana menor la que sigue a la mayor?

Pues, en mi caso, me gustaba seguir los pasos de mi hermana menor, ya que ella era una chica que cada centímetro que caminaba lo caminaba con seguridad propia.

Tanya era una persona de muchos amigos, los hacía con facilidad, siempre se ganaba el corazón de las personas, sociable en toda la palabra y más. Siempre obtenía lo que quería, fue excelente alumna y graduada con honores, siempre soñó estudiar dirección de cinematografía mas no ser actriz, nunca salía una noticia mala de ella más bien, siempre hablaban oro los noticieros del espectáculo, hasta ahí todo bien.

Mi vida se derrumbó, cuando ella había sido invitada a una cena a beneficio de una fundación, allí iban a estar los magnates de USA, en la entrada del hotel donde se iba a llevar a cabo la reunión, estaba parado un chico, era el más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, sus cabellos desordenados, ojos verdes, cuerpo espectacular, una sonrisa radiante.

_Esta noche es mío – _dije en mi mente, me acomodé el vestido, alisé las arrugas inexistentes, retoqué el maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor del auto, observando como Tanya lo miraba.

Bajamos y siguiendo los pasos seguros, innatos de mi hermana, nos posamos en la entrada del hotel, donde habían puesto una alfombra roja y a los lados estaban los fotógrafos y periodistas, quienes vieron a Tanya pasearse por ahí no dudaron en lanzarles preguntas que ella gustosa contestaba

_¿Cuál es tu próxima película, Tanya?_

_¿Cómo te sientes al estar en esta cena?_

_Te han visto con un actor ¿es verdad que están saliendo?_

_¿Regresaras a ser principal?_

Toda clase de preguntas, personales e informarles.

A lo lejos vi como el guapo hombre me miraba y sonreía, sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa pálido, su aspecto tímido lo hacía ver más hermoso aún.

Poco a poco fuimos avanzando, Tanya no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aparte de los flashes de las cámaras y los miles de periodistas del mundo del espectáculo, entramos al lugar y nos acomodaron en una mesa. A nuestro lado comenzaron a llegar personas para hablar con mi hermana, incluso algunas veces ella se levantó a saludar a algunos de sus conocidos, que en realidad eran muchos, ella era de las que hacen amigos con facilidad.

Buscaba a aquel muchacho que me había llamado la atención con la mirada, estirando el cuello cuando no podía ver más allá por algún grupo de personas o porque el lugar era demasiado grande que las mesas del último casi pasan desapercibidas – Hola – susurró alguien a mi espalda, lentamente voltee a ver quién era y una sonrisa grande apareció en mis labios al darme cuenta que eran esos ojos verdes que me habían impactado desde la entrada al hotel - ¿podrías decirme tu nombre, guapa?

-I-Irina – susurré, sonrojándome, nunca ningún hombre me había tratado así, ninguno de los miles de amantes que había tenido en tan solo 26 años - ¿el tuyo?

-Mucho gusto, Irina – me tendió la mano – soy Edward Cullen – miró la silla vacía a mi lado – ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Asentí – Gracias…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Edward? – pregunté, no era de la farándula por que tantos años metida en ese medio y no lo había conocido

-Oh, bueno… mi padre me trae aquí – una sonrisa ladina apareció por sus labios – ¿Y a ti?

-Mmmm… mi hermana, Tanya Denalie – le conteste, tratando de que no se note la nota de despecho en mi voz – creo que a ambos nos obligaron a venir – sonreí ante mi mentira, había prácticamente eludido todos los peros de Carmen para que no venga y me había costado convencer a Tanya que era buena mi presencia aquí.

-Eh… sí creo – se rasco paso la mano por la nuca – Tanya Denalie ¿eh? – Rio – he visto sus películas, muy buena actriz

-S-sí siempre – intente sonreír - ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Recién egrese de la escuela de medicina… así que se podría decir que soy Médico pediatra…

-¿H-hola? – Tanya saludo sentándose a su lado, él quedó en medio de ambas – mucho gusto – mi hermana le tendió la mano, la cual él cogió con suma delicadeza y beso su torso

En ese momento se formó una burbuja donde no me incluyeron, ambos conversaron toda la noche, rieron, hicieron intercambios de números y cuando yo les preguntaba algo me contestaban con un simple asentimiento de cabeza o un _ajá, _nunca había odiado tanto una palabra como ahora.

Desde esa noche, 4 días más tarde Tanya me contó que iba a tener una cita con Edward, ellos se habían estado mandando mensajes de textos y e-mails, muchos de ellos yo los lograba desviar o los eliminaba cuando hackeaba la cuenta personal de ella, era lo único que había aprendido, a hackear páginas, correos, celulares, Pcs, laptops, etc., era una maga de la tecnología como me decía mi hermana.

No me acuerdo, como, cuando, por qué, pero un día llegue a casa luego del trabajo y lo que me encontré fue un golpe bajo, mi hermana, Tanya Denalie anunciaba que era oficialmente la novia de Edward Cullen, desde ese día procuré no dejarlos solos, le interrumpía su privacidad, me puse de acuerdo con Garret para que tenga muchos viajes, muchos, me las arregle para meterle en la cabeza a Tanya que cargar "guardaespaldas" era lo mejor, por los acosos y la prensa amarillista que la rodeaba, lo que ella no sabía que esos guardaespaldas eran personas que yo les ponía para seguir sus pasos.

Tanya muchas veces me expresó el querer retirarse de la pantalla grande y ponerse a estudiar en la universidad, ya que teniendo un novio tan exitoso en el ámbito de las ciencias, ella se sentía de menos. Ahí me di cuenta de su debilidad, a Tanya no le gustaba sentirse menos, a ella no le gustaba estar por debajo de las personas, todo era por encima y si todo no me fallaba ella era capaz de pisar muchas cabezas y eso lo iba a hacer.

Al principio de la relación de ellos, todo iba como viento en pompa, procuré que tomen suficiente confianza como para demostrarles que no eran compatibles.

Comencé por las inseguridades de Tanya, ella siempre decía que Edward era demasiado para ella y que de un momento a otro este la iba a engañar, traicionar y dejar.

Una noche llegó a mi departamento como si nada, teníamos unas 3 semanas que no salíamos a tomar unos tragos, había estado estancada en poner todo de si con Edward - ¿cómo asi por aquí sola? – sonreí, algo pasaba por aquí - ¿tu amor, hermanita?

-¡Oh! – echó una risilla – salió con el hermano y un amigo a un bar, ya sabes, noche de chicos – ¡punto! Aquí podría echar un poco de fuego con sus inseguridades – asi que vine a proponerte una noche de chicas ¿qué dices?

-¡Claro! – contesté dándole un manotón bromista en el hombro – pero… - me mordí el labio, fingiendo que algo podría estar mal, Tanya callo, su cara era de pura preocupación – no quiero ser ave de mal agüero… mmm… ¿esos chicos son tranquilos? – enarqué una ceja dándole mas énfasis a mis cuestionamientos

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? - ¡ja! Comenzó la inseguridad – digo.. el hermano tiene novia, el otra vez me la presentó cuando hubo una cena en su casa y… Jasper, también, incluso la novia de Emmett y este son amigas desde la infancia

-¿y… qué tal son? – pregunté con la esperanza de obtener información

-Rosalie… es algo – se encogio de hombros - ¿ruda? Tiene un aspecto fuerte, que nadie la derrumba, es Rosalie Hale, la diseñadora…

-¿En serio? – abrí los ojos como platos - ¿la otra es su socia?

-S-sí, es Alice Brandon, ella también es algo ruda pero tierna a la vez – lo dijo en un susurro, me dio la impresión que algo me estaba ocultando

-Tu sabes, cualquier cosa… cuentas conmigo – apreté su mano para influirle mucha confianza - ¿pasó algo más?

-Bueno… creo que no les caí bien, sus novios, alababan todo lo que ellas hacían o decían, incluso Esme – comenzó a soltarse ¡Bien! - ¡la hubieras visto! – hizo una mueca – creo que no le caí bien a nadie

-¿Le preguntaste eso a Edward? – Asintió - ¿Qué te dijo?

Tanya se hundió mas en el mueble donde estaba sentada – dijo... que… recién me conocen y que eso es normal. Pero Esme recién conoció a las novias de ellos y las trató como si las hubiera conocido toda a vida…

-¡Eso está mal! – movi la cabeza negando – muy mal, Tanya. Imagínate que la mamá de Edward tengo influencias altas con él o si esas chicas le presentan una tercera amiga

En ese momento comencé a ejercer presión en sus inseguridades, Tanya se veía poca cosa a lado de tremendas diseñadoras, que con mucho esfuerzos se habían hecho camino hacia al mundo del espectáculo con sus creaciones. Antes de que mi hermana me contara, yo ya sabía todo acerca de ellos, donde vivían, con quien vivían, sus familias, todo.

Luego me informo que Edward la había invitado a una salida de parejas junto a su hermano y mejor amigo, que también eran como hermanos. Justo ese día le tocaba viajar hacia México para comenzar las grabaciones de una película, incluso estuvo tentada a renunciar pero la convencí diciéndole que apenas llevaba unas semanas conociéndolo y que no valía la pena que ella deje todo de la noche a la mañana.

Y así los días se abrieron paso a las semanas, las semanas a los meses y llegamos al año de relación, donde cada día que podía le ponía los celos de punta a Tanya. Si Edward salía con una chica en alguna revista así sea conversando a metros de distancias, yo movía mis piezas para que los paparazis saquen grandes títulos, queriéndolo emparejar con aquella mucha, muchas veces pagué para que el alguna nota diga, "_más hermosa que Tanya Denalie". _Cuando salían esos reportajes a los minutos la tenía pegada al teléfono llorando, pidiéndome algún consejo y lo único que siempre le decía, _¡Encáralo!_

Lo que más me costó asimiliar, fue que a pesar de todos mis movimientos, para poner fin a la relación, casi no valieron la pena, se peleaban unos días, a los siguientes regresaban, nunca, pero nunca me daría por vencida de separarlos.

Todo se me hizo más difícil al año y seis meses de la relación, anunciaron su matrimonio. Tanya saltaba de alegría y yo, muchas veces intente disimular, sin mucho éxito, que me sentía emocionada por ella.

-¡Aun no lo puedo creer! – me dijo Tanya una vez más, mirando su mano y su anillo - ¡me voy a casar! – yo, como lo venía haciendo, hice un amago de sonrisa - ¿No estas feliz?

-¡Claro que estoy feliz! – y mi sonrisa más falsa no pudo haber salido, me sentía furiosa porque nada podía hacer, ya todo estaba terminado pero aun así, seguiría luchando, tenía la esperanza que algún día voltee a verme

Muchas veces, Edward, salió con muchas chicas pero siempre en compañía de su hermano, cada vez que salía en alguna noticia Tanya se alzaba de hombros y respondía que a lo mejor era alguna cliente de Emmett, pero yo sabía que algo se cocinaba en esa cocina, Edward nunca acompañaba a su hermano con sus clientas, y había mucha casualidad que se tocaran en algún restaurante.

A solo unos días antes de la boda, Tanya vino llorando donde mí, dándome la noticia que estaba embarazada, pero que ella no quería ser madre… estaba convencida de querer practicar el aborto y procuré persuadirla, que espere algunos días, algo me decía en mi interior que ese niño me iba a servir.

Tanya me contó de la "despedida de solteros" que el hermano le iba a organizar, dada las circunstancias, lo seguí, sí, yo misma fui atrás de él, esta vez no me confiaría en nadie.

El primer y único paradero que hicieron, fue en un barrio bohemio, donde prácticamente los únicos habitantes del lugar eran artistas, pintores, músicos, actores, todos de aspecto fresco.

Allí pase casi 6 horas hasta que vi a Alice y Jasper salir del lugar, iban muertos de la risa, entre besos y abrazos, luego, casi después de una hora más, salió Emmett y Rosalie, ambos iban como la pareja anterior risueños, felices y con arrumacos.

Espere, espere, espere… y espere. Pero Edward no salió, en toda la noche y había movimiento, desde aquí podía ver la venta de una de las habitaciones, todo estaba a oscuras, solo ese cuarto tenía la luz encendida, se vio la silueta de una mujer y luego la de un hombre, parecía como en las novelas, luego la silueta del hombre apago la luz.

Nadie regresó y Edward no salió esa noche, al día siguiente, regreso Emmett solo y después volvió irse, ahora no podía decir que había luz porque estaba todo claro.

Al medio día Edward salió con una mujer, ambos se montaron en el volvo de él, los seguí de cerca, arriesgándome a que me viera y se alerte. Pararon en un puerto deportivo de Malibu, ambos iban riendo, tenían una complicidad innata.

Llamé a unos amigos para que tomaran unas fotos, me iban a servir de mucho. Cuando pasó un tiempo hice acto de presencia.

-¿Qué quieres, Irina? – Rosalie me intercepto en el camino

-Buenas Tardes, Rosalie – conteste tajante - ¿Quiero hablar con Edward?

-Él no está aquí – contesto – ahora vete

-¡Claro que esta! – Alcé un poco más la voz - ¿o me vas a decir que por arte de magia apareció su auto allí afuera? – Espeté furiosa, cualquiera pensaría que estaba protegiendo lo de mi hermana – permiso… - pase muy rápido por su lado para que no me pueda detener.

Y… ahí estaba Edward Cullen, recién despertándose de un sueño reparador por la noche loca que había tenido, a su lado estaba aquella chica, dormida con traje de baño.

Emmett y Edward se pusieron nerviosos a lo que me vieron, intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras para nada agradables, o bueno, lo hice yo, casi no lo deje hablar.

De todas maneras me quede rondando por los alrededores, así como en la noche anterior las parejas se fueron cada una pero Edward y esa tal doctorcita Bella no salieron en toda la noche. No se vio movimiento alguno en la proa del yate ni cerca, eso quería decir que estaban en un camarote.

No puede quedarme toda la noche porque tenía que asistir al día siguiente al matrimonio de mi hermanita Tanya.

Por andar corriendo de un lado a otro no pude enseñarle a Tanya el periódico de cotilleos pero me encargue que le llegué, se lo envié de manera anónima, dentro de una caja de regalo, color crema con una tarjeta que rezaba: _Feliz matrimonio. _

Luego del matrimonio no supe nada de mi hermana por unos 4 meses, me habían enviado de mi trabajo a hacer una capacitación a Italia, estuve pendiente de cada noticia pero no salía mucho.

Cuando regresé me encargué de juntar todas mis artimañas, aunque mi hermana ya estaba loca, muchas veces le di pastillas para "simular" un aborto y que pueda obtener la atención que necesitaba de Edward y lo que yo quería era que este se hostigue y la deje tirada. Pero mi hermana fue más lista que yo y lo tenía amenazado con separarlo de su hijo y le llegara a pedir el divorcio.

Pasaron los meses y llego el mes de Agosto, ya teníamos a mi sobrino entre nosotros, casi ni lo conocía, solo una vez lo había visitado, a finales de agosto Edward hizo un viaje de vacaciones diciéndole a Tanya que se iba a Inglaterra pero todo era mentira, él viajo a Ecuador y movi mis contactos para mandarlo a seguir, estrellándome en el resultado que la muchacha que había estado con él en el yate, vivía allí y estaba embarazada. También estaban allí el hermano, la cuñada y el par de amiguitos de ambos. Luego de unas semanas me llegó la noticia que había nacido la hija de Edward y que los padres junto a la hermana, el sobrino y el cuñado viajaron al mismo país.

No le dije nada a Tanya, quería que la bomba siga creciendo, desde ese instante puse a alguien que siga a la chica y me mantenga alerta.

-He seguido todos tus consejos – dijo Tanya, estaba a mi lado tomando sol – nada me resulta, hasta creo que es inútil, más se aleja de mi – se quitó las gafas de sol para mirarme mejor

-¿Cuándo regresa tu marido? – pregunté, tomando la misma postura de mi hermana

-mmm… – frunció los labios – el lunes, creo

-¿Y cómo van las cosas? – Enarqué una ceja - ¿estás haciendo tu papel de madre ejemplar?

-¡Oh, sí! – Rió – la chica que me mandaste es muy eficiente – le había mandado una niñera que delante de Edward no haga mayor papel que desaparecer y siempre que Edward le interrogaba ella decía que Tanya era buena madre.

-Creo que tu celular está sonando, hermanita – soltó una risilla. Sí, era el mío, con muy buenas noticias

-¿Hola? – conteste

-_operación exitosa, Irina – _contestó uno de mis hombres

-Está bien, mándalas a la dirección que te di… ¡HOY!

-_¡Hecho! ¿Algo más?_

-No, sigue haciendo tu trabajo, de cerca ya sabes… quiero todo – dicho esto colgué el teléfono, comencé a marcar un numero

-_¿Para que soy bueno, Irina Denalie? – _contestó, Erick Yokie, un famoso paparazi en el mundo de Hollywood que siempre hacia mis trabajos medios sucios

-Te van a llegar unas fotos, ya sabes que hacer, los datos van adjuntos

-_¿Lo de siempre con Edward Cullen? – _pude sentir su risilla maliciosa

-Sí, lo de siempre – colgué

Esta vez venia un ataque mayor que nadie esperaba y que venían muchas partes afectadas con esto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hola! Bueno, este outtake tenía que ser obligatorio, aquí Tanya quedo como una víctima más… ¿No?

¡Gracias Kami por darme tu opinión, fue muy importante!

¿Dejan sus opiniones? Gracias…

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	15. El gran padre ausente

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capitulo XIV  
"El gran padre ausente"

Edward POV

.

.

.

.

**8 meses después.**

Un largo viaje de Inglaterra a USA, me esperaba. Solo deseaba llegar a casa, ver a mi bebe y descansar un poco.

Salí por la puerta de arribo internacional del aeropuertos "LAX" de Los Angeles, localicé mi maleta dando vueltas, la cogí, guinde en mi hombro mi portátil y me dispuse a salir de aquel lugar tan asfixiante. Había avisado a Emmett que el viaje se me adelantaba, ya que mi pasaje decía que el lunes estaría de regreso y apenas era viernes, no quedaba nada que hacer allá y no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo en cosas vanas, bien lo podía aprovechar para pasar un buen momento junto con mi hijo.

Desde hace tiempo me rondaba la posibilidad de darme otra oportunidad con Tanya, incluso tenía planeado proponérselo hoy, al fin y al cabo era mi esposa y madre de mi hijo, por ámbitos legales y él se lo merecía, merecía tener una familia y crecer junto a sus padres.

Tanya había cambiado, se mostraba como una verdadera madre, no solo por aparentar, eso era seguro.

La semana pasada, estaba sentado en la alfombra del living jugando con Anthony y Tanya, pasándonos una pelota, él era el niño más feliz, reía y aplaudía, lancé la pelota algo fuerte que se fue de largo y nuestro bebé se paró, dio unos pasitos y volvió a sentarse. Los dos casi nos morimos de emoción y felicidad, mi pequeño arrebato de vida, a punto de cumplir su primer año de vida, ya daba señales de querer caminar, dio sus primeros pasitos solitos. La sensación fue igual el primer momento que lo escuche llamarme papá a mitad de la noche. Nos desasimos haciendo videos y fotos con nuestros celulares.

Reí de seguro tenía una sonrisa idiota plasmada en la cara.

A lo que salí a la sala de espera en busca de mi hermano, me cegaron millones de flashes de cámaras. Sentí como alguien posaba su brazo en mi hombro, me estremecí.

¿Qué estaría pasando?

-Agacha la cabeza, Edward – susurró Emmett en mi oído – no la levantes. Te sacaremos de aquí.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando una pregunta de esa gente llegó a mis oídos, dejándome paralizado.

"_¿Qué dice, Edward Cullen, acerca del descubrimiento de que tiene una hija con su amante, la Dra. Isabella Swan, según las fotos?"_

¡¿QUÉ?!

Alcé la cabeza de golpe ¿Qué fotos?, no sentía nada, mi cuerpo estaba en estado de shock, al igual que mi mente.

Había pasado 5 días en Londres, no había hablado con nadie de mi familia, solo uno que otros minutitos a Tanya para saber de mi hijo.

Miré estupefacto a Emmett, él solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió guiándome hasta sacarme del despelotadero de personas.

¿Qué mierda había pasado en mi ausencia?

Entramos al auto, yo iba en la parte trasera ya que Rosalie estaba en el asiento del copiloto – ¿Qué carajo ha sido eso? – pregunté con furia, Rose volteo a verme y rodó los ojos.

-¿Hace qué tiempo no hablas con Bella? – ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver que no haya hablado con ella? A decir verdad, tengo casi 5 meses que no he hablado con ella, ni se nada de mi hija, podría apostar en este momento que Emmett estaba mejor informado que yo, acerca de Carlie.

-Hice una pregunta Rosalie – miré directamente a sus ojos para tratar de intimidarla – no me cambies la conversación.

-No te estoy cambiando ninguna conversación, Edward – se inclinó en su asiento para abrir la guatera y sacar una revista.

La famosa "_Gossip Column News_", información siempre era verídica – según su lema.

"_**Las últimas vacaciones del Dr. Edward Cullen, esposo de una de las actrices más famosas de Hollywood"**_– ese era el título que rezaba en la portada, abajo salía una foto de Carlie conmigo, la cual fue tomada los días antes de mi regreso en la playa. Foto que únicamente Bella tenía, porque había sido tomada desde su celular.

Mire anonadado a Rosalie, quien su cuerpo estaba totalmente volteado hacia mí. De mi boca no salía palabra alguna.

-¿Ahora, puedes decirnos, hace que tiempo que no hablas con Bella? – esta vez hablo Emmett mirando alternativamente la carretera y el retrovisor.

-¡Qué les importa! – grité.

-¿Hace qué tiempo fue ese "qué les importa"? – volvió a preguntar, pacientemente, mirando por el retrovisor.

-Esas fotos las tenía Bella - ¡maldita sea! – ¡pero si ni su propia hija le ha importado! – volví a gritar.

-¡Te controlas! – Gritó de vuelta Rosalie – no te puedes imaginar cuanto le ha afectado a ella…

-¡Claro que puedo imaginar! – me pinche el puente de la nariz - ¡Feliz! Así esta. Debe estar contenta de obtener fama ¿no?

-No sabes nada… - susurró Emmett - ¿Quién estaría feliz cuando su hija está en el ojo de huracán? – Parqueó a un lado de la carretera – solo te digo, nada se oculta para siempre, Eddie

¡Por Dios!

¿Pero qué otra explicación se podría obtener de todo esto? Bella tenía esas fotos, eran personales…

-Bella estas en alta voz – Habló Rosalie

-¿Rose? – Salió otra voz por el parlante del sistema del carro - ¿Esta Emmett contigo? Necesito hablar con él.

-Sí, Bella. Aquí estoy – Emmett y Rosalie me mandaron una advertencia con la mirada, cuando se dieron cuenta que iba a abrir mi boca - ¿En qué te ayudo?

-Ya tengo la deman…

-Emmett – la interrumpí – da media vuelta al aeropuerto o déjame bajar aquí.

-¿Edward? – Susurró Bella, atreves de la línea - ¡Estas vivo! Como no has llamado… veamos… unos ¿5 meses? Pensé que algo te había pasado – Se escuchó el jadeo de mi hermano y cuñada – Emmett hablamos después, tengo que ocuparme de _MI _hija.

Cuando Bella hubo colgado la llamada, ambos voltearon a verme, la cara de ellos decían "Muerte a Edward Cullen"

-Edward tienes que saber algo – Emmett interrumpió el silencio

-No le digas… - habló Rose cuando vio que mi hermano iba a abrir la boca – no se lo merece.

-Pero… igual se va a enterar, Rosie – ¿Enterar? ¿De qué?

-¡Que se lo diga, Bella! – Se encogió de hombros – es su historia, no la nuestra.

En todo el camino de regreso al aeropuerto hubo silencio, silencio sepulcral, si llegaba a abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa no llegaría a Ecuador vivo.

Afortunadamente pude conseguir un vuelo que salía en 30 minutos, milagrosamente, Emmett y Rose me desearon suerte con lo que me venía.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

El vuelo se fue lento, 5 horas de total desosiego, estaba que quería morirme, pero antes tenía asuntos que arreglar. Mirar por el circulo llamado ventana me desconcertaba más. No sabía que esperar, en este momento imagine que yo era un ciego, buscando un punto, una calle, algo, entre tanta oscuridad.

Con Bella iba a pisar terreno minado, podría estallar la tercera guerra mundial entre los dos.

Miré el gran reloj digital que estaba en la sala de arribo internacional del aeropuerto "Simón Bolívar de Guayaquil" eran las 16hs, Bella estaría todavía en el consultorio del hospital. Iría directo, no repararía en ir a casa y esperarla ahí, sentía esa necesidad de saber exactamente qué fue lo que paso.

A los 10 minutos de haber cogido el taxi, me dejo en la puerta principal del hospital, moría por desviarme e ir al lado de la guardería y ver a mi hija, pero primero tenía que hacer esto, tenía que hablar con Bella.

Camine hacia los consultorios, allí se encontraba Liz, según su escarapela, la secretaria, ella estaba tomando datos a una señora que tenía en sus brazos a una niña de aproximadamente un añito, casi la misma edad de Carlie. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de mi hija, Bella no me enviaba fotos ni nada de ella y cuando yo llamaba, me desviaba al buzón de voz, nunca tenía el celular encendido.

-Buenas tardes, señorita – La chica de nombre Liz, alzó su cabeza y una "O" se formó en sus labios - ¿La Doctora Isabella Swan? – se me hizo raro hablar español, hace mucho tiempo que no lo usaba.

-¿Tienes cita? – preguntó de manera coqueta.

-Eh… no, solo dígale que Edward Cullen la busca – conteste de la manera más seria.

-¿Cullen? ¡Oh, claro! – Alzó el teléfono – Dr. Swan hay un hombre buscándola… ¿Cullen?... Sí, Edward Cullen… - estiro para ver atrás mío – no, doctora, aun no llega… no, ya no hay pacientes… Gracias – colgó el teléfono – Sr. Cullen, la Dra. Swan dice que si quiere quemar un poco el tiempo vaya a la guardería, ella esta con un paciente que va a ser intervenido y demorará un poco, llamo a guardería para que le dejen ver a Carlie – otra vez comenzó a marcar algo en el teléfono – Ya, la niña está dormida en estos momentos pero…

-No, no se preocupe, deje a mi hija descansar, yo necesito hablar con Bella – le dije y busque una silla para sentarme, todos al alrededor me quedaban viendo y cualquiera se daría cuenta que venía directo del aeropuerto, porque aun llevaba mi maleta. Me sentía agotado, mi cabeza parecía que me iba a explotar, necesitaba algo para relajarme. Al principio me emocione con la idea de ver a mi hija para luego desecharla porque no quería que interrumpan su sueño.

Me senté en una silla que estaba al rincón de la sala de espera, pocos eran los pacientes que quedaban y tenía entendido que ninguno era para Bella. Apoye mi cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos…

-¿Edward? – Escuché que alguien me llamaba y movía mi hombro - ¿Edward?

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, me había quedado dormido, sentía el cuello entumido y mi cabeza parecía que iba a explotar del dolor - ¿Bella? – Pregunté al ver su cara, sentía mi garganta seca y la voz raposa - ¡Lo siento! – Me enderecé de golpe en el asiento – estaba muy cansado.

-No te preocupes, Edward – estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, ahora usaba lentes y aun llevaba puesta su bata de médico – vamos pasa a mi consultorio para hablar – tomé mi maleta, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar atrás de ella - ¿Liz? Cuando venga Riley me avisas, no lo dejes pasar, no quiero llamadas, ni nada, solo que sea una emergencia o algo de Carlie – la chica asintió y volvió a ubicar sus ojos en la pantalla del ordenador.

Entramos en total silencio a su consultorio, Bella se sacó su bata con tal despreocupación que me enfadó.

¿Cómo podía estar tranquila con semejante escandalo?

Parecía que nada hubiese pasado y yo imaginándome que la tercera guerra mundial iba a estallar en este momento.

-¿Qué te trae por estos lado, Edward? – su tono de voz era casual y no había ni una gota de enfado o nerviosismo en ella.

-¡Esto! – dije con énfasis, lanzándole en el escritorio la revista que me había dado Rosalie - ¿Me puedes explicar por qué esas fotos?

-Vaya… - cogió la revista con una sonrisa en sus labios, la abrió y miro cada página con detenimiento y tranquilidad – si hubiera sabido que esto te haría venir a la fuerza, lo hubiera hecho hace muchísimo tiempo – dejo la revista en su escritorio y me miró con detenimiento – pero… lastimosamente, yo no expondría a mi hija de esa manera – poco a poco fue apoyándose en el escritorio y su cuerpo fue hacia delante – ¡Yo amo a mi hija! No sería capaz de exponerla y que luego la gente la señale en la calle y diga _la hija de la amante _o que se refieran a ella como _destruye hogares_ – concluyo en un susurro.

-¿Entonces? – Enarqué una ceja - ¿Quién lo hizo? – me estaba enfureciendo su actitud.

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – dímelo tú, tu eres el de la farándula – su tono despreocupado, fresco y tranquilo me tenía los pelos de punta ¿acaso no le importaba lo que estaba pasando?

-Pero esas fotos las tenías, Tú, Bella – no se en que momento me había encorvado hacia ella para quedar a solo escasos centímetros – las tenías en tu laptop ¿te acuerdas?

-Si hubieras visto un solo e-mail de los miles que te he enviado… – comenzó a revisar algo en su computadora.

-¡Un momento! – Alcé la voz – ¡tú no me has enviado ni un e-mail!

-Si te he enviado – volteó el monitor y allí apareció su bandeja de salida, casi todos los e-mails eran dirigidos a mí, en distintas fechas, horas, meses.

-Pero ninguno de esos correos me llegó, de eso puedo estar seguro – la miré ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? – y tampoco llamaste…

-Si te he llamado, Edward – su cara cambio a sombría – te he enviado fotos de Carlie, videos, he llamado e incluso un día me atreví a llamarte a tu casa, aun así, no te has comunicado conmigo, ni para saber nada de tu hija, Edward.

-Pero…

-¡Pero, nada! – Me interrumpió con un golpe seco en el escritorio - ¿Tú crees que es bueno lo que estás haciendo? – Sus ojos parecían que echaban fuego - ¡Ni te dignas en venir por tu hija! ¡Vienes porque de seguro tu mujer te armo un berrinche! Pero no me importa eso, me importa MI HIJA… ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando la tuve aquí internada por un mes? Creía que me moría, no te encontraba por ningún lugar, Emmett tuvo que venir, Rose llamó a tu casa, te dejó mensaje tras mensaje y el señor, nada que apareció o llamó por saber cómo estaba su hija… no las he pasado de las mil maravillas, Edward. Gracias que he tenido a mi lado a…

-Dra. Swan, el Sr. Biers acaba de llegar – interrumpió Liz por el teléfono

Bella se limpió las lágrimas – Gracias Liz, dile que me espere por favor – me miró – ya escuchaste, me vinieron a ver…

-Espera… ¿Cómo es eso que Carlie estaba internada? – yo aún no salía de shock - ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-¿Te vas a quedar en casa? – Asentí – bien, hablamos allá. Voy a ver a Carlie ¿vienes? – no tenía por qué preguntar, me puse de pie en un salto, toda la rabia que tenia se me había esfumado con el simple y sencillo hecho de saber que mi hija estaba enferma.

Salimos del consultorio, afuera la esperaba ese tal Riley, lo conocí cuando estábamos en la playa, abrazó a Bella y limpio sus lágrimas con ternura, luego le dio un beso en los labios, mis ojos estaban muy abiertos…

¿Bella y Riley?

¿Saliendo?

¿Cómo pareja?

Caminé en completo silencio hacia el lado de la guardería, dándoles espacio para que se saluden y hagan todas esas cosas que tienen que hacer, de todas maneras Bella estaba en todo su derecho, joven, con un futuro prometedor y completamente disponible para formar su propia familia.

En la puerta de la guardería estaba una chica con el uniforme de enfermera, color turquesa y la blusa con muñecos de colores – Buenas tardes, Señor ¿en qué puedo servirle? – tenía una sonrisa radiantemente coqueta.

-Buenas Tarde ¿Carlie Cullen? – pregunte viendo a su espalda a ver si alcanzaba divisar a mi hija

-¡Oh! ¿Usted es el papá de Carl? – Asentí – ¿Su nombre? – cogió un folio donde tenían anotada una lista.

-Edward Cullen – conteste serio.

-Sí, aquí esta – apunto algo con el bolígrafo – Dr. Edward Cullen, un momento por favor – entro a un cuarto donde habían muchos niños y ahí paradita en una cuna y con sus ojos chocolates llorosos estaba mi bebé, había crecido mucho, sus risos bronces caían por su carita pegándose a su piel por la humedad de las lágrimas.

La chica que me atendió salió con ella en brazos y su bolso – ha estado llorando y preguntando por su mamá, aquí está su bolso y ha tomado toda la medicina – me la dio, en mis brazos dejó de llorar y se abrazó fuerte a mi cuello, soltando pequeños suspiros – adiós, Carl – le hizo de la mano a la muchacha.

-Bebé… - la apreté lo más que pude a mi cuerpo, absorbiendo todo su olor – bebé, te he extrañado…

-No seas hipócrita, Cullen – escuche una voz masculina a mi espalda – hasta con tu propia hija eres así – Carlie comenzó a llorar más fuerte, revolviéndose en mis brazos.

-¡Pa…pá! – Estiró sus bracitos hacia Riley - ¡pa...pá! – volvió a sollozar más fuerte, me tense al escuchar que mi hija le decía a otro hombre papá, esas palabras deberían haber sido dirigidas a mí, no a él… mi vista se alternaba de Bella a Riley que ya tenía a Carlie en sus brazos y ella se aferraba a él como si fuera su salvación.

-Vamos, pequeña – Bella se la quitó y la abrazó – dale un beso a papá que te ha venido a ver – y la inclino a mi lado, enseguida la cogí y apreté fuerte a mi lado, asegurándome que la próxima vez que ella diga papá, me lo diga a mí. Mi pequeña dejo un beso baboso en mi mejilla, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo tenerla a mi lado.

-Mírate princesa, estas hermosa – susurré en su oído, haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Tiene cosquillas allí – me dijo Bella, tomando de mis hombros la pañalera rosada.

-Como a la madre – acotó Riley abrazando a Bella por la espalda, no pude evitar gruñir. En la playa había comenzado a detestar a ese hombre con mi vida, tenía una sonrisa idiota plasmada en su cara – Bueno, Bella. Yo me voy, he venido para llevarlas a cenar al KFC pero veo que tienes asuntos pendientes – dijo mirándome de reojo – me llamas cualquier cosa – le dio un beso en los labios y se retiró de la sala.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Entramos al living de casa en completo silencio, incluso Carlie que había estado habladora todo el camino en mis brazos estaba calladita, mirándonos de hito en hito. Yo seguía agarrado a mi hija, hace muchísimo tiempo que no la había visto y había cambiado tanto, casi no tenía sus facciones de bebe, sus cabellos largos y rizados que llegaban a su hombro, sus ojos vivarachos chocolates con destellos verdes más hermosos que jamás había visto, y traviesa como nadie.

En el camino a casa me había quitado las gafas y se las había puesto, haciéndonos reír a Bella y a mí, mis gafas de sol abarcaban casi toda su carita, cubriendo sus pecas alrededor de la nariz.

-Vamos a comer, pequeña Carl – le dijo Bella, intentando soltarla de mis brazos, mi hija se apretó más a mí, enterrando su carita en el arco de mi cuello – ahora llamo a tía Sofía para que no te lleve al parque – la niña volteó la cara con una sonrisa en sus labios pero ella seguía pegada a mí – Edward, tiene que comer y tomar las medicinas, no la malcríes – me regañó.

-Ya escuchaste a mamá, nena – intente dársela a Bella pero su puchero me detuvo – vamos a comer y yo te llevo al parque ¿entendido?

-¡NO! – Dijo inflando sus cachetes y escondiéndose más en mi cuello - ¡No, papá! – escuche esa palabra maravillosa que me había matado hace unos minutos y automáticamente sonreí.

-Ok, no quiere comer conmigo – Bella suspiró - ¡ahí vamos de nuevo! ¿Carl? – Mi nena la quedó viendo con sus ojazos chocolate - ¿quieres que papá te de la comida? – asintió pegando un ruidoso ¡Sí! Haciendo reír a Bella y a mí – bueno… vamos a que papá te dé de comer.

Caminamos a la cocina, mientras Bella terminaba de preparar la comida de Carlie, yo me dediqué a jugar, había aprendido tanto de ella en una hora, por ejemplo cuando se ríe, le gusta mover sus bucles, haciendo que caigan alrededor de su carita. Era muy vanidosa, en el auto se miraba a cada rato en el espejo retrovisor de mi lado, poniéndose y quitándose mis gafas de sol, muy habladora, parece cotorrita hablando, aunque no le entendíamos muy bien lo que decíamos teníamos que estar adivinando y solo decíamos si, cuando la respuesta no le gustaba, se cruzaba de brazos, inflando los cachetes, acto que se lo otorgo a Bella, cuando Carlie nació tuvimos serios problemas con sus arrebatos de malgenio o de niña malcriada.

-Tití, ma…ma – Bella la vio con los ojos entrecerrado y las manos como jarras, apoyadas en su cadera, Carlie sonrió mostrando todos sus dientecitos

-¿Tía Sofía te fue a ver? – Carlie asintió, seguía sonriendo - ¿Qué te llevó?

-¡Tote! – chilló haciendo sus manos puños y moviéndolas en el aire

-¿Te dio chocolate? – Volvió a asentir, moviendo todos sus risos – Pobre Caro, ya imagino lo revoltosa que te puso con la azúcar

Comencé a reír, si pobre muchacha que la cuida, lo mismo pasaba cuando Tony comía algún dulce, no había poder humano que lo soporte.

-Sí, ríete Edward – comentó Bella – cuando no me la acepten en la guardería por revoltosa, te la envío con 300g de azúcar en el sistema – me puse serio y la sonrisa se fugó de mis labios - ¿Te parece?

-¡Jo! Bella, no vuelvas a hacer esas bromas – me puse serio – a Anthony con un gramo no se lo aguanta en casa ¡Pobre niñera!

Bella comenzó a reír, le sirvió la comida a Carlie. Darle de comer ha sido la cosa más seria del mundo, mi bebe termino con puré de verduras hasta el pelo, por cada cucharada que se mandaba a la boca era una pirueta para que abra la boca, _por la mamá, por el papá y por todos los familiares. _Luego el avioncito, cuando ya no teníamos a quien meter en la sopa.

Mi niña no quería nada con Bella, tal era su novedad que el papá la había visitado que hizo que cumpliera la promesa del parque, la llevé al más cerca de la casa, habían muchos niños corriendo y riendo e incluso algunos padres conversando. Nos sentamos en la vereda de la caja de arena a jugar, algunas madres que estaban allí me quedaban mirando y comenzaban a cuchichear.

-¡Aquí están! – Gritó Sofía a mi espalda - ¡Ven para acá, Cullen! – me pare y le di un fuerte abrazo, bueno lo que podía, ya que mi querida amiga tenía una panza de 7 meses, le acaricie su tripita y sentí cuando el condenado muchachito comenzó a removerse.

-¡Wooow! – La solté - ¡Estas hermosa! – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¡Mentiroso, Cullen! – Frunció el ceño – he pasado por mi sobrina favorita y me encuentro con la sorpresa que el _superdaddy_ se la había llevado al parque y para no perder la rutina… - se encogió de hombros – aquí estoy.

-Pues he venido por el problema de las fotos – dije, desde que había visto a mi hija, se me había olvidado el motivo de mi repentina visita – y me encuentro con otro.

-¿Con otro? – su cara pasó a sorprendida - ¿Cuál es el otro problema?

-Me he encontrado con Riley y Bella en el hospital, me he enterado que salen. Yo sé que no es mi problema y que Bella está en su derecho – agregue rápidamente – pero que permita que Carl le diga papá a Riley…

-¿Qué esperas, Edward? – Preguntó interrumpiéndome – Ella necesita una imagen paterna y tú eres _el gran padre ausente_ – esas palabras me dolieron – espera… ¿Le dijo papá? – asentí – que raro nunca lo ha llamado así – murmuro – es más, siempre se pone celosa cuando Riley está cerca, marca su territorio con mamá.

-¿En serio? Entonces… ¿Por qué le dijo papá y se fue a sus brazos? – hice una pregunta más para mí mismo que para Sofía

-No…

-¡Papá mia! – Carl venia caminando, con sus bracitos estirados y las manos hechas puño - ¡mia! – comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Escuché un jadeo a mis espaldas, me voltee a ver a Sofía que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su boca formaba una perfecta "O" - ¿Carl está caminando? – Susurró - ¡Dios, Edward! ¡Está caminando! – esta vez prácticamente gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no caminaba? – pregunté confundido.

-No… aun no caminaba ¡Bella va a morir de felicidad! – yo la miraba con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué tanto me he perdido de mi hija?

Le hice a Carlie unas cuantas fotos en el parque, teníamos que regresar a casa antes de que anochezca si queríamos comer postre – palabras de Bella – así que… sucia de tierra hasta las orejas y prácticamente dormida llegamos a casa, la bañé, luchando, pero la bañe, le puse su pijama, Bella le trajo una teta y ¡a la cama!

-¿Bella, podemos hablar? – pregunté cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

-Claro… - susurró y bajó las escaleras. Bajé atrás de ella y nos dirigimos al patio trasero, nos sentamos en las sillas – Primero comencemos por las fotos – asentí – hace unos 15 días fui a hacer revisar mi laptop donde un técnico, pero se me había quedado el cargador en el consultorio, dejé el auto afuera del hospital, porque el parqueadero estaba lleno, te lo juro, Edward, salí a los cinco minutos y mi carro ya no estaba, se lo habían llevado, es más, aun no lo recuperan…

-Pero… es decir… los mismos que te robaron el auto, sacaron las fotos a la luz pública… - susurré, sacando mis propias conclusiones, eso era más que obvio.

-Sí… como acá es más tranquilo con paparazis y esas cosas, - movió sus manos en el aire como señal de restarle importancia – no me había enterado, hasta antes de ayer que me llamó Rose, Emmett está encargándose de poner una demanda a las revistas que sacaron esas fotos, porque son robadas y se los acusa de cómplices… - me miró – aquí hay alguien que quiere hacer daño.

-No lo puedo creer… - me pase la mano por la cabeza – Bella, perdóname… estaba ofuscado.

-No te preocupes por eso – me regalo una débil sonrisa – cuéntame, como te fue en el parque

-Carl dio unos pasitos o bueno camino desde la caja de arena hasta el asiento – Bella, así mismo como Sofía, se sorprendió – ¡buen tramo, eh! – sonreí al recordar esa sonrisa preciosa, mostrando todos sus dientecitos y gritando, llamándome.

-¿Tomaste fotos? – preguntó, seguía sorprendida. Asentí - ¡Enséñamelas!

Saqué el celular del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y vimos cada foto tomada, podían decir que era un papá vanidoso pero mis hijos, eran los niños más lindos que había visto en mi vida y lo seguirán haciendo, así tengan 100 años, siempre serán mi luz y aunque a Carlie la descuide mucho, prometí nunca más hacerlo, me había perdido tanto de su crecimiento.

-¿Bella, por qué estuvo Carlie internada? – pregunté lo más despacio posible, algo en mi interior de decía que podía ser más complicado de lo que creía. Y así fue, Bella se puso tensa y sus ojos se aguaron.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó haciendo un puchero - ¡Porque fui la peor madre y eso nunca me lo perdonaré!

-¿Por qué dices eso? – La llevé a mi regazo – se supone que _el padre ausente _e irresponsable he sido yo – intenté bromear.

-Te he necesitado tanto en este tiempo, Edward – la apreté más a mí – te _hemos _necesitado – recalcó, absorbió por la nariz – he tomado la decisión de regresarnos, no puedo yo sola…

-¿Por qué, Bella? – Enredé mis dedos en su cabello sedoso - ¿Qué pasó?

-La… niñera, intentó matarla – dijo en un susurro. No seguí escuchando, mis oídos me pitaban ¿matar? ¿A mi niña? Pero… ¿qué carajos le hacia una niña de casi 11 meses?

Bella se bajó de mi regazo para sentarse en la silla de alado, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, podía sentir sus suspiros, alargué mi mano para enredar mis dedos con los de ella, llevé el torso de su mano a mis labios y le dejé un tierno beso. Algo lindo salía de esto, mi hija regresaba donde siempre perteneció y yo podría estar en cada uno de sus días.

*.*.*.*.*

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero aclarar, me he saltado unos meses porque no le encontraba nada entretenido que mostrar y porque vi el momento apropiado, para introducir el capítulo que me dio la inspiración para escribir este fic, este capítulo está escrito desde hace muchísimo tiempo, incluso desde antes del primer capítulo.

¡Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos!

¡Gracias, _**Maya Cullen Masen**_ y a _**Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen**_ por cada review que dejan, me anima a seguir escribiendo! Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes y espero que lo disfruten.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a la pequeña Carl?

¿Les gustó? ¿Dejan un Review? Sus opiniones son muy importantes para el desarrollo del fic.

Besos…

MelLutz(L)


	16. Desconfianzas

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capitulo XV

Desconfianzas

Bella POV

Verlo en mi consultorio después de 5 meses, que venga por tonterías y no por preocuparse por su hija, casi me causa una trombosis del é con todo mis sentidos puestos en no explotar, la verdad es que quería lanzarle hasta el escritorio por la cabeza. Se supone que si le dije que teníamos una hija era para que ella tenga quien, aparte de mí, la apoye y este a su lado si yo no puedo, no podía dejar a mi hija sin su única familia que es su padre, pero él mismo se encargó de que así fuera.

Esto de que todos se enteren de mi hija, fue – aparte del acoso – bueno, como mamá siempre decía: _de todo lo malo, viene algo bueno_. Y lo _bueno_aquí era… ¿Qué bueno podría sacarle a todo esto? ¿Ver a mi hija como sus ojitos se iluminan cuando lo ve? ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Qué se haya acordado que _tiene_ un hija? Porque aquí, dentro de todo este lio, la única verdad es que _Él_ no se dignó en hacer una llamada. Si yo no supiera nada de mi hija en un día, muevo cielo y tierra para contactarme y preguntar acerca de ella.

Ahora, como Sofía me preguntó ¿Por qué no le reclame como es debido? Pues… porque cuando le dije que estaba embarazada se lo di a elección, si quería o no formar parte de _nuestra _hija, nunca lo forcé u obligué. Eso en realidad no iba conmigo. Él hizo su elección y gracias que mi bebé no se acordaría de esto dentro de unos años.

Sí, no puedo negar, que verlo ahí con sus ojos cerrados y su cara en paz total, mi corazón pegó un brinco a la luna.

Nada se comparaba con mis sentimientos hacia Riley, él es una persona jovial, que le gusta la alegría – aun teniendo su pasado medio oscuro –, que hacia todo lo posible para ganarse el cariño de Carlie, aunque esta, con tan solo 11 meses de edad, se muestre reacia en sus afectos, le gusta llevar la vida tranquila y que nuestro futuro prácticamente este echado.

-¿Cómo es eso que la niñera intento matar a mi Carlie? – preguntó Edward con sus manos hechas puños y la espalda tensa.

**Flashbackon**

_-Bella, por favor – suplicó Sofía moviendo sus pestañas de manera inocente – un día que llegues tarde a casa no se cae el mundo. Vamos a comprar la ropita, Carl está con la niñera – pero yo no podía aceptar eso, algo en mi pecho presionaba, tenía una sensación rara y solo quería llegar a casa para ver que mi bebé estaba bien, sana y salva._

_-Oh, lo siento, Sof – dije intentando regalarle una sonrisa tierna para ser convincente – cuando tengas a tu hijo, me entenderás. Solo quiero llegar a casa y ver que todo esté bien._

_-¿Y si… vamos a tu casa, recogemos a la pequeña y vamos a una tarde de compras? – volvió a batir sus pestañas. Asentí - ¡OK! – brincó como niña pequeña – sobreprotectora – susurró ganándose un "te escuche" de mi parte._

_En el camino a casa fuimos conversando e incluso riendo pero la opresión en el pecho seguía allí, presente._

_-¿Emmily? ¿Carl? – Llamé entrando a la casa pero nadie respondía - ¿Emmily?_

_-Han de estar arriba, es hora de biberón o pañal – dijo Sofía sacándome de mi desconcierto. Para ir a las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones teníamos que pasar por el living que, ahora, estaba lleno de juguetes por todas partes, gracias a la pequeña de mi bebe._

_Prácticamentecorrí hacia las escaleras, antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón volteé a ver al living y ahí estaba en cuerpito de mi bebé acostado en la alfombra, sonreí, a Carl le gustaba quedarse dormida donde el sueño la agarre._

_Caminé lentamente con una sonrisa estúpida en mi boca, amaba ver a mi bebé dormir, su carita pacífica y siempre se le formaba la estúpida sensualmente sonrisa del padre._

_-¿Carl? – Susurré moviéndole un poco sus hombros – Carl… bebé, despierta dormilona – de pronto me acordé de Emmily ¿Dónde se había metido esta mujer? ¡Dejando a la bebe sola! Si solo se le paga para que la cuide. Cogí a mi hija en brazos pero ella no respondía y su cuerpito estaba aguadito, intenté apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, de pronto su cuerpo se venció hacia atrás – esto no me gusta – susurré – Toqué su frente y estaba helada, mirándola detenidamente no movía las pestañas como siempre lo hacía cuando dormía - ¡¿Sofía?! – grité._

_-¿Qué pasa, Bella? – Llegó Sofía a mi lado alarmada cuando vio que tenía el cuerpo de Carlie en mis brazos – ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Respira? – asentí._

_-Tiene el pulso débil, su corazón… - sollocé–casi no se siente – corrí cogiendo las llaves de mi carro al paso, esta mañana Sofía había pasado por mí - ¡Tu… tu quédate! – Le ordené – no puedes alterarte._

_-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó - ¡Estás loca! No pienso dejarte así… más bien, yo manejo. Llama a papá para que estén preparados en urgencias – me subí a la parte trasera del auto con mi bebe en brazos, revisaba su pulso a cada rato, no sabía lo que realmente había pasado porque no estaba con ella, me sentía la peor madre del mundo, no saber cómo poder ayudar a mi hija y siendo médico – ¿Qué te dijo Emmily? – preguntó Sofía sacándome de mis pensamiento_

_-No… no la encontré, ni me fijé en ella cuando vi a Carl tirada en el piso – en eso momento se me quebró la voz, no podía ni pensar en donde diablos estaba esa mujer._

_Llegamos al hospital donde Arturo nos estaba esperando junto a Andrés el otro pediatra y dos camilleros con equipo de primeros auxilios._

_-¿Bella, puedes decirme los signos vitales? – Negué – Esta bien… ¿Y… como la encontraste?_

_-Pulso bajo, desmayada… - no podía evitar las lágrimas – respiración entrecortada, no… no le sentía el corazón pero tiene pulso, ya tiene los primeros auxilios, le puse un poco de alcohol en la frente y la hice oler pero no reacciona – dije todo de golpe, no tenía ánimos de formalismos con términos médicos. Arturo asintió, ya le había entregado la bebe al pediatra. Yo, por ser la madre no podía intervenir, de nada serbia ser médico en este momento._

_-Está bien… apenas tenga noticias te vengo a avisar – me sobo el hombro – tranquila, sabes que amo a la pequeña como a mi nieta y Carlisle no me perdonaría que algo le pase – dicho esto salió de la sala de espera en el área de emergencia._

_Caí sentada en una silla, sentía mis piernas como gelatina de los nervios._

_-Toma… - Sofía me tendió un vaso con agua azucarada – esto tranquilizará tus nervios y quédate en paz o tendré que usar la fuerza bruta y sedarte… - se puso las manos como jarra apoyadas en su cadera - ¿Entendido? – asentí dándole una mueca de sonrisa. Cerré los ojos, los sentía pesados… ¡Sofía me había sedado! – Lo siento – escuché su leve susurro._

**Flasback off**

-Ya… tranquila – me susurro Edward al oído, tratando de calmar mi llanto. Recordar esos días tan horribles - ¿Bella? –Me vio a los ojos - ¿Por qué Carlie estaba inconsciente?

Respiré profundamente – Andrés dijo que había sufrido una _intoxicación de Acetaminofén* _le habían dado una dosis que generalmente se le da a los adultos, quizás para hacerla dormir pero le encontraron más de 4000 miligramos y tú sabes cómo médico pediatra y doctor general que a un bebé no se le dan esas dosis, entró a un estado de coma durante dos semanas. Todos los días doy gracias a Dios que permitió que llegara a tiempo a casa… – no pude evitar que la voz se me quebrara – todo porque nunca me gustó que este en la guardería del hospital, por las bacterias.

-¿Demandaste a la niñera? – preguntó, tenía la mandíbula tensa. Asentí - ¿Esta presa? Porque eso es negligencia.

-No, todos los datos que ella me había proporcionado eran falsos – susurré

-¿No te cercioraste? – preguntó saltando de su silla.

-¡Claro que lo hice, Edward! – grité enojada ¿Cómo poner en manos de desconocidos a mi hija? – llamé, me dieron buenas referencias, incluso una mujer me dijo que ella no seguía con ellos porque no tenían dinero para seguir pagando pero, la policía en sus investigaciones, dijo que todo ha sido falso y que los datos, como direcciones y teléfonos no existían… - termine susurrando avergonzada por no haber cuidado a mi hija – cuando revisaron la casa… encontraron una nota en mi habitación…

-¿Puedo ver la nota? – interrumpió.

-No, la tiene la policía. Pero decía _"Esto es nada de lo que podría pasar, si sigues metiendo las narices donde no debes" _– Cerré los ojos – me siento patética, Edward. Yo te necesite tanto…

-No llores, Bella – limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares – aquí el que debería sentirse así, soy yo… nunca nadie me dio un mensaje tuyo – cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza – a mi… a mi… me dieron la jefatura del aérea de pediatría del hospital pero antes tenía que hacer unos cursos y estuve más de un mes en Londres, luego regresé me quedé unas dos semanas poniéndome al día en el hospital y otra vez fui a Londres, esa ha sido mi vida durante 5 meses: ir y venir…

-Esme ha estado llamando preguntando si necesitaba algo, Emmett estuvo aquí durante tres semanas con tu padre pero nunca respondiste un mensaje de ellos – tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, hacia un poco de frio.

-No he hablado con ellos, apenas he tenido tiempo para Anthony – susurró bajando la cabeza – me siento avergonzado, tu pusiste en mis manos la oportunidad de no perder a mi hija y prácticamente la he perdido, la eche a la basura – me miro sonriendo con pena – lo siento, Bella. Yo debería ocuparme más de mi hija y eso es lo que pienso hacer – asentí sonriendo.

-Aún hay tiempo, Edward – Cogí su mano dándole un ligero apretón.

-Lo sé – sonrió colocando su otra mano encima de la mía – Y… ¿Por qué esa nota?

-Estamos sospechando que todo es porque la empresa de mi papá la quieren declarar en quiebra y yo puse a Jasper, dándole órdenes que haga auditoria en cada sede.

-¿Y las fotos puede ser por eso? – preguntó, su semblante estaba serio.

–Si – conteste mirándolo a los ojos – quiero pedirte algo – se me oprimía el corazón, no quería hacerlo pero tenía que hacerlo, el solo me alentó con un gesto a que siga – Llévate a Carlie contigo, yo… yo tengo que vender la casa y el auto, cerrar unas cosas acá. Esme sabe, la dejas con ella – solté todo de golpe, las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta.

– ¿Quieres que lleve a Carlie conmigo? – La incredulidad en la voz de Edward era palpable, poco a poco una sonrisa fue extendiéndose en sus labios, asentí fervientemente – ¿Qué hay acerca de que se quede conmigo en casa? digo, no he tomado vacaciones y podría hacerlo ahora para pasar tiempo con ella.

–No, Edward. Lo siento pero no confío en tu esposa – vaya que no lo hacía, estaba totalmente convencida que todo lo hacía para poner plazas y no firmar el divorcio – Donde Esme podrás hacer lo mismo, son tus padres.

–Tu no conoces a Tanya, ella realmente ha cambiado, Bella – ¡oh, oh! Ese tono de voz… – Aparte, la niña tendrá que acostumbrarse a su presencia – miró a la oscuridad que brindaba el patio trasero de la casa, como pensando si era bueno decir algo – Eh… he pensado de darme una oportunidad con ella – dijo no muy convencido. Ok, eso fue golpe bajo, moví mi cabeza tratando de disipar los pensamientos, yo estaba soltera, si, y mi relación con Riley iba algo seria. Así, que, decidí mirar a la oscuridad también, siguiéndole la mirada a Edward y hacerme de oídos sordos.

A Edward yo no le importaba, para nada – ¡Felicidades, Edward! Pero eso no quiere decir que yo confié en ella, como tú – _aún tengo mis dudas,_ agregue para mis adentros.

Edward no dijo nada más, murmuró un buenas noches gruñendo y se fue a su habitación.

Luego, después de unos 20 minutos yo seguía inmóvil en mi silla ¿cómo es posible, que después de todo, él decida hacer como si nada? ¡Por Dios, intento matar a su propio hijo!

El timbre no dejaba de sonar, cuando fui consciente de mi perdida en mis pensamientos, camine a la puerta principal, abrí sin preguntar quién era – ¿Hola? – Sonrió Riley – siento no avisar ¿te gusta mi sorpresa? – me entregó un ramo de rosas blancas, mis favoritas. Con un ligero gracias, lo invite a pasar al living. No tardó en atacar mis labios, me sentí incomoda, porque Edward y mi hija estaban arriba.

–Espera, arriba está Edward y mi hija – lo alejé delicadamente, regalándole una sonrisa.

– ¿Y? – Bufó – Edward tiene que entender – contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Sentí un pequeño carraspeo a mi espalda, giré lentamente para encontrarme con los ojos enfurecidos de Edward – ¡Ahí tienes a tu niñero, Bella! No creo que Edward se oponga a cuidar de su propia hija – abrí los ojos, casi se me salen de las cuencas.

– ¡Riley! – Lo regañé – ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Mejor cállate!

Edward se cruzó de brazos, alzó su cabeza de manera amenazadora, enarcó las cejas – Anda con él, si quieres, Bella. No es problema para mí cuidar a mi hija – todo lo dijo en un susurro. Apenas me había dado cuenta que estaba solo con sus pantalones de pijama puestos. Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, arrastrando los pies. Voltee a ver a Riley, que tenía una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios – voy por mi bolso, ya regreso – bueno, no es como si él y yo no hiciéramos nada, de vez en cuando aprovechaba un día libre para permanecer en cama todo el día con mi novio, dejaba a Carlie con Sofía.

Tengo derecho ¿no? Soy soltera, joven y con sueños de formar una familia, aunque solo esos sueños se deriven a una persona que hoy mató la única esperanza que quedaba en mí. Hubiera gustado darle a mi hija una familia donde su padre forme parte todos los días, las 24/7 pero lastimosamente eso estaba fuera de discusión, fuera de mis manos.

Al Salir de mi habitación pase por el mi bebé, ella dormía plácidamente, le di un beso en su frente. Edward estaba parado debajo del borde de la puerta – Lo siento, no era la manera adecuada de pedirte que te quedes con ella – dije bajando un poco la vista, avergonzada.

–No te preocupes, ve. Disfruta – asentí le regale una sonrisa.

No lo iba a disfrutar, eso estaba escrito y de eso estaba segura. No iba a disfrutar la noche, sabiendo que el hombre al cual amo con mi vida se quedaba en casa.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Edward POV

Eran las 2 am y parecía león enjaulado, paseando de un lado a otro, de un extremo a otro en el living de la casa. Desde que Bella atravesó esa puerta, yo estaba volviéndome loco. Me sentía, raro. Era una sensación extraña en mí, me sentía ¿Celoso? Bueno creo que no era la mejor forma de expresar mis sentimientos pero, realmente me sentía así.

Ella podía tener a nuestra hija debajo del techo de su marido, novio o lo que sea y ¿yo? Noooo… Ella no _confiaba _en Tanya, yo tampoco confiaba en Riley, soy una persona muy, pero muy perspectiva en cuanto a otras, y algo me decía que ese hombre no era de fiar o… ¿sentía celos que mi hija vea a otro hombre como su padre?

¡Oh, sí! Realmente era eso.

Volví a mirar el reloj 2:10 am, y parecía que había pasado una eternidad. Estaba volviéndome loco, cerraba los ojos y recordaba el día que la vi en el centro comercial, tan hermosa, tímida y peligrosamente sexy. Luego cuando me la presentaron en su departamento, los chicos nos hicieron tremenda pasada, adore cada curva de su cuerpo, cosa que no me arrepiento para nada, tengo a mi hija conmigo. Después en la casa de Arturo, estaba teniendo uno de esos días que quería desaparecer y verla aparecer en la cocina, tan radiante, tan hermosa, que ilumino mi día. La noticia que iba a ser padre fue la mejor, me sentí aliviado al saber que no se iba a convertir en paranoica.

Conversar con ella todos los días, reír y escucharla darme apoyo en mis momentos difíciles con Tanya, ahora me daba cuenta cuanto la había extrañado. Su risa, sus palabras, su todo, como esos días con solo escuchar su voz, mi mundo se iluminaba, me sacaba de mi oscuridad.

*.*.*.*

¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien por ahí? Siento haber demorado en actualizar, tengo una buena excusa: Mi laptop se murió y he tenido que comprar otra, mientras utilizaba la computadora de mi mamá.

Prometo actualizar más seguido.

¿Qué dicen de la confusión de Edward? A veces me provoca darle un golpe pero, bueno, asi es de tonto.

¡Gracias por leerme!

¿Les gusta? Ya saben opiniones, críticas y demás cosas, las recibiré gustosa en un review.

Besos…  
MelLutz


	17. Es ahora o nunca

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capitulo XVI

Es ahora o nunca

Bella POV

Dejar atrás esa puerta, sabiendo que allí encontraría a mis amores, no quería irme, quería quedarme allí, viendo a mi hija dormir, en la mañana servirles el desayuno y fingir que tengo una familia pero en vez de eso, estoy aquí, en el carro, rumbo a un lugar desconocido, con la persona que ni ocupa el 5% de mis pensamientos, en estos momentos.

Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar, hacer una de esas rabietas que Carlie me ha hecho, ganas de golpear algo con muchas fuerzas, ganas de regresar, ganas de besarlo, gan…

– ¿Vas a cambiar esa cara? – Preguntó Riley, yo seguía viendo por el vidrio de la ventana, todo estaba oscuro, no había farol iluminado, solo las luces de los carros que nos pasaban o nosotros pasábamos – ¡Estas llorando! – hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que se derramaban de mis ojos y corrían libres por mis mejillas. Con el torso de la mano limpie algunas pero era inevitable, no quería estar aquí, quería estar en casa junto a mi hija, junto a Edward.

Si quería contestar o pedir algo tenía que calmarme, respiré hondo, puse un poco de alcohol desinfectante en una toalla de mano – que por Carlie, siempre tenía que tener una conmigo – y la pase por mi cara, luego, con la picazón en mis ojos por querer seguir llorando, voltee lentamente hacia él – en un kilómetro, a la altura de _Puerto Azul,_ hay un giro en U, regresa y déjame en casa de Sofía – terminé pidiendo, no podía ir a casa, no quería que Edward me vea así.

Riley fue haciéndose a un lado de la carretera – ¡Vamos a mi casa! – sus ojos eran oscuros, me dio miedo pero no lo demostré. Puso en marcha el carro y antes que vuelva a la velocidad de la autopista, en este momento daba gracias que no tenía un carro como el mío, seguridad por dentro y por fuera, prácticamente me lancé del auto, corrí hacia la garita de la ciudadela que estaba en el camino.

–Buenas noches – saludé antes de marcar el número de Sofía en mi celular, los guardias correspondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Timbre…

Timbre…

Timbre…

– ¡Hola, Bella! – la voz de mi amiga salía dormitada, me arrepentí de llamar, seguro estaba dormida.

– ¿Te levante? – ¡Estúpida pregunta! Si la voz lo decía todo – ¡Discúlpame, Sof! – agregue rápidamente.

–No te preocupes, estoy durmiendo desde el almuerzo, ya me mandaron al descanso – sonreí, Sofy hacia que me acuerde de mi panza – ¿Deseas algo? ¿Vas a salir con Edward a una cena rom…?

– ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Que rápido te vuela la imaginación! – Le corté, _me hubiese gustado –_ estoy botada por Puerto… – alce la cabeza para leer bien, todavía estaba lejos de Puerto Azul – ¡No! Ustedes por ser el puerto principal a todo le ponen nombre de puerto, estoy en la garita de_ Portal al Sol_ ¿Puedes recogerme? – aunque no me vea, estaba haciendo ojitos.

–No… pero Guille dice que en 15 minutos está allí – ¡claro imprudencia mía!, pedirle a una mujer de casi ocho meses de embarazo y de alto riesgo, que conduzca para mí, en la autopista – _Guille, demórate cinco minutos más, no quiero a mi hijo huérfano ¿Si? –_ podía jurar que Sofy le hacía ojitos, por la manera en que le pidió ir despacio.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Al cabo de una hora y unos cuantos minutos más, llegamos a casa de Sofía. Edward estaba despierto, desde el carro podía ver las luces de la casa encendidas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo primero que vi fue la panza de mi amiga salir, solté una risilla, Guille me miró con la ceja alzada, interrogándome, el porqué de mi risa pero, no podía contestarle, ya que una Sofía ansiosa estaba quitándole las bolsas del mini-market con el sello de la gasolinera, habíamos pasado por unos cuantos dulces que, según el propio esposo de mi amiga, se habían agotado al día siguiente del día de compras.

– ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? – preguntó Sof, una vez que estuvimos en la cocina, poniendo todo en su lugar.

– ¿No se supone que tienes que estar en absoluto reposo? – pregunté con falso enojo.

Sofy, como siempre y como le había enseñado a mi hija, me sacó la lengua ¡Viva el acto de madurez de esta mujer! – Estaba en cama pero me aburrí – se encogió de hombros, estaba sacando las golosinas, más bien, revisando las bolsas – ¡Los amo! – gritó con un paquete de _Negritos_ en la mano.

Sonreí, Sofía iba mal educar a su hijo y estaba arrasando con la mía como "entrenamiento". Ella había tenido antojos de esos dulces todo el embarazo y gracias a los antojos, ella descubrió el embarazo.

Comenzamos nuestra habitual charla – la fiesta de cumpleaños de Carlie – íbamos a adelantarla unos días porque Edward se la iba a llevar, luego la celebraríamos el día que era, en USA con la familia.

–Bueno, ya te distraje – comenzó mi amiga con su interrogación – te vi salir con Riley de la casa, no estabas contenta ¿Hubo algún problema ahí, adentro? – estaba seria, aunque hacia muecas de disfrute al llevarse un bocado de golosina a la boca.

Yo movía de un lado a otro, esparciendo helado en la copa con un barquillo. Me encogí de hombros – Riley fue grosero con Edward y salí para no ocasionar problemas.

– ¿Grosero? ¿Problemas? – enarcó una ceja mirándome, ya sabía a qué lado iba la conversación. A Sofía López, ex San Andrés, nunca, jamás, le cayó bien Riley Biers, ambos se tenían una guerra silenciosa declarada.

Comencé a contarle todo, desde que estaba en el hospital, el encuentro de ambos, la conversación con Edward, hasta cuando Riley me arrastró, literalmente, fuera de casa. De vez en cuando, miraba por la ventana, donde podía mirar la luz de la sala encendida, luego vi la silueta de Edward pasearse de un lado a otro. Conversar con Sofía siempre era relajante, ella le daba humor a mi vida.

– ¿Piensas seguir con Riley? – su pregunta me desconcertó.

¿Seguir con la relación?

Bueno, no lo había pensado, es más, no le había contado a Riley que dentro de un mes, yo no estaría aquí, que me mudaría a USA, cerca de mis amigos y donde podré velar por los intereses de la empresa de papá. Había pensado tomarme un reposo en la medicina y ponerle ojo a los negocios, papá trabajo arduo por eso.

–No… – susurré, me sorprendí de la respuesta, ni la había pensado. Los labios de mi amiga se extendieron, no me sorprendió su felicidad, así que decidí jugar un poco – no lo he pensado, mañana mismo se lo digo – agregué de manera seria para no arruinar el jugo, y ver transformar la cara de Sofía fue todo un deleite. Sonreí de manera socarrona.

– ¡No! ¡Idiota! – Me lanzó un pedazo de _negrito –_ eres mala, casi me la creo.

Luego de juegos, bromas, chistes y todo lo que tenga que ver con risas, nos pusimos serios. Guille se había instalado a nuestro lado con la Tv pero, esta segurísima que estaba escuchando la conversa, ojala no le cuenta a Edward, ya que eran muy amigos.

–Es ahora o nunca, Bella – me dijo Sofía, no me había dado cuenta del cambio de conversación, enarqué una ceja – ¡Tonta Bella! Ahora o nunca, Edward está divagando, tienes cuatro días, demuéstrale que eres mejor mujer que esa Tanya – me guiñó un ojo y yo seguía sin entender.

– ¿Qué le demuestre? Yo quiero que me ame con el corazón, no con intereses – declaré, casi al borde de las lágrimas y con el corazón de poeta en la mano – El no siente nada por mí, si vino, vino por los periódicos.

– ¿Qué no siente nada por ti? – Guillermo se metió en nuestra conversa – Él está confundido, créeme. – Declaró con solemnidad – A mí me paso lo mismo, Sof se plantó un día en mi delante y me dijo: _"O me miras y te decides o te olvidas de mi" –_ trató de imitar la voz nasal de Sofía. Yo reí, ellos siempre andaban con sus bromas, ni parecía que mi amiga era una de las mejores ginecóloga del país y su esposo un fotógrafo de primera.

Bueno… ¿Confundido?

Eso sí lo podía creer, por la manera en como actúa. Él siempre quiere pisar sobre fijo, no le gusta tantear por lo tanto, toma decisiones equivocadas que él cree que son las acertadas pero, con el paso del tiempo se da cuenta cuan erróneo esta.

Me levante del sofá y caminé hasta la ventana, las luces del living estaban apagadas, podía ver la ligera luz del cuarto de Carlie, la oscuridad del mío y… la luz encendida en el de Edward.

¡Allí!

¡Otra vez!

¡El cuerpo de Edward Cullen, paseándose!

Juraría que crearía una zanja y la casa no podría ser vendida con eso. Sonreí, tenía ganas de ir y burlarme de él.

– ¿Cómo es eso del "ahora o nunca"? – pregunte con mi mirada perdida en aquella habitación de mi casa, esa que ahora se me hacía completamente lejana, haciendo como si no había escuchado el "veredicto" del esposo de mi amiga.

–Pues... Fácil – Sofía se encogió de hombros – arriésgate, dile lo que siente de una vez. Deja en sus manos la decisión – voltee a verla cuando dijo lo último.

¿Dejar en sus manos?

Y… ¿Si hace lo mismo que ha venido haciendo?

¿Ignorar?

No… yo no me podía permitir eso. Yo debería seguir como tenía mi vida planificada hasta hace veinticuatro horas, quizás un futuro con Riley.

– ¿Sabes que significa dejar en manos de Edward las decisiones? – enarqué una ceja. Sofía frunció los labios, pensando en su respuesta – ¿Te acuerdas que hace cinco meses él, no sabía nada de la vida de su hija? – Continué antes que ella lograra articular una de sus _magníficas_ respuestas a favor de Edward – ¿_Dejar en manos de Edward, mi futuro y el de mi hija_? ¡Ja! – terminé agregando.

–Pero no te estoy diciendo que te lances al abismo sin paracaídas – replicó mi amiga cuando le di tiempo de contestar, me arrepentí, tenía que salir con alguna metáfora rara de sus labios – puedes… eh… no sé… ¿delegar a Riley como el premio consuelo?

¿Premio consuelo? Definitivamente, Guillermo tendría que prohibirle ver esos programas concursos, si quiere una buena educación con su hijo.

¡¿Sofía cree que mi vida es uno de esos programas?!

¡¿Qué estoy participando en un jugo donde Edward es el premio principal y Riley es el consuelo?!

Podría echarle la culpa a las hormonas, que han nervado en ella y no le permiten a las neuronas conectarse para pensar.

–Se lo que estás pensando, Bella – canturreo desde el sillón, Guillermo se había acomodado en medio de sus piernas, permitiendo posar la cabeza en su enorme barriga – decídete, yo sé lo que te digo. Te voy a confiar un secreto – hizo señas con el dedo índice para que me acercara, puse los ojos en blanco y me arrastre a su lado – en el parque, hoy. Me confesó que se sentía celoso – susurró con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Celoso?

Pero si hasta hace un par de horas había hablado acerca de su planteamiento de regresar con Tanya. Me iba a volver loca con este hombre tan bipolar.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Después de la charada del "es ahora o nunca", nos sentamos a ver una película, Sofía amaba ver _El hombre en llamas,_ en realidad a mí también me gustaba. Pero no estaba con la cabeza para ponerme analizar el motivo de las lágrimas correspondientes a la película.

Miré el reloj, 2:30 am., mañana no tendría que madrugar, así que podía darme el lujo de desvelarme, me hubiera gustados hacerlo en otras circunstancias.

–No sé por qué lloras, Sof. Si sabes muy bien que al final rescata a la niña – le comenté, tragándome una sonora carcajada que quería salir por mis labios.

– ¡Claro! ¡Tú no llorabas por la culpa de las malditas hormonas! – Guille y yo reímos, me despedí de mis amigos y dispuse de mis pies para que caminen a mi casa.

.

.

.

.

Edward POV

¿Por qué siento esto tan fuerte?

Es algo inexplicable, solo quiero saber que Bella está durmiendo en el cuarto de alado, y que no esté, quien sabe dónde, haciendo, quien sabe qué cosa, con _cierto _hombre.

¡Pff! No tenía por qué sentir esto, no tenía que ponerme celoso y no tendría que estar aquí devanándome los sesos pensando en ella.

No, nada de eso tendría que estar haciendo, debería ocuparme más de mis hijos, ver cómo repartir el tiempo ahora que los voy a tener a ambos, quizás preparar una cena romántica y darle las explicaciones pertinentes con Tanya y hablarle acerca de la existencia de Carlie.

Sí, eso debería hacer. No estar pensando en cómo Bella se devora a besos con ese imbécil, como él puede recorrer su cuerpo, tocarle las piernas bronceadas, verla desnuda o con la lencería puesta. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejar mis pensamientos, esos que estaban yéndose a un camino peligroso.

Creo que era la enésima vuelta que daba por el cuarto de mi hija, verla dormir plácidamente, fuera del malvado mundo. Deje la puerta entreabierta como me lo había advertido Bella y me tope de frente con la puerta de la habitación de ella, impulsado por una fuerza extraña, giré la manija y esta se abrió… ¿Han escuchado en la televisión un sonido como debería hacer el ruido del brillo, cuando se abre el baúl del tesoro? ¿Sí? Pues exactamente eso me paso, a pesar de estar a oscuras, no había necesidad de encender luz, todo allí brillaba, su olor de me golpeo de frente y aunque digan que soy morboso, cerré los ojos y me acorde de aquella noche en el yate.

– _¡Baja el volumen de voz! –_ escuche a alguien susurrar, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Podía jurar que ese era el sonido de la voz de Bella.

Camine a mi cuarto, apagando la luz y dejando la de la lámpara que posaba en mi mesa encendida, me acerqué al ventanal que daba para la calle principal, podía ver un auto rojo parqueado en la acera, cerrando la salida del coche de Bella, ella estaba parada, dándome la espalda y desde la distancia podía ver sus hombros tensos, vislumbré un cuerpo apoyado en el carro extranjero al de ella, era Riley y también tenía los brazos cruzados, la expresión de este no me gusto para nada. Me quedé parado, por si acaso Bella necesite ayuda con ese tipo.

– _¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso en carretera? –_ preguntó con voz gruesa, casi gruñendo, eso no me gusto y otro gruñido escapó de mi pecho.

–_Hablamos mañana, Riley. Tengo sueño –_ le contestó Bella –_ Buenas noches… –_ y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando hacia la puerta de entrada.

Ya no escuché nada, porque me instalé en el recibidor, parado cruzado de brazos, esperando a que abra la puerta de una vez por todas pero, nada de eso ocurría, así que haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol, me adelanté y el que terminó afuera, era yo.

Bella estaba que echaba fuego, chispas, chiribitas y toda clase de fuegos artificiales del terror por los ojos, ella estaba realmente molesta y no se había puesto así cuando esta tarde aparecí por su consultorio, reclamando mis problemas.

Ellos aún no me habían visto, así que podía escuchar de primera mano, la discusión. Si, señores. Ellos estaban discutiendo.

–_¡No. Se. Te. Ocurra. Volver. A. decir. Eso! –_hablo Bella entre dientes. Paré muy bien mis orejas, me lo había perdido en el trayecto del cuarto a la puerta.

– _¡¿Por qué?! Es la verdad, Bella. Él te utiliza, tú solamente eres su amante ¡a-man-te! –_ Vi los puños de Bella cerrarse –_ Tu hija es fruto de un desliz y yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de proteger a tu bastarda –_ No sé en qué momento, saque mi cuerpo de la penumbra y acorrale a Riley en su auto, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

– ¡No te atrevas a decir eso de mi hija! – Sisee entre dientes – ¡Aquí el bastardo eres tú! – Bella me suplicaba que lo deje ir. Con todas las fuerzas puestas para no partirle la cara de niño bonito, lo solté – ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi puta vida!

El muy cobarde, entró a trompicones al auto y se marchó. Dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos, en plena oscuridad de la noche, mire a mi alrededor y vi como los vecinos tenían las luces encendidas, Sofía y Guillermo estaban afuera, del lado de su jardín.

Regresé la vista a Bella, ella se había tirado como un saco de patatas en una silla que estaba afuera de la casa, enterrando su cara entre sus manos, su cuerpo se sacudía de la fuerza del llanto, me acerque sentándome en el suelo a su lado y la arrastre a que se sentara en mi regazo, refugio su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, soltando suspiros que me hacían estremecer.

No debería comportarme como un cavernícola, pero los sollozos provocaban que mi cuerpo se erizara de deseo, Bella, sin querer, había dado con mi punto débil. Mi cuello.

Limpié sus lágrimas, seguí acunándola en mis brazos, se sentía tan bien, sosteniéndola. Juraría que me quedaría así toda mi vida y como muchas veces, venía sucediendo mi mente voló, mi imaginación se hizo presente.

Tuve una especie de alucinación, donde Bella, Carlie y yo, estábamos retozando en cama, ambos riéndonos, besándonos, siendo felices, los cuatro, porque no sé de donde, pero la imagen de Anthony también se hizo presente. Sonreí, sí que me gustaría tener uno de esos días, junto a las personas que yo amaba, porque de manera inesperada me di cuenta que, ellos tres eran mi vida y hoy, justamente hoy, podía darme cuenta del grave error que estaba a punto de cometer.

.

.

.

.

Bella POV

Sentía que flotaba en el paraíso, el paraíso de sus brazos… ¡hasta poeta iba a volverme!

Olvidándome del paraíso, cielo, nubes y todas esas cosas que sentía, a parte del enjambre de mariposas que sentía en mi barriga, absorbí de una no muy manera femenina, la nariz. Limpié mis lágrimas con el torso de la mano y me levante del regazo de Edward, él me quedó viendo e hizo el intento de levantarse para ir detrás mío pero, quería este momento estar sola, no quería penas, ni condolencias de nadie. Ya había tenido suficiente. Negué con la cabeza y entre a casa.

Antes de ir a mi habitación, que tenía la puerta abierta, fui a la de Carlie, ella estaba sentada en la cama-cuna que había cambiado para que, cuando empezara a caminar pudiera meterse en mi cama, sonreí, limpié las ultimas lágrimas y me acerque, ella, como siempre, sonrió y se hiso a un lado para que me acostara con ella.

Una vez que la tuve entre mis brazos, oliendo su aroma dulzón de bebé, viendo sus rizos revueltos en la pequeña almohada y dormida, las lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien llame a mi hija _bastarda_?

¡Por Dios! ¡Es solo un ser inocente para ser tachado de esa manera!

Riley fue la única persona, aparte de la familia San Andrés, que sabían en este país el origen de mi hija, en él había confiado mucho y él había hecho de la información una manera de atacarme, por el simple hecho de no querer montarme de nuevo en su auto.

¡Desgraciado!

Decidí no seguir pensando en eso. Volví mi mirada a Carlie, estaba profundamente dormida y yo me sentía incomoda en esa diminuta cama. Me levanté, puse las rejas de seguridad y me incline a darle un beso en la frente.

En el marco de la puerta estaba parado Edward, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, con su sonrisa ladina y los ojos verdes más brillosos, quiso ocultarme que estaba llorando pero, sinceramente no tenía ganas de detenerme a discutir acerca de las lágrimas de él, mis ojos me pesaban. Pase de largo a mi habitación.

Ya en la puerta me detuve y otra vez las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos, aunque estas no eran por las palabras de Riley, no eso ya lo eche en el fondo de mi mente, al final, mi hija había sido una niña esperada por sus padres y no tendría que preocuparme, tenía nuestro amor incondicional. Estas eran por Edward, por todo el amor que tenía hacia él, aquello no era correspondido y esta noche, había dejado todos mis intentos nulos, no quería nada, solo ocuparme de mi vida y si cupido se acuerda que yo existo, le dejo las puertas abiertas.

Sentí como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban, me congelé, su perfume golpeó en mi nariz, podía sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, subiendo y bajando, haciendo que la piel se me ponga de gallina.

¡Este hombre quería matarme!

*.*.*.*

¡Hola! Aquí lo tienen…

Tenía TODOS los capítulos escritos, y a mi pendrive se le ocurre… morirse, así que tendré que volverlos a escribir y volver a pelear con mi cabeza, y resguardar los documentos.

¿Qué les pareció el descubrimiento de Edward? ¿Será que al fin descubrió sus sentimientos? En el siguiente capítulo veremos el encontrón: Bella – Tanya.

¡Gracias por leerme, los favoritos, alertas!

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica o tomates, pimientos y huevos podridos… se aceptan RRs.

Prometo tratar de escribir los otros capítulos, que por cierto ya son pocos.

Nos leemos…

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	18. Palabras dichas

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capitulo XVII

Bella POV

Palabras dichas.

**Cuando amas a alguien… ¡Díselo!**

**Muchos corazones se rompen, por palabras no dichas.**

–Hablemos – fue lo único que susurró Edward, entramos a mi habitación tal como estábamos. Él con sus brazos aferrado a mi cintura y la cabeza enterrada en mi cuello; sentir su aliento de vida rozar mi piel no era nada, absolutamente, nada bueno. Me nublaba la mente y en este momento lo que quería tener despejado de cualquier absurdo pensamiento como darme la vuelta, besarlo, llevarlo a la cama y tener sexo desenfrenado lo que nos queda de noche… la respiración de Edward en mi piel, no ayudaba. Para nada.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que reuní, una vez dentro y en la mitad de mi habitación, me deshice de los brazos demoledores de Edward, lentamente giré para quedar frente a él, tomé su mano y nos guie para sentarnos en el suelo, con nuestras espaldas arrimadas a la cama. Entrelacé nuestros dedos.

No me había dado cuenta que tenía la vista fija en nuestras manos, hasta que Edward con su dedo índice me alzó la barbilla. Me sonrió, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Decidí salirme de lo cliché. Por lo general las chicas se les declaran a los chicos. Lo general es primero ser amigos, novios, esposos y al final cuando todo marcha de maravilla, vienen los hijos. Pero nada en mi vida ha sido en orden. Se lo diré, dejaré en sus manos todo, este será mi último acto y como le digo, este será el último acto de desesperación.

Tomé todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones – Yo… – carraspeé – yo solo te diré que… – un suspiro se escapó de mis labios – estoy enamorada de ti – fácil, rápido y lo más sencillo que encontré, no palabras cursis, no palabras complicadas o sentimientos difíciles de encontrar palabras. Esa oración era la correcta.

Cerré los ojos, no quería ver la expresión de Edward, no podía arrepentirme porque lo hecho, hecho esta y lo dicho, está dicho. Sentí como su brazo rodeó mis hombros, él aspiro en mi cabello y soltó una risita, beso el lugar donde tenía puesta su nariz y me ciñó más a su cuerpo, como queriendo hacernos uno solo.

–Por qué lo tienes que soltar todo de golpe, yo había planeado un discurso – susurró – algo así como, no puedo vivir sin ti, fuguémonos… – se apartó de mi sonriendo, yo aún no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… ¿Él tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia mí? – Te amo – susurró contra mis labios, no pude aguatar y me le lancé a los labios, besándolo, besándolo y besándolo.

Esa noche no tuvimos sexo, lo máximo que hicimos fue una que otra caricia y besos que iban y venían de nuestras partes, casi al amanecer me quedé dormida y con una sonrisa de estúpida-enamorada-hasta-la-medula en mis labios.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

Hace mucho tiempo que no había tenido un sueño reparador. Rodé un poco a mi izquierda hasta enterrar la nariz en la otra almohada, aspire profundo y un olor particular me trajo a la realidad, sentándome de golpe.

Recorrí con mi vista el perímetro a la redonda. El cuarto estaba desordenado; el jean que había utilizado anoche estaba en una posición que ni un contorsionista podría llegar a hacer: la pierna derecha doblada completamente para atrás y la izquierda hacia adelante; debajo del pantalón estaba una camiseta blanca de algodón, no de mi talla; a un lado unas zapatillas blancas de playa, tampoco mías; y el bolso color negro que siempre utilizo como equipaje de mano en algún viaje, guindando de la correa, en el brazo de la silla del escritorio con las mangas de mi suéter gris afuera, como si estuviera pidiendo auxilio.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al obtener flashbacks en mi cabeza, pasaban como si fuera alguna clase de película. Palabra por palabra dicha, desde la discusión con Riley en el auto hasta los besos que nos dimos con Edward anoche.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y me reproche mentalmente por eso, con la edad que tengo y una hija, no debería avergonzarme por unos cuantos besos. Se supone que debería ser desinhibida y no todo lo contrario. Me estaba comportando como una santa y el que se atreviera entrar en mis pensamientos o a veces sueños, al ver mis ideales más pervertidos, saldría corriendo y pidiendo no regresar.

Así que el olor impregnado en la almohada era nada más ni nada menos que de…

"_Te amo…"_

¡¿No lo había soñado?!

Caí de espalda, enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada, podía sentir la sonrisa de idiota-enamorada plasmada en mis labios, parecía que había sido tallada con cincel y martillo.

Aun no creía que yo había dicho esas palabras, definitivamente Sofía estaba ejerciendo gran influencia en mí, ella era como una gripe, siempre contagiando a todos su efusividad.

Ya estaba todo dicho y no había salido mal como pensaba.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas risas en el pasillo. Escuchar reír a Carlie era algo totalmente relajante para mí, me recuerda cuando cerca estuve de perderla.

Edward entro a la habitación cojeando, bajé la mirada a sus piernas y encontré a una pequeña abrazada a una de ellas, soltando risillas; sentada en el pie. Una llave demoledora lo atacaba, él solo reía al seguir la dirección de mi mirada y encontrarse con nuestra hija.

Ella estaba feliz de tener a su padre en casa, a pesar que va a cumplir un año de edad, es una chica muy intensa en el amor que nos profesa.

–Veo que te tienen una pierna prisionera – bromeé entre risas – Carl, bebe, deja la pierna de papá respirar y ven dame un beso – quería que volviera a dar los pasitos que dio ayer, por fin estaba dando señales de caminar. Ella volvió a soltar risillas y negó con la cabeza, moviendo sus rizos.

Edward se agacho riendo y alzo a mi hija en los brazos, ella se acomodó en su cadera, jugando con el celular de este que se lo había dado para poderla sostener bien – está bloqueado – dijo cuando vio la cara de desconcierto que le puse. Un día Carlie había encontrado el mío que estaba en el sofá del living y gastó todos los minutos que ese día me habían acreditado.

– ¡Qué bueno! – Sonreí – no te gustaría quedarte sin minutos y ella es experta en hacer que se agoten en un suspiro – estiré mis brazos para poner sostener a mi bebe pero ella estaba cómoda en la cadera de papá que se abrazó más a él. – ¿No quieres venir con mamá, pequeña? – volvió a reír negando con la cabeza. Suspiré, estábamos a tan solo tres días de separación, me iba a costar mucho.

–Vamos a desayunar, Bella. Todo está preparado en la cocina – sonrió y estiro su mano para que pudiera sostenerla al levantarme. Cuál fue mi sorpresa, estaba solo con blusa que tenía puesta anoche y en bragas. _No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes…_ repetí en mi mente como una mantra para parecer normal. Pero mi subconsciente es un sucio jugador, porque apenas estuve de pie, delante de Edward, mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y sentí el color subir a mi rostro, ardiendo.

Edward y Carl esperaron pacientemente, sentados en el filo de la cama a que yo saliera del baño, me puse un short blanco, cambie la blusa por un color fucsia deportiva sin mangas, me calcé unas sandalias bajas, plateadas.

El sol se colaba entre las ventanas, claro símbolo que este día iba a ser soleado. Me gustaba mucho este clima, en verano llegaba a los 22° y no llovía, había días soleados y días nublados. Por las noches bajaba la temperatura y obligaba a todos a usar suéteres.

Bajamos a la cocina en completo silencio. Edward colocó a Carlie en el corral que había mandado a instalar en la cocina, porque muchas veces cuando estaba en casa, me tocaba pasar haciendo algo allí y no podía vigilar a mi hija; le di leche en su vaso con pico, había dejado atrás el biberón y el seno. Sostuvo gustosa su vaso, mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa.

Para desayunar tenia de todo: huevos, tocino, hotcakes, zumo de naranja natural, café y unos cuantos bollos de pan. – Wow, Edward – dije mientras me llevaba un pedazo de hotcake con miel a la boca – mmm… ¡esta de-li-cio-so! – sonrió, unas arrugas, pequeñas, prácticamente invisibles, aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

– ¿Qué te parece ir a algún lugar? – preguntó Edward, mientras jugaban con Carlie que estaba sentada en sus piernas y yo lavaba los platos del desayuno. Lo miré con una ceja alzada – ¿Al _parque histórico*_? Suena buena idea, así aprovecharía estos pocos días – se encogió de hombros – de todas maneras hasta ayer trabajaste en el hospital ¿verdad? – continuo.

Ayer había sido mi último día en el hospital, me había despedido de cada uno de mis pacientes, unos niños me llevaron recuerdos como dulces o alguna clase de chocolates. Uno de mis favoritos, porque primero lo había atendido en emergencia y luego cuando fue dado de alta, me lo derivaron a consulta externa, me dio una blusa para Carlie que rezaba: _Yo soy Guayaquileña_. Sonreí. Claro que mi niña era Guayaquileña, ella entendía los dos idiomas: inglés y español. Su primera palabra la dijo en español y a veces para llamar la atención decía algo en inglés pero solo se lo hacía a Caroline, la chica de la guardería en el hospital.

–Me parece – voltee a verlo – no he ido pero he escuchado maravillas del lugar.

–Yo también, parece que es muy famoso a nivel mundial – dijo con un brillo de niño en la mañana de navidad – dicen que cuentan con un gran zoológico.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

–Hola, hija – escuche la voz de Beatriz a mis espaldas. Estaba cerrando con llave la puerta principal y Edward se encontraba apoyado al auto con Carlie en sus brazos.

–Hola, Bea – salude con un beso en su mejilla – ¿deseas algo? – no quería ser descortés pero ya habíamos perdido mucho tiempo en el baño de mi hija.

–Si… bueno. Sofía me contó que vas a poner en venta la casa y quería hablar contigo – asentí. Miré a Edward que había alzado los hombros en señal de aprobación.

–Ven sentémonos aquí – le indiqué con mi mano la silla que estaba en el portal de la casa

– ¡Bea! ¡Bea! – gritoneaba Carlie. Ella la amaba, siempre que nos veíamos le daba un caramelo o algún bombón de chocolate.

– ¡Princesa, Carl! – Dijo Bea alzando los brazos para mi hija – veo que andas con papá – le dijo cuando ya la tenía entre sus brazos. La niña asintió fervientemente, mirando hacia donde estaba Edward hablando por teléfono. Por la cara que tenía, no presagiaba nada bueno. – Hacen linda pareja – murmuró haciéndome desviar la mirada que tenía puesta en él. – ¡no me mires así! Se nota que te ama. Van a ser muy felices – guiñó un ojo.

Sonreí. Felices. Desde que nos habíamos levantado, Edward había actuado como siempre conmigo, manteniendo distancia. Como arrepentido de las cosas que dijo anoche.

Quedamos con Beatriz en vernos por la noche para poder hablar. Aún no había fijado el valor de la casa, ni un evaluador la había visto para darnos su punto de vista.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

– ¿Qué quería tu vecina? – ¿En serio? Él había estado a solo cuatro pasos de nosotras. Lo miré, su expresión me indicaba que no había escuchado la conversación entre Bea y yo.

–Se enteró que voy a poner la casa en venta – alcé los hombros – en realidad quiero hacer lo más rápido posible.

–Bueno… puedes darle una buena oferta – contestó de manera casual.

–Buen día, señora Isabella – saludó uno de los guardias de la urbanización, cortando la "interesante" conversación que tenía con Edward.

–Buen día, José. Vamos a estar fuera todo el día. – dije mientras buscaba la tarjeta para registro – No espero nada, ni nadie. El señor Riley Biers tiene la entrada prohibida.

–De eso quería hablarle. Hace un momento vecinos del 2495 llamaron a quejarse de un escándalo en la madrugada – el guardia estaba incomodo, se rascaba la nuca – con su ¿novio?

–Dígale a los señores Almeida que no se volverá a repetir. – Sonreí – Que pase buen día – pasé la tarjeta para activar la alarma de la casa y registrar la hora de salida. Automáticamente la reja de salida se abrió.

Edward iba en total silencio, mirando por la ventana. Me tenía intrigada la llamada que había recibido hace un rato atrás, en la mañana estaba parlanchín y juguetón; ahora estaba completamente serio y apostaba mi cabeza que la suya estaba a miles de millas más arriba en el norte. – ¿Quieres hablar? – rompí el silencio. Ya había cogido la ruta para salir a la autopista.

Miré por el retrovisor y no me sorprendió ver a Carlie cabecearse del sueño, ya mismo caería rendida y no despertaría hasta la palabra mágica del "llegamos".

–Todo está solucionado – oh, oh. No quería hablar del tema.

–Mensaje recibido, fuerte y claro – le dije medio bromeando, medio seria. – ¿Pasó algo anoche con Tony? – volví a preguntar

–Bella, lo que pasó anoche… – mantuve mí vista fija al frente. Eso era lo que pasaba, estaba arrepentido, muy arrepentido.

Luche con las traicioneras lágrimas y comencé a hacerme camino a la derecha, buscando un lugar para poder hacer una parada.

No estaba preparada para escuchar que había sido un error, no lo estaba. Si lo decía me iba a lastimar muchísimo. –Lo sé. Fue un error – terminé por él. Cerré los ojos evitando las lágrimas rodar, haciendo de tripas corazón – ¿eso quieres decir? – me miró sorprendido, luego su expresión pasó a ser comprensión – No te preocupes, Edward. Entiendo que tu hijo esta primero – intenté mantener intacta mi dignidad. Anoche me había jugado todo y ahora había perdido más de lo apostado.

– ¡Oh! – Sonrió – no hubo ningún error. Nunca podré tener todo en esta vida. – se liberó del cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a mí, a darme un beso. Comenzó lento y luego fue subiendo de tono. Había olvidado como la cercanía de Edward me encendía – Anda. Conduce. Tenemos un día de diversión – sonrió y volvió a su asiento.

Los cuarenta y cinco minutos del trayecto fueron en silencio. A veces Edward pasaba sus nudillos por mis mejillas o agarraba un mechón de mi cabello y lo olía. Todo lo hacía sonriendo, apuesto que lo hacía para que no le pregunte nada acerca de la llamada.

Al bajar del auto, me encargue de despertar a Carlie, sabia ponerse muy renegona cuando su sueño era interrumpido. Pero esta vez lo hizo con una sonrisa y lo sonrió mas al ver a Edward acercase a nosotras con los boletos de la entrada en sus manos. Llego a mi lado y mi hija desapareció de mis brazos, ella se instaló en la cadera de papá. Al parecer era más cómoda que la mía.

– ¡Buenos días! – un hombre joven, de unos diez y nueve años, apareció de la nada frente a nosotros, haciendo que salte del susto en mi lugar – todavía no comienzan las rondas guiadas por el zoológico pero recién empezó un show de títeres. Si desean pueden pasar, le aseguro que la pequeña disfrutará – voltee a ver a mi hija y me llevé tremenda sorpresa al verle puesta una visera de cartón con orejas de gato. Se la veía adorable.

–Gracias. – sonreí. Edward le estaba tomando fotos desde su celular – ¿Podría indicarme el camino? – este lugar era realmente inmenso. Tenía miedo de perderme.

– ¡Claro! – Contestó el joven entusiasmado – hay dos caminos. El de la izquierda conduce al zoológico y el de la derecha al área de picnic, allí están todos los niños reunidos junto a sus padres – término con una sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias! – respondí, había comenzado mi jaqueca. Para indicarme el camino tanta ceremonia.

–Te aseguro que si hubieran mil rutas, te hubiese explicado cada una con lujo de detalles – se burló Edward. Parecía que había leído mis pensamientos.

Nos adentramos en el área indicada. Había muchos padres con sus hijos. Los más grandes estaban sentados solos, con las piernas cruzadas, al frente, tapando el acto a los más pequeños que se encontraban sentados en los regazos de los adultos.

Escogimos un lugar un poco apartado, desde allí podíamos escuchar y ver perfectamente la función.

En cuanto la niña vio las marionetas haciendo función puso toda su atención. Reía y aplaudía de vez en cuando, girando a vernos.

El lugar era hermoso. Un césped verde se extendía debajo de nosotros cubriendo toda el área de picnic. Alrededor había un restaurante y a un lado bancas y mesas de madera para disfrutar la naturaleza. Más adelante un parque infantil ecológico y árboles, muchos árboles brindando sombras.

El lugar tenía un ambiente mágico, donde se respiraba aire puro. Cerré los ojos, apoyando mis manos en la parte de atrás para quedar un poco inclinada y expuesta al sol.

–Me gustas cuando sonríes – me dijo Edward al oído, hizo que todo mi cuerpo reacciones y mi piel se ponga como de gallina. Voltee sonriente. Los cabellos de Edward brillaban con el sol, los tonos rojizos se degradaban debajo de los rayos del sol. Sus ojos verdes eran como dos piedras aguamarinas. La camiseta azul eléctrico se pegaba más a su cuerpo y contrarrestaba con el tono pálido de su tez. – Sobre lo que me dijiste en el auto… ¿Has escuchado que las palabras dichas no se revierten?

Asentí – ¿Problemas con Tanya? – hizo una mueca de tan solo la mención.

–Sí, mamá llamó a decir que anoche llamaron de la policía para informar que Anthony había sido abandonado en la casa. No se aun lo que pasó. Dijo que pase bien con Carlie, que más tarde vuelve a llamar, que el niño está sano a su cuidado. – pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro, me dio un beso e hizo una mueca, señal que no quería hablar del tema.

Me preocupé mucho por Tony, todos pensábamos que los problemas se iban a solucionar pero por lo visto, no era así. Esa mujer había conseguido engañar a muchos, menos a mí.

***.*.*.*.***

*Parque histórico: es un lugar ubicado a pocos kilómetros de Guayaquil/Ecuador, muy reconocido porque tiene un zoológico con animales autóctonos de la región o del país. Allí hay un Guayaquil antiguo a las orillas del rio Guayas. Es muy hermoso y una gran fuente de turística de la ciudad.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? ¿No es adorable Edward cuando se lo propone? Bueno… a Bella no le gusta andar con rodeos. Muy directa mi muchacha, eh!.

Mil gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de pasar y leerme. Se lo agradezco millón.

¿Les pareció bonito, feo? Por favor, déjenme saber.

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	19. Personas Perfectas

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capitulo XVIII

Persona Perfecta.

Edward POV

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

"_**La persona perfecta es la que tiene, más defectos que virtudes". **_

_**By me.**_

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

**Flashback**

Me gustaba observar cada movimiento de Bella, cada gesto, escuchar cada palabra, todo de ella. Por ejemplo, ahora, que está cerrando la puerta y me regala la vista de su espalda fina, con su piel suave y tersa. Baje la vista lentamente hasta…

–Hola, hija – ¡Uhg! Una mujer de unos 60 años ser cruzó en mi peculiar panorama. Dejé de escuchar lo que hablaban y me dediqué a jugar con mi hija que estaba inquieta en mis brazos. Disimuladamente miré la hora en mi celular, se nos estaba haciendo muy tarde y según lo que había buscado en internet solo hacían tres vueltas por el zoológico. Miré a Bella para indicarle que nos estábamos atrasando pero me encontré con una mirada de disculpas, así que solo alcé los hombros y continúe jugando con Carlie.

– ¡Bea! ¡Bea! – la niña se comenzó a remover en mis brazos. Me acerque a las mujeres que estaban conversando sentadas en unas sillas y les entregué a la niña. Justo mi celular comenzó a vibrar: _Esme_.

– ¡Hola, mamá! – saludé alegremente.

–Emmett dijo que te encuentras en Ecuador – asentí, aun sabiendo que ella no me veía – ¿Cuándo vienes? – la voz de mi madre cambio trágicamente, algún problema había pasado.

–Eh… tengo que llevarte a Carlie. Mañana es la fiesta que Sofía le organizó con los niños del barrio e hijos de algunos trabajadores del hospital y el lunes estaremos viajando por la tarde – le di todo el itinerario, porque ella me torturaría si no lo hacía, aparte que tenía que estar al tanto de los horarios para que recoja a la niña en el aeropuerto. – ¿Has visto a Anthony?

–Sí, de eso te quería hablar. Tienes que estar lo más pronto posible – dijo de manera angustiada –. Hubo un problema con Tanya. – Tanya más problemas es igual a catástrofe.

– ¿Qué pasó con Anthony?

–Veras, jueves fue un evento de cine y Tanya llamó a preguntar si podía cuidar a Tony, tu padre y yo no estábamos en casa, le dijimos que no podíamos. Ayer Emmett llamó para informarnos que Anthony estaba a cuidado de seguridad infantil porque los vecinos del edificio habían informado a la policía que el niño estaba llorando y que tu departamento había sido asaltado. Tanya declaró que había quedado una niñera, así que lo más probable es que esa mujer haya hecho el saqueo. – mi madre hablo atropelladamente. No procesaba información, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¿Anthony está contigo? – Pasé una mano por mi cabello – cancelaré todo aquí e iré inmediatamente. No te preocupes.

–Anthony está aquí. Él está bien – intento tranquilizarme – no canceles nada. Disfruta de tu hija, ya hablaremos cuando vengas. – suspiré.

**Flashback off**

– ¿Qué te tiene en Marte? – la voz de Bella me saco de mis recuerdos. Suspiré e intenté poner una sonrisa por ambas mujeres que me miraban con curiosidad.

–Nada – sonreí – ¿Terminaron? – Carlie y Bella estaban comiendo algo de fruta.

Habíamos dado por finalizado nuestro paseo y solo estábamos perdiendo un poco más de tiempo, descansando en el área del picnic. Bella se levantó a tirar la basura, sostuve a Carlie en mis brazos porque ella quería ir con mamá. Se removía, hasta quedar parada en mis piernas.

– ¿Nos podemos ir? – Bella asintió.

Salimos del lugar riéndonos porque a nuestra pequeña se le cerraban los ojos del sueño y ella peleaba para mantenerlos abiertos; era claro que ella no quería irse a casa.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

Camino a casa y después de una lucha, me tocó conducir. Llevaba 10 minutos en carretera y un vehículo negro de vidrios tintados venia atrás. – ¿Ese auto viene persiguiéndonos? – Bella que venía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza reposando a un lado apoyada en la ventana, se sentó derecha. Sacó de uno de los compartimientos la tableta y comenzó a buscar algo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor que estaba a su derecha.

–Es el mismo – susurró – no pongas las luces de parqueo y hazte a un lado, no avises – mordía su labio inferior nerviosamente. Sin bajar velocidad ni nada pude hacerme a un lado en la carretera, logrando frenar el carro. El vehículo que estaba siguiéndonos, siguió de largo.

– ¿Nos estaban persiguiendo? – susurré más para mí que para Bella. – ¿Hay alguna explicación? – Bella quien no quitaba los ojos de la autopista, señaló un lugar, la seguí con la mirada y el vehículo estaba parado unos metros más adelante. – ¿Explicación?

Bella volteo su rostro para verme y lo que halle en sus hermosos ojos fue: miedo. Ella tenía miedo y yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando – ¿Qué? – preguntó luego de unos segundos.

– ¿Explicación? ¿La hay? – Pregunté como si fuera lo más obvio – Exijo una explicación de esto, Bella.

–Yo también la exijo y créeme que por más que he buscado no la encuentro – miró al asiento trasero a Carlie que estaba profundamente dormida en su silla especial.

– ¿Cómo que no la hay? – claro que debe de haber una. La gente de loca no anda siguiendo a otras personas.

–No la hay, Edward – hizo seña para que continuara manejando. ¿Cómo continuar si más adelante nos estaban esperando? – Continua. Siempre es lo mismo. Hasta ahora no nos ha pasado nada malo. – lo dijo como si nada estuviera pasando. Estaba completamente atemorizado ¿Y así quería quedarse ella sola en este país? ¡Está loca si piensa que me voy a ir sin ella! Tanto que me ha costado darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos y ahora cree que la voy a dejar sola. Si por mi fuera le regalaría la casa a la primera persona que pasaba por mi delante.

–Quiero estar presente en tu charla con la vecina – encendí el auto y lo puse en marcha. Cuando pasamos al lado del auto negro, intenté ver en el interior pero fue completamente imposible por los vidrios tintados.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

En la mañana no había nada en la nevera y ahora estaba atiborrada de cosas, incluyendo cerveza. ¿Cerveza? ¿Bella toma cerveza? Había tantas cosas de la vida de ella que no tenía ni idea. – ¿Bella, puedo? – pregunté moviendo la lata de cerveza en mi mano. Ella asintió y continuo haciendo la cena.

–No sabía que te gustaba la cerveza – le dije cuando estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina-comedor.

Me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios – una vez al año, no hace daño – volteó a continuar lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina – aparte que relaja.

–Así que te gusta relajarte con una cerveza – reí. Esta mujer traía muchas sorpresas: no era desinhibida, le gustaba ser clara, muy sencilla pero mujer a la vez, excelente madre y creo que hasta sus defectos eran perfectos en ella.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Edward – ¡Uhg! ¡Leyó mis pensamientos! algo más a la lista ¿Mentalista?

Creo que esto de estar enamorado, afecta mucho – ¿Por qué no empiezas a enumerar tus cualidades? – ella volteo de nuevo y enarcó una ceja. Me prendía cuando hacia ese gesto, se la veía tan malditamente sexy.

–Detesto el desorden – eso ya lo había notado, la casa estaba impecable. Ni una mota de polvo – no soy perfecta. A veces suelo ser injusta – no lo había notado. Ella nunca crítico a Tanya, ni me dijo que la deje o algo así. Permitió que pudiera tener conocimiento de mi hija y estar presente en su vida y podría hasta jurar que si la niña me reconoce, es porque ella ha tenido que ver ahí.

– ¿Cómo injusta?

–Siempre estoy de parte de las personas que quiero. Así la otra tenga la razón – ¿eso era ser injusta?

–Eso no es ser injusta, Bella. Eso es ser leal – ella me miró y sonrió con dulzura.

–No es ser leal. También lo soy pero por ejemplo: si viene… Tanya – me miro con disculpas marcadas en sus ojos – y dice que tú la maltratas y sé que es verdad. Yo igual voy a estar de tu lado y justificando cada una de tus acciones. Creo que ese es mi peor defecto.

–Ah… pues si así lo planteas… – hice un ademan para que continuara.

–Esto no sé cómo nombrarlo…. Quizás ¿terquedad?, solo que suelo pedir consejos a las personas pero yo ya he tomado una decisión y no la cambio por nada del mundo – puso la cebolla que estaba picando en una cacerola que estaba en el mesón.

– ¿Por qué enumeras tus defectos? – fruncí los labios.

–Tengo una teoría: _"La persona perfecta es la que tiene, mas defectos que virtudes". _– ¡Perfecta! ¡Com-ple-ta-men-te perfecta!

Y así entre defectos y más defectos pasamos conversando durante la preparación del almuerzo-cena. Al transcurso Bella había puesto algunos snacks para ir picando, junto con algunas cervezas. Era un momento realmente encantador. La comida estuvo preparada casi a las seis de la tarde.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

– ¡Papáááááááááááááááááá! – tremendo grito que pegó Carlie. No la habíamos levantado de dormir cuando llegamos. Bella la había cambiado de pañal y ropa, le preparó un biberón con leche y dormida en mis brazos se lo había dado.

Bella rio – Te llaman, papá – quitó las piernas que las tenía apoyadas en las mías mientras veíamos algo de televisión. Me levanté perezosamente pero tuve que correr cuando escuché que el llamado se hacía llanto.

– Ahí voy, bebé – dije subiendo las escaleras, cuando llegué al final, pude escuchar la risa de Bella. –Papá está aquí, mi niña – la cogí entre mis brazos. Meciéndola para silenciarla.

Baje las escaleras con la niña en mis brazos, la sentía con fiebre pero aún no estaba seguro por lo que había estado durmiendo en cama; tenía sus cabellos pegados a la frente a causa del sudor.

–Parece que tiene fiebre – dije entrando a la cocina. Bella estaba de espalda a la estufa, al parecer calentando el agua para preparar la formula, volteó a verme. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación. – ¿Termómetro?

–En el baño – deje a Carlie en los brazos de Bella y corrí a baño. Regresé, preparé el termómetro, desinfectándolo con alcohol. Un poco de juego que empleo Bella para que la niña abriera la boca y logré insertarle el termómetro.

–Lo único que estamos seguros es que es una infección – Bella me miro con cara de no-te-lo-puedo-creer, sarcásticamente.

Esperamos un par de minutos – tiene 38. Carl, abre la boca así – Bella abrió la boca, haciendo el sonido de la _A_, la niña rio y la imitó. Aproveché para revisarle la garganta.

–Es una infección de garganta. Tiene las amígdalas inflamadas.

–Lo que sospeché. ¿Gotas de _Cataflan*_? – Asentí. En este momento pude ver a Bella, no como madre, sino como médico. Estaba en modo: _operandis._

–2 gotas son suficientes. Cada 12 horas, no esta tan fuerte la infección – dije mientras le revisaba los oídos a mi hija. Todo estaba en orden, una simple infección que nos había puesto de cabeza en un lapso de cinco minutos.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

– ¡Yo voy! – grité cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. En mi delante apareció la misma mujer de la mañana junto a un hombre un poco mayor a ella.

–Buena noche – saludo la mujer conocida como Bea, la vecina – ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Estuve hablando con tu esposa esta mañana. Soy Beatriz Pazmiño y este es mi esposo Andrés. – señaló al hombre.

– ¡Claro señora, Beatriz! – amabilidad, posiblemente sea la compradora de la casa – mucho gusto – besé el torso de su mano – mucho gusto señor, Andrés – le di un apretón a la mano del hombre. – pasen, por favor. – Me hice a un lado para darles acceso a la casa – Bella está haciendo dormir a la pequeña. Ya ha de bajar.

–Vamos a extrañarlas mucho, Edward – dijo Beatriz sentándose en el sofá del living.

–Me alegra mucho que dejen amigos aquí. Regresaremos de paseo, tan fácil no se va a librar de ellas – le guiñe un ojo a la mujer – ¿Desean algo? ¿Soda? ¿Jugo? ¿Agua?... ¿Cerveza? – espero que Bella no intente matarme por andar ofreciendo sus cervezas.

–Jugo está bien – contestó Beatriz con una sonrisa.

–Cerveza – dijo Andrés.

En ese momento llegó Bella a la sala. Se acercó a saludar con un beso en la mejilla a Beatriz y a Andrés.

– ¿Cerveza? – pidió con un guiño de ojo. Sonreí. – hace mucha calor. Edward no has encendido en aire acondicionado, por eso me estoy asfixiando. – se estiró hacia la mesa donde estaban puesto los controles, con un _pip_, comenzó a correr aire fresco.

De la nevera saqué tres botellas de cerveza y una de jugo. Las acomodé en una charola, unas servilletas y llevé al living, donde estaban sentados conversando.

–Se divirtió mucho – comentaba Bella entre risas. – Quería llevarse un cachorro de tigre de bengala. Pensaba que era un gatito – esa era una de las tantas anécdotas que recordaríamos de Carlie.

– ¿Nooo? –Beatriz tenía la boca en forma de _"O"._ Bella sonrió asintiendo – _El parque histórico_ es maravilloso.

Entregue las cervezas y el jugo, quedándome con una en la mano. Me senté al lado de Bella, pasé un brazo por el espaldar del mueble. Hablamos un momento más, riéndonos de las ocurrencias de mi hija. Solo escuchaba las cosas que decían. Tenía vergüenza de mí mismo por haberme perdido tanto de la vida de ella.

–Han de ser Sofía y Guillermo – dijo Bella apoyando la palma de su mano en mi rodilla. Eso se sintió taaaaaaaan bien que casi se me escapa un pequeño gemido cuando me dio un golpecito y se levantó a abrir la puerta, porque el timbre había sonado.

– ¡Hola! – una efusiva Sofía se encontraba parada con su enorme barriga en mí delante – ¿Mi pequeña? – preguntó mirando por todos lados. Era temprano, es decir Carlie a esta hora no dormía.

–Hemos evitado una amigdalitis a tiempo. Le dimos la medicina y se durmió rápido – Bella se sentó a mi lado. Mientras Guillermo y Sofía saludaban a los vecinos y se sentaban en el sofá de dos cuerpos que estaba en nuestro delante.

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué pena! Le había traído su ración de chocolate – Sofía hizo un puchero que le había visto a Carlie hoy emplearlo con la madre. De seguro eso era causa de las influencias que ejerce con mi hija. –Bella, nos vamos a adueñar de tu patio trasero.

– ¿Para…? ¡Oh! ¡Claro! – Bella sonrió. – Tú sabes dónde están las cosas. Nosotros nos uniremos a ustedes en un momento – sutilmente los expulsó del lugar.

Sofía arrastro a Guillermo hasta la parte trasera de la casa, dejándonos solos, otra vez, a los vecinos, Bella y a mí.

–Mañana es la fiesta de Carl. – los vecinos asintieron con una sonrisa. – Ella se divirtió haciendo las invitaciones.

–Bueno a lo que venimos – dijo Andrés mirando el reloj de su muñeca – ¿Ya has pensado un precio?

–Bueno… – Bella me miró. Ya me había dicho que yo ponga el precio pero a mí no me importaba eso, me importaba que ella y Carl estén conmigo en USA – ¿Edward?

–Bueno. Para que todo sea rápido ¿Por qué ustedes no ponen un precio? – mi desesperación era evidente pero yo no quería que Bella se quede sola. Era muy peligroso.

– ¿Qué les parece? – Andrés estiro un cheque entre sus dedos. Sostuve el papel entre mis manos. Mis ojos se salieron de orbita al ver tanta cantidad. Lo miré aun no podía creer ¡cien mil dólares! – sé que debería ser más pero esa es mi oferta ¿Qué dices? – agregó cuando no podía responder, sentí la garganta seca. Había comprado la casa por la mitad de la cantidad.

–Er… – miré a Bella quien tenía la mirada posada en el cheque que estaba en mis manos – por mí no hay problema, Bella.

–Por mí tampoco – Bella se encogió de hombros y sonrió – mejor, así no tendré que quedarme mucho tiempo y…

–Así te iras conmigo – le corté – después hablamos de eso. – ella asintió. Miré a las vecinos – entonces… ¿Hacemos trato?

–Trato – asintió Andrés. – Soy abogado así que el lunes, máximo martes tendremos todo listo – le sonrió a su mujer – eso es todo. Nos disculparan, tenemos que llamar a Galápagos a dar la noticia, nuestros nietos vendrán al "continente" a estudiar y están esperando que les consigamos un lugar. – le tendió la mano a Bella, quien se la estrechó con una sonrisa, conmigo fue lo mismo.

–Hasta mañana, chicos – se despidió Bea cuando estuvimos parados en la puerta. – ¡Cierto! ¿Bella, que harás con los muebles?

–La casa incluye todo, lo único que se va a retirar son las dos habitaciones de bebés – le contestó.

–Está bien. Gracias – salieron por la puerta.

–Todo solucionado – suspiró Bella – ahora, vamos. Sof nos matará si nos demoramos un minuto más. Es la fiesta de nuestra hija.

Suspiré un poco más fuerte que Bella. Tendría que llamar para preguntar por Anthony, dar la buena nueva del regreso de Bella y avisarle a Alice para que prepare el motivo de mi siguiente pelea con Bella.

***.*.*.*.***

***Cataflan**: se usa como tratamiento complementario en infecciones inflamatorias dolorosas graves de oído, nariz o garganta. De acuerdo con los principios terapéuticos general, se instaurará el tratamiento básico de la enfermedad subyacente, según resulte apropiado. La fiebre aislada no constituye una indicación. (Información sacada de la página de Laboratorios NOVARTIS).

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

¡Hoooooooooooooola! Esta vez casi no me he demorado en actualizar. Estamos conociendo otras facetas de la personalidad de Bella. Me parece que cosas así, permitirán que la futura relación de ellos sea más sólida.

Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que se han interesado en mi fic. Se los agradezco de corazón.

¿Me cuentan que les pareció?

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	20. Sueños hechos realidad

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

Advertencia: Capitulo con contenido sexual. Si no le gusta, absténgase de leer. (18+)

*.*.*.*

Capitulo XIX

Bella POV

Sueños hechos realidad.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

"_**Los sueños se hacen realidad, cuando los deseas con el corazón"**_

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

Caminé hacia el patio trasero acordándome del maravilloso día, salvo el episodio de la carretera. La verdad es que por más que intentaba ser fuerte y valiente, no podía, en muchas ocasiones me detuve en la autopista y me he lanzado a llorar de la desesperación. Cuando estaba con Riley parecía haberse calmado un poco y ahora que Edward está aquí, esta todo desatado. Lo peor es que antes si quiera disimulaban, ahora no les importa que uno se percate del seguimiento que están haciendo.

Sacudí mi cabeza como queriendo suprimir todos aquellos recuerdos y me puse mano a la obra. El motivo que Sofía estaba organizando todo, no quería decir que lo usemos de pretexto para no aportar con nuestro granito de arena.

Carlie no tenía un personaje favorito y yo tampoco quería imponérselo, así que decidimos que la decoración de la fiesta se trate de colores. Habíamos comprado toda clase de cosas para fiestas infantiles, sin personajes pero de colores vivos para alegrar el ambiente; tampoco nos habíamos basado en una gama de colores o alguna combinación; el rojo, violeta, amarillo, naranja, azul cielo, azul eléctrico, fucsia, verde, etc., adornarían el lugar. Un mega pastel decorado con círculos de colores y el único arreglo adicional fue un lazo rosa en una esquina.

Estaba peleando con el viento fuerte que estaba corriendo, no podía sujetar el mantel de un lado porque del otro se alzaba y había que cuidar no se doble para que no se vea resquebrajado.

– ¿Qué intentas hacer, linda? – preguntó Edward a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar del susto. Me lleve una mano al corazón como queriendo detener los latidos desenfrenados que estaba teniendo; no sabía cuál era la verdadera causa, si era porque estaba entretenida intentando sujetar el mantel o el acercamiento que había hecho Edward al hablarme provocativamente en el oído. – Disculpa, no quise asustarte – se disculpó. Hice un ademan con la mano para que esperara un poco a que me pase el susto.

–Estaba entretenida, no te sentí a mis espaldas – dije jadeando un poco.

–Guillermo estaba pidiéndote la cinta adhesiva – sonrió de lado. Mi corazón volvió al ritmo desbocado que estaba llevando últimamente. Se estiró un poco, con un brazo me rodeo la cintura y el otro lo estiró para poder alcanzar el objeto. Apropósito agachó la cabeza para primero respirar en mi oreja y luego darme un beso en la comisura de los labios.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunté intentando aligerar la tensión que se había formado entre los dos. Edward estaba apoyado sosteniendo el mantel para que yo pueda sujetarlo con el adhesivo por debajo.

–Llamé a mamá para preguntar por Anthony y avisar que el miércoles estamos de regreso – lo dijo de la manera más fresca que pudo haber encontrado, como si fuera un hecho el que viajara con él.

–No tienes que quedarte, Edward – le pedí – Tony te necesita – él negó con la cabeza y su media sonrisa.

–No hay problema. Anthony está en buenas manos y tan solo son dos días más – se encogió de hombros.

Esta vez estábamos arreglando lo de los globos y después de que casi una docena que reventara nos dimos por vencidos y decidimos que los globos iban a la lista de arreglar-por-la-mañana.

Por no tener un personaje como temática para la "pequeña reunión", según mi grandiosa amiga Sofía, el arreglo se nos hacía más fácil. Solo unas cuantas cosas aquí, otras allá. Con Edward nos dedicamos a pegar unas pegas de círculos de colores por toda superficie plana en el patio. Luego del trabajo matador, nótese el sarcasmo. Guillermo le pidió ayuda a Edward para colocar el protector de niños en la piscina, ambos terminaron completamente mojados porque estiraron tanto que la maya se les soltó y calló haciéndose bola en un rincón. Obligadamente tuvieron que meterse y aunque el agua los cubría hasta la altura del pecho, terminaron completamente mojados. No es como que estuviese morboseandolo pero la camiseta de algodón se le pegaba al pecho, aunque él no era musculoso, más bien delgado; verlo era el mejor espectáculo para cualquier mujer. Incluyéndome.

Iba por la quinta cerveza; en la mañana le había pedido de favor a Guillermo que me llene la despensa ya que Edward come mucho y siempre anda con alguna golosina en la mano picando. En la lista le había puesto cuatro six pac de cerveza, cuando normalmente adquiero uno y me dura dos semanas.

Alrededor de la una de la madrugada terminamos, exhaustos. Prometí interiormente no involucrar a Alice en la reunión que tendríamos en USA. Si con una mujer embarazada casi caímos rendidos del cansancio, no me quería imaginar con mi otra amiga que no está embarazada y que parece ingerir una buena dosis de azúcar en el desayuno.

Me acosté en una tumbona con la… ya ni me acuerdo el número cerveza, en mano. Edward había dispuesto una buena cantidad de botellas en una hielera y la cerveza helada invita a ser tomada, en especial aquí, donde a pesar de hacer viento, había noches completamente calurosas, como hoy.

–Hey, nena ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó Edward. No tenía ganas ni de abrir la boca.

–Estoy muerta, Edward. Hoy ha sido un día muy trajinado – conteste con los ojos cerrados.

–Par de tortolos – nos llamó Sofía. Ambos alzamos la cabeza para mirar en su dirección – entiendo que estén cansados. En la mañana continuamos. – se despidió y Edward se encargó de despedirlos en la puerta.

Sentí que alguien me alzaba entre sus brazos y automáticamente me acomodé, enterrando mi rostro en un lugar cómodo. Luego fui depositada en una superficie blanda y suave a la que identifique como mi cama.

*.*.*.*

Algo me sujetaba con fuerza en mi cintura, intenté moverme pero ese algo aumento su agarre. Volteé mi cabeza para ver qué era. A mi lado, estaba dormido el ser más hermoso que había visto en mi vida; Edward.

Tenía el cabello desordenado y un mechón se escapaba pegándose a la mejilla de este, alcé mi mano y acomodé aquel mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de su oreja, pasé la yema de mi dedo índice por sus parpados, intentando no tocarlo para que no se despierte. Bajé por su mejilla, contornee sus labios y continúe con mi camino por la barbilla perfectamente cuadrada como si hubiese sido perfilada con un cincel por el mejor escultor del mundo, seguí bajando por la garganta y lo sentí tragar fuertemente. Me asusté y detuve mi recorrido por miedo a que me descubra, me sentía como si fuera una niña que había tocado algún objeto completamente delicado, aunque mis padres me hayan advertido que no lo hiciera; miré a sus ojos y estos seguían cerrados, volví al lugar donde me había detenido, bajando lentamente hasta tocarme con su pecho firme y duro, desnudo.

Mi respiración se agitó y de pronto sentí más caliente y pesado el ambiente. Edward estaba dormido a mi lado y solo tenía un bóxer puesto. Quise continuar con lo que estaba haciendo pero él había apresado mi mano, haciendo que con mi brazo le rodee la cintura, me apretó más a su lado y su aliento golpeaba cerca de mi cuello, mis vellos estaban erizados.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con voz ronca. Sentía mi boca seca.

–Yo… mmm… mi sueño se fue. Perdona si te levante – lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello.

–Eso no se hace, Bella. – intento regañarme pero fallo en el intento, ya que se le soltó una pequeña risilla – Pensé que estaba soñando con el toque de un ángel – reí con ganas. Mala metáfora que utilizó para compararme, yo no era ningún ángel. En realidad el ángel de esta casa estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama-cuna a unos cuantos metros de aquí.

– ¿No que siempre tenías razón? – cité lo que él había dicho cuando en el zoológico vimos a un puma. Allí me había enterado que su animal favorito era aquel, ya que sabía de ese animal, más que el propio guía. – Esta vez te equivocaste, Eddie – me burlé – yo no soy ningún ángel – ronronee cerca de su oreja, lo sentí estremecerse.

No sé si fue la cerveza o qué, pero algo me incentivó a mover mis caderas que estaban pegadas a las suyas. Zafé mi brazo de su cintura y con la mano continué tocándolo esta vez asentando la palma ya que estaba despierto.

–Bella… – ronroneo en mi cuello. Me sentí poderosa al sentir su erección endurecerse cerca de mi sexo. Detuve el movimiento y con mi pierna rodee su cadera, dándole más espacio a la fricción que estaba ejerciendo en mí.

–Eres atrevido, Edward – mi voz la sentía ronca de la excitación; no era momento de comparar a nadie pero con Riley nunca había sentido esto, incluso en los juegos previos al sexo – ¿por qué te acuestas en mi cama y vistiendo solamente un bóxer? – mis caderas comenzaron a moverse. Sentía que mis panties estaban hechos una piscina de lo mojada que estaba.

–Mmm… – la respiración de Edward se volvió más pesada – porque tú no me permitiste moverme de aquí y detesto dormir con ropa.

Ya no le contesté nada y me dedique a trazar círculos invisibles en su pecho. Él hizo la cabeza hacia tras para apresar mis labios en los suyos y comenzó a chocar su cadera con la mía. Su mano se coló por debajo de mi blusa, el beso se hizo intenso, los panties me estaban estorbando así como también sus boxers; bajé mi mano para toparle con la cinta elástica y colé mis dedos por debajo para irlos bajando despacio.

– ¿Estas segura? – preguntó deteniendo el beso. Mordí mi labio asintiendo.

Sus labios otra vez se encontraron con los míos, abrí la boca dándole acceso a su lengua que empezó a danzar con la mía. Tomé su erección entre mis manos, me asombre de bien dotado que estaba, me había olvidado del asunto. Comencé a masajearlo de arriba abajo; Edward emitía pequeños gemidos que se acallaban con los besos.

Con una mano logro pasarme la camiseta por mi cabeza, haciendo que lo suelte por unos segundos, terminó los besos en la boca, comenzó a bajar por mi mandíbula, chupando y lamiendo hasta que llegó a uno de mis pechos y empezó a succionarlo y la mano que podía manejar más la metió por debajo de mis bragas bajándolas, abriendo mis labios inferiores para darle más acceso a mi clítoris.

–mmm… –– gimió al sentir lo mojada que estaba.

Alzó la cabeza para verme a los ojos e hizo que me recostara con mi espalda pegada al colchón, detuvo mi trabajo en su erección, me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas y mirándome a los ojos hizo que apoyara una pierna en su cadera y la otra recogiera. Entro en mí de una sola estocada e inmediatamente comenzó su balanceo, haciéndome gemir.

Podía ver el brillo de sus ojos a pesar de la oscuridad, su mandíbula tensa, sus labios apretados en una fina línea horizontal; lo atraje a mí y lo besé, mientras él seguía meciéndose en mi interior. Sentía estar llegando al borde cuando una electricidad recorrió mi espina dorsal y se estaciono en mi vientre.

Me sentía hervir por dentro y las gotas de sudor se estaban formando en la frente de Edward, quien no despegaba su intensa mirada de la mía. Sus ojos eran fuego pero podía jurar que veía otro brillo y la manera en que estábamos teniendo relaciones no eran mis maneras o eso creía. Esto era algo más intenso, más fuerte como si qui…

–Te amo – susurró en mi oído. Era la segunda vez que me lo decía y mi corazón empezó la carrera desenfrenada. Esas palabras fueron como aliento para que sienta que tenía que explotar de alguna forma.

–Yo… también – le contesté, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos parecían reflectores con tanto brillo.

Como pude logre posicionarme encima de él, montándolo – Quieres mandar – asentí. Se sostuvo de mis nalgas ayudándome a mecerme de arriba abajo, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y parecía que nos íbamos a quedar sin oxígeno.

–Ca…si lle…go –gemí.

–Aguanta un poquito más – apretó los labios y frunció el ceño – quiero llegar junto a ti.

El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos aumentó. Su miembro empezó a palpitar y me sentía más estrecha. Me apegué al cuerpo de Edward y lo besé, nuestras lenguas se encontraron.

Sujetó mi cintura y comenzó a marcar el ritmo; lento. Señal que ya estaba cerca.

–Suéltalo, bonita – susurró. Y relajé mi cuerpo para que el intenso orgasmo llegara a mí, sintiendo también el de Edward, quien seguía meciéndonos mientras se vaciaba en mí. Jadeando me derribe contra él.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados por un par de minutos esperando que la excitación del momento pasara.

Lancé mi cuerpo hacia un lado y con el brazo cubrí mis ojos. Nunca o bueno, hace muchísimo tiempo deseaba sentir algo así; esta vez estaba dispuesta a pelear por Edward con puños y dientes, contra quien sea, así la prensa se nos lance encima. Iba a dejar que me cataloguen como quisieran pero él, el hombre que estaba a mi lado aun intentando meter aire en sus pulmones, se quedaba conmigo. Eso estaba firmado como Isabella Marie Swan.

Edward se removió un poco hasta llegar al lado de la lámpara pasando por encima de mí. Gemí y una sonrisa traviesa junto a una mirada me hizo estremecer. Pero esto no podía continuar, ya que a lo que encendió la luz, vi el reloj digital que descansaba en la mesita de noche; eran las cinco de la mañana y podía apostar que Sofía era capaz de estar aquí a las seis. Rebuscó en los cajones hasta sacar una caja de pañuelos desechables. Sacó unos cuantos y regresó la cajita a su lugar.

Su mano recorrió mis piernas hasta abrirlas; una superficie áspera sentí en mis muslos y en ese momento caí en cuenta lo que Edward estaba haciendo; me estaba limpiando. Mi rostro ardió y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado.

–Mírame, bonita – exigió – no te avergüences. Fue espectacular pero hay que dormir y apuesto que no lo podrías hacer sintiéndote pegajosa – sonrió y continúo limpiando mi área.

Me reprendí mentalmente por volver a sentir mi cuerpo arder por cada roce. No podíamos, teníamos un día largo y ajetreado.

– ¿Bella? – Lo miré – no nos cuidamos… – sonreí y acaricie su mejilla.

–Dos veces no me pasa, Edward – le dije pero al parecer el no entendió ya que frunció los labios – tranquilo. Tomo la píldora. – suspiró tranquilamente. Me dio un beso en los labios y se recostó a mi lado jalándome hacia él.

–Duerme. Hasta luego, linda – solo murmure un hasta luego y cerré mis ojos que los sentía pesados.

***.*.*.***

Escuchaba a lo lejos un sonido fastidioso, lo único que quería era dormir; mi cuerpo estaba protestando por no darle descanso alguno desde ayer. Abrí los ojos fastidiada por aquel ruido, la cortina estaba corrida pero se podía ver que del otro lado estaba el día encima. Quise mirar el reloj pero no sé en qué momento Edward y yo nos habíamos cambiado de lado en la cama.

Pateé la sabana que estaba enredada en mis piernas para poder ir al baño pero antes de eso vi la hora; iban a ser las siete de la mañana. Suspiré no había tiempo para regresar a la cama y continuar durmiendo.

Desnuda caminé hacia el baño, tallándome los ojos, abrí la puerta del botiquín para sacar las píldoras. Hoy estaba en mi día catorce pero la plantilla de las pastillas me marcaban trece, estaba llevando mal las cuentas, gracias que los días iban marcados en la plantilla. Yo siempre he andado perdida en el tiempo, así que no me asombró mis malos cálculos.

Me metí debajo de la ducha, dejando que el agua callera en mí y caí en cuenta lo que había hecho anoche. No me sentía avergonzada, no tenía cargo de consciencia y me gusto; disfruté. Y lo volvería a hacer, cuantas veces sean necesarias.

Terminé el baño y envolví mi cuerpo en al albornos, Edward dormía plácidamente, tenía una almohada apresada con sus brazos. Me acerqué y deposite un beso en la sien de él.

Tomé un pijama de short y blusa para ponérmela mientras haga el desayuno; el despertador volvió a sonar, esta vez sí me fije bien de donde estaría hasta encontrarlo, estaba prácticamente en la oreja de Edward pero él seguía durmiendo y nada lo inmutaba de su lugar.

Baje hasta la cocina descalza, gozaba sentir el frío de los azulejos en mis pies, me hacía sentir libre. Saqué todos los ingredientes para hacer un omelette, metí rodajas de pan en la tostadora. Encendí la radio que tenía en la cocina para no quedarme dormida, dejé la música con volumen bajo y al walkie-talkie le subí el volumen para escuchar si Carlie se despertaba.

–Es injusto sabias – habló Edward. Volteé a ver, estaba sentado en una de las sillas – me despierto y lo primero que veo es una almohada, en vez de a ti – hizo un puchero. Le sonreí.

–Buen día, a ti, también – dije mientras me acercaba y depositaba un beso en sus labios – hemos amanecidos rezongones ¿no?

Me pego a su cuerpo e hizo que me sentara en las piernas de él – he amanecido rezongón, como tú dices – fingió estar enojado – porque no estaba mi mujer a mi lado.

–TU mujer – lo hinqué con mi dedo índice – se levantó a hacer el desayuno.

–Buen… – Sofía se detuvo automáticamente – ¡Hey! Por aquí amanecieron cariñosos – puse los ojos en blanco. Me arrepentía haberle dado una copia de las llaves de la casa.

–Buen día, Sof – saludé. Me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla – ¿Estás haciéndole la vida imposible a mamá por mí? – le hable a su barriga. El hijo de mi amiga pateó donde había posado mi mano – Me alegra. – Sonreí y camine hacia la estufa para estar ocupada en algo y no tirarla por la ventana por haber interrumpido.

Puse mis manos a trabajar, Sofía comenzó a detallarme cuales eran las actividades del día.

Carlie comenzó a llorar y Edward se ofreció para ir a verla.

Lo único que pensaba mientras estaba parada frente a la estufa era que lo que había soñado y deseado fervientemente, hace casi un año; que Edward se fijara en mi como su mujer y amante; se había hecho realidad.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

¡Hola! Uff… me costó escribir este capítulo, solo porque es la segunda vez que escribo un lemmon y ahora tendré que acostumbrarme.

¿Me cuentan que les pareció?

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews, agregado a favoritos y followers al fic.

Si desean, pueden agregarme a Facebook. Ahí postearé adelantos, fotos, frases, etc., acerca mis fics; el link está en el perfil pero si desean es este: www. facebook mellutz. valarezo (sin espacios).

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	21. La pequeña reunion

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capítulo XX

Bella POV

La pequeña reunión__

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

"_**Que momentos así, no terminen. Nunca"**_

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

– ¿Bella, me estas escuchando? – era la enésima vez que Sofía me preguntaba lo mismo. El hecho que mantenga los ojos cerrados, no quería decir que tenga los oídos bloqueados; aunque era una idea totalmente hermosa.

Permanecí callada, intenté no reírme. Escuché el bufido que soltó – ¿No pudieron aguantarse las ganas?

–Nop – contesté. Abrí un ojo y me encontré con los de ella, negros penetrantes – Sofía, deja de indagar en mi vida amorosa – gruñí.

– ¡Te estoy hablando y no me escuchas! – abrí bien los ojos. La estaba escuchando, con los ojos cerrados pero escuchaba cada palabra, que me decía, con atención. – ¡No me mires así, Isabella! ¡Ve, cámbiate de ropa y baja enseguida! – me levanté desganada. El dolor de cabeza que estaba ahí y no desaparecía. Había tomado _Ibuprofeno*_ pero el malestar seguía presente.

– ¡Voy! ¡Voy! ¡Voy! – alcé los brazos refunfuñando. Subí las escaleras, escalón por escalón. Haciendo renegar a Sofía – ¡Le hace daño al niño que tengas coraje! – grité antes de entrar a mi habitación.

La cama estaba hecha un desastre, la ropa tirada por todos lados. Creo que ni cuando era adolescente estaba así. Comencé a recoger la ropa, no miré si estaba limpio, si estaba sucio, todo fue a parar al cesto de la ropa para lavar. Cambie las sábanas de la cama, sin detenerme a pensar mucho de la madrugada anterior, era capaz de botar a todos de la casa y pasar horas metida en la cama con Edward.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

– Te dije que contratáramos a alguien para la cocina, Bella – Sofía se paró en medio de la cocina y cruzó los brazos, todo el show porque estaba preparando bandejas de bocaditos y algunas salsas.

–Algo innecesario – contraataqué. Escuché un bufido proveniente de ella – ya casi término y no he manchado mi vestimenta.

– ¿No? ¡Mírate, ensuciaste la blusa! – miré mi blusa que seguía intacta, era solo una gota de agua, cuando se secara nadie se daría cuenta.

–Igual. Finalicé en la cocina – menos mal que para no hacernos líos, habíamos contratado carreta para hotdogs, pop corn y algodón de azúcar. Llevé los bocaditos a la mesa y los acomodé en un rincón para no dañar el decorado – ¿Legó el mago y el chico que iba a hacer las figuras con los globos? – se suponía que el chico tendría que estar en quince minutos recibiendo a los invitados, entregándoles las benditas figuras. Las chicas de las caritas pintadas estaban ubicadas en un rincón del patio, preparándose.

Edward tenía a Carlie entreteniéndola porque ya estaba aburriéndose y quería ir a coger cada cosa que había en el patio.

–Llegó el mago y el chico de los globos – Habló Edward desde la puerta. El acceso no iba a ser por la casa principal, sino por la puerta que iba directo al patio.

Llevé al muchacho para que se acomode a un lado de la entrada, en una mesa decorada. Él tenía el trabajo de entregar una plantilla de tiquetes por persona. En las invitaciones habíamos dejado especificado que no traigan regalos, porque no íbamos a poder llevar todas nuestras cosas a USA.

Organizar una "pequeña reunión" había sido toda una odisea. Correr de aquí a allá por los globos, por los bocaditos, por cualquier cosa y mi cuerpo reclamaba descansar.

No sé en qué momento pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el patio de mi casa estaba a rebosar de personas, compañeros del hospital, vecinos, algunos pacientes, la familia de Sofía. Todos, absolutamente todos los invitados habían asistido.

Saludé persona por persona, mi hija fue de brazos en brazos y mantenía a Edward apegado a mí. De vez en cuando me robaba besos y sonreía cuando nos decían que éramos una maravillosa familia, la verdad es que si consideraba que tenía una, porque me sentía cómoda teniéndolo a mi lado.

–Hola, atención a todos – comenzó Sofía a hablar por el micrófono. – Sean bienvenidos hoy para celebrar el cumpleaños de una pequeña que a la mayoría de aquí le ha robado el corazón: Carlie Cullen y a la vez darle la despedida que se merece a nuestra compañera de trabajo, vecina del barrio, madre de familia de la guardería y parte de nuestra familia: Isabella Swan. Como verán aquí está nuestro querido Edward, ya no puede vivir sin su familia y ha venido a raptarlas y llevárselas a la cueva del lobo. – Todos los presentes rieron.

– Bella, personalmente digo que te voy a extrañar, más porque no estarás en el nacimiento de mi hijo y me prometiste ser la pediatra que lo atendiera en sus primeros minutos de vida pero serás la madrina de bautizo y como tal espero tenerte aquí ese día, tenerlos. – Corrigió – He sido asignada vocera de mi familia y en nombre de todos te deseamos muchos éxitos, logros y sobretodo felicidad que te los mereces. Te extrañaremos, ya no tendremos a la doctora exigente con sus pacientes, dedicada a su vocación, a su carrera. – las lágrimas estaban al borde en mis ojos. Con la mirada me dio permiso para seguir hablando.

– Edward, te nos llevas a una excelente profesional – él me apretó más a su lado – pero estoy feliz por haber trabajado codo a codo contigo, por haberte tenido como hermana a mi lado, por haber sido la primera persona que vio al bichito que está en tus brazos y sobretodo porque este fue tu último trabajo en un hospital. – Miró al lado donde había sido designado para los compañeros del hospital.

– Bella se retira, aún no sabe si de la carrera pero en Estados Unidos tiene que atender una gran empresa y sacarla a flote como solo ella lo sabe hacer. Seguirá ejerciendo su carrera porque su paciente favorita es su hija y apuesto que vendrán más hijos ¿Verdad Edward? – Él sonrió y asintió, mi corazón bombeó – No se olviden de nosotros y… – las lágrimas ya caían por su rostro, aun nos veríamos tres días más y ya sentíamos tristeza – ¡Edward Cullen, cumple con tu promesa! – Nos sonrió – Disfruten.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron. Sofía se acercó a mí llorando y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo, lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

–Límpiate – susurró pasando la yema de sus dedo en mis parpados – se corre el maquillaje – siempre seria Sofía.

–Buena tarde, a todos los presentes – hablo Arturo por el micrófono. Edward me pasó unos paños – parece mentira que hayan pasado casi dos años de la llegada de esas señoritas a mi casa. Cuando Bella arribo, en el aeropuerto estaba perdida. – Reí al acordarme de ese día – No hablaba español, era muy tímida pero en el hospital era la ogra Swan. – posé mi mirada en una que fue mi alumna favorita, la Dra. Karen García. Ella sonrió, tantas cosas que pasamos juntas. Ahora ella iba a reemplazarme con mis pacientes – Fue acogida en mi casa como una más de la familia y tengo el agrado de pedirte que sigas perteneciendo a ella. Hablo en nombre de mis hijos, mi esposa, yerno y nieto que siempre vamos a estar para Edward, Carlie y tú. ¡Buen viaje!

Después de los discursos, dimos por comenzada la función.

Los niños se divirtieron con los títeres, que mantuvieron a los más pequeños atentos a los juegos que hacían. Luego, por parte del abuelo "postizo", Arturo, llegaron unas muñecas.

– ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? – dijo una de las muñecas. Carlie estaba en los brazos de Edward, un poco atemorizada por ver tanta gente. Edward se acercó con la niña en brazos, que tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de él. – ¡Pero mira que preciosura!

– ¿Quién? ¿El padre o la niña? – Dijo la muñeca que tenía peluca roja. Edward se sonrojo un poco y rio, logrando que Carl alce la cabeza.

– ¡Eres atrevida, Filomena! – Habló la muñeca con peluca rubia – ¿Cómo le vas a decir preciosura al hermoso padre? – Todos los presentes rieron – Perdón, señor…

–Edward – esa voz… hasta las muñecas se olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo.

–Señor, Edward. Vamos a hacer un juego ¿Dónde está la mami de la cumpleañera? – ¡Oh, no! ¿No podían conformarse con Edward? Rápidamente agarre una bandeja de bocaditos para repartir. – ¿Cómo se llama la mami?

– ¡Bella! – gritaron a coro.

–Dame eso, Bella. Te llaman – Silvia me quitó la bandeja de las manos y dio un empujoncito en mi hombro – ve. Yo me encargo – sonreí.

Caminé hasta ubicarle al lado de Edward. Carlie me vio y se lanzó a mis brazos.

– ¿Usted es la mamá? – Asentí – está bien. El juego trata de esto: necesito tres parejas de papitos – el Dr. Muñoz tiró del brazo de su esposa, Mónica la vecina del frente se levantó junto a su novio y Bea, mi vecina, sacó a su esposo. Las tres parejas llegaron al escenario – voy a poner estos formatos de hojas, van a bailar encima; la pareja que se salga perderá. Cuando la música cambie, deben doblar por la mitad la hoja para seguir bailando, cuando cambie a la tercera y última pista, deberán doblar, otra vez, la hoja por la mitad y las mamis bailaran sobre los pies de los papis. –Qué bueno que yo no tendré que hacer eso, ese era el lado positivo de las fiestas – Papi que se salga de la hoja automáticamente perderá.

–Qué bueno que nosotros no bailaremos – le susurré a Edward con una gran sonrisa.

–Alguien que se lleve a la cumpleañera, para que los papis puedan participar – dijo la muñeca Filomena, de repente esa mujer no me simpatizaba ¿Cómo nos va a poner a bailar? Con los dos pies izquierdos que tengo, Edward ganará una buena fractura de pies. Guillermo se acercó y llevó a Carlie hacia la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados.

**(1)**Todos estábamos ubicados encima de una hoja, donde a duras penas abarcaba los pies de Edward y entre ellos, los míos. La música comenzó a sonar, Edward agarró mi cintura y comenzó a moverme junto a él. Al principio no identifiqué la música. En realidad el bailaba solo porque yo no sabía cómo se bailaba eso. En esta parte Bea y Andrés perdieron porque se salieron del papel.

**(2)** – En esta te sales de la hoja – le susurré a Edward. El divertido negó.

–No. Quiero ganar – una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios; y yo quería parar. Esta música iba indicando que pasos tenía que hacer, como por ejemplo: _"levantando las manos, moviendo la cintura, con movimiento sexy". _Terminó la música y yo terminé con un pie encima de Edward y el otro en medio. Esta vez perdió Mónica y su novio.

**(3)**_Suavemente bésame –_ cantó Edward encima de mis labios, estábamos muy apegados, casi fundiéndonos en uno solo. El único que "bailaba" era Edward y eso que solo se movía de un lado a otro. Esta música era más movida que las anteriores, de ritmo merengue.

– ¡Los ganadores! – estaba tan absorta mirando los ojos de Edward y escuchando lo que me cantaba al oído que no habíamos caído en cuenta que el Dr. Muñoz perdió y los únicos que quedaban de pies éramos Edward y yo.

– ¡Buuuu! – Muñoz abucheo por el micrófono – ¡Eso es trampa, Swan! – todos reímos.

–Nada de eso. Nosotros no nos salimos de nuestro puesto – contestó Edward.

– ¡Claro! – Replicó – ¡Porque están tan enamorados, que no quisieron despejarse un poco! – mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, sentía que me salía fuego de ellas.

Ese fue el único concurso que participamos. Daba gracias a que no se les ocurra seguir haciendo concursos para los padres.

Carlie se divirtió dando los premios y tomándose fotos, excelente fiesta que había organizado Sofía; ella sola se había encargado de la decoración, los malabaristas, magos, títeres y todas las atracciones que habían.

– ¡Hora del pastel! – Dijo Sofía por el micrófono. No fui la única que suspiró, había disfrutado de la fiesta pero estaba demasiado cansada como para querer continuar. –Los niños pueden ubicarse del lado derecho y las niñas del izquierdo. Edward, Bella y Carlie en medio por favor.

Haciendo uso de mí último esfuerzo, caminé junto a Edward para situarnos donde nos habían indicado, en el lugar ya estaban los niños, metiendo mano en los últimos platos de bocaditos y caramelos que quedaban en el lugar. Ahora entendía porque Sofía insistió en hacer primero la sesión de fotos. La mesa no parecía la que habíamos arreglado hoy por la mañana, lo único intacto era el pastel.

Los presentes comenzaron a corear: _cumpleaños feliz._

–Como la cumpleañera no puede pedir deseo de cumpleaños, los papas deben hacerlo – indicó Silvia – a la cuenta de tres; ¡Uno!... – cerré los ojos fuertemente – ¡Dos! Y… – _Que momentos así, no terminen. Nunca_ – ¡Tres! – Edward y yo nos agachamos para soplar las velas. Él se acercó a mis labios y me besó, sentí los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas encima de nosotros.

Luego de eso vinieron las fotos, más fotos y más fotos.

Y yo solo quería irme a dormir, el sueño se apoderaba cada vez mas de mi cuerpo, trataba de mantener mis ojos abiertos hasta el final de la "pequeña reunión" que ya estaba cerca.

Los niños se sentaron con sus padres para poder comer hot dogs. Aproveché ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, fui a la cocina a preparar cereal para Carlie.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Edward a mi espalda.

–Preparando cereal de arroz para Carlie – voltee y encontré a mi hija embarrada de Kétchup y con un trozo de pan en la mano – ¿Le diste de comer hot dog? – Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Tenía ganas – no mostro importancia – es su cumpleaños, Bella. No iba a dejar que no disfrutara – agrego rápidamente, antes de que pudiera replicarle algo.

–Creo que tendré que guardar esto – señalé el plato donde estaba el cereal preparado. –A pesar que en las invitaciones pedimos, no regalos. Algunos lo han traído – comenté.

–Si me di cuenta – contestó. Le dio otro trozo de pan y un poco de salchicha – ¿Qué harás con esos?

–No lo sé. Son solo tres, fueron de unos compañeros del hospital – me acerqué a donde ellos estaba sentados y me dejé caer en la siguiente silla. Edward sentó a la niña en el filo de la mesa y acercó sus labios a los míos.

– ¡io! ¡io! – canturreo mi hija, haciendo que nos despegáramos para verla con sus labios fruncidos esperando un beso. Edward rio y se acercó para depositarle uno pequeño.

Antes de que la capataz se acerque a querer arrear a sus esclavos, nos levantamos para ir al patio. Un grupo de compañeros se estaban despidiendo.

–Que tengas un buen viaje, Bella – abracé a la Dra. Bennett, la había asistido en alguna de las operaciones de mis pacientes. – Espero verte pronto y éxitos – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Carlie.

–Gracias e igualmente – me daba tristeza despedirme de las personas, cada una tenía un espacio en mi corazón, habíamos pasado tantas anécdotas juntos, tantos pesares, tantas alegrías.

Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo; besos, despedidas, éxitos, buenos deseos, suertes, fueron las palabras que nos mencionaba cada persona que pasaba por nuestro lado. Y las iba a necesitar, iba a necesitar toda las buenas vibras y energías positivas, porque me tocaba ir a la boca del lobo. Donde existe una bruja llamada Tanya.

Ahora más que nunca, comenzaba a preocuparme de todas las cosas que se venían encima, tenía a Tanya, ella no se iba a quedar en paz y permitir que otra se le lleve al marido pero yo tampoco iba a cruzarme de brazos y permitir todo lo que ella hacía. No señores, por algo mi madre me había enseñado a pelear con uñas y dientes.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

–Linda pequeña reunión, eh – comentó Edward, estábamos acostados en la cama. Despedimos a las personas y decidimos que al día siguiente llamaríamos a la señora que le arregla la casa a Sofía para que vaya a limpiar, nosotros nos habíamos declarado en huelga y levantado las cacerolas para no hacer nada y dedicarnos a dormir.

– ¿Pequeña reunión? – bufé. – Si hubiera sabido que me iban a hacer bailar, no permitiría que haga la "Pequeña reunión" – hice las comillas con mis dedos.

–Ya renegona, a dormir – me dio un beso en los labios y me acomodé en su pecho, durmiéndome de inmediato.

Los siguientes tres días nos dedicamos a pasar tiempo en la casa, solo salimos un par de veces por motivos de los boletos aéreos, firmar los documentos de la venta de la casa y comprar algo para comer.

Una noche antes de irnos Edward me ayudó a hacer maletas, aproveché para hacer limpieza en mi armario y el de Carlie. Puse en unas bolsas la ropa que no llevaría para dejárselas a Sofía que las llevara a la iglesia.

Recorrí la casa para chequear que nada se me quedaba, revisé cada rincón, debajo de los muebles, los estantes, los armarios de la cocina. Ver mi casa vacía me resultaba deprimente, donde mi hija y yo formamos un hogar, donde recibí buenas noticias. Cerré los ojos y casi podía oír las risas el día que Carlie estuvo por primera vez en casa, mi habitación que tenía uno de los recuerdos más lindos, el día que fuimos cuatro en mi cama. La primera vez que no había tenido sexo, sino que había hecho el amor con Edward. La primera palabra de mi hija en la cocina mientras me veía cocinar desde su silla. Tantas cosas que solo se quedarán en mi corazón.

Terminé de empacar, solo dejé un pijama y la ropa que utilizaría para viajar, fuera de la maleta, lo mismo hice con Carlie.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

–Cuídate mucho. Llámame – estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando abordar – espero verte pronto – mis lágrimas se confundían con las de Sofía. Iba a extrañar a mi amiga, ella fue mi fuerza en cada momento.

–Yo… – suspiré limpiando mis lágrimas – también espero verte. Mándame fotos de mi ahijado – acaricie su prominente barriga. – cuídate, hazle caso a Guille.

–Ya mamá... – puso los ojos en blanco. – Se feliz – me susurró en el oído. Le asentí sonriendo, ella sabía el miedo que me asechaba, del que no era capaz de hablar y que tendría que vencer.

_Pasajeros con destino Los Angeles, California. Por favor abordar por la puerta nueve –_ me abracé fuertemente del cuello de Guillermo ante el llamado.

–Cuídala. Mándame fotos del pequeño cuando nazca – él sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

–No lo dudes, Bells – susurró – cuídalas, Edward. Son un tesoro muy valioso.

–No lo dudes. Cuida a tu mujer y felicidades – se dieron un apretón y una par de palmadas en el hombro.

Silvia me entregó a Carlie, ella no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando y mejor, apenas era una bebe que no se daba cuenta de las cosas a su alrededor. A veces envidiaba eso, no enterarme de lo que sucede.

Caminamos arrastrando las maletas en un carrito, Edward sentó a Carl sobre una mientras nos acercábamos a registrar nuestra salida.

Entregamos los pasaportes y boletos, mientras un hombre pasaba las maletas por la máquina de rayos X, las sellaron y nos guiaron hacia la sala de migración a esperar la salida del avión.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

_Indicamos a los pasajeros, abrocharse los cinturones que el avión va a aterrizar –_ indicó la azafata por el alta voz, en inglés y español.

Acomodé a Carlie en su asiento para abrocharle su cinturón, ella estaba feliz por haber volado en medio de tantas nubes. Mi estómago estaba revuelto porque ni Edward, ni yo sabíamos lo que nos esperaba al arribo.

El avión comenzó a descender, por las ventanas se podía ver las luces de la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto. Estiré mi brazo para poder posar mi mano en la de Edward, fijamos nuestras miradas, le di un apretón y le regalé una sonrisa.

–Señores les informamos que hemos aterrizado sin contratiempo, son las 20hrs. Les deseamos una excelente estadía y recuerde que _aerolíneas Planefly_ está siempre a su disposición. Muchas gracias por preferirnos. – las personas empezaron a levantarse para retirar sus bolsos de manos que estaban en los estantes de arriba. Algunos ya estaban bajando, otros esperaban a que termine la cola de salida y nosotros seguíamos sentados, como queriendo regresar a aquel país que nos dio tanta tranquilidad.

Edward se levantó para bajar los bolsos de mano, mientras yo desabrochaba la silla de mi hija y la acomodaba en mis brazos porque estaba dormida.

–Coge tu bolso y la pañalera de Carlie. Saca una toalla suficientemente grande para taparle la cara, nadie sabe lo que nos espera allí afuera y la última vez no fue nada agradable. – habló Edward, le entregué a la niña, la acomodó en sus brazos haciendo que su carita quede volteada hacia él. Saqué una colcha para cubrirla.

–Procura sostener la colcha puede caerse – advertí.

Fuimos los últimos en bajar del avión. Me crucé mi bolso que había utilizado de mano y colgué la pañalera de Carlie en uno de mis hombros, acomodé mis lentes oscuros. Rescatamos nuestras maletas de la rueda y conseguimos un carrito.

–Llamé a Emmett, él está afuera y dice que no hay periodistas a la vista – asentí y Edward entrelazó nuestros dedos, dando un beso en el torso de mi mano – todo está bien.

Nada estaba bien, cuando salimos, sentimos los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas, personas que se abalanzaban a nosotros haciendo preguntas que ni entendía. Me preocupé por Carlie pero la mano que me sostenía, ahora estaba apoyada en la colcha para que no se moviera.

–Por aquí – susurró Emmet. Respiré tranquila cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme – nos han hecho una jugada esos paparazzies.

Caminamos en medio de la multitud que se cruzaba en nuestros caminos para obtener una fotografía, no quería imaginarme al día siguiente todas las revistas y portadas en las que saldríamos. Respiré hondo cuando llegamos al parqueadero y Rosalie salió del carro para darnos paso, le di un ligero abrazo y me acomodé en la parte trasera, Edward me pasó a la niña que estaba llorando de lo asustada.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? – preguntó Rose una vez que salimos del aeropuerto. – Bella he soñado porque llegue el día de verte – saltó feliz desde su asiento.

–Tenso – contesté – pero estoy feliz de haber regresado – ella estiró su mano para apretar la mía. – ¿Para dónde vamos? – vi que Emmett viró para otra calle, una que no me conduciría a mi departamento. Si Edward compró el departamento donde había vivido antes, según él con el dinero de la venta de la casa. No le hice caso, tampoco valía la pena pelear, de todas maneras lo iba a hacer.

–Vamos a casa de mamá – contestó Edward – no nos culpes. Esme es impaciente. – se defendió.

El viaje fue tranquilo y llenos de risas al ver a la pequeña de mi hija que hacía de las suyas con los tíos.

–Veras, Bella. Hemos tenido solo tres días para decorar el departamento, así que no hemos hecho mucha cosa. Tendrás que ayudarnos porque ya sabes, mis gustos y los de Alice son extravagantes, en cambio los tuyos son más sencillos… – me sentía en casa al escuchar el parloteo de Rose – Carl esta hermosa. Toda una… – al ver que enmudeció de pronto y los ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de las cuencas, voltee.

Preferí no haberlo hecho, en la puerta de entrada estaba Tanya.

*.*.*.*.*

***Ibuprofeno: **

**(1)**Sopa de caracol – Banda Blanca

**(2)**Levantando las manos – El símbolo

**(3)**Bésame – Elvis Crespo.

*.*.*.*.*

¡Hooooooola! Esta vez casi no he demorado.

Ayer empecé mis prácticas docentes, así que se me hace más difícil escribir. Espero poder hacerlo como últimamente he estado haciendo y que la inspiración llegue a mí.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews, puesto en alerta y favoritos a mi fic.

¿Creen que Bella enfrentará a Tanya de una vez por todas? O ¿dejará pasar la oportunidad?

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Déjenme saber si ha sido de su agrado o no.

Si desean agregarme al Facebook /mellutz. valarezo

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	22. Un nuevo comienzo

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capítulo XXI

Un nuevo comienzo.

Bella POV

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

"_**En la mañana, las cosas se ven con más claridad"**_

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

Nunca nadie me había intimidado y esta no iba a ser la primera vez. Detrás de esa mujer estaba parada Esme, comandada por el miedo.

– ¡Bellis! – gritó Alice. Ella salió de la casa y con una sonrisa en grande, avancé pasos rápidos para poder abrazarla, al pasar al lado de Tanya procuré no pisar ni su sombra. – ¡Te estábamos esperando!

– ¡Oh, Alice! – La abracé – ¿tiene tiempo aquí? – susurré en su oído para que nadie escuche.

–No, ha venido junto contigo. A mí también me sorprendió – susurró de regreso – Bellis, te he extrañado. ¡Qué bueno que ya no te iras! – prácticamente gritó. Me había olvidado que aún quedaba algo de la adolescencia en ella. – Pero… ¡Mira esta hermosura! – caminó hasta donde estaba Edward de pie con mi hija entre sus brazos, se la entregó haciendo que Carlie comience hacer pucheros.

– ¡Papááááááááááá! – lloró. Edward estaba estático, la miró y sonrió pero no le estiró los brazos para ella.

– ¡Ven con mamá! – cogí a mi niña entre mis brazos – Esta con hambre – Esme, Alice, Rosalie y yo entramos a la casa. La pañalera estaba en el auto de Emmett pero no quería salir a buscarla. –Mi amor, quédate con tía Rose. Voy a buscar el biberón – ella volvió a llorar y negó con la cabeza.

–Yo iré – se ofreció Rose – ¿Quieres solo la pañalera o algo más?

–Solo eso. Gracias – sonreí. Acomodé a mi niña entre mis brazos, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con Esme quien sonreía mientras veía a su nieta. En un rincón del living, estaba un corral, apostaba todo lo que tenía que ese niño que estaba con un chupón en la boca, dormido, era Anthony.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el lugar. Efectivamente era Tony, él estaba dormido, sus cabellos rubios se pegaban a su frente y las manitas las tenía hecha puño. Carlie abrió los ojos al darse cuenta del niño y comenzó a sacudirse para poder llegar a él.

–Shhhh – acerque mi dedo a la boquita de ella – El hermanito está durmiendo –. Me moría de curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando afuera.

–Afuera se ha armado la guerra – comentó Rose con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Creo que es mejor que vaya a casa – me levanté del mueble con mi hija entre mis brazos – Adiós, Esme. Hablamos luego – le di un beso en la mejilla. Pero ¿cómo me iría a casa? ¿En un taxi? Mordí mi labio mientras fingía que buscaba algo en la pañalera y lograba pensar como ir al departamento.

–No es necesario que te vayas, Bella – Rose colocó su mano sobre la mía para detenerla – aquí la que se debería ir es Tanya.

–No, Rose – sonreí – la verdad es que ansiaba llegar a casa. Estoy cansada y Carlie necesita dormir.

–Es lo mejor que Bella puede hacer – contestó Esme con una sonrisa – no expongas a la niña en problemas que no son su culpa – asentí. Por la misma razón quería irme, enfrentaría a Tanya como sea pero no ahora. Mi hija estaba presente y yo no le daría ese espectáculo a ella.

–Por lo menos deja que te lleve – Me acordé que las llaves del departamento las tenía Edward.

–Está bien. Ten a Carlie. – le pase mi hija a Rose – voy a pedir las llaves.

–Suerte – saltó Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Le sonreí y caminé hasta la puerta de salida, donde se habían quedado Edward y Emmett "hablando" con Tanya.

– _¿Dónde carajos estabas, cuando ocurrió eso? – _Preguntó Edward, su voz destilaba furia_ – ¿Cómo vas a dejar al niño con una desconocida? ¡Por Dios, Tanya! ¿Qué clase de madre eres? ¡Pensé que te importaba tu hijo! Pero veo que las cosas no son así…_

– _¡El que debería estar al lado de su hijo eres tú! –_ Le cortó Tanya –_ pero en lugar de eso, vas y te revuelcas con esa mujerzuela ¡¿Te importa más la bastarda de esa niña que tu propio hijo?!_

– ¡Mira bien a quien te refieres! – No pude contenerme al escuchar cómo se refería a mi hija – Te lo advierto, con mi hija no te metas. Te las veras conmigo ¿Entendiste? – los ojos de Tanya estaban abiertos como platos, no sé en qué momento me había acercado a ella, acechándola como a una presa y la había acorralado contra la pared – Cuando se meten con mi hija, soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Si el nombre de mi hija sale por tu sucia boca, te acordaras de mí. Siempre.

– ¡Todo el mundo sabe que eres la amante de Edward! – gritó. Los peatones que pasaban voltearon a ver lo que sucedía – La niña de oro, la que no hace nada, la mejor calificación en las escuelas, la chica modelo, la mejor egresada de la escuela de medicina, una de las mejores investigadoras de neonatología, dos títulos en una sola carrera ¿de qué sirve todo eso cuando te convertiste en su puta? – ella intentaba intimidarme pero nada podía hacerlo. Cuando mis tope llegaban, mi nivel de furia subía – porque eso eres, una puta ¡Puta! – no evité y mano fue a parar en su mejilla.

– ¡Dime puta todo lo que quieras! – Le grité – Pero nadie me puede catalogar como una mala madre. Yo quise a mi hija desde antes que existiera, he dado mi vida, mi carrera por mi hija, no ha importado el lujo, si no está mi hija conmigo y ¿tu? ¿Qué has hecho por el tuyo? ¡Nada! ¡Has intentado deshacerte de él! ¿Qué peleas? ¿Un hombre? ¿No está casado contigo? ¿Qué dudas? – Levanté mi rostro desafiándola – ¡Quédatelo! ¡No me interesa! – estiré mi mano hacia Edward para que me de las llaves del departamento.

Él estaba estático, su boca formaba una O, estaba sorprendido de lo que había dicho. Rogaba internamente que él no se creyera lo que le dije a Tanya. En modo automático metió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón y deposito el llavero en la palma de mi mano.

– ¡¿No te interesa?! – Rodé los ojos al escuchar la voz chillona de esa mujer – ¿Qué son estas fotos? – de la cartera sacó un sobre amarillo, se cayeron algunas fotos pero una me llamó la atención, estábamos en la cocina el día del cumpleaños de Carlie, cuando Edward se acercó a darme un beso. Parpadee un par de veces. Luego había otra foto donde estábamos muy pegados, según lo que percibí que fue en el momento del concurso.

¡Ella tenía las fotos del fotógrafo que habíamos contratado!

Pero lo más importante, se había delatado. Solita, sin presiones, ni nada. Sola había arrojado la bomba y la había hecho estallar en su rostro, sin perjudicarnos porque daba gracias que tuve tiempo para vacunarme contra cualquier lengua viperina.

Y si las cosas eran así; ella fue la que mandó a robar mi auto y a seguirme durante casi un año.

– ¿Sabes que te puedo denunciar por violación de la privacidad? – enarqué una ceja, cruzándome de brazos.

–Querida eso no existe – se mofó.

–En realidad, Tanya. Lamento informarte que sí existe, tendrás que pagar una indemnización millonaria si llega a ganar y es lo más probable, teniendo todas las pruebas. – interrumpió Emmett. Ella… se asustó, me envió una mirada asustada, parecía que el león que había llegado reclamando, rugiendo y gritando, se había convertido en un inofensivo gatito.

–Me voy – di media vuelta para entrar a la casa y poder despedirme.

–Bella, espérame – Edward me rogaba en sus ojos que lo hiciera pero yo no podía quedarme, necesitaba estar en mi terreno. Sentirme segura.

–No, Edward. Tienes asuntos que arreglar. – una mueca como intento de sonrisa salió de mis labios. – Y que te quede claro. – Señalé a Tanya, antes de abrir la puerta – Yo no me estoy defendiendo, estoy defendiendo a mi hija. Metete conmigo, no con ella porque veras rayos y centellas si no me haces caso. – amenacé antes de entrar.

*.*.*.*

El camino a casa fue total silencio.

Antes de salir, habían llegado Carlisle y Jasper, este último solo me abrazó, regalándome buenas energías, como él dice. Me sentí mejor al estar en mi tierra, con mis amigos a los cuales siempre he considerado mi familia.

Rose aparcó en el lugar indicado para el departamento, me ayudó a sacar a mi hija que estaba dormida en la silla de coche. Ella bajó lo más importante del auto, la pañalera y mi bolso de mano.

–La habitación que era de Alice, es la de Carlie – me indicó, agradecí, mis brazos me estaban matando – Aquí dejo tu bolso y la pañalera. Las maletas siguen en el auto, cuando llegue Edward dijo que él las bajaba. Descansa, Bella – se acercó y deposito un beso en mi frente – ¿Dónde quedó la Bella tímida? – Bromeó – Me gusta esta, eh – le sonreí, mientras veía como se perdía en la puerta.

Suspiré. Veía a mi hija que sus ojitos se le cerraban y estaba peleando por mantenerlos abiertos. – ¿Papá? – pregunto en medio de un bostezo.

Ya me imaginaba el motivo por el cual quería mantenerse despierta: Edward. Lo peor era que ni sabía si vendría esta noche a casa, él debería estar con Anthony. De este modo comenzaba mi "nueva" vida.

Me levanté para ir a la habitación de Carlie. No me fije en el decorado, en nada. La senté en el cambiador para quitarle la ropa y poder bañarla; antes que pida su biberón y solita busque a dormir.

El baño fue tranquilo, ninguna de las dos estaba para juegos. Aproveche que estaba en el baño para ducharme junto a mi bebé. Al salir con una sola toalla nos envolví, agarré otra para ponerla encima de la cama y no se moje mientras me vestía con pijama.

El bolso lo había olvidado en el living a lo que salí en carrera a buscarlo, junto a la pañalera. Encontré a Edward sentado en el sofá con un inquieto Anthony intentando caminar. Él se reía de cada caída que se daba, con ayuda de las manos de su padre se levantaba y volvía a intentar dar pasitos.

Edward no se había percatado de mi presencia pero Tony si, ya que cuando alzó su cabeza, sonrió y sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos.

– ¡Pero mira quien está despierto! – Edward me miró y sonrió – Ahora será difícil que se duerma.

–Así dijo mamá, ha dormido desde la tarde y se levantó en el camino – se encogió de hombros – ¿Carl se durmió?

–No. La dejé en su cama para venir a ver los bolsos – me acerqué con el pretexto y mis labios se encontraron con los de él – quería que sepas que es mentira lo que dije. Me interesas mucho – volví a depositar un beso en sus labios.

–Me tranquiliza mucho escuchar esas palabras de tu boca – susurró – Jasper me las dijo todo el camino pero las necesitaba de ti.

–Nunca dudes, Edward. Te amo demasiado como para dejar que esa se salga con las suyas – cogí el bolso y la pañalera, caminando hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, contornee mis caderas más de lo normal, estaba más que segura que Edward estaba mirándome de arriba abajo.

En la habitación encontré a mi nena acurrucada en un rincón dormida, la arrastre hasta mí. Tratando de no despertarla con movimientos bruscos mientras la vestía con su pijama. Sus cabellos estaban húmedos y no lograría desenredarlos estando ella dormida. La acomodé en la cuna-cama, tapándola y dejando la luz de la puerta del baño encendida.

Caminé hacia mi vieja habitación, al abrirla me di cuenta que no sería la mía. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul cielo y una cama-cuna estaba en el centro, con sábanas blancas y ositos bordados. No era necesario preguntar para quien seria, eso estaba más que claro: Anthony.

Fui a la vieja habitación de Rose. Las paredes de esta estaban pintadas de blanco, las sabanas, cobertores y sobrecamas eran azul eléctrico con filos blancos. Un gran escritorio caoba en el rincón. El closet y la puerta del baño.

El departamento era más pequeño que la casa que tenía en Ecuador pero el simple hecho de estar aquí, cerrar los ojos y acordarme todo lo que había vivido, en cada rincón. Me hacía sentir en casa, era como si hubiese salido de donde mis padres para irme a mi lugar.

Dejé el bolso encima de un sofá que estaba a los pies de la cama. Desanudé la toalla que tenía envuelto mi cuerpo, la dejé caer y busque un pijama, me vestí y senté para pasar una toalla seca por mis cabellos tratando de secarlos un poco.

– ¿Bella? – Edward estaba parado en el marco de la puerta – ¿Puedes quedarte con Anthony? Voy a subir las maletas, necesito un baño. – Anthony estaba recostado en el pecho de Edward que lo estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos. – Tony, anda con Bella.

Sonreí y estiré mis brazos hacia él. No se necesitó una segunda orden porque el bebé se lanzó a mis brazos riendo. También estaba próximo a caer inconsciente. – ¿Tienes pijama? Mientras tú subes las cosas, yo puedo cambiarlo de ropa. Voy a preparar un par de biberones ya que Carl se durmió sin cena.

–Gracias. Aquí está la pañalera de él – me entregó el bolso azul marino – yo hago los biberones cuando termine de subir las cosas.

Senté al bebé en la cama, quité sus ropitas dejándolo en pañal. Era muy inquieto y tenía cosquillas por todos lados. Pasé unos pañitos húmedos para quitarle el sudor, según la nota que había dejado Esme indicando que ya estaba bañado. Cambie el pañal y el pijama.

Me senté en el sofá acunándolo entre mis brazos para arrullarlo y que duerma. Lo mecí de un lado a otro, cantándole. Sus ojos se cerraban y él, tal como Carlie, se negaba a dejarlos cerrados hasta que ya no pudo abrirlos y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

*.*.*.*

– ¿Edward? – lo llamé al verlo sentado en el sofá con su rostro cubierto por las manos. Me senté a su lado. – ¿Vamos a dormir? –

–En realidad, Bella – sus ojos verdes estaban apagados. No había querido tocar el tema de que pasó después que me fui pero ahora me daba cuenta que era necesario – prefiero ver una película.

–Entonces, te acompaño – me recosté en el sofá, dejándole espacio para él – ¿Qué veremos?

– ¿No te llegó el mensaje? – Frunció el labio – quiero estar solo, Bella – Oh, no. Todo iba marchando sobre ruedas y en cinco minutos se derrumbaba.

–Parece que al que no le llego el mensaje, es a ti – me crucé de brazos – no te dejaré solo. Soy demasiado egoísta como para permitirte pensar en otra mujer, estando yo aquí.

–No estoy… ¡Arg! Bella, por favor – sus ojos, eran un ruego pero no lo dejaría pensar.

–Ni por favor, ni nada. – Me senté a ahorcadas en sus piernas – Vamos a la cama, Edward. Ahora de nada sirve que te desveles, hemos llegado de un viaje cansados, rogando meternos en una cama para poder dormir.___En la mañana, las cosas se ven con más claridad_. Ven conmigo – me levanté y estiré mi mano para que la tomara pero en vez de eso, jaló de mis caderas haciéndome sentar en sus piernas.

–Mejor veamos una película – me acomodé entre sus piernas, con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho y sus manos trazando círculos en mi abdomen. – si te duermes, te llevo a la cama. – susurró en mi oído.

Estábamos viendo _Pretty Woman_, no íbamos ni diez minutos que comenzó y mis ojos estaban pesados. El cansancio me vencía y yo parecía Carlie queriendo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sentí un tacto frio jugar en uno de mis pechos, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con las manos de Edward coladas por debajo de mi blusa, pasaba sus dedos de manera distraída en forma de círculos por mis pezones. Atrape la mano que posaba sobre mi vientre, baje mi mano junto a la suya, haciendo que entre por la pretina del short, luego él solo siguió el camino, abrí mis piernas para darle acceso.

El tacto frio, chocaba con mi calor corporal, se sentía exquisito. El masaje en mis senos aumentó a medida que él iba deslizando su mano por mi entrepierna, acariciando cada rincón con delicadeza. Lo sentí ronronear en mi oído cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía bragas puestas.

Su erección golpeaba la parte de atrás de mis caderas, sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse por mi sexo, instintivamente moví mi cadera chocando con su mano, haciendo presión. La otra mano estaba haciendo un gran trabajo masajeándome los senos.

– ¿Bella? – detuvo sus movimientos.

– ¡¿Qué?! – chillé. Su aliento golpeo en la parte trasera de mi oreja.

–No seas impaciente – suspiró – vamos a la habitación – me mordí el labio, yo quería seguir no quería moverme, no quería detenerme. Moví mi cadera para que chocara con su mano.

–No, Edward… hay que aprovechar que aún permanecen en sus camas. – una risita se escapó de sus labios.

– ¿Eso es una promesa, Dra. Swan? – las caricias aumentaron.

–Es una promesa, Dr. Cullen – me puse a ahorcadas, besándolo en todos los lados que alcanzaba, pasando mis manos por todo su cuerpo. Quería agarrar todo, tocar todo, saborear todo.

–No puedo catalogar lo nuestro por… – puse mi dedo índice en su boca, provocando su silencio.

–Nosotros no necesitamos catalogar lo nuestro ¿o Sí? – Edward negó – tú mismo lo has dicho: yo soy tu mujer, tu eres mi hombre; no existe un enamorado, novio, comprometido, esposo. Y no me interesa, lo único que realmente importa es un: Edward y Bella; y lo que nosotros en nuestros corazones – puse la palma de mi mano en el lado izquierdo sobre su pecho – sabemos lo que somos.

*.*.*.*

¡Hoooooooooola! Amé escribir este capítulo, para todas las que querían a una Bella que defienda lo suyo con garras y dientes. Isabella Gata Fiera Swan... es corto pero me pareció lo ideal.

¿Qué piensan de Tanya? Fue a bombardear y salió bombardeada.

Lamento informarle que quedan seis capítulos de este fic. Ayer lo terminé de armar completamente. En la próxima entrega tendremos un Edward POV ¿Les parece? Yo he visto un Edward meditabundo y no quiero terminar dejando cosas en blanco.

Gracias a todas las personas que me han agregado a las alertas, favoritos y dejado sus huellitas en un review.

¿Me dejan saber si fue de su agrado o no?

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	23. Reuniones

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capítulo XXII

Reuniones

Edward POV

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

**Flashback on.**

–Tú no vas a permitir que me demande ¿Verdad, Edward? – los ojos de Tanya al ver que Bella estaba hablando serio refulgieron del miedo.

Las cosas estaban como me las había contado Emmett, ella estaba en banca rota y había querido ocupar dinero de mi cuenta, cuenta que no tenía tanto dinero como mantenerla un día, porque no se conformaba con las cosas necesarias.

–Ese es problema de ella – me encogí de hombros – ¿No ves que yo no tengo influencia en ella? – y aunque la tuviera, no la detendría, la privacidad es un derecho de todos los seres humanos y ella se lo había arrebatado.

–Pero si la tienes, por algo la convenciste de que fuera tu amante – refutó cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Ella no es mi amante! – no me gustaba que la llamaran de esa manera a Bella; ella era mi amante pero amante que ama, no amante de ser la otra de un tipo casado y eso lo iba a remediar – Quiero el divorcio, Tanya – ella que iba a contestar algo se quedó con la boca abierta, pensando en cómo retenerme.

– ¡No! – Contesto casi gritando – ¡No te lo daré! Al menos que no quieras ver a Anthony en tu vida – esta vez la amenaza, fue directa pero nada de eso me afectaba, mi hijo no regresaría a los brazos de ella porque el juez la declaró incompetente en el cuidado de su propio hijo.

– ¿Piensas que no estoy al tanto? – Silencio – Aunque he estado ausente estoy pendiente de todo, el juez me otorgó la custodia temporal hasta que se terminen las investigaciones. Lucharé para que lo temporal se vuelva permanente, eso tenlo por seguro.

–Te daré batalla, Edward Cullen – me desafió.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan fría? Ella no era la chica, la cual me volvía loco, la cual no paraba de pensar; ella se volvió un monstruo que hasta es capaz de hundir a su propio hijo. Subió a un taxi que la estaba esperando, vi el auto alejarse de la casa de mis padres. Suspiré, quería sentirme en mi lugar feliz, quería estar con Bella.

Entre a casa y todos estaba esperándome, miraban detrás de mí pensando que Tanya entraría en cualquier momento. La única que hacía falta era mi hermana Bree ya que estaba de vacaciones con su esposo e hijo.

– ¿Podemos hablar, Edward? – la voz de mi padre traía una clara invitación al despacho a ser sermoneado. Asentí y en vez de sentarme, caminé hasta su oficina en la casa, lo esperé en la entrada. – Pasa, hijo – mi padre abrió la puerta permitiéndome el paso primero.

Entre a su oficina, me detuve a ver cada cuadro colgado en las paredes. Todos eran de nuestra familia, fotos de infancia, de su matrimonio con mi madre cuando Emmett, Bree y Yo éramos pequeños y cada uno tuvo un papel ahí, de la culminación del jardín de infantes, primaria, secundaria, de cada año de visita de Emmett cuando se fue a estudiar derecho a New York, del matrimonio de Bree, el nacimiento de Robert, el día de mi graduación como médico, dando el discurso por tener honores; toda nuestra vida plasmada en papeles, en recuerdos, en tesoros tan hermosos que pasaron y no volverán.

En el escritorio caoba, de la época victoriana, había un cuadro en particular: tres ecografías en 3D; Nicole, Anthony y Carlie.

– La nueva generación – interrumpió mi padre el escrutinio que estaba haciendo, voltee con las manos en los bolsillos a verlo.

–No tienes de Robert – noté.

–Larga historia – rio – Robert dice que se ve feo e hizo que retirara la ecografía.

–Imagino la guerra que armó – negué riendo. Robert ha sido el niño de experimento siendo el primero.

–Batalla campal – se sentó detrás del gran escritorio. Como si los papeles cambiaran, la seriedad llegó a nosotros – ¿La amas? – por un momento no sabía de qué hablaba pero luego caí en cuenta.

¿La amaba?

–Si – contesté rotundamente, sentándome en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – esta era la conversación que había estado guardando. Sabía que algún día la tendría, estaba preparado, antes, ahora no.

–Creo que desde el primer momento que la vi – fijé mi mirada en sus ojos verdes, éramos verde contra verde, procuré que en mi mirada haya mucha sinceridad.

–Ajam – se hizo para atrás en su silla y entrelazó sus dedos – ¿Qué pasó por el amor que le tenías a Tanya?

–Uno se puede equivocar ¿no? – Mi padre asintió y espero a que siga hablando – quizás solo fue atracción confundida – alcé mis hombros restándole importancia.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que con Bella no es lo mismo? – odiaba cuando papá se ponía en plan de interrogador.

–Porque con Bella las cosas son distintas. Con ella me siento en casa, con ella puedo conversar de cualquier asunto, con ella encuentro paz, la sensación de tener una familia – mi padre solo asentí a lo que le decía.

– ¿Mariposas en la barriga? – pregunto divertido. Asentí.

– ¿Más que eso? – sonó a pregunta pero yo sabía que no solo eran mariposas, algo más estaba haciendo ella en mi cuerpo, me estaba llenando de amor.

Hablé con él por un rato más, preguntándome los últimos detalles de mi hija y contándome las últimas anécdotas de mi hijo.

**Flashback off**

Y aquí estaba acostado al lado de una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Ella estaba profundamente dormida, cansada de todas las emociones del día.

Recordar la manera que defendió a Carlie ante Tanya, yo no me pude meter porque sería lanzar más leña al fuego y lo único que quería era que esa mujer se marche de allí.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

–Dime, Emmett – había logrado dormirme después de dar vueltas en la cama. Ahora mi hermano tenía la genial idea de despertarme.

–_Dile a Bella que te suelte un poquito –_ se burló del otro lado del teléfono –_ Acuérdate que hoy es la cita con el juez._

–No lo he olvidado. – Cómo olvidar este hecho importante – ¿Hora?

–_Al medio día ¿Esta Bella por ahí?_

–Esta… – busqué con mi mirada por la habitación y todo estaba recogido. – Espera un momento, creo que está en la cocina – salí de la habitación con un pantalón deportivo puesto y sin camiseta. Se escuchaban ruidos y risitas desde la cocina, camine despacio y con cuidado para no hacer ruido y ver que estaban haciendo. En dos sillitas estaban sentados mis hijos, ella les estaba dando compota, haciendo locuras para que logren comer. – Buenos días – mis niños me miraron y sonrieron – Bella, teléfono. Emmett – ella me sonrió y cogió el celular de mis manos.

– ¿Hola, Emmet?... no, no lo tengo… ¿es necesario?... ¡Vaya las casualidades de la vida!... claro que lo llamaré… no es ningún problema – me miró y sonrió. Algo le dijo mi hermano porque se sonrojo furiosamente. Él tenía la capacidad de hacerlo con facilidad, una palabra con doble sentido y Bella se tornaba roja como un tomate. – Buenos días, princeso – Ella se le ocurría cada cosa para hacerme reír, me besó y continuó dándole de comer a los niños.

– ¿Desayunaste? – pregunté yendo a la cocina para hacer café.

–No, me desperté porque un caballero estaba llorando – hizo cosquillas con el dedo en la pancita de Tony – Y esta señorita necesitaba un cambio urgente de pañales.

– ¿Por qué no me levantaste? Anthony es mi responsabilidad – Bella rodó los ojos riendo – Lo digo en serio, Bella.

–Porque no era necesario, tenía todos francos cubiertos – esta vez reí con más fuerza. De seguro ambos armaron la guerra, según los términos que empleó. – enserio, Edward. Tony es un santo, Carlie debería aprender de eso.

La ayudé a recoger las cosas que estaban en la mesa para luego poner a los niños en el corral que había mandado a instalar, tal como tenía en Ecuador y podamos desayunar tranquilos.

.

.

– ¿Edward? – Bella se sentó en mis piernas – hemos quedado con las chicas en ir a almorzar al centro comercial – se mordió el labio inferior – ¿Puedo llevarme a Anthony?

–Por supuesto, mi amor – acaricie su cadera – no necesitas preguntar. – le di un suave beso en sus labios, ella abrió la boca dándome más acceso pero tenía que parar o sino,no llegaría a tiempo en mi cita con el juez.

–Entonces, nos reunimos en casa de tus padres –afirmó dándome otro beso – ¿Cuándo empiezas en el hospital?

–No me digas del hospital – hice un puchero – el lunes tengo que reintegrarme a trabajar y ¿Tu? ¿Cuándo vas a tu empresa?

–Estaba pensando en contratar a Sue para que me ayude con los niños – sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello – un amigo me informó que necesitan un pediatra de urgencias en el West Hospital – ¿En serio? ¿En el hospital donde yo trabajo?

–El cargo es tuyo – sonreí – estrenaremos las habitaciones residenciales – moví mis cejas.

– ¡Edward! – golpeo mi pecho juguetonamente – solo tomaría los turnos diurnos y los nocturnos cuando sean realmente necesarios.

–Bueno, nena. Amo tenerte entre mis piernas, sobre mis piernas y todas las posiciones que tengan que ver con mis piernas pero tengo que irme – rio poniéndose de pie – diviértete. Me dejas saber dónde estás y si necesitas algo. Estoy a una llamada de ti – le di un beso. Me despedí de mis chicuelos que estaban jugando sentados en la alfombra.

.

.

Encendí la radio para volverla a apagar, ya que estaban los programas de cotilleos en todo su esplendor con la "amante" de Edward Cullen. Los paparazis todavía no daban con la casa pero eso era cuestión de segundos, la casa de mis padres estaban invadidos de fotógrafos, incluyendo la de mi hermano y la de Jasper, tratando de capturar una imagen de mi hija o de Bella.

Esperaba que esto no me traiga complicaciones en ante el juez. Al salir del auto los flashes me cegaron, caminé instintivamente hacia la puerta para poder librarme de esta gente.

–Buenos días, Abg. Cullen – Él estaba sentado viendo algo en su teléfono celular, alzó su mirada para tocarse con la mía – lamento la tardanza, afuera está lleno de periodistas – me disculpé tomando asiento a su lado.

–No te preocupes – estaba serio, esto era de raro – el juez aún no termina su primera conferencia. Hasta mientras repasemos un poco. Te preguntará por qué saliste del país, tú le contestaras que tuviste una emergencia con tu hija, cosa que es verdad. Te hará preguntas acerca de tu relación con Tanya, le contaras el motivo por el que te casaste con ella. Habrán muchas preguntas relacionadas con lo que le cuentes, trata de ser lo más severo posible, magnifica los daños. De seguro te dirá que si sabias como era ella por qué dejaste a Anthony a su cuidado, nosotros tenemos el testimonio de la niñera a cargo. Le dirás que ella la despidió, tu no sabías nada, que llamaste para saber del niño y que nunca te informaron del despido. ¿Entendido? – asentí en modo automático.

–Los señores Cullen – llamó la secretaria – pasen por favor. – nos dio acceso al despacho del juez.

–Buenas tardes, señoría – saludó Emmett dándole un apretón de mano.

–Vaya, señor Cullen. Últimamente lo tengo mucho en mi oficina – pensé encontrarme con un hombre viejo, arrugado, mal encarado y lo que me encuentro es con un hombre de la edad de mi hermano más o menos, ojos saltones negros, piel morena y con un ligero acento árabe.

–Veras, Benjamín. Este es mi hermano Edward. Te ha tocado su caso, es acerca de la negligencia de la actriz Tanya Denalie con su propio hijo Anthony Cullen. – mi hermano comenzó a sacar unos documentos de su portafolio.

–Ah ya. Si estoy al tanto – cogió los papeles que le estaba entregando, les dio una ojeada por encima – bueno, te otorgué la custodia temporal – me habló – apuesto que deseas la permanente. – Asentí – Yo he hecho mis propias investigaciones y he encontrado muchas falencias en la señora Cullen. La envié a terapias psicológicas con uno de nuestros especialistas y no ha asistido. Envié a practicarle una prueba toxicóloga, la cual el médico me informó que el azúcar salió demasiado elevada, usted que es doctor ha de saber que cuando se arrojan esos resultados, es porque ha habido una ingesta de bebidas energéticas, ya que son las únicas que traen alto contenido de azucares, quiero decir es que la señora ha intentado camuflar las sustancias psicotrópicas ingeridas. – Las cosas iban más mal de lo imaginado – Eso son pruebas fuertes para otorgarte la custodia permanente, ante las pruebas de infidelidad que ha presentado el abogado de la señora.

–Hace poco el abogado Withlock estuvo aquí para presentarme una demanda para ella. La señorita Isabella Swan declara que ha sido objeto de acoso, persecución e incluso, robo de su vehículo cuando estaba fuera del país. La ha demandado por violación a la privacidad y presentado pruebas muy contundentes y fuertes en contra de la señora – eso no lo sabía. – pero la señorita Swan es madre de su hija y su supuesta amante.

–Juez, disculpe la interrupción – intervine antes de que siga hablando – Isabella y yo tenemos una hija, ella regreso al país conmigo, ayer comenzamos a vivir juntos. Le he pedido el divorcio de buenas maneras a Tanya, incluso pensaba en pedir custodia compartida porque es la madre y tiene derecho a estar junto al niño pero ahora veo que lo único que haría es perjudicar a mi hijo. Yo no sabía lo de las drogas y le doy toda la razón con el veredicto que ha arrojado los resultados. Yo hago lo mejor para mi hijo y creo que lo mejor es que me otorgue la custodia permanente, si ella quiere visitas, que sean supervisadas.

–Eres sincero – sonrió – muchos hombre intentan ocultar que tienen una relación extramatrimonial. Antes que protestes, – agregó cuando iba a abrir la boca – es extramatrimonial porque tu aun sigues casado. Quiero una audiencia, mañana a las diez, los abogados de las dos partes. No le daré más largas al asunto – se puso de pie – que pasen una buena tarde señores Cullen – estreché su mano.

–Gracias, Benjamín – Emmett se despidió de él.

Hablar con el juez hiso que me sintiera de mejor ánimo, estaba desconcertado por la demanda que Bella había hecho en contra de Tanya pero ella estaba en todo su derecho, yo era nadie para negárselo.

.

.

Bella POV

Edward se fue y los niños quedaron sobre la alfombra jugando, me tiré del sofá al suelo para tenerlos mejor vigilados mientras veía un poco de televisión.

Vivir en Los Angeles era tratar con paparazis, fotógrafos, prensa, revistas, periódicos, todos relacionados a dañar la vida de las personas. Aunque ellos digan lo contrario.

Me senté absorta observando a los niños que estaban frente a mí en el suelo; Tony puso su manita sobre mi rodilla para sostenerse y poder quedar de pie, aplaudió cuando logro hacer su hazaña, luego se agachó un poco, aun con su mano en mi rodilla, y estiró su mano para agarrar la de Carlie y ayudarla a levantarse. Mi niña se aferró a la mano de su hermano, para poder juntar sus manitas se soltó de la de Anthony y el pequeño de mi rodilla, ambos quedaron de pie frente a mí, sin nada que los sostenga. Me eché para atrás y cogí mi celular que estaba en el mueble para poder hacer un video de ellos. Para mi sorpresa el niño cogió la mano de la niña, de nuevo, y agarrados dieron unos cuantos pasos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro hasta que cayeron sentados, riendo.

No pude evitar las ganas y le envié el video a Edward.

– ¿Hola? – conteste entre risas.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Edward divertido.

–Oh, Edward. Fue una escena maravillosa – podía sentir su risa al otro lado del teléfono – es como si ellos no hubiesen perdido contacto, nunca. Anthony es un caballero.

– ¡Rayos, Bella! – Bufó – desearía haber estado allí. Te hablo luego, voy a entrar a una reunión con Tanya – oh, oh – deséame suerte, nena.

–No la necesitas – contesté entre seria y bromista – pero si, éxitos. Nos vemos, las chicas han de estar por llegar y aún no he alistado a los niños.

–Gracias, amor. – mi corazón traicionero latió con más fuerza, como siempre lo hacía ante alguna palabra de cariño por parte de Edward – Nos vemos donde mis padres –colgó sin dejarme responder.

Me dispuse a recoger algunos juguetes que estaban tirados por el suelo y doblar la ropa que había metido en la lavadora por la mañana hasta que el timbre sonó de una manera exagerada, solo existía una persona en el mundo que tenía la gran creatividad de hacer eso: Alice.

Efectivamente, era Alice, quien venía acompañada de: Jackson, Rose y Nicole.

¡Genial más niños!

Esperé con la puerta abierta a mis visitantes. El ascensor se abrió y lo primero que vi fue al niño rubio de grandes ojos azules, sostenido de la pierna de Alice. Obviamente estaba asustado, en cambio Nicole saltaba en los brazos de Rose, para mí que les habían cambiado a los hijos.

– ¡No te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado! – Alice se me apegó con un fuerte abrazo, el cual le correspondí.

–Alice, creo que ayer lo expresaste – su burló Rose haciendo que mi amiga ponga los ojos en blanco – No le hagas caso, Bella. Últimamente soy su objeto de burla – esta vez reí fuerte.

–Ustedes nunca cambiaran, chicas – cogía a Nicole entre mis brazos, ella sonrió acomodándose en mi cadera – aún no he alistado a los niños.

–Hola, Bella. Yo estoy muy bien y feliz de verte, también – con el brazo libre traté de abrazarla.

–No seas refunfuñona, Rose – bromee – ¿desean algo de beber? Tengo unas amigas magnificas que han hecho hasta las compras de la semana.

– ¡Bella, corre a vestirte! – Gritó Alice – ¡Yo voy con Anthony y Rose con Carlie! – Iba a protestar cuando mi hija se adelantó – ¡Vete con Carl, Bella!

.

.

**Edward POV**

Entré al restaurante donde había quedado de verme con Tanya. Después que salimos de la corte hablando con el juez, ella se comunicó conmigo para dejarme saber que quería una reunión para que podamos "hablar" civilizadamente.

–Reserva a nombre de Edward Cullen – le dije a la anfitriona que estaba a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada.

–Por aquí, señor Cullen – dijo después de buscar en la lista – la señora Cullen ya ha llegado y ha hecho un pedido del vino de la casa – asentí. Tanya no cambiaría.

–Buenas tardes, Tanya – me senté frente a ella – no tengo mucho tiempo. Así que a lo concreto.

Tanya lentamente colocó la servilleta sobre sus piernas, el camarero se acercó a llenarnos las copas de vino – ¿desea pedir algo, señor? – educadamente negué y con la mirada le di paso a Tanya.

–No, gracias – dijo mirándome a los ojos. – Sé que Anthony esta mejor contigo, conmigo no tendrá futuro y sinceramente creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Voy a ser directa; le dices a Isabella que me retire la denuncia y yo te firmo los documentos del divorcio, incluyendo que sedo la custodia total y permanente del niño para ti. – Me parecía que era mentira lo que estaba escuchando – además, quiero un millón de dólares y el departamento donde estoy viviendo. – fijó sus ojos azules en los míos, parecía totalmente irreal las cosas que estaba oyendo.

– ¿Un millón de dólares y el departamento? – Enarqué una ceja – ¿Te desapareces de la vida de Anthony?

–No, pero seré racional. Tendré visitas, una vez a la semana, no lo llevaré conmigo a ningún lado y solo serán hasta que él quiera verme – me parecía lógico – Y para que veas que hay garantía; te firmo los documentos mañana en la audiencia con el juez – vaya sí que son rápidos – ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

–Lo tomo. Mañana te haré el depósito del dinero – me crucé de brazos – y tendrás que firmar un contrato, donde se especifique todo lo que acabas de decir.

–Está bien – se encogió de hombros – no te voy a preguntar por el niño porque sé que está bien. Y desde hoy, declárate hombre soltero, no me interesa llevar tu apellido cuando me has hecho quedar mal ante el mundo entero – soltó despectivamente, poniéndose de pie – nos vemos mañana – se marchó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

*.*.*.*.*

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo ven el repentino cambio de Tanya? ¿Qué creen? ¿Se traerá algo entre manos? O ¿Su corazón de madre la ha tocado?**

**Quería agradecer a cada persona que me ha leído y dejado sus huellitas en un review, poniendo el fic en alerta o favoritos. Me emociona mucho saber que ha tenido buena acogida (para mi).**

**Bueno, actualizaré seguido, quizás pasando un día, ya que solo nos quedan pocos capítulos y están terminados.**

**Fue de su agrado o no, déjenmelo saber.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	24. Festejo

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

Advertencia: Capitulo con contenido sexual. Si no le gusta, absténgase de leer. (18+)

*.*.*.*

Capítulo XXIII

Bella POV

Festejo

*.*.*.*

– ¿De cuánto fue la demanda? – Rosalie se reía porque nadie se había imaginado mi golpe bajo con Tanya – Espero que haya sido millonaria.

– ¡Lo es! Aunque siendo la actriz que es, dudo que sea millonaria – Dejé tres dedos de mi mano moverse libremente por delante de mis amigas – Tres millones de dólares – susurré y una sonrisa gigante se apoderó de mis labios.

– ¡Siiii! – Chilló Alice desde el asiento trasero del auto – Jasper no quiso decirme pero yo sabía que algo te traías entre manos cuando llamaste por la mañana. Y Tanya esta en banca rota, va a implorar que le retires la demanda.

– ¡Me gusta esta Bella, eh! – dijo Rose mirando por el retrovisor a Alice, señalándome con el dedo pulgar – Un as bajo la manga, maga.

– ¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a Edward en la reunión con el juez? – Pregunté mordiéndome el labio – Después se encontró con Tanya ¿Lo sabían? – ambas mujeres negaron.

Estaba de los nervios porque Edward no me informaba que había pasado, no me gustaba estar en el limbo sin saber para dónde acudir.

Fijé mi vista en el mar que se extendía a lo largo de la autopista; la arena blanca, la espuma de las olas al romper en la orilla, las aves que sobrevolaban playa, el cielo azul que parecía volverse turquesa para fusionase con el agua cristalina, los niños corriendo, gritando, riendo. Las familias o grupos de amigos disfrutando del sol, practicando deportes o simplemente leyendo un libro.

– ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunté al darme cuenta que estábamos saliendo de Los Angeles.

–A Malibú – dijo Rose con la mirada fija en la carretera – tratemos de estar fuera por un rato, los paparazis han dado con tu departamento y no tardarán en acampar fuera del edificio.

–Estaba pensando… – murmuré – voy a regresar al hospital pero no quiero quedarme dentro de la ciudad, mis padres tienen una casa en Santa Mónica y un amigo está trabajando en un hospital del área, voy a mudarme allá. Quiero tranquilidad y dejar por un momento la vida caótica de la gran ciudad.

Bueno en realidad no lo había pensado pero de pronto la idea me resulto maravillosa, la casa de mis padres quedaba apartada y tenía acceso privado a la playa, aparte que Sue no tendría que movilizarse y dejar su vida para sumergirse en el gran huracán. Solo quedaba informarle a Edward para ver si él quería seguirnos.

–Me parece buena idea – comentó Alice desde el asiento trasero.

–Allie, lamento dejarle a Jasper la carga pesada – le hice pucheros por el retrovisor, a lo que ella rio.

– ¡Jasper ama pelear con tus socios! – comentó alegre, restándole importancia el hecho que él siempre estaba ocupado en algún asunto de la empresa – Lo lamentarías si le quitaras el poder que ejerce sobre los viejos Vulturis.

Los viejos Vulturis… habia crecido en esa empresa, ellos me habían visto en cada etapa de mi vida, hasta podría apostar que desde que era apenas un espermatozoides, pero aun así, ellos deseaban que me descuide de _"Cisne Production" _o asuma que la empresa, que con tanto empeño mis padres crearon, no la podía manejar y la llevaría a banca rota.

Nada fue así, aunque siempre decía que los números no eran lo mío, los estados financieros de cada movimiento que se hacían en la compañía, llegaban a mis manos para poder ir luego a la mano de ellos, los únicos que sabían eso eran: Jasper, J. Jenks (el abogado que realizó la cláusula) y yo, así no tenían tiempo de maquillar los libros de contabilidad.

He aprendido en estos casi tres años que mis padres están muertos a, por lo menos, manejar un libro diario. Con ayuda de Jasper e investigaciones por internet he adquirido mucho conocimiento al respecto, porque al comienzo no tenía idea de lo que me decía mi amigo.

A la final los Vulturis no tenían idea que planeaba incorporarme a trabajar de lleno en la empresa a partir del próximo año. Este lunes se informaría por medio de una junta de accionistas, la cual presidiré.

El sonido del celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, busqué de manera desesperada en el bolso que reposaba sobre mi regazo, encontrándome con menudas regadas, lápiz labial, toalla de mano, papeles, caramelos de menta pero el teléfono seguía sonando en algún lugar escondido del bolso.

– ¡Eureka! – grité cuando logre sostener con mi mano el celular. Mis amigas me miraban de manera burlona al ver todo el regadero que hice para encontrar un aparato "visible".

La pantalla mostraba el contacto que estaba llamando: _Edward_.

Pulsé encima de la pantalla táctil el icono verde para contestar el llamado – ¡Hola! – dije entusiasta, del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la risa masculina.

– ¡Hey, nena! – Risas – ¿Será posible que nos encontremos? Te tengo buenas noticias – momento en el que comencé a odiar la carretera que estaba próxima a nuestro destino.

–No se puede, Edward – conteste desganada – Rose y Alice decidieron secuestrarnos, nos están llevando a Mal…

– ¡Se supone que es un secuestro! – Me cortó Rosalie con una sonrisa – Allie, no deberías dejarla hablar.

– ¿Escuchas, Edward? Ven sálvame, estamos siendo terriblemente torturados. Rose y Alice están que hablan acerca de sobregirar las tarjetas de créditos de tu hermano y Jasper – Edward soltó una carcajada a la que me le uní.

–Pobre de ellos, mi reina. Lamento informarte que me avisas muy tarde, ya no estoy con ninguno de ellos pero gracias y por favor, necesitamos sobrevivir no dejes que le pase lo mismo a mi tarjeta. – sonreí como idiota-enamorada al escucharlo decir eso.

–Trataré, mi amor – Vi a Alice como ponía los ojos en blanco ante mi romanticismo, comenzó a unir sus dedos para formar un corazón con las manos – Te escucho alegre… ¿Buenas noticias?

–Muchísimas, mañana Tanya firmará el divorcio y la custodia de Anthony – mi sonrisa se amplió al voltearme para ver al pequeño dormido en su silla – Van en la camioneta de Rose, imagino. Bueno, si porque no cabrían todos en el auto de Alice o el mío.

– ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Salté, haciendo que el cinturón me regrese a mi antigua postura – ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! – susurré tapando con la palma de mi mano mi boca y el micrófono del celular para que ninguna de mis amigas escuche… intento fallido, ellas estaban poniendo muecas de asco, como si con sus maridos fueran santos.

–Me gusta… – susurró sensualmente. Con Edward se me habían despertado los instintos salvajes y alocados de mi vida sexual. – Qué te parece: Niños más Esme igual tu y yo cena y la noche para solo nosotros, ¿Ah?

– ¡Estupendo! – Grité alzando las manos en puños – Eso haremos. Un beso

–Otro, reina – colgó. Me quedé con el celular a la oreja tratando de analizar lo que había dicho. El mensaje oculto de Edward era que prometía una noche estupendamente alocada, a la cual no tenía opción de oponerme porque nunca la hubo; fue: si o… sí.

Con un ligero suspiro regresé el teléfono al bolso, esta vez asegurándome que quedara en el bolsillo pequeño de dentro para encontrarlo con mayor facilidad.

A mí me olía raro eso que Tanya firmara todos los documentos, sin objeción alguna. Osea para terminar de ponerle drama al asunto como mínimo debería haber hecho una obra de teatro en algún show de cotilleo hollywoodense, poniéndome como la mala de la película, queriendo quitarle al marido; devorarme por los medios de comunicación.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Alice haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos – ¡Me han entrado unas ganas locas de comer Shushi! – Rose y Yo rodamos los ojos al ver los entusiastamente brillosos de Alice.

–Allie, detestas el pescado crudo ¿Recuerdas? – comentó Rosalie. Alice se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Bueno… – sonrió – tienen que complacerme en todo, ahora. O si no… sus sobrinos o sobrinas no las querrán – y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando todos sus dientes aparecieron.

– ¡¿Noooooooooo?! – Grité volteándome por completo en mi asiento – ¡Felicidades, Allie! – Como pude, me levanté de mi puesto y le di un medio abrazo – Sin tratamiento ¿Verdad? – Ella rodó los ojos sonriendo.

– Si, Bella. Me lo dijiste – yo le había repetido muchas veces que no era necesario el tratamiento en ella, porque los resultados no mostraban anomalía alguna. – Ni se imaginan. Jasper se volvía loco conmigo a comienzos de año, yo quería hacerlo todos los días y a cada rato; eso no era un impedimento para Jaz pero le caía en la oficina, me lo arrastraba a los baños de los restaurantes y muchas veces cerré la tienda por un par de horas para meterlo en algún cubículo o llevarlo al área de la bodega. Estaba desesperada por quedar embarazada y un día se enojó y me dijo que no mas pastillas, no más médico y que dejemos que todo siga su ritmo. Aquí estoy, ¡embarazada de dos! –de su vómito de palabras lo único que entendí que eran dos, osea tres hijos en total.

Rose aparcó un una zona pequeña de restaurantes ubicada en la playa. Siempre que veníamos a Malibú comíamos aquí ¿Motivo? La comida marina es realmente deliciosa cuando los productos son del mar a la mesa.

Antes de bajar de la van, me quité las zapatillas; mis pies descalzos se encontraron con la arena, la fina y compacta arena, dándome una especie de exfoliación a las plantas de los pies, doblé los dedos para enterrarlos en la arena, cerré los ojos, recordando el motivo por el que siempre amé California: sus playas.

Amaba sentir los rayos del sol todos los días del año, desplazarme por los alrededores de Los Angeles, ver kilómetros de mar, sentir el viento fresco mezclado con el yodo, el sonido de las olas, el cielo invadido de aves y sobretodo amaba saber que me encontraba en la misma ciudad que mi familia.

Colgué la pañalera en mi hombro y fui a la parte de atrás para desatar a mis dos querubines. Primero saque a Anthony que estaba despierto e inquieto y luego a Carl que estaba profundamente dormida. Alice me ayudó con uno de los niños, ya que no podíamos armar una carriola por la arena.

Jack corría por delante de nosotras, dando vueltas haciendo que su rubio cabello sea removido con la fuerza del viento.

Las tres mujeres vestíamos short jeans, blusas sin mangas de colores vivos junto con zapatillas bajas.

Antes de ingresar al área donde estaban las cabañas pasamos por un puesto de revistas, ahí la _"People"_ detallaba creer saber todo acerca mi romance con Edward. Busqué en mi bolso dinero para poder comprar la revista. Podrían llamarme masoquista pero no lo hacía por eso, lo hacía por enterarme que opinan los medios de mí y poder arremeter en contra de Tanya, teniendo pruebas más que suficientes para el día del juicio.

Pagué la revista, la guardé en el bolso para después en la intimidad de mi hogar, poder analizarla y continúe mi camino para llegar a donde estaban mis amigas con menú en mano y niños colocados estratégicamente para mantenerlos vigilados.

– ¿Qué…? – El señor Yorkie, un hombre veterano de descendencia Japonesa se acercó a nosotros, él nos conocía muy bien, ya que siempre elegimos su cabaña para disfrutar de la comida y el mar – ¡Mis niñas! – se emocionó. Al principio pensé que me había reconocido por algún programa de televisión o las revistas que últimamente circulaban mucho con mi fotografía como portada.

– ¡Viejo Yorkie! – Saltó Alice de su silla para abrazarlo – te hemos tenido tan abandonado – le hizo un puchero que solo él caía, regalándonos postres y dejándonos repetir.

– ¡Dios, Bella! – Oh, oh, mi turno – ¡Ven para jalarte las orejas por todas esas cosas que he escuchado! – frunció ceño, le regale una sonrisa inocente para salvarme de sus regaños. En realidad a este viejo lo adorábamos.

–Nada de lo que ves y oyes es verdad – dije acercándome a él para regalarle un fuerte abrazo – No creas lo que dice la gente, cree lo que te digo yo – le guiñe el ojo con una ancha sonrisa en mis labios.

Tomó nuestros pedidos, sorprendiéndose por el Shushi, se puso contento cuando le explicamos que Allie tendría dos e incluso se ofreció a enviar el Shushi de antojos a domicilio.

No sé por qué pero tenía el presentimiento que este día acabaría con broche de oro.

Sonreí internamente al recibir un pensamiento intensamente pecaminoso y perverso. Tendría que hacer turismo por la tienda de Victoria Secrett en Malibú, rogaba internamente que mis queridas amigas no quieran darme sus opiniones porque no me interesaban, esto era un asunto entre ese hombre que me había hecho una seria promesa para esta noche y yo.

Luego de probar de un buen menú, con las chicas nos sentamos en la arena a disfrutar un poco del sol.

*.*.*.*

Para casi cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, regresamos a Los Angeles. Pasamos por el edificio de mi departamento y había dos camionetas estacionadas. Sentado en el césped del área verde que estaba al frente había un tipo con una cámara fotográfica a la mano, esperando que en cualquier momento pueda obtener alguna toma fotográfica de alguien, sin lugar a dudas ese alguien éramos: Edward o Yo o los dos juntos si estaba de suerte.

Rose aparcó del lado de las escaleras de emergencia, antes de eso para pasar desapercibida apagó las luces de la van. Salí dándole un beso a mi niña que no la iba a ver hasta el día siguiente, di otro beso a Tony en su frente haciendo que se remueva un poco, me despedí con un apretón de mano de mis amigas para coger mis bolsas de compras y empezar a subir las escaleras lentamente.

Entré al departamento, busqué en la pared el interruptor para iluminar la sala que estaba oscura, dejé las bolsas encima del sofá mientras comenzaba a arreglar el desorden que habían dejado mis queridas amigas. Cuando hube terminado tomé mis cosas y me adentre en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, fui directamente a la mía para prepararme.

Cuando les mostré a las chicas aquel conjunto azul eléctrico que quería usar esta noche, apostaron que Edward moriría infartado y con una erección en la mano, reí al acordarme la expresión de la señora que se encontraba a nuestro lado, estaba petrificada, era como si nunca había escuchado la palabra erección o le resultaba ser la más repugnante de la historia. No le di importancia y seguí con mi misión "encontrar lencería sexy para que Edward la descubra puesta en mí".

No me creía la mujer más hermosa del mundo pero sabía que no era fea y que si explotaba mis atributos y mi descaro un poquito más, iba a conseguir muchas cosas buenas de parte de Edward.

Llené la tina de baño con agua caliente, rocié esencias florales que me había recomendado Alice con sus dobles intenciones, un poco de jabón líquido a base de leche y lista para ingresar a relajarme para luego disfrutar de los masajes. Volteé mi cara a un lado buscando algo con que entretenerme un lado y encontré la revista que esta tarde había comprado, me estiré un poco para alcanzarla.

"_**Hija extra matrimonial de Edward Cullen y su amante, Isabella Swan, heredera de Cisne Production". **_– título que rezaba al pie de hoja.

De portada había una foto del día anterior; fotografías de mi embarazo y de Edward conmigo en una que otra salida.

¡Uhg! Ni busqué a seguir leyendo, si con la portada me llené de rabia, no quería imaginarme las cosas que estaban escritas en el interior de la revista. La tiré muy lejos de mí, nada de eso podría arruinarme la noche. Cerré los ojos sumergiéndome más en el agua.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Todavía me sentía extrañado ante el repentino cambio de Tanya, la sentí más… ella. Era como si anteriormente alguien había invadido su cuerpo y mente. No actuaba como ella, ella que a pesar de ser una mujer de carácter fuerte y corazón de hierro, analizaba las situaciones para escoger la mejor pero de la noche a la mañana apareció chantajeando, hundiendo, golpeando, gritando y haciendo cualquier berrinche. Era como si detrás de ella hubiera otra persona, la cual se ha cansado de jugar y la ha dejado ser ella, completamente ella.

Estaba feliz, planeaba proponerle a Bella que sea mi novia esta noche. Los niños no iban a estar, la noche iba a ser nuestra, sin interrupciones de cualquier tipo.

Antes de conducir a casa para bañarme y prepararme para la ocasión, decidí pasar por una joyería pero no cualquiera, una donde las alhajas son antiguas y de mucho valor. Aparqué cerca del local.

La campañilla sonó a lo que abrí la puerta, detrás del mostrador estaba la dueña del lugar, la última vez que la había visto fue cuando le compre un regalo a mi madre por su cumpleaños y había visto un sin números de sortijas de compromiso.

– ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, joven? – la mujer con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro me preguntó. – No es necesario que me diga, espéreme aquí unos segundos – me dejó parado, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin haber dicho una sola palabra. Desapareció detrás de una cortina roja.

Le di una vuelta a todo el lugar buscando algún regalo especial que vaya de la mano con el ofrecimiento que tenía en mente para Bella. Vi una pulsera de la cual colgaba un pequeño dejen en forma de una U, tenía grabado algo pero con lo ciego que soy, no lograba ver que decía, tenía mucha curiosidad y me gustaba muchísimo por ser muy sencillo.

–Esa pulsera fue de una princesa de Europa – interrumpió la mujer mis pensamientos – se la regaló su padre, el dije significa unión y tiene grabado la palabra familia. – sonreí, esa pulserita bien quedaría en brazos de mi princesita. – es de oro y tiene una correíta para graduar el tamaño.

–Gracias, estaba pensando para mi hija que se acerca su cumpleaños pero es muy pequeña aun – conteste con una sonrisa.

–Llévela. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. – Se acercó al estante donde estaba para abrirlo y sacar la joya con suma delicadeza – Le haré una oferta. Mire, este anillo es el que usted busca – de una cajita forrada de terciopelo sacó un brillante anillo. Perfecto, tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes en forma de red, sobre un rombo. – Es oro blanco, le perteneció a la reina y centro de una familia, la madre de la princesa de Europa.

–Me los llevo – me escuché decirla a la mujer, quien con una sonrisa se puso en la labor de envolver las joyas. – ¿tiene algo para un niño? – si le llevaba un regalo a Carlie, también tenía que tener uno para Anthony.

–Este me llegó recién – saco un pequeño relicario – también es oro blanco y tiene grabada una frase sobre la familia en latín. – me gustaba era perfecto para colgarlo de la pequeña cadena que le compre cuando nació.

–También me lo llevo. Gracias.

*.*.*.*.*

Al llegar al edificio me sorprendió, que a pesar de que la dirección de nosotros estaba por todos lados, solo había un fotógrafo sentado en el jardín de frente, sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica en la mano.

Estacione en mi lugar, recogí las bolsas que estaban en el asiento del copiloto y salí. Desde la puerta accione el botón de seguridad del auto. En el ascensor pude ver mi sonrisa de idiota-enamorado que había adquirido recientemente, una joven de unos diecisiete años me quedaba observando con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras pasaba mis manos por mi desordenados cabellos, intentando fallidamente arreglarlos de alguna manera. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora un hombre no puede arreglarse para ver a su novia?

El ascensor paró en el tercer piso, asentí la cabeza en dirección a la muchacha en forma de despedida, ella se tornó roja.

Camine con pasos seguros por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta de casa, saqué mis llaves de los bolsillos de mis pantalones, haciendo ruido, alertando a Bella, si es que había llegado, de mi retorno a casa.

El living que era lo primero en recibirnos, estaba completamente iluminado, todo estaba meticulosamente limpio y ordenado (señal que Bella pasó por aquí). Fui a la cocina, su lugar favorito, pero estaba vacía.

– ¿Bella? – pregunté al sentirme solo, estaba parado en el pasillo hasta que la luz de nuestro dormitorio se filtraba por debajo de las rendijas, me indicó donde se encontraba, abrí la puerta lentamente para encontrarme con unas bolsas de compras encima de la cama y más luz que salía del baño. Me senté en el filo de la cama para despojarme de los estorbosos zapatos y calcetines para caminar con mayor comodidad hacia el cuarto de baño.

Ella estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados, quien sabe mentalizando que cosa, porque su sonrisa maligna y perversa bailaba en sus carnosos labios. Balanceaba su pie de derecha a izquierda siguiendo un ritmo que solo llevaba en su mente.

Como un cazador asechando su presa me acerqué lentamente, remangándome las mangas de la camisa, me puse de cuclillas y mi mano derecha viajo a su tobillo; envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de ellos, comencé a masajear lentamente, haciéndola gemir.

Bella abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolates que brillaban de picardía y una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios.

No nos dijimos un hola o buenas noches, o cualquier otra clase de saludo, solo nos quedamos chocando nuestros ojos, devorándonos con la mirada. Su rostro colorado me indico que ella estaba tan caliente como yo.

Sin una pregunta, sin una palabra, me puse de pie para despojar mi cuerpo de la ropa, dándole un espectáculo, que más le valía gozar ahora, ya que no lo volvería a repetir.

Desbotoné mi camisa lentamente con nuestras miradas conectadas, luego continúe con el cinturón de cuero haciendo que la hebilla suelte el sonido del choque del metal, bajé el cierre y con un pequeño movimiento mis pantalones de tela estaban caídos sobre mis pies, quedándome en mis boxers negros; alcé el pie derecho y lo deposite a un lado del pantalón y repetí la misma acción con el izquierdo.

Sentí los dedos de Bella arremolinarse alrededor de la cinta elástica de la pretina del boxer, la yema de sus dedos iban tocando la piel a medida que bajaba la última prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo.

Se hiso hacia delante para poderme ubicar detrás de ella, su espalda pegada a mi pecho, la abracé fuertemente porque el tiempo que habíamos estado separados la había extrañado demasiado. Comencé a masajear sus hombros con un poco de gel de baño, bajé mis manos un poco más hacia delante para tocarme con sus senos, con mi dedo índice y pulgar comencé a juguetear, pellizcando el pezón; tiraba, masajeaba, pellizcaba, ese era mi labor, los gemidos se iban haciendo más intensos, tanto que solo de escucharla sentía que iba a explotar.

Bella retiró mis manos que estaban trabajando en ella, volteo poniéndose ahorcadas en mis piernas, haciéndome gemir cuando la sentí envolverme completamente.

– Hola – gimió viéndome directamente a los ojos, sonriendo – Te extrañé – mi corazón se calentó al escuchar la calidez de sus palabras.

–Hola – le besé la sien, mientras ella subía y bajaba en mi – te extrañé… también – susurré sonriéndole.

Nuestro balanceo aumentó, así como los gemidos de ambos que subieron de intensidad llenando la habitación de sonidos, el agua rebosaba de la bañera, por los movimientos y no me importó si más luego tendríamos que limpiar, estaba en mi lugar preferido.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos llegamos al clímax gritando nuestros nombres. Escuchar de su boca el mío, durante el tiempo que se temblando por el poderoso orgasmo, era melodía para mis oídos. Se la veía tan malditamente sexy con sus pechos que subían y bajaban por causa de la respiración pesada, sus labios entre abiertos tratando de meter aire para sus pulmones y sus ojos cerrados adornados por el color rojizo de las mejillas.

La atraje a mi cuerpo para abrazarla, le di un profundo y apasionado beso en sus labios para luego ayudarla a terminar su relajante baño y salir en busca de algo para reponer las energías.

*.*.*.*

–Mmm… esta exquisito – dije cuando probé el pescado asado que Bella me había servido – osea… – tragué – ¿No estuvieron mucho tiempo en el centro comercial? – pregunté ya que Bella me había contado acerca de su día en la soleada playa.

–No y fue una tortura para Alice – comentó riendo – imagínate, solo fuimos a dos tiendas y allí encontramos todo lo que necesitábamos.

– ¿En serio? Se me hace raro – murmuré mientras me servía un poco de ensalada de aguacate – ¿Tu cocinaste? Este pescado esta delicioso.

–Nop – negó haciendo un puchero – te traje algo porque no tenía ánimos para salir a cenar fuera – posó su mano encima de la mía – también tengo una sorpresa. Peeeeero – alargó la "e" – para luego. – Soltó una carcajada al ver mi puchero – tenemos que recuperar fuerzas – señaló la comida con el tenedor que estaba entre sus dedos.

– ¡Entonces, comamos rápido! – me abalance a mi plato como si fuera un muerto de hambre. Bueno, apenas un poco.

–He decido que iré a vivir a Santa Mónica – comentó como si nada, yo solo asentí – ¿Te acuerdas de Paul? – como no acordarme de ese ser. – me comentó que necesitan pediatras de emergencias.

–Está bien. Tenemos que ir a buscar casa – no dejaría que se vaya sin mí. No, señor, no lo iba a permitir – ¿Te gustaría una cerca de la playa?

– ¿Quieres unirte? – preguntó asombrada, le asentí – ¡Fantástico! No es necesaria la casa, mis padres me dejaron una allí y podemos redecorarla, hacerle unos cambios, pintarla… – comenzó a enumerar todas las cosas que podríamos hacerle a la casa.

Yo también había estado pensando en un cambio y no hay nada mejor que comenzar donde ella estuviera a gusto, de todas maneras un departamento no daba espacio para cuando los niños crecieran y tuvieran la oportunidad de correr en un espacio libre.

– ¿Cómo te fue con Tanya? – pregunto luego de que nos sumerjamos en nuestros platos de comida.

–Podría decir que bien – le sostuve la mirada – va a firmar el divorcio y darme la custodia de Anthony.

– ¡Siiiiii! – Gritó, saltando de su asiento a mis piernas – espera un momento… ¿Qué se trae entre manos?

–Nada – me encogí de hombros – quiere que le quites la demanda, un millón de dólares y el departamento donde vivíamos.

–La retiro – dijo firmemente – pero… primero tengo que ver su firma en todos esos documentos.

Amaba cada día mas a mi mujer y estaba completamente feliz de tenerla a mi lado, nunca podría describir todo el amor que le profesaba. Ella - ahora - es mi vida, mi motor, mi todo.

– ¿Terminaste? – La cuestioné cuando vi que no se iba a retirar de mis piernas, Bella asintió – Está bien, Doctora Swan. Usted dijo algo acerca de una sorpresa – me levanté de mi silla con ella sobre mis brazos, caminé hasta nuestra habitación y la deposité en la cama. – voy a cepillarme los dientes, cuando salga quiero ver mi sorpresa – la apunté con mi dedo, dando una orden y entré al baño.

*.*.*.*.*

**¡Hola! Antes de que me olvide, si desean ver la portada de la revista, está en mi cuenta de Facebook; facebook mellutz. valarezo (sin espacios); Gracias a Sagrario Cullen (Diseñadora de FFRT).**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado en cada review que me han regalado. **

**Les gusto o no déjenmelo saber.**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	25. Inesperado (parte I)

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capitulo XXIV

Inesperado (primera parte)

Edward POV

Estaba sorprendido con el repentino petitorio de Bella.

¿Quería estar en la audiencia que tenía con Tanya?

Arrastrándola conmigo me ubiqué de tal manera que mi espalda quedó contra el espaldar de hierro de la cama y su cabeza recostada en mi pecho, mientras su mano derecha jugaba con los pocos vellos que hacían camino desde el ombligo, acaricié sus cabellos, pensando cómo decirle que rechazaría su petición.

– ¿Bella? – la mano detuvo los movimientos y ella se sentó, cubriendo sus senos con la sábana. Los ojos chocolates que me cautivaron la primera vez que la vi, dejaron de brillar para darle paso a la incertidumbre que se asomaba por ellos – No es fácil como lo mencionas – susurré viendo directamente a sus orbes – Si tu estas presente… es como un desafío a Tanya y lo que más quiero es que firme, lo queremos ambos ¿Verdad? – ella asintió volviendo a acurrucarse entre mis brazos.

Aunque teníamos muy poco de relación, estando juntos, supe que amaba tenerla así, sentir el aroma de sus cabellos, la suavidad de su piel sobre mi cuerpo, el brillo de sus ojos, sus labios hinchados después de haberlos probado de mil maneras, amaba todo lo relacionado con ella y no podía arriesgarme a los años de juicio que vendrían si Tanya no firmaba.

–Quisiera estar allí para apoyarte – susurro contra mi pecho – estar a tu lado. A pesar que es lo que quieres, sé que es un pasó difícil porque también se juega el bienestar de Anthony – una sonrisa se balanceo en mis labios.

Si fuera al revés la situación haría lo que fuera para estar en ese momento sosteniéndola. Una idea loca se me vino a la mente.

–Puedes estar allí – Bella saltó ubicándose a ahorcadas de mí. Así no podía pensar, ambos estábamos desnudos y sensibles – No te estoy diciendo que vayas… solo que no se… – estaba tratando de explicarle mi idea pero tenerla encima mío no dejaba a mi cerebro reaccionar – en vez de que Jasper te traiga los documentos para que retires la denuncia, podrías darte una vuelta por el juzgado a las diez de la mañana. Es más, si te veo en el camino te daré alcance, al fin, vamos al mismo lugar – me encogí de hombros tratando de sonar indiferente.

–Doctor Cullen – intentó no sonreír pero fue totalmente difícil – acepto su ofrecimiento. Ojala nos topemos en la entrada del parqueadero – se lanzó a mis brazos, despertándome - bueno, ya lo tenía despierto - el lívido. – ¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo? – ¡Que hermosa manera de decirme que me amaba!

Gemí al sentirme dentro de ella.

¡Soy inocente! ¡Ella fue!

*.*.*.*.*

– ¿Hablaste con Jasper? – pregunté una vez que estuve en al frente del volante – Él tiene que estar allí para indicarte los documentos que tienes que firmar.

–Lo sé, Doctor Cullen – rodó los ojos. No quería que haga algún papeleo mal y que todo quede anulado – Jasper estará allí. Ahora, pon este auto en marcha que luego tenemos que buscar a nuestros hijos y llevarlos a la playa – hice un saludo militar, puse el auto en marcha.

El camino fue silencioso pero nada incómodo. Bella me miraba sonreía, acariciaba mi cabello, sobaba mi muslo, como queriéndome dar confort y me lo estaba dando, me sentía nervioso, un poco.

– ¿Hola? – Contestó al llamado de su celular – Si, Emmett… – puso los ojos en blanco – lo sabemos… ¿cómo amanecieron? – Sonrió negando – nos vemos, adiós. – Colgó con un suspiro – Jasper me estará esperando a una calle del juzgado, al parecer el lugar está lleno de personas que viven de los chismes – contestó a mi pregunta interna.

Asentí. Luego de unos minutos diferencie el auto de Jasper paqueado en el lugar indicado por Emmett. Lo saludé con la mano cuando Bella estuvo fuera del auto.

*.*.*.*.*

Caminé en medio de tanta gente queriendo fotografiarme entrar al juzgado, esta vez, porque me quedaba del recuerdo, lo hice lentamente, con pasos perezosos y con expresión seria, aunque por dentro estaba haciendo una fiesta.

Aun me parecía mentira todo esto, quería no despertarme del sueño que estaba teniendo y encontrarme en mi antiguo departamento, escuchando los gruñidos de Tanya porque Anthony estaba llorando.

–El juez acaba de ingresar y el abogado de Tanya, junto con ella se encuentran en la otra sala esperando a ser llamados. – me informó Emmett cuando me vio parado cerca de él.

– ¿Tienes todo lo que te pedí? – Pregunté sentándome a su lado – no quiero que ponga cualquier pretexto por no cumplir con sus exigencias.

–Todo está listo, incluido el dinero. Solo llamo a papá para que él termine de hacer la transferencia, está en el banco – asentí seriamente.

Bella ingresó junto a Jasper, solo me lanzó una mirada llena de amor que sirvió para que todos los nervios que tenia se disiparan en el instante, nos saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y pararon a esperar el ascensor que los llevaría al piso donde se encontraba el departamento para las denuncias.

Al otro lado de la puerta de cristal transparente se veían a los paparazis queriendo obtener una fotografía de ambos, esperando que nos delatara algún gesto o contacto físico para sacar sus "exclusivas" o "ultima hora".

–Señores, pueden pasar al despacho del juez – nos informó la secretaria.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hasta la puerta, con un ligero pase, Emmett y yo, como todos caballeros, le dimos paso a Tanya para que fuera la primera en ingresar.

–Buenas tardes a todos – El juez hizo un saludo general – anoche hable con el señor Cullen y me informó que habían llegado a un acuerdo. ¿Todos los petitorios han sido cumplidos? – preguntó mirando alrededor de la mesa de donde estábamos sentados.

–Sí, juez – Emmett sacó unos documentos de su portafolio – solo falta una última cosa que está haciendo la señorita Swan y complementamos las exigencias de la señora.

–_Señor, juez. La Doctora Swan y su abogado están aquí –_ dijo la secretaria por el altavoz del teléfono. El juez dio la orden, luego de cinco segundos unos suaves golpeteos en la puerta sonaron.

–Disc… – Bella asomó la cabeza, cuando vio al juez la sonrisa apareció en sus labios para luego erguirse y entrar haciendo sonar delicadamente sus tacos por las baldosas – Señor Juez, solo he venido a entregar el último documento – mis ojos no querían irse a otro lugar. Esa falda tubo, apegada a su cuerpo, redondeaba las curvas de su trasero respingón, le asentaba muy bien, si fuera secretaria… no quería imaginar que pasaría si fuera secretaria.

Jasper, mi otro abogado de oro se sentó al lado de Emmett para entregarle los documentos y discutir sobre unas cláusulas del contrato del divorcio.

–Para que te vas, mejor quédate junto a Edward – ordenó Tanya despectivamente – Señor juez, seamos claros, todos sabemos aquí que la doctora es amante de él – yo iba a replicar pero mi hermanito me dio un pisotón en el pie para que mantenga la boca cerrada.

– ¡Oh! – Bella se quedó en medio de la estancia parada – Gracias pero me quedaría solo si el señor juez me lo permite y si Edward me lo pide – su sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios.

– ¿Problema alguno que se quede, juez? – escuché las palabras salir de mi boca.

–No, no lo hay – el juez tomó asiento y recogió las carpetas que ambos bandos habían presentado.

Bella se sentó a mi lado, posando su mano, que estaba caliente, en mi muslo como símbolo de su apoyo y de que estaba aquí, a mi lado, conmigo, peleando.

*.*.*.*.*

– ¿De dónde conoces al juez? – le pregunté a Bella en susurros.

–Su padre es un viejo amigo de la familia – sonrió con arrogancia – fuimos juntos al instituto en Forks. – me guiñó un ojo e hizo ademanes de que sigamos escuchando las exposiciones frente a nosotros.

Después de casi una hora salimos del despacho del juez con una sonrisa en los labios. Tanya no había puesto objeción algún en el contrato y clausulas. Antes que nosotros hablemos sobre las visitas supervisadas el juez dijo que él las obligaba, ya que no quiso someterse a tratamientos psicológicos.

.

.

**Tanya POV**

– ¡¿Qué hiciste, qué?! – Irina volvió a gritar – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Espero que tengas un excelente plan para lo que acabas de decir – amenazó apuntándome con su dedo índice – No debí haberme ido de viaje, solo te dije que los mantengas vigilados, Tanya.

–Pero yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, viendo como esa puta se pasea por todos lados con Edward… – Los ojos de mi hermana parecían que se iban a salir de las cuencas – Ella me demandó – susurré aterrada por su expresión.

– ¿Por cuánto? – Preguntó cogiendo de todo su autocontrol, silencio salía de mis labios – ¡Maldita seas, Tanya! ¡Te estoy preguntando por cuanto! – el grito fue tan fuerte que pude sentir los vidrios de las ventanas vibrar.

–Tres millones – volví a bajar la voz – Tres millones que yo no tengo, si no pagaba una condena de cinco años en la cárcel – expliqué rápidamente.

– ¡Puta! ¡Mil veces puta! – Tiró de sus cabellos mientras gritaba lo mismo – Firmaste – afirmó, yo asentí – Espero que disfrutes de tu miseria – cogió su bolso que estaba sobre el sofá y salió por la puerta, dando un portazo y sintiéndome aliviada.

Lo había hecho porque ya estaba hundida, no tenía trabajo porque los productores no querían una mujer que les de aspecto de ser débil, a causa de los cuernos del ahora, mi exesposo.

Corrí hacia mi habitación para rebuscar en las gavetas el polvo blanco que recientemente había adquirido, necesitaba una línea para poder empezar mi nueva vida, esta era la última, le había prometido a Garrett que iba a comenzar a cambiar.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo habíamos recibido nuestros contratos como médicos de emergencia del área de pediatría en el UCLA Medical Center de Santa Mónica.

Nos mudamos al día siguiente de que llegaran nuestros contratos, claro, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Bree estuvieron de compras redecorando la casa donde íbamos a vivir.

Sue se encargaba de los niños cuando nosotros estábamos fuera, las visitas de Tanya con Anthony se hacen cada quince días, así que ese día, viajamos a Los Angeles y aprovechamos para pasar en familia, una vez terminada la visita, que muchas veces duraba menos de una hora.

Y hoy después de dos meses, hermosos meses, maravillosos meses, magníficos meses, espec… ¡está bien, está bien! *alza las manos en forma de rendición* hay muchos adjetivos calificativos para nuestra relación ¿no?

Bueno, en lo que íbamos, después de dos meses iba a pedirle que sea mi esposa, aunque tendríamos que casarnos luego de casi un año, ya que los papeles demoran en procesar.

– ¿Jessica? – llamé a una de las enfermeras – ¿Has visto a la doctora Swan por aquí?

–Claro, Doctor – sonrió de manera tierna – avisó que iba a recostarse un poco porque se sentía mareada.

–Gracias, Jess – sonreí guiñándole un ojo.

Jess era la única enfermera que se mantenía distante de mí, la cual Bella le mantenía mucha confianza.

Prácticamente corrí hacia los lugares de descanso del personal. De seguro estaba excediéndose con las guardias o el niño que tenía un virus estomacal, la contagio.

– ¿Mike, has visto a Bella? – me caía mal este hombre pero necesitaba saber si ella seguía en descanso.

–Sí, llegó una emergencia con un niño que está en pediatría y salió en ayuda – contestó mientras leía unos informes médicos.

–Gracias – si Bella ha corrido a un llamado quiere decir que no está tan mal, a lo mejor solo es falta de descanso, ya que lleva tres noches seguidas haciendo guardia.

.

.

**Bella POV**

–Bella, Edward está buscándote – me informó Jessica cuando pasé por la isla de las enfermeras – Lo he enviado al área de descanso – me regaló una mirada de pena.

–No te preocupes, Jess – sonreí – de seguro nos cruzamos en el camino. Mejor me quedo aquí esperándolo – eran las siete de la mañana, osea era hora de retirarnos a casa. A partir de la próxima semana me darían consultorio y con pena tendría que dejar mi emocionante área de emergencias.

– ¿Cómo van Carl y Tony? – los niños la amaban y ella a ellos.

–Ahora que caminan – rodé los ojos al acordarme como quedaron los cojines del sofá regados por todo el living, pobre Sue – hay que andar alzando todo, no dejan nada a su paso – le conté emocionada.

Sentí una punzada en mi vientre y luego un dolor como especie de cólico menstrual que no hice caso porque de seguro estaba por llegar mi periodo y no quería atormentarme antes de tiempo.

–Doctor Swan, tápese – salté al sentir a Emely, otra enfermera, detrás mío – tiene manchado el pantalón – susurró.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡El periodo de tortura para toda mujer ha llegado!

Sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza, nunca me había pasado eso, ni de joven en el colegio había tenido una emergencia femenina.

Sonreí amarrándome el abrigo que tenía en los brazos, alrededor de mi cintura.

–Ahí viene el doctor Edward – susurró Emely justo cuando sentí una punzada de dolor que me hizo doblar en dos.

Vi todo negro cuando los brazos de Edward se enredaron alrededor de mi cintura.

*.*.*.*.*

Sentía mi mano izquierda pesada, intenté moverla pero un fuerte pinchazo impidió mi acción. Escuché una puerta ser abierta y las pisadas de alguien acercarse.

– ¿Bella? – Escuché a Edward hablarme al oído, sostuvo mi mano la cual apreté – Al fin reaccionas – suspiró librando alguna tensión.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus verdes y profundas orbes sobre mí, tenía su ceño fruncido y cara demacrada.

–A-agua – pedí. Sentía mi garganta seca, él me ayudó a sentarme para poder tomar unos tragos – gracias – carraspee.

–Ahí viene Jacob. Prométeme Bella que obedecerás las ordenes que te dé – no sé por qué pero la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Edward no me permitió prometer.

–Veremos, Edward – voltee mi cara porque verlo sería mortificarme y yo quería saber lo que me había pasado.

–Nada de ve…

–Hola, hola – Jake, si mi ex novio, entro interrumpiendo los vanos intentos de Edward de sacarme una promesa – Que bueno que despertaste, Bella – arrastro una silla para sentarse al lado de Edward. – Tenemos que hablar.

–Primero escucha, luego di todo lo que deseas – asentí ante la petición de Edward.

–Voy a ser directo – cogió el informe médico que estaba en su regazo – tienes aproximadamente nueve semanas de embarazo y hace unas horas sufriste una amenaza de aborto – iba a replicar pero no me permitió callándome con la mirada – el problema es que tienes un mioma flotando en tu útero, el mismo no permite que el feto se mantenga estable y crece a medidas que el cuerpo segrega hormonas, nutrientes y vitaminas para el feto. El mioma se alimentará de eso y la única solución de parar todo es induciéndote a un aborto.

La habitación se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral ¿un aborto? ¿Jake había mencionado la palabra aborto? No sabía que había un ser creciendo dentro de mí, pero ahora que estaba consciente de eso, lo amaba, con mi vida y la daría, si fuera necesaria.

No, yo no permitiría que le hagan algo a mi bebé, de dejar que ellos practiquen un aborto en mí, estaba matando a mi propio hijo y no lo haría.

Por otro lado… ¿nueve semanas? ¿Si el bebé no era de Edward? En la misma semana que tuve sexo con Edward, la había tenido con Riley… ¡Al diablo! Eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que esos dos hombres que estaban en mí delante querían mi permiso para inducirme un aborto.

Mire a Edward que estaba intentando mantener su semblante sereno pero lo conocía tan bien que eso era solo una farsa y que por dentro se moriría por ser el de la palabra para permitir que hagan lo que él crea correcto.

–Te he aplicado medicamentos para detener la hemorragia, solo estamos esperando tu respuesta – Jacob vio la determinación en mí, ya que suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar – Bella, corre riesgo tu vida. Puedes tener más hijos, estas a tiempo.

–No es por tener más hijos o no, Jacob. – Repliqué severamente – Sabes muy bien que siempre he estado en contra – le contesté duramente – Podrían dejarme sola – ordené.

–Bella, por favor. Piensa en Carlie, ni si quiera pienses en mi – alcé la mano callando a Edward, no quería escuchar nada, quería estar sola.

–Por favor. Déjenme sola y les advierto: No firmaré ningún permiso – dicho esto volteé mi rostro y mi mano libre de suero, posó sobre mi vientre, tratando de proteger a mí bebe.

– ¿No crees que yo también tengo derecho a opinar? – escuché a Edward preguntarme, según su tono de voz, él estaba enojado.

–Ni si quiera sé si es tuyo – cerré los ojos con fuerza evitando que las lágrimas rueden fuera. Escuché un bufido y luego de unos minutos el azote de la puerta.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

**¡Hoooola! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo… **

**¡OMG! ¿Teorías? ¿Será o no de Edward?**

**No lo puedo creer que solo queden dos capítulos, estoy taaaaaan triste y taaaaaaan emocionada que pienso que me dará un ataque de bipolaridad. No actualizaré este fin de semana porque saldré de viaje. Nos leeremos el lunes con el penúltimo capítulo.**

**Aclaración: le pedí a una amiga que estudia ginecología que me ayudara aquí, el problema de Bella se existe, es más, lo viví en carne propia, pero no puse términos médicos porque… los tres que hablan allí son médicos y seria escribirlo arriba y aclararlo aquí, al final. Por eso puse para que se entienda.**

Emely, amore de mi vida, mi sobrina favorita, creo que si sabes que escena nos perteneció a ambas, gracias por ese día sostenerme la mano y estar junto a mí siempre. Te adoro y felicidades por el ingreso a la UCLA, serás una excelente médico.

**Muuuuuuuuchas gracias a aquellos que se dan una vueltita y han dejado sus huellitas en un review, dejando alertas o agregando a favoritos.**

**¿Les gustó o no? Déjenmelo saber.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	26. Inesperado (Parte II)

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capitulo XXV

Inesperado (segunda parte)

Bella POV

**Flashback on**

_Había salido victoriosa de la reunión con los Vulturis, reía al acordarme de la cara de cada uno, al verme entrar y sentar en la silla del presidente, obvio que el que llevaba ese cargo era mi amigo pero él me permitió estar allí y poner a sudar a cada uno._

_Está mal burlarse de la gente pero… ¡hubieran vistos sus caras!, los amenacé con hacer una auditoria completa y que los contadores venían por mi parte, supervisados por mí._

–_Bella, dice Edward que vayas a Santa Mónica – me informó Jasper una vez que estuve en su oficina._

– _¿Santa Mónica? – ¿Qué diablos? – Bueno – me encogí de hombros – se supone que tengo que ir a recibir los muebles…_

–_Los muebles llegaron ayer – me informó. Estaba incrédula, se supone que hoy teníamos que arreglar todo para estar instalados el fin de semana – seré tu confidente – me guiñó un ojo – creo que quieren darte una sorpresa._

–_Jasper – gemí – Ya no es sorpresa y se me va a ser difícil actuar._

–_Lo siento, Bella. Pensé que estarías mejor si vas advertida – se sentó detrás de su escritorio, riendo. Ambos habíamos pasado por una estupenda mañana. – disfruta de tu día._

– _¿Gracias? – enarque una ceja cruzándome de brazos._

–_Igual te vas a sorprender. Alice y Rose estaban al cargo de la decoración – acotó._

– _¡Me voy! Algo me dice que me sorprenderé de todas maneras – le di un beso en la mejilla y me encaminé hacia los pasillos, de seguro el chisme, que viaja a velocidad de la luz, ya estaba regado por los departamentos._

_*.*.*.*.*_

_Me bajé cantando una de mis canciones favoritas "Ca plane pour moi*", esa música era realmente pegajosa, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro llevando el ritmo, todavía en mi cabeza, me paré en la puerta de la casa para sacar mis llaves del bolso, pero antes de que pudiera introducirla por la ranura un Edward adormitado se encontraba parado delante mío, fruncí el señor._

_¿Qué hace adormitado?_

– _¿Qué tan cansada estas? – Ni un hola, ni nada – ¿Tienes ganas de acompañarme? – alargó su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos._

– _¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunté al ver que rodeábamos la casa._

–_A la playa – susurró encogiéndose de hombros, suspiré, realmente estaba muerta del cansancio, poner a temblar a la gente en la empresa no es… relajante._

–_Espera deja deshacerme de los zapatos – me ayudó a agacharme para desatar la correa y lanzarlos a un lado._

_Caminamos en silencio bordeando la casa, el terreno era muy grande y nos tomaría unos cinco minutos llegar a la playa, alegremente iba cogida de su mano, cruzando nuestros dedos y sintiendo la misma corriente entre nuestras pieles, atravesarnos._

_Nos detuvimos o bueno él se detuvo antes de que pudiera divisar el horizonte marítimo, hiso que diera vuelta para quedar frente con frente, viéndonos._

–_Yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – _retiró el bolso de mis hombros para dejarlo tirado en la arena, no me importó_ – te tomo a ti – _fruncí el ceño, parecía que me estaba diciendo los votos matrimoniales, deshizo el nudo de mi vestido que estaba sujetado sobre mi nuca, caminamos adentrándonos más en la playa, ya podía sentir la arena debajo de mis pies pero seguíamos con las miradas conectadas_ – como novia – _sonrió al ver el desconcierto en mis ojos, retiró la parte delantera del vestido, caminamos otro tramo_ – para amarte, – _sacudió un poco la tela desde la cadera y el vestido se deslizó por mi cuerpo, volvimos a dar unos cuantos pasos –_ respetarte –_ desabrochó el sujetador, sonrió al ver mi sostén haciendo el camino de prendas –_ en la pobreza y la enfermedad –_ besó mis labios haciéndome recorrer otro tramo, eso no era justo, así que logré quitar la única prenda de su cuerpo: su bermuda –_ en la riqueza y la salud –_ me alzó al estilo novia para caminar hacia el mar, me hizo pegar unos grititos cuando una ola casi nos derrumba, el agua estaba helada –_ Te prometo: amarte para siempre, tenerte atada así no quieras seguir a mi lado –_ mi tonto –_ dedicarme a nuestra familia en cuerpo y alma, pero sobre todo prometo levantarnos juntos ante toda caída – _susurro viéndome con sus brillantes ojos verdes –_ todo lo que tengo es tuyo, mi corazón te pertenece y mi alma no puede vivir sin ti ¿Quieres ser mi novia? _– me abalancé a sus labios, besándolo con pasión, antes de gritar "¡Sí!"

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

–_Ni si quiera sé si es tuyo –_ esa frase daba vueltas por la cabeza hace casi dos horas que era el tiempo en que había ido a casa por pijamas para Bella y ver a mis niños un momento, mientras las aguas se calmaban un poco.

No me interesaba si era mío o no, me interesaba ella, su bienestar, saber que llegaré a casa y la encontraré tirada en la alfombra con los niños jugando, escuchar sus risas en la mañana, sentirla encima mío, su cuerpo pegado al mío, dormir acurrucados; no soportaría un día sin ella en este mundo.

¡¿Por qué, diablos, es tan terca?! Tenía ganas de arrancarme los pelos, me sentía impotente.

Ni si quiera nos dejó terminar de explicarle la situación, se negó a hablar con alguno de los dos y me dolió que no haya permitido quedarme a su lado.

–_Ni si quiera sé si es tuyo – _¡Oh, por favor! Eso no era de mi interés, hubiese sido lo mismo, yo solo quería que me permitiera ser egoísta y quedármela para siempre.

Di un beso a mis dos tesoros que estaban dormidos en sus cunas y salí en dirección al hospital; iba a ser ella y plantármele pisando fuerte ante cualquier atentado que tenga planeado.

Maneje aproximadamente treinta minutos, pensando las mil maneras de pararme en su delante y enfrentarla; haría todo lo posible para llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos.

Entré por el lado de emergencia, no saludé a las personas a mí alrededor, solo tenía en mente una, y esa una, se encontraba en el lado de ginecología "hospedada".

– ¡Edward! – escuché la voz de Jacob, voltee a verlo, iba saliendo de la habitación continua a la de Bella – He estado investigando y podemos esperar unas tres semanas más. Así tienes tiempo que convencerla, si es que es necesario el aborto.

–Gracias, Jake – un brillo de esperanza pasaba por nuestro delante – mantenme informado. Voy a ver a la mujer terca, esa que hace un tiempo atendiste.

–Suerte con eso – sonrió – espero que todo salga bien. – asentí.

Después de que Jacob se marche a seguir haciendo sus rondas, giré en mi propio eje para entrar por esa puerta. No estaba preparado para la lucha que iba a tener pero si nos poníamos de terco a terco, a ver qué solución encontrábamos.

Ella estaba acostada de lado, en posición fetal, su mano descansaba sobre su vientre, protectoramente. Sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, soltaba pequeños hipidos, señal que había estado llorando hasta hace poco.

–Si vienes a tratar de convencerme, pierdes el tiempo – sonreí, esta mujer iba a necesitar un par de azotes para que aprenda que yo no sé vivir sin ella. – vete, no quiero que me veas así.

–En la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas? – Sus ojos se aguaron, sin pensarlo la acurruqué entre mis brazos – es una promesa… o juramento, que pienso mantener. No es necesario un matrimonio, tú mismo me lo dijiste, lo importe es que somos una familia y como tal, tenemos que mantenernos unidos ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunté mientras arrastraba una silla para sentarme cerca de la camilla. – Hablé con Jacob…

–Espero que te haya dicho lo que le dije, no pienso repetirlo por segunda ocasión – me cortó secamente.

–Déjame hablar, quieres – exigí – Jacob me habló sobre qué podemos esperar tres semanas más, ya sabes pasar los tres problemáticos meses.

– ¿Y si sigue lo mismo? ¿Volverán a tocar el tema del aborto? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Exasperado pasé una mano por mi cabello.

–Deberías considerarlo – solté – se juega tu vida y esta Carl, piensa en ella – vamos, que el juego sucio funcione en ella.

–Tú no lo dices por Carl. Tú lo dices porque no sé si es tu hijo – frunció los labios y sus ojos se aguaron.

–Escúchame, Bella – dije estando cerca de su rostro – No me importa el hecho de que sea o no mi hijo. Tu acogiste a Anthony como tuyo desde el principio, tenemos a Carlie que es una niña preciosa y si quieres podremos tener más pero juntos… ¿Qué me haré con tres niños, sin su madre? ¿Te has planteado el hecho de que el niño puede nacer pero tú, mueres en ese momento? ¿No has pensado como me siento con esta situación? Porque déjame decirte, Isabella Swan. Yo no podré vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas, mi hogar es contigo, con los niños. Tú has sido mi apoyo todo este tiempo, eres mi alma… si mi alma no existe, mi corazón deja de latir. Te amo tanto que no me importa que sangre corra por las venas de ese niño, porque sé que la tuya también corre por ahí. Pero no sobreviviría sin ti. Tú eres mi todo. – Las lágrimas caían libremente por nuestras mejillas, haciendo que la voz me tiemble y se quiebre. La abracé muy fuerte procurando no lastimarla, le di un beso, demostrándole cuan agradecido estoy por haberse cruzado en mi camino.

–Lo probaremos, Edward – susurró contra mi pecho, sentí mi camiseta mojada por sus lágrimas – dos semanas. Si después de ese tiempo continuamos con lo mismo, tienes carta abierta – sonreí apretándola más a mi pecho.

.

.

**Tres semanas.**

**Bella POV**

Pasar metida tres semanas en el hospital no sonaba a genial idea. Después que le di mi palabra a Edward, de ser él el responsable, luego del tiempo estimado, me había arrepentido.

La mayoría del tiempo la pasé inmóvil por miedo a que alguna desgracia suceda, quería tener a mi bebé conmigo.

–Elige, Bella – había entrado un día Jake, con Edward pisándole los talones, a mi habitación – hospital o casa. Aquí en el hospital se te atenderá de inmediato y en tu casa tendrás que esperar a que una ambulancia vaya en tu búsqueda, si no está Edward contigo.

–Hospital – murmuré enfurruñada – tramposos – ambos soltaron carcajadas y se fueron dejándome furiosa por la mala jugada que acababan de hacer.

Estos se iban contra cualquier ética que enseñan en la escuela de medicina, en ningún momento nos habían indicado que deberíamos inducir al miedo a los pacientes.

¡Uhg! ¡Tramposos!

Edward me hacía compañía todas las noches, cuando no estaba de guardia. ¡Bah! ¿A quién le miento? Así estuviera atendiendo emergencia, pasaba metido conmigo, lo llamaban por los altavoces, se iba, regresaba a los treinta minutos, enviaban un mensaje por el celular, volvía a irse pero luego regresaba… no sé cuántas veces en la madrugada lo hacía, porque me quedaba dormida y al levantarme sentía su cuerpo caliente pegado al mío.

El único que venía a hacerme compañía era Jasper, todas las mañanas pasaba a mi lado, con la laptop sobre nuestras piernas, enseñándome a manejar una empresa. Descubrí que se me da muy bien lo de la publicidad, ya que aporté con unas cuantas ideas para un comercial que, cuando lo vi, yo misma me alagué, no por ser alabanciosa, ni nada por el estilo, pero formaba parte de uno de los mejores proyectos de marketing que había visto por la televisión y que le pertenecía a mi empresa.

Los niños venían con Alice o Rosalie, los veía un momento y lamentaba -internamente- no poder sostenerlos entre mis brazos o mecerlos a la hora de dormir.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

**Navidad y Fin de año (4to mes)**

Para navidad todos nos reunimos en mi casa, celebramos dos hechos: que estaba fuera del hospital y mi bebé seguía conmigo; y que los gemelos de Alice habían hecho presencia con unas cuantas pataditas. Aparte se celebrar al niño Jesús, celebramos la vida.

Las mujeres habían ubicado un sofá extra para que pueda estar presente durante la cena, claro, todo con debido cuidado pero me gustó, porque pude pasar tiempo con mi familia y mis adorados niños.

Edward había hecho las compras navideñas en mi nombre, adquirió un regalo con las especificaciones que le pedí para cada persona que formaba parte de nuestra familia.

En noche buena, mi bebé se hizo presente con un movimiento pero que había alertado a Edward, ya que había sido un poco doloroso e hice una mueca. Si fuera por él en ese momento, se acababa el momento de celebración para mí.

Cuando fuimos al chequeo de rutina -la única vez cada quince días que veo el sol-, mi bebé tuvo la amabilidad de abrirse de piernas ante Jake, descubrimos que era otra niña, con Edward nos hemos devanado los sesos buscando un buen nombre y mi querido amigo apodó a mi hija "Ness" como el monstruo del lago Ness… ¡oh, sí! Casi lo mato pero mi marido estaba esperando una cosita, cualquier pretexto para hacer uso de su poder.

–Está bien – dijo Edward desde el cuarto de baño – tengo el nombre perfecto para nuestra hija – me arrimé al espaldar de la cama – ¿Qué te parece Vanessa?

– ¿Vanessa? – Enarqué una ceja – ¿Por qué crees que es perfecto?

–Eh… ummm… no lo sé – balbuceó – quizás porque Jacob la a apodado "Ness" – achiné los ojos en dirección de Edward. Si tuviera súper poderes, estuviera hecho chicharrón, seguro hubiera usado el rayo láser.

Así que recibimos fin de año, los dos acostados en nuestra cama, viendo una película y escuchando las horrorosas explosiones de los fuegos pirotécnicos. Los niños, tal como en navidad se durmieron temprano y ni los ruidos, ni nada los despertó.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

**5to mes**

–Podemos usar tonos grises por aquí – le dije a Jasper señalando la pantalla de la Mac portatil – porque mira, la modelo tiene un vestido rojo. Creo que el fondo amarillo no va a causar impacto y llamar la atención – terminé con convicción.

Jasper me había convencido de hacer unos cursos de marketing por medio del internet, me pareció interesante, ya que por las mañanas me aburría mucho sin nada bueno que hacer, había elegido hacer un semestre de prueba.

–Hoy empecé las clases online – le comenté a Edward, mientras me daba un espectáculo de stripper, quitándose la ropa para meterse a la ducha.

–Qué bueno – comentó con una sonrisa pero yo estaba por otro mundo, en el de mis fantasías. Jake nos había prohibido tener sexo y este hombre se para en mí delante, solo con unos boxers. – ¿Bella? ¿Me estas escuchando? – me sonrojé furiosamente al escucharlo, de seguro sabia hacia donde se habían dirigido mis pensamientos.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! – Me disculpé rápidamente – es que… Vanessa volvió a moverse – Edward se acercó hasta posar su mano en mí no tan abultado vientre, apenas se notaba que estaba embarazada.

–Te estaba diciendo que me parece perfecto, así no te aburres estar en cama – comentó – voy a ducharme que tengo el olor del hospital encima. – Me dio un suave beso en los labios – Te amo.

Me dejó suspirando, siempre que lo hacía, me robaba suspiros a no más poder. Volví a acomodarme entre las almohadas para dormir, la mayoría del tiempo pasaba durmiendo, era el único síntoma que tenía y dado que no hacía nada en casa, podía aprovecharlo al máximo.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

**6to mes**

Estaba jugando con los niños sobre mi cama, cuando a Tony se le cae un juguete, comenzó a balbucear y a querer bajarse de la cama para recoger su juguete. Sue había ido con Carlie para prepararles la cena y yo no sabía que hacer porque tenía la desgracia de poner un pie en el suelo para que la sangre comience a circular por mis piernas.

–Mami, quelo – las palabras de mi bebé me dejaron atónita, según Edward él no mostraba emoción alguna cuando lo llevaba a las visitas con Tanya, ni le prestaba atención. Solo estaban ahí, hasta que ella se aburría y se iba. Pero tampoco me había llamado mamá algún día.

–Príncipe, tendremos que esperar a Sue para poder recoger tu juguete – le dije acariciando sus mejillas regordetas – ¿Quieres escuchar un cuento? – asintió y se acomodó a mi lado para que le comience a relatar un cuento.

Desde ese día Anthony disfruta llamarme mamá, así como yo disfruto escucharlo. Nuestro vínculo era la lectura porque Carl se aburre mucho con un cuento, ella prefiere ver películas, aunque no entienda el 75% de lo que dicen.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

**7mo mes**

–Yo creo que te equivocaste de profesión – bromeaba Edward al verme trabajar mano a mano con los diseñadores y publicista de _Cisne Productions_. Estábamos viendo el trabajo final de un comercial televisivo acerca de perfumes, en mi habitación, claro.

–En realidad – me mordí el labio porque él había acertado con su conclusión – siempre quise estudiar marketing pero al ver que mis padres se quisieron imponer, nadé contra la corriente y estudié medicina, otra cosa que me apasiona.

Se quedó impresionado acerca de cuantas cosas aun no sabía de mi vida pero detestaba hablar de algún hecho relacionado con mis padres porque aún no había superado su muerte.

De vez en cuando, Edward también nos daba su opinión como "televidente" acerca de lo que él espera en una cosa u otra.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

**8vo mes**

Este mes me había crecido demasiado el vientre, de la noche a la mañana parecía que tendría dos y no uno.

¡Era enorme!

Para mí era más incómodo dormir, me movía mucho hasta obtener una posición adecuada que me permita descansar, muchas veces Edward quedaba relegado en un rincón de la cama y procuraba no tocarme mientras dormía porque me fastidiaba.

Los niños estaban grandes y más habladores, me hacían reír como con sus palabras cortadas y mal pronunciadas, intentaban decirme que habían hecho con el paseo que Edward les daba por la playa. Él había dejado emergencia para pasar más tiempo con nosotros en casa y cuidando que su prisionera -yo-, no se escapara.

Faltando una semana para que el gran hecho pasara y poniendo a todos de cabeza, Edward pidió vacaciones, en la última visita al hospital para los chequeos de Jake, algunos compañeros, médicos, habían bromeado acerca que Edward tomaba vacaciones en cada año, por cada hijo.

.

.

**Edward POV**

– ¿Negra? – la llamé por ese apodo que sabía que odiaba, estaba tan blanca como la nieve por no haber salido a tomar mucho sol, escuché un bufido y sentí la almohada aterrizar en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, olvidé mencionarlo, también amaba su malgenio – ¿Hablaste con Esme?

–Vuelve a llamarme: negra y veras – amenazó apuntándome con su dedo y el ceño fruncido. Suavizó la expresión y contesto dulcemente un: sí.

–Te amo – reí lanzándole besos. Jake y yo habíamos estado trabajando en conjunto para encontrar la mejor forma de que Vanessa y Bella salgan ilesas. – ¿Estas lista?

–Ni un poquito – contesto colocándose la blusa maternal – vamos que no quiero que los nervios me hagan romper aguas.

Primero bajé dos bolsos con todo lo preparado que había tenido Bella para la llegada de nuestra hija, habíamos quedado que haríamos la prueba de ADN y solo la abriríamos cuando nuestra hija crea necesario enterarse de la verdad, por mí no se hace la prueba pero era un deseo de Bella que no podía negar.

Subí las escaleras para ayudarla bajar las escaleras, teníamos que tener paciencia porque todo lo hacía despacio a causa del miedo que algo pase. Faltando unos cuantos escalones la alcé en mis brazos para que no se canse mucho en el trayecto.

En el hospital todo estaba preparado, Jake nos esperaría en la entrada por el lado de emergencia, con todo listo para que vaya directo a quirófano, iba a estar presente pero como acompañante, aquí no existía Sofía para permitirme atender a mi hija, como la vez pasada.

–Te amo – le susurré en el oído antes de que se la llevaran a preparar.

–Edward, puedes venir conmigo para que estés listo. – dijo Jake caminando por el pasillo de los quirófanos. En el camino las personas nos deseaban suerte, Bella era muy querida por ser la paciente más "cariñosa" con todo el personal que estaba a cargo de su cuidado.

Mis nervios estaban por los cielos, todo el día había intentado esquivar a Bella por no querer pasarle las tensiones.

Lavé mis brazos hasta los codos, desinfecté con alcohol, me puse el traje verde para operaciones, todo tal como venía acostumbrando hace unos años.

Cuando entré al quirófano Bella estaba lista en la camilla, me acerqué a ella mientras le colocaban la anestesia que iba a ser _local**,_ – ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté sosteniendo una de sus manos.

–Nerviosa – susurró, yo también lo estaba, esto era una bomba de tiempo, íbamos con cuidado para tocar los cables que eran.

–Todo estará bien, te lo prometo – sonrió, acaricio mi cara antes de cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir con lágrimas al borde.

–No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir – murmuró – prométeme que cuidaras de Carl y de Tony; les dirás cuanto los amo – su voz comenzó a quebrarse, ella hablaba y yo negaba.

–Tú vas a decirles en persona, negris – sonrió y apretó mi mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba – Te amo. Recuérdalo.

–Prométeme, Edward, por favor – ¡Diablos! Hizo el puchero.

–Prometido…

Sus ojos se cerraron un poco mientras las enfermeras ayudaban a colocarla de lado para inyectarla, mi raciocinio como médico murió en el momento que Bella hizo una mueca de dolor, en este momento quisiera estar en su lugar, un padre no era tan necesario como una madre, en un hogar.

Jacob le susurro unas cuantas cosas en el oído, que hizo que soltara pequeñas risitas, por lo menos eso. Mi mano seguía aferrada a la suya.

–Está bien – habló Jake a todos los presentes – comenzaremos ¿Es necesario explicar, Dra. Swan? – le bromeo para aligerar el ambiente de tensión, todos estaban comprometidos en sacar ilesas a mis mujeres.

–Jacob – Gemio Bella retorciéndose un poco – siento la mitad del cuerpo dormido, aprovecha la oportunidad – le regresó el juego.

Todos quedamos en silencio mientras Jacob se encargaba de hacer la incisión, las enfermeras daban vueltas alrededor preguntándole a Bella cosas para mantenerla consciente, algunas veces parecía que ya se dormía y yo la mecía suavemente para ver una de sus sonrisas y su débil apretón de mano.

Escuchamos un llanto que inundó la habitación, el pediatra gritó que necesitaba oxígeno y antes que pudiera moverme sacaban a mi hija en una incubadora corriendo por algún problema de respiración. Bella me miraba expectativa, no sabía que le había pasado, ni siquiera había escuchado bien las complicaciones que indicaba el médico.

– ¿Vanessa? – me pregunto débilmente.

–Están atendiéndola en neonatología, Dra. Swan. Es una hermosa bebé – contestó Emely, la había pedido a ella porque mi mujer se sentía a gusto.

–G-gracias – susurró, cerrando los ojos y apretando mi mano.

Estaba tan concentrado en su pacifica cara que cuando alcé la mirada, todos a mi alrededor corrían, no entendía lo que estaban diciendo hasta que a mis oídos llego el sonido del monitor del corazón.

– ¡La estamos perdiendo, Dr. Black! – gritó uno de los enfermeros.

– ¡Reanimación! – gritó de vuelta Jacob mientras se tiraba encima de Bella y hacia presión en el lado de su corazón.

Mis oídos pitaban, todo a mi alrededor daba vuelta y lo único que escuchaba era el _pii_ del monitor que indicaban lo bajo que estaba trabajando su corazón.

*.*.*.*.*

_***Ca plane pour moi: Una música muy movida, que justo sonó en mi computadora cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte. Es en francés y la canta "Plastic Bertrand" (mis amigos saben cuan obsesionada estoy con esa música)**_

_****Anestesia local: Anestesia que se usa para dormir una parte determinada del cuerpo.**_

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

**¡Hola! Yo no dejo el drama ni cuando se suponen que deberían ser felices. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana.**

**¡Wooow! Sé que para mucho/ as les ha de parecer poco, para mi es muchísimo, he obtenido 104 reviews, así que muchísimas gracias a las personas que me regalan un poco de tiempo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Les gusto o no… déjenmelo saber, sus opiniones ayudan al avance de los autores.**

**Nos leemos mañana.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	27. La Felicidad

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capitulo XXVI

Felicidad

Edward POV

–Carl, cariño, ayuda a Vanessa a ponerse los zapatos – mi hija se levantó del sofá donde había estado las últimas 2 horas sentada, viendo televisión. No renegó ni nada, subió las escaleras con cuidado y la vi perderse en el pasillo de la casa.

– ¿Papá, estoy bien? – Anthony estaba parado a mi lado. Se supone que las obsesionadas a la moda deben ser las niñas pero mi hijo de cuatro años odiaba ponerse algo que no vaya a tono, sobre todo cuando Alice va a estar presente.

–Sí, campeón – removí su cabello que al pasar del tiempo se había oscurecido un poco a color _oro_, según las palabras de mi cuñada.

Por las escaleras venían las princesas de casa, iban cogida de las manos y ambas lucían un vestido de verano, beige -para Carlie- y celeste -para Vanessa-, colores que hacían resaltar sus ojos.

– ¿Listo? – Pregunté cuando tuve a los tres niños en el living – Vamos.

– ¿Papá, no se te olvida algo? – Carlie mostro una sonrisa inocente mostrando sus blancos dientecitos, al ver mi cara de desconcierto mostro sus manos, enseñándome lo que me faltaba.

– ¡Las flores! – los tres negaron sonriendo, mientras se encaminaban a la puerta del garaje. Había tenido que cambiar mi apreciado volvo por una _Van, _los niños se ubicaron en sus asientos esperando el turno de ser sujetos por el cinturón de seguridad. – Pequeña bandida, gracias por no dejar a tu padre decapitado – besé la nariz de Carl.

–Se supone que es el cumpleaños de Vanessa – hablo Tony – ¿Por qué vamos a llevarle flores a mamá?

–Porque es el segundo cumpleaños de tu madre – revolví sus cabellos – y porque me gusta llevarle un detalle – besé la frente de los tres y corrí al lado del conductor.

Antes de poner el carro en marcha, coloqué _Buscando a Nemo _en el DVD portátil que había instalado en la parte trasera, truco para mantenerlos tranquilos en largos viajes, como este.

*.*.*.*.*

Casi a las dos horas y justo en el final de la película, parquee en el andén donde estaba escrito: _Isabella Cullen_, me daba orgullo cada vez que tenía que recogerla en la empresa.

Luego del mal momento que me hizo pasar en el quirófano al nacimiento de Vanessa, le había propuesto matrimonio y nos casamos en una ceremonia intima, en el lado privado de la playa, atrás de nuestra casa, todo fue realmente lindo, pero el más hermoso y emocionante momento fue cuando la vi aparecer de la mano de nuestro hombrecito, reservamos el eclesiástico para cuando los niños estuvieran más grandes y puedan tener memoria de ese momento tan íntimo de nuestra familia.

– ¡Mamá! – gritaron los tres piojos que estaban atados en la parte trasera del auto, alertándome que Bella venia en camino.

Sentí la puerta de atrás correrse, escuché un coro de saludos excitados por parte de los niños para darle paso a las risas, Bella amaba hacerles cosquillas y aprovecharía que están encadenados a los asientos para desquitarse lo de esta mañana.

–Mami, papá compló losas – susurró Ness – y nos llevó a jugal a McDonald's – Volteé para ver las caras de sorpresa que su madre les hacía a medida que iba a escuchando las confesiones.

Les había hecho prometer que iba a ser un secreto, aunque Bella sabia donde me los había llevado porque era mi día libre en el hospital y ella estaría trabajando en la oficina, aparte que como estaban de vacaciones, no queríamos darle a Sue mucho trajín con los piojos.

– ¿Y no me trajeron una cajita feliz? – los tres niños abrieron la boca pero la volvieron a cerrar en modo de sorpresa. Bella puso sus manos en las caderas fingiendo tener ganas de llorar. Ese juego ya no iba con Tony y Carl, estaban vacunados contra esos pucheros, la única que caía era Vanessa. – ¡Hey, tu! ¿Padre de los piojos? – Voltee a verla mejor – ¿No pudiste quitarle una cajita feliz a uno de estos mostritos y traerme?

–No quería ser atacado, reina – le regalé una sonrisa – ¿Nos vamos?

– ¡Siiii! – corearon los niños. Bella los volvió a besar y cerró la puerta para ir a sentarse a mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

–Buenas tardes, señor chofer – bromeo dándome un beso en los labios antes de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

–Buenas tardes, damisela – intenté hacer el mejor acento español y elegante que pude pero fallé, haciéndola reír.

Amaba verla reír, amaba sentirla junto a mí, amaba sus mal genios cuando algo no le salía bien, amaba sus mañanas donde más natural se veía, amaba todo de ella.

–Llegaron los resultados – le informé señalando el sobre blanco que estaba en su delante, ella lo cogió entre sus dedos, le dio vuelta y los guardó en su bolso. Era el informe del ADN pero nada de eso nos interesaba, así que hoy íbamos a disfrutar al máximo de la reunión familiar.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Ayudé a Edward a bajar a los niños para que puedan ir donde estaban los abuelos esperándonos, habíamos preparado una barbacoa en casa de Rose y Emmett, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Vanessa, dos añitos que parecieran mentira.

Mi niña pasó una semana en incubadora, mientras yo lo estuve en cuidados intensivos por causa de una complicación cardiaca. Fueron días llenos de contradicciones, ya que en un momento nos emocionábamos por los avances de nuestra bebé y en otros nos bajaban los niveles de excitación con malas noticias.

Cuando Vanessa aprendió a caminar parecía que todo se había normalizado, aún tenía unas que otras complicaciones que iban desapareciendo con el crecimiento pero no todo fue color rosa, un día vimos a Edward entrar a casa agitado y con la niña entre sus brazos, ella jadeaba en busca de aire, como médico, porque todavía lo ejerzo con mis hijos, el diagnostico que le dimos fue asma, luego de exámenes tras exámenes, efectivamente le detectaron asma a nuestra bebé pero nosotros sabíamos que venía a cambio de tenerla con nosotros y que íbamos a superar.

–Mami, tia Shofi dice que voy a soplar velas – me comentó Vanessa, yo sonreí asintiendo.

Mi expresión cambio al ver un auto blanco estacionarse cerca de la casa y enseguida encontré a Tony con su expresión de la mortificación en vida; le tocaba visita con Tanya y Edward le había informado que pasara a visitarlo, todavía seguían con la orden de visitas supervisadas.

–Anthony volvió a esconderse, está debajo de la cama de Nicole – me informó Edward mientras me quitaba el peso de una Carlie dormida de encima.

Caminé en dirección a la habitación de mi sobrina, alcanzaba a ver los zapatos de Tony que sobresalían de debajo de la cama.

–Anthony Cullen, sal de allí ahora mismo – le ordené – te vas a enfermar.

–Mamá – gimió – más me voy a enfermar con Tanya que insiste que la llame mamá – su voz sonó un poco distante.

–Ya hemos hablado ¿no? – Suspiré pesadamente – si no quieres decirle…

–Nadie me puede obligar – completó por mí – lo sé, pero ella quiere forzarme. Ya no la quiero ver.

Si una cosa que he aprendido de mis amigas es que: si no puedes con el enemigo… ¡Únetele!

–Conversaré con Tanya, acerca de que esos títulos se ganan, aunque es tu mamá y debes respetarla.

Mi niño salió de debajo de la cama para lanzarse a mis brazos – cuidado te hechiza la bruja –– susurró contra mi cuello, sacándome una rápida sonrisa.

–Tengo a mi príncipe – le dije – vamos azul, iremos a enfrentar a Tanya.

Aparte de que Tanya se aburrió a los quince minutos de que Anthony salió de su escondite y que se marche, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en los labios de mi hijo y la repelada que le di porque no debería hacer eso… la velada permaneció tranquila.

Sofía había venido con su hijo y esposo de vacaciones. Emmett y Rosalie estaban esperando a su segundo hijo. Jasper y Alice con sus gemelos locos como la madre.

Todo marchaba bien en nuestras vidas, como toda pareja normal teníamos nuestras diferencias que al terminar el día las arreglábamos. Manteníamos una regla: _No ir a la cama enojados,_ para nosotros era un sitio sagrado, donde pasábamos mimándonos, solos o con los niños.

–Por el cuarto, ¿eh? – Preguntó Sofía sentándose a mi lado – Lo que tuviste en el embarazo de Vanessa no fue algo leve, debes pensar bien lo que quieren – rodeé los ojos.

–Jacob dijo que no había problema alguno – comenté viendo a Edward jugar con los chicos, como cuidaba a Ness para que no corriera mucho y siempre tenía consigo un primer auxilio para el asma – aparte, solo hemos conversado, nada más.

–Espero que lo sigan conversando – sonrió – ¿Eres feliz?

¿Soy feliz?

–No te imaginas – susurré viéndola – esos cuatro seres me tienen de cabeza.

Los amaba con mi vida y si ellos no existieran, no tendría idea de cómo sería mi vida. Quizás vacía, clavada de cabeza en el trabajo de día y de noche, como lo hacía antes.

–_La felicidad llega cuando menos te imaginas –_ díganmelo a mí.

**~•OoOoOoOoO•~**

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ness! – Gritamos al finalizar de cantarle _las mañanitas_.

– ¡Tiene que soplar las velas! – dijo Alice en voz alta.

– ¡Y morder el pastel! – Saltó Carl de entre los brazos de Edward – ¡Vane, el pastel! ¡Muérdelo!

La niña obedeciendo todas las cosas que le decían, sopló las velas, vinieron las fotos alrededor del pastel y por ultimo morderlo.

– ¡Lico, mami! – mi pequeña comenzó a sacar su diminuta lengua rosada y trató de lamer el glaseado que estaba en sus labios.

Ayudé a Esme a servir el paste junto con algunos dulces que había preparado la noche anterior.

– ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? – preguntó Rose al reunirse conmigo en la cocina.

–Parece mentira, casi año y medio, recién vamos a poder ir de luna de miel – comenté con una soñadora sonrisa – viajamos a los ocho de la mañana.

Cuando nos casamos, no pudimos ir a nuestro viaje de novios, Vanessa estaba muy pequeña y demasiado delicada como para irnos sin estar con miedos por cualquier cosa, incluso, decidí equipar la habitación desocupada en la planta baja para una oficina. Así poder trabajar y estar al cuidado de mis niños.

Fuimos a la mini cancha de soccer con vasos de jugo de sandía helados, a causa del caloroso verano que estábamos atravesando.

Estaban jugando soccer, habían hecho dos equipos: los adultos y los niños.

– ¿Quién va ganando? – le pregunté a Esme cuando me senté a su lado.

–Los niños – eso era siempre esos seis hombres grandotes de dejaban manipular y ganar por todos los niños de casa.

– ¡Nicole, pásale el balón a Carl! – gritó Rose, nosotras siempre alentábamos a los pequeños y los grandes se quejaban.

– ¡Hey! – Emmett sacudía sus brazos llamando la atención – ¡Acuérdense que los enanos las hicieron sufrir en el parto!

– ¡Hay pizza para los ganadores por parte de los perdedores! – Grité.

Definitivamente mi vida estaba completa, tenía la familia que siempre había deseado, todo lo que jamás imaginé tener.

***.*.*.*.***

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que viene a ser el epilogo.**

**¿Cuál será el resultado del ADN?**


	28. Epilogo

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Epílogo.

Bella POV.

Esta noche Edward estaba de guardia en el hospital. A la final después del nacimiento de Vanessa no había vuelto a ejercer como pediatra, terminé mis estudios de marketing a distancia y me dediqué a la empresa que me permitía trabajar desde casa para cuidar de mis pequeños angelitos.

Todo el día había estado trabajando en la nueva campaña, estaba agotada y si Edward estuviese aquí, me hubiera llamado la atención.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – alcé la mirada para ver a mi hija vestida con su pijama de princesas, estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. Con un suspiro, apagué la laptop, le hice señas para que se acostara a mi lado. Vanessa corrió para subirse a la cama.

– ¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunté al ver que no sonreía como siempre lo hacía. Conocía muy bien a mis hijos.

– ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Carl? – Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y escuché pequeños sollozos que provenían de su garganta, poniéndome alerta de lo que podría venir – Ella dijo que yo no soy hija de papá. – suspiré. Ni Edward ni yo habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema. Él amaba a Vanessa, era su consentida, tenía una conexión especial con ella y punto.

–Claro que es tu papá. ¿Por qué Carl te dijo eso? – los ojos de mi niña estaban brillosos de lo que trataba de contener las lágrimas en ellos.

–Le dijo a Tony que yo tenía los ojos de otro color porque papá no era mi papá – susurró. Acaricie el cabello de mi hija, ella se había vuelto a acostar a mi lado o prácticamente encima de mí, envolviendo su pequeña pierna a la altura de mi vientre. – y yo creo que es verdad. – terminó susurrando.

–No es verdad, Nessie – alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con Edward parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. – Yo los amo, a cada uno. – avanzó a nosotras hasta sentarse a mi lado, dejándome en medio de ambos. – ¿Carl y Tony están despiertos? – mi niña asintió.

–Diles que vengan que quiero hablar con ustedes – le ordené. Vanessa se bajó de la cama y salió del cuarto, seguro a llamar a sus hermanos. – ¿Tú crees que es hora que abramos el sobre?

–Si tú lo deseas, igual no habrá diferencia alguna – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia pero yo si necesitaba hacerlo.

–Creo que es la hora, Edward – contesté con convicción – así podremos darle una respuesta certera y que no se sienta de menos.

–Anthony no se siente de menos contigo. Te ama como a su madre, porque lo eres para él. Siempre le has dado el lado materno. Anthony no ve a Tanya como su madre, si asiste a las visitas es porque lo obligamos y estoy seguro que si fuera por él, no va. Nos lo ha demostrado – me abrazó y posó su mano en mi abultado vientre – ¿Aun no se deciden por un nombre?

–Peor error – sonreí al acordarme de la pelea hoy en la mañana – Anthony sigue insistiendo que Jake se equivocó de resultado y es varón.

– ¡Papá! – un borrón de cabellos broncíneos pasó a mi lado, Carlie se lanzó a los brazos de Edward al verlo sentado en la cama – ¿Hoy no te tocaba guardia?

–Si pero he pedido mis vacaciones porque su hermanita uno de estos días le da por salir de la barriga de mamá – contestó sentándola en sus piernas. Anthony se sentó a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi barriga, sonrió al sentir como mi hija pateaba donde había presión. – Quiero hablar con ustedes – abrió el cajón donde reposaba el sobre con los resultados de los análisis que habíamos mandado a hacer hace unos años atrás, me lo entregó – sea lo que sea que diga este sobre – miró a los niños – el resultado seguirá siendo la familia que somos.

–Antes, – intervine – quiero que Carl y Tony le pidan disculpas a Ness porque ninguno de ustedes tenía el derecho de decir que no es hija de papá. Tanto como Anthony y Carlie, Vanessa también lo es o ¿Anthony, algún día he hecho alguna diferencia contigo? – El niño negó – ¿He preferido a alguno de ustedes más que al otro? – Los tres negaron – ahora, denle un abrazo y unas disculpas a su hermana y que no se vuelva a repetir. – Ordené. Anthony que estaba cerca, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, murmurando una disculpa. Carlie se bajó de las piernas de Edward y corrió a hacer la misma acción de su hermano. Ellos nunca habían peleado y según los profesores de la escuela son los tres mosqueteros juntos.

–Recuerden, esto no cambia la familia que somos – abrí lentamente las solapas del sobre que contenía los resultados del ADN que se realizó en el nacimiento de Nessie, retiré la hoja doblada en tres, no leí las letras que estaban al comienzo del folio, fui directamente hacia la palabra que no cambiaría el transcurso de mi familia pero si me quitaría dudas de encima.

La mirada de Edward no era de desesperación, era una mirada que me demostraba que todo sería igual en nuestra vida, que nada cambiaria. Él me estaba ofreciendo confort y su apoyo.

Miré a Edward con una expresión seria en mi rostro, giré la hoja en su dirección para que lea: **negativo. **

–Ahora sí, niños. A la cama que mamá y yo tenemos que descansar – Edward les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente, luego los niños se acercaron murmurando un _hasta mañana_, acariciaron mi enorme panza y salieron del cuarto.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó Vanessa a Edward.

–Que tanto como Carlie y Anthony, tu eres mi hija – se lo dijo con orgullo – sea lo que sea que haya dicho ese sobre igual seguirás siendo mi hija, porque yo te cuidé en la barriga de mamá, te vi nacer, te alimente, te cambié pañales, te vi dar tus primeros pasos, escuché tus primeras frases y sobre todo porque desde el momento que supe de tu existencia te amé con mi vida. – acarició los cabellos de nuestra hija y le dio un beso en la frente.

Amaba a Edward con cada pedazo de mí ser, todos los días daba gracias que lo tenía a mi lado, me sentía orgullosa de mi familia.

– ¡Adiós, Charlie! – gritaron al unísono los niños en parados en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Charlie? – Preguntó Edward mirándome, me encogí de hombros – ¿Quién es Charlie?

Los niños rieron tapándose la boca.

– Así es el nombre de nuestra hermanita, papá – Contestó Anthony.

– ¡No! – Carlie rodó los ojos, avecinando la discusión que traería la contradicción de Vanessa hacia su hermano – ¡No es Charlie! – Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño – Se llama CHARLOTTE.

–Eso lo sabemos, Vane – intervino Carl antes que ese par comience a discutir – Charlie es un diminutivo. Como tu nombre, te llamas Vanessa pero nosotros te decimos: Vane o Ness. Como Anthony, nosotros le decimos: Tony o Anto. Como mamá, ella se llama Isabella pero papá o los tíos le dicen: Bella. – Golpeó con su dedo la barbilla para luego sonreír – ¡Como ni nombre! Soy Carlie pero tú te empeñas en decirme: Lie y el resto, los más inteligentes – Vanessa puso los ojos en blanco – me dicen: Carl. – concluyo con una sonrisa por el ejercicio de explicaciones que le enseño a su hermana.

– ¡Ah…! – Contestó Vanessa con una sonrisa – Ella se va a llamar Charlotte pero nosotros de diremos Charlie. Así como la de _"Buena suerte, Charlie"_.

– ¡Exacto! – Anthony le revolvió los cabellos – ¡Eres toda una Cullen de inteligente! – se burló

– ¡Mamá! – gritó Vanessa saliendo del dormitorio, haciéndonos reír a todos por sus caras y pucheros.

Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron cuando Edward le lanzó un beso desde la cama.

–Te dije que nada cambia – me abrazó al ver mi expresión – Vanessa es toda una Cullen y no va a haber poder humano que le quite el apellido.

*.*.*.*.*

– ¿Qué haces despierta? – me sobresalté al escuchar su voz detrás mío. Me había inmiscuido en la habitación de mi hija, porque no lograba dormir.

–No puedes estresarte – susurró colocando sus manos alrededor de mi gran cintura.

– ¿Qué le diremos cuando tengamos que dar explicaciones? – pregunté con la mirada fija en el bulto rosado sobre la cama.

–Vanessa es una niña muy inteligente y la próxima vez que Riley aparezca, tendré que agradecerle. Ella es perfecta, es mi mini Bella y aunque tenga los ojos azules, ella lleva el mismo brillo que los tuyos, la misma forma e incluso sus emociones se reflejan allí. – Apretó su agarre – Vamos a la cama.

Ese era un secreto de ambos, nadie sospechaba nada acerca de la paternidad de Edward y estaba agradecida con él por mantenerlo entre las cuatro paredes de nuestra habitación, que era donde hablábamos de nuestras cosas.

•**FIN• **

*.*.*.*.*

**Bueno hoy no estoy de ánimos para el ¡Hooola!, me da tristeza absoluta que este fic se haya terminado.**

**Sé que ha sido un corto epilogo peeeero, me pareció correcto aclarar dudas acerca de la paternidad de Edward. No es lo que se esperaban pero, como Edward mismo lo dice, seguirá siendo su hija.**

**Tengo a tantas personas por agradecer.**

**Kami: no sé si continuaste leyendo el fic o no pero te agradezco de corazón por ser la primera persona que confió y creyó en mí, cuando ni yo misma lo hacía. Te agradezco millón por estar allí leyendo cada cosa que se me ocurría y por brindarme tú apoyo y ayuda en los primeros capítulos y ahora en este último. Los planos se cambiaron y que felicidad que dejaste de sufrir acerca del primer final pensado que tenía. Soy **_**team happy endding.**_

**Karen: ¡Dios! ¿Qué hubiese sido sin ti? Eres la hermana osa que jamás he tenido -ñañas, hagan como que no han leído esto jajaja- gracias por darme apoyo y empujarme a seguir escribiendo, por ayudarme en la corrección de algunos capítulos y leer cada una de mis ocurrencias; por inspirarte en mi para tu personaje de Rosalie, solo espero que no se lo devore a Emmett como tantas veces he deseado hacerlo jajaja.**

**Andy: amiga de mi alma, compañera de mis locuras. Te agradezco millón todas las cosas que has hecho por mí, jamás podré cumplir con mi deudas de "Gracias" contigo. Eres una persona muy importante en mí, eres mi motor, la persona que me levanta luego de cada caída, nuestras charlas interminables, nuestras caminatas haciendo turismo por la ciudad y sobre todo por prestarme oídos en cada momento y mucho más aun cuando no te gusta leer, me lees. Te adoro, eres más que mi hermana, lo sabes.**

**Liz: mi compañera de vuelo, tenemos un sueño y no desistiré hasta hacerlo realidad, entre ambas tenemos que desvestir a Robsten. Muchas gracias por no dudar en leerme cuando te enteraste que escribo, por darme tu opinión en mis borradores, por hacerme reír con cada una de tus ocurrencias. Ley sin conocerte te ama, así como yo. Estas entre mi grupo de amigos y dudo mucho que te deje salir de ahí. ¿Quieres seguir disfrutando de tus derechos de amiga? Imagino que sí. Nos seguiremos leyendo y prometo no hacerte sufrir.**

**Un agradecimiento muy especial para Maya Masen Cullen y Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen por comentar y alentarme a seguir el fic, muchas gracias por cada una de sus opiniones que fueron muy importantes en el transcurso. Creo que más del 50% de los rrs., se los debo a ustedes. GRACIAS y espero saber de ustedes en el siguiente camino. Aunque a Maya la sigo en uno de sus fics.**

**A cada una de las personas que dejaron una huellita con sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, muchísimas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leerme.**

**¿Qué les pareció el fic completo? … Déjenmelo saber.**

**Nos leeremos en la próxima para los que deseen seguir con mis fics y para los que no, que les vaya bien y espero que hayan disfrutado de cada capítulo.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**

**P.d.: Si quieren el fic en Pdf avísenme por inbox o a mi Facebook / mellutz. valarezo, de todas maneras avisaré cuando lo tenga listo. Mandaré a editar tooodo el fic pero luego de un tiempo, aun no me he puesto de acuerdo con mi beta.**


	29. Outtake: El rostro detrás de la mascara

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Outtake: El rostro detrás de la máscara.

Edward POV

Estábamos en nuestro denominado "domingo familiar", Bella y yo pasábamos con los niños en la playa todo el día.

– ¡Charlie, ven!– Tony llamaba a la bebé, moviendo y apretando un muñeco chillón.

– ¡Bebé, toma! – Carl estaba detrás de su hermano moviendo sus manos y haciéndole señas para que la niña se acerque.

La pequeña bebé de la casa se divertía, aplaudía pero no caminaba, era como, si se estuviera burlando de ellos.

Charlie había dado indicios de querer caminar, ayer por la noche. Estábamos en casa de mis padres en una reunión, típica de los sábados, estaba sentada en la alfombra envolviendo al abuelo en su pequeño dedo meñique, cuando su muñeco favorito fue a parar unos centímetros más allá de ellos, solo dio dos pasitos y cayó sobre el pañal, riendo porque todos le estábamos celebrando.

Esa mostrito -como Bella la llamaba- era una niña muy especial, su cabello más oscuro que el de Bella y sus ojos verdes picarones, traían a todos, incluyendo los niños, enamorados. Sí, ella es malcriada, lo es por sus hermanos; Anthony, Carlie y Vanessa la consienten en todo, le dan todo lo que ella pide y es que, recién saben el significado de tener una hermana menor.

Cuando Vanessa nació, Anthony y Carlie tenían casi dos años, ahora tienen sus casi 10 años y Ness sus 8.

Mi hija en vez de pararse sobre sus dos piernas y caminar, se apoyó con las rodillas y manos para gatear. Sobra decir que es la mimada de la casa y la que más disfruta de su madre.

De lunes a viernes por las mañanas son mis hijos, me encargo de levantarlos, hacerlos desayunar -lo que Sue nos prepara- y de dejar a la pequeña niña en cama junto a mi esposa ¡Qué envidia!, Bella era muy perezosa por las mañanas, así que había adquirido mi única labor en casa con mis hijos.

Sentí un auto parquearse en frente de nuestra casa y luego una puerta ser cerrada con fuerza, Bella y Vanessa habían entrado a la casa para prepararnos fruta picada con jugo, pues los niños tenían un poco de hambre.

Tony se había dado cuenta de quién era por las muecas de disgusto que estaba haciendo.

–Si tu madre estuviera aquí… – le advertí severamente del niño – sabes muy bien que a Bella no le gusta que te pongas en ese plan.

–Lo sé, papá – mi hijo bajó la cabeza – pero debería dejar de interrumpir nuestros domingos. – bueno en eso estaba en lo correcto, yo también deseaba lo mismo, nunca podíamos planear nada los domingos de cada semana porque no sabíamos si ella iba a visitar a Tony, ni siquiera avisaba. – le he dicho que los sábados son suyos. – terminó de quejarse.

–Anda a saludar a tu madre, Tony – ordené al pequeño, él se levantó renegando, sacudió la arena pegada a su bermuda para encaminarse hasta Tanya de manera cabizbaja.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras, Anthony se volteó señalándome pero no podía levantarme porque estaba al cuidado de las niñas que estaban jugando con la arena.

–Hola, Edward – saludó Tanya, yo solo asentí mirando hacia arriba entrecerrando los ojos – linda niña – dijo tímidamente.

A Carlie no le caía bien aquella mujer, eso lo sabíamos todos, nunca la había mirado bien y apoyaba a su hermano en esconderse para que no salga a recibirla. Retiró a la niña de entre mis piernas dejándome libre para levantarme. Ella se llevó a Charlie a jugar cerca de la orilla, donde la arena estaba como barro y Mikey, nuestro _pastor alemán_ corría libremente.

Iba a tener unas cuantas palabras con Tanya, ya que nosotros le hemos puesto sábado como día de visita y ella no llega cuando debería ser.

–Gracias, Tanya – contesté cortésmente – Hummm… hemos hablado acerca de la visita de los domingos. Te agradecería que cumplas con tu obligación cuando debería ser, no cuando tú creas que sea conveniente para ti.

–Íbamos a ir a Disney – chilló Anthony frunciendo la frente.

–Anthony… – lo miré reprobatoriamente por haberse metido en la conversación de los adultos.

–Lo siento, papá – murmuró viendo la arena.

–Es verdad. Íbamos a ir a Disney pero no hemos ido por causa de mi hija que tuvo un ataque de asma el viernes. – le di a entender que no me importaba si iba a visitar a su hijo, o sea era algo que no iba a forzar, Tony tampoco es que estuviera triste o algo por el estilo, él nunca demostró algún afecto por ella.

–Lo siento – susurró ¿Escuche bien? ¿Tanya? ¿Disculpándose?

–Si ves, Vane – dijo Bella llegando a nuestro lado con una jarra entre sus manos – Me dijo que era mucho jugo y fruta para nosotros pero no es así, tenemos una invitada. Es preferible que sobre a que falte – de seguro estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Bella siempre terminaba intercediendo por ella.

–Ayer no pude ir por Anthony porque estaba muy ocupada.

–El mismo pretexto de siempre, Tanya – dije tajante – vamos a viajar, quizás nos vayamos un mes – le informé.

–Bueno, yo venía a decirles que me mudo a España – miré de reojo a Anthony que por poco se pone a saltar de felicidad. – me he dado cuenta que mis visitas incomodan al niño y voy a cumplir mi promesa; solo hasta que él no quiera verme. – me recordó

–Listo, estamos informados, puedes retira…

– ¡Anthony! – Bella lo cortó, mirándolo recriminatoriamente.

–Lo siento, mamá – murmuró bajando la mirada, Bella colocó una mano sobre su cabello, peinándolos.

El aire se hizo más denso mientras esperábamos que alguien cortara el silencio.

Carlie y Vanessa, como siempre, estaban metidas en su mundo jugando con Charlie.

–Quería agradecerte, Bella – murmuró Tanya vergonzosamente – has hecho mi trabajo, criaste a Anthony muy bien, es un estupendo niño y no quiero seguir dañando tu esfuerzo. Se nota que tiene temperamento.

–No hay de qué, Tanya – Bella le sonrió cariñosamente.

¿He dicho que amo a esa mujer?

¡Oh, sí!

¡La amo!

¡Con mi alma!

–Y… vas a dejar… – Tony miró a Bella pidiendo ayuda.

– ¿Cómo te contactaremos? – preguntó por él.

–Aquí – buscó algo en su bolso, sacó su billetera y una tarjeta de dentro – esta es la dirección y números telefónicos, también pueden escribirme por el e-mail. – Bella cogió la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

Entramos a la casa para acompañar a Tanya hasta la puerta principal. De todas maneras nuestro domingo ya estaba arruinado, Anthony tenía un deje de tristeza que no quería demostrar y se apegaba a Bella como si fuera su tabla salvavidas, que en cierta parte, lo era.

– ¿Señor Cullen? – Preguntó un oficial de policía parado en la puerta de entrada – Soy el oficial Nahuel Jurado – dijo con una acento extranjero latino.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece, oficial? – pregunté con cautela. No es bueno encontrar un oficial de policía parado en la entrada de tu casa y todos los días no se lo encuentra.

–Hemos recibido llamadas informando de una mujer rubia rondando su propiedad de manera sospechosa. – miró a Tanya que estaba conversando distraídamente con Bella.

–Lo siento de seguro ha sido ella – la señalé con el pulgar.

–Claro, estamos para servir a la comunidad, señor – estaba dándole la mano cuando se escucharon unos disparos.

Corrimos hacia la parte donde estaba la casa de nuestro perro _pastor alemán_; Mikey, él estaba ladrando y tenía sangre salpicada por su lomo. Bella se arriesgó y corrió hasta el animal para revisarlo, antes que solo había sido un ave que había caído con el disparo, suspiré aliviadamente, los niños amaban al can, solo que a él no le gustaba estar dentro de casa porque se fustigaba rápido.

El policía pidió refuerzos para peinar la aérea y buscar al causante del susto. Quizás esperamos más tiempo dentro de casa, los niños no querían dejar a Mikey afuera, él estaba adentro, debajo de la silla donde estaba sentada Bella, resguardándose.

–Jefe – llamó otro oficial desde la entrada, todos -como si nos hubiese nombrado- volteamos – encontramos una sospechosa, hemos revisado su auto y encontramos un arma de fuego, no tiene registros, tampoco permiso para portar. – detrás de él apareció otro policía con una mujer.

–Irina… – susurró Tanya sorprendida y antes que alguno de nosotros reaccionara.

¿Por qué Irina ha hecho eso en mi casa?

Bella estaba confundida, nunca le había hablado de ella porque no creí necesario. Tantas veces que ella se me insinuo e incluso intentó meter cizaña entre Tanya y yo…

De repente, caí en cuenta que detrás de las locuras de Tanya, posiblemente, no he afirmado nada, pero tan solo, quizás, estaba ella. Las cosas concordaban.

– ¿La conoce, señora? – preguntó el jefe de policía, comenzó a escribir en una libreta.

–Sí, ella es mi hermana – murmuró aun perpleja – tengo años que no la veo.

– ¿Desde cuándo, más o menos?

–Desde que me divorcié de Edward – le oficial me miró con una ceja alzada.

–Es mi ex esposa, madre de mi hijo Anthony – contesté a la pregunta muda que me estaba haciendo.

–Yo solo los quería asustar – dijo Irina, la tenían esposada por la espalda y dos policías, tamaño armario doble, estaban resguardándola. – Él nunca se fijó en mí, siempre he estado enamorada de él y por más que intenté destruir la relación que tenía con mi hermana, nunca lo pude hacer hasta… – alzó la mirada, encontrando sus orbes azules con mis ojos, sonrió burlonamente – que apareció esa zorra con cara de ingenuidad. Eres un pervertido, Edward, te aprovechaste de ella – Bella estaba sentada a mi lado y nuestros brazos enredados, se tensó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza – y fue fácil destruir lo que tú y mi hermana tenían. Lo que ha sido difícil es destruir lo que aquella mujerzuela tiene contigo ¿3 hijas? ¿Seguras que todas son tuyas? Puedo comunicarme con Riley y…

– ¡Basta! – grité levantándome de golpe y enterrando mis dedos en su blanco brazo – ¡No. Te. Metas. Con. Mis. Hijos! – sisee entre dientes.

–Señor y señora Cullen, nos llevaremos a la mujer a la delegación. Pueden presentar cargos con la violación de la privacidad e intromisión en una propiedad privada, aparte que el estado le presentará cargos por portar arma ilegalmente. – Benjamín la sacó de la casa dictándole sus derechos por ser apresada.

Tanya resopló, recogió su bolso que estaba tirado en un sillón – no se preocupen, Irina intentó comprar a Riley para que hable con la prensa rosa pero a él no le importó, dijo que él no tenía nada que ver contigo, Bella – apretó las manos de Bella que estaban sobre las mias, guiñó un ojo como siendo cómplice de algo – me voy antes de que me pida un abogado, le vendrían bien unas pequeñas vacaciones. Chao – le dio un beso a Anthony que llegaba en ese momento a la sala.

– ¡Ew! ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó mirando a la puerta.

–Una despedida de tu madre, Tony – Bella madre mode: on.

Decidimos que… pondríamos la demanda, quizás un poco más de tiempo para Irina en la cárcel le vendría de maravilla, como lo había mencionado su propia hermana.

Para borrar el mal aliento que habíamos pasado, decidimos caminar un poco por la playa hasta llegar a la bahía para cenar pescado asado, Mikey nos acompañaba, iba corriendo con los niños. Entre todos le habíamos dado un baño para quitarle la sangre del ave que le había salpicado.

Charlie al ver como sus hermanos jugaban a nuestro alrededor quería salir corriendo junto a ellos.

Notaba a Bella muy nerviosa y yo sabía que el nombre de Riley había hecho mella en ella.

– ¿Cómo haremos cuando Vanessa sepa la verdad? – se mordió el labio.

–Se la diremos – pase un brazo sobre sus hombros, el otro Charlie estaba tirando de el.

–¿Y si quiere buscarlo? – miré a Ness que estaba corriendo, gritando, jugando junto a sus hermanos.

–Yo mismo la ayudaré a buscarlo – dije rotundamente.

Bella me miró y se lanzó a mis brazos, haría lo que fuera para hacer feliz a mi familia, así tenga que sacrificar la mía, ellos eran importantes en mi vida.

***.*.*.*.***

**¿Sorpresa? A mí también me sorprendió lo rápido que se escribió este outtake. Lo hice para agradecer a cada persona que me ha acompañado en esta locura, sea directa o indirectamente. Sinceramente, me alegro recibir alertas, aun cuando el FF ya está terminado.**

**Por ahí alguien preguntó por Irina, de verdad que me había olvidado del hecho que ella existía y pido mil disculpas por ello. Aquí está el desenlace de este fanfiction.**

**¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias!**

**No puedo poner casa nombre de las personas que han comentado, porque en este momento, no tengo a la mano la lista, a penas la haga prometo modificar el documento y poner a cada uno.**

**Ahora sí, nos vemos en el próximo ff, me voy a escribir el epilogo de "Strong Support" que también está por terminar.**

**Besos… y muchos éxitos.**

**MelLutz (L)**


	30. Outtake: Lo más importante es el amor

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Nota de autor: Sé que he dicho que estaba completo el fic, y lo está. Solo que esta vez he querido compartir el borrador con el que comencé a escribir "Inesperado".**

**Espero que les guste... ¡Disfrútenlo!**

*.*.*.*

Edward POV

Outtake: Lo más importante es el amor.

**Algunos años después.**

– ¿Podemos hablar? – Anthony asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Había adquirido una semana de vacaciones antes de los exámenes finales y decidió pasarlas en casa.

–Por supuesto, hijo – dejé a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Me acomodé en mi silla mientras mi hijo tomaba asiento en mí delante.

–Tengo una situación complicada – dijo serio, veía sus manos retorcerse en su regazo, clara señal de que estaba nervioso.

Todas las teorías pasaron por mi cabeza; embarazo de alguna novia, había reprobado en la universidad, estaba quebrado económicamente…

–Estoy enamorado de Vanessa – Soltó suspirando, pasó una mano por sus dorados cabellos. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no me había imaginado escuchar decir eso alguna vez de mi propio hijo.

– ¿Vanessa? – Sonreí – no le veo la complicación, Tony.

–Ehhhh… – frunció los labios – Te dije Vanessa, papá – susurró – mi hermana.

Tosí de la impresión.

¿Vanessa?

¿Mi Vanessa?

¿Mi pequeña hija?

–No fue mi intensión – murmuró viendo sus manos – te lo juro, pá – me miró con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas acumuladas – me siento sucio ¡Es mi hermana! – tiró de sus cabellos.

Debí prevenir eso, si Vanessa no era mu hija, no era hermana de Anthony, por sangre. Pero nosotros los habíamos criado como hermanos, ellos eran muy unidos y hace muchísimo tiempo notaba el distanciamiento de Ness.

Nunca les habíamos contado eso, porque no se había presentado la necesidad de hacerlo y creo que ahora estaba en mí delante y era mi obligación hacérselo saber para que no se sienta mal, aunque de todas maneras estaba el hecho que ellos eran hermanos por moral y por corazón. Esta situación me cogía desprevenido.

–Te voy a contar algo – murmuré poniéndome recto en mi asiento – esto lo deberíamos conversar con tu mamá, prometo hacerlo pero te lo mencionaré para que estés un poco más tranquilo. – Anthony parpadeo atentamente un par de veces antes de asentir y asumir la misma postura que la mía.

–Como sabrás cuando nació Carlie, Tanya y yo estábamos casados, tú estabas recién nacido. Me dediqué mucho a tu cuidado y el hecho de hacer un curso para poderme presentar a un puesto de más alto rango en el hospital, yo no supe nada de tu hermana, ni de Bella durante cinco meses. Ese tiempo Bella tenía un novio, Riley Biers, pues… – me arrimé al espaldar del asiento, suspire – ellos terminaron, yo me hice novio de ella, al poco tiempo descubrimos que estaba embarazada de Vanessa y cuando ustedes eran pequeños descubrimos que Ness no es mi hija. – Listo, lo dije, fue tan difícil, duro pero lo hice.

–Es decir… – Tony tragó fuerte y una sonrisa bailó por sus labios – ¿Ness no es mi hermana? – Enarqué una ceja – Papá, me quitas un peso de encima.

–No son hermanos de sangre pero si de crianza – le recordé – igual lo considero incesto.

– ¿Por qué? Ella no es mi hermana – arrugó la frente.

–Se han criado juntos – le repetí – moralmente es considerado incesto, aparte imagino que la distancia que ha tenido Ness contigo es porque lo sabe ¿Verdad?

Asintió – lo sabe y ella siente lo mismo.

Este era como el veinteavo suspiro que soltaba, aun no procesaba toda la información pero no podía dejar que mis hijos sufran de esa manera, toda la situación de ellos estaba haciendo que nuestra familia se mantenga distante.

–Hablaré con tu madre – cerré los ojos, a lo que los abrí, Tony estaba sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto. – Si lastimas a Vanessa me olvidaré que eres mi hijo.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Esto era realmente raro, aunque mis hijos se empeñaban en ocultar algo, yo sabía que alguna situación incómoda estaban pasando entre los tres.

Esta mañana cuando Carlie había llamado a confirmar su vuelo, preguntó si Vanessa ya lo había hecho, se mostró resignada y murmuró cosas incomprensibles para mí, cuando le informé que no podría venir ya que se encontraba en Alemania terminando su último semestre.

Anthony se incorporaba hoy de arquitecto, había estudiado en la _Universidad de Californiana de Los Angeles (UCLA)._ Era nuestro mayor orgullo, bueno todos nuestros hijos lo eran.

Carlie hace unos meses egreso de _Julliard_, ella estudió música, especializándose en piano, ahora daba clases en una prestigiosa escuela de New York y vivía junto a Jacob Junior, su comprometido, en un lujoso departamento en _Manhattan._

Vanessa había terminado su carrera de Idiomas, aprendiendo cinco idiomas, viajando a hacer semestres en Europa, dejándonos de lado, ya que había sido la única de los tres que no regresó a casa en vacaciones por motivos de _estudios_. Edward juraba que era por algún novio que tenía por ahí y Anthony gruñía porque era su _pequeña _hermana.

–_Ness, escúchame –_ escuché que Tony hablaba desde el despacho –_El único regalo que yo quiero es que estés presente… Lo sé, lo sé… es el día más importante de mi vida… la que no entiende eres tu… ¿vas a venir? –_ dejé de escuchar la conversación.

Lo único que me había dado cuenta que entre Tony y Ness las cosas iban mal, casi nunca hablaban y cuando yo le preguntaba si quería hablar con su hermano, ella se despedía alegando estar ocupada.

.

.

– ¿Te has dado cuenta que algo pasa entre los chicos? – le pregunté a Edward mientras me alistaba para meterme a la cama.

–He hablado con Anthony del asunto – se sentó en el filo de la cama, lo vi a través del espejo, indicándole que continué. – prometí hablar contigo.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho? – mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza incluyendo que mi niña estaba embarazada y por eso no quería regresar.

–Es algo complicado – internamente rogué para que mis sospechas no se hicieran realidad, aunque no importaba, era mi hija y como sea la iba a apoyar. – Tenemos que contarle a Vanessa que no soy su padre. – las manos de Edward se mostraban nerviosas, las removía enredándolas en las sábanas.

–Deja el drama, Edward – corrí a sentarme a su lado. Él cogió mis manos entre las suyas.

–No puedo dejar que los chicos estén separados. Ellos están enamorados y toda la situación de que son hermanos de sangre los tiene confundidos – achiné los ojos, no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo. – Bella, Tony y Ness están enamorados, uno del otro y piensan que es lo peor que ha pasado, cuando se supone que el amor es maravilloso.

– ¿Qué? – mi boca se secó – ¿Enamorados? ¿Anthony y Vanessa? ¿Mis niños? – Edward asintió abrazándome. – Pero… son hermanos – gemí, las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas.

–No lo son, Bella – murmuró mi esposo.

Se me hacía incomprensible esta situación. A ellos los habíamos criado como hermano.

Verdad que Tony siempre sobreprotegía a Ness en todo pero yo lo había tomado que era la protección del hermano mayor a la hermana menor, no esto.

Si Vanessa se enteraba de la verdad, con lo terca que es, va a querer buscar a su verdadero padre, incluso tenía miedo que ella se recienta con Edward, él que la ha amado tanto.

–Le diremos la verdad a Vanessa – decidí y ni pensé las palabras que salían de mi boca – Tenemos que hacer que ella venga, no podremos hablar por teléfono.

–Ya veremos cómo – mi esposo me dio un beso y me apretó en un fuerte abrazo

*.*.*.*.*

No se lo que Edward había hecho pero aquí estábamos, esperando en el aeropuerto el vuelo proveniente de _Berlín_, Vanessa no sabía la verdad y de seguro venia engañada.

Entre la multitud vi su cabello castaño claro, tenía puesta una cazadora de cuero y pantalones jeans, arrastraba su maleta de viaje y en su espalda el bolso de deportes, que de seguro fue su equipaje de mano.

El cabello le había crecido desde la última vez que la vimos en Roma, se lo había ondeado en las puntas. No podía ver sus ojos azules a causa de las gafas de sol oscuras que traía puesta.

Ella se estiró un poco buscándonos, sonrió ampliamente cuando alcanzó a divisarnos entre tanta gente.

– ¡Papá! – gritó lanzándose a los brazos de Edward.

–Ness, estas hermosa – le dijo cuándo la había soltado del abrazo de oso.

–Cuanto los extrañe – gimió, haciendo pucheros como siempre.

–Claro y a tu hermana pequeña, que se ha despertado de madrugada para manejar dos horas en carretera, no recibe abrazo y ni un te extrañé – se quejó Charlie. Vanessa puso los ojos en blanco, hace apenas un mes ellas habían pasado unas buenas vacaciones en _Paris _e incluso habían viajado a otros países europeos.

–Enana, me enteré que mamá te dio un _Mini Cooper _por tu cumpleaños dieciséis – la abrazó fuertemente.

Charlie recién había conseguido su permiso de conducir y siempre se ofrecía a ser nuestra chofer, para practicar, según ella.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Por el espejo retrovisor miraba a Bella que iba conversando con Vanessa, me costó mucho traerla hasta que amenacé con cortarle la cuenta de la tarjeta que la materia viva.

Vanessa se sentía incomoda, podía percibirlo desde que le contamos que en casa estaba Anthony y Carlie esperando por ella.

Carlie había llegado el día de ayer junto a su novio, me costó muchísimo dejar que ellos durmieran en el mismo cuarto que mi hija había dormido durante su niñez y adolescencia.

Bajamos del carro después de dos intensas horas de viaje, seguíamos viviendo en Santa Monica y Bella seguía trabajando pero como eran vacaciones y rara era la vez que teníamos a todos en casa, había recibido también sus vacaciones, ahora como única dueña y accionista de _Cisne Productions._ Jasper no le aceptó la mitad alegando que él iba a montar su propio estudio de asesoría jurídica.

Las tres muchachas gritaron cuando se encontraron en el living, brincaban abrazadas y lloraban de felicidad.

Anthony desde un rincón veía la escena con una sonrisa ladeada bailando en sus labios, Vane aun no lo había visto y esperaba poder retirar a la gente del lugar antes que el aire se vuelva pesado.

–Carlie, llévate a Junior y a Charlie a comprar el pescado que Vanessa tanto ama – le guiñé un ojo a mi hija, ella estaba enterada de todo y anoche también había acudido a mi ayuda para que los chicos dejen de sufrir.

Los aludidos salieron del living, dejándonos a Bella, Vanessa, Tony y yo solos en la estancia. Vanessa le dedicó un hola cargado de tristeza, mientras Anthony, coquetamente, le asintió, haciéndola ruborizar.

Anthony en el instituto era el rompecorazones pero las dos chicas que tenía como hermanas no lo dejaban andar con alguna muchacha aduciendo que él era mucho mejor que cualquier niña del colegio.

–¿Puedo retirarme? – Preguntó Ness – son diecisiete horas de viaje agotador mas dos que hicimos de Los Angeles a acá.

–Puedes aguantar una hora más, Ness – le dijo Bella. Ella hizo una mueca para asentir y sentarse en el sofá al lado de su madre.

–Queremos hablar con ustedes porque me he enterado de una situación compleja – dije ubicándome delante de ellas y señalando mi lado para Anthony. – Primero tenemos que aclarar algo…

–Yo lo hago – interrumpió Bella – Estas en tu derecho a hacer lo que creas conveniente. Bella tu sabes la historia que pasamos Edward y yo para estar juntos, la cual todavía la atravesamos con las esporádicas llamadas de Tanya. – Vanessa asintió – Bueno, cuando tu padre y yo no nos vimos ni hablamos durante cinco meses, cuando Carl era bebe yo salía con un hombre, Riley Biers… no se si te acuerdas, un día me contaste que Carl había dicho que tu no eras hija de papá y nosotros te dijimos que sí y que siempre lo serás.

–Así lo será siempre – interrumpí.

–Está bien, así lo será siempre. Tu eres hija de corazón de Edward… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte? – Vanessa asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Es decir… – Ness me miró y tragó fuerte – tú no eres mi papá de sangre – afirmó. – ¿Tu lo sabias? – le preguntó a Tony.

–Hace unos días, cuando tú rechazaste venir por mi graduación, decidí pedirle un consejo a papá y él me lo contó. Técnicamente esto es el oficial porque no lo había escuchado de mamá – le dijo de manera seria, aunque podría jurar que Tony estaba muy feliz.

–Ahora, tu cumpleaños es en un mes – vaya decir esto me era realmente difícil. Era mi niña y la estaba entregando en bandeja de oro para Anthony – y de regalo de cumpleaños y graduación – miré a Tony – hemos reservado quince días para ustedes en _Ibiza_.

– ¡Dios! – Gimió mordiéndose el labio – ¿Están de acuerdo?

–Por supuesto – Bella sonrió – Anthony es un excelente chico y enfrentarse a tu padre ha sido de valientes a Junior no le fue fácil.

– ¡Gracias! – se abalanzó a mis brazos que gustosos la recibieron – Pero te costará, Anthony Cullen – lo señaló con el dedo índice.

Vaya que le costará, al primer novio de ella le costó un semestre completo del instituto perseguirla por todos lados, ya estábamos todos locos.

–Con gusto, princesa – Vanessa se ruborizó y escondió su rostro en el cuello.

–No lo quiero conocer, pá – susurró para que solo yo la escuche – eres él único.

***.*.*.*.***

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el borrador, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias Liz por animarme a subirlo.**

**Gracias a los que leyeron y… bueno, este fue el por qué nació "Inesperado", corregí y aumente algunas cosas, Charlie no estaba prevista asi que intenté aumentarla y hacerla participe de la familia.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


End file.
